Issei hyoudou the savior
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: As a child Issei is told that he will become the savior of the world and he makes his way to kuoh but until the time comes issei must hide his real power. Watch as issei makes his way through the journey of high school DxD. Be warned there are quite a few lemons and some unusual magic spells. Its considered Issei x Harem though no specific person will be number 1.
1. Enter the savior

Chapter 1 Enter the savior

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

This story will mainly be told from issei's perspective so a lot of the talking will be him and if it's others you'll be able to see it. Issei will be much different from your standard host and later on a twist will come that drives this story heavily into the supernatural. There will be lemons and he will have a harem. Be prepared to read very carefully over the next few chapters because a lot of stuff will come early. Most important thing to note is he will join the ORC however he won't exactly be a devil. That twist will come soon.

Issei and others talking

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Ddraig talking**

My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm a second year at Kuoh Academy. I also just happen to be the Red Dragon Emperor, owner of the "Boosted Gear" Sacred Gear.

When I was younger, I had a friend by the name of Irina. The reason why this matters? Well, it was around the time of when I was (X age), her dad pulled me to the side one day and talked to me in private. He told me he worked for heaven and that a prophecy came in that said I would be the savior of the world. Of course nobody knew about it but him and Michael, leader of Heaven, but I didn't realize Michael knew until much later. So I decided to do anything I could to get ready.

Starting pretty much immediately, and after taking several years to complete the training, by the time I was done I had become extremely powerful. I got Balance Breaker and had access to plenty of Ddraig's (that's the Welsh Dragon who resides in my Boosted Gear) power. (X) years later, I arrived at Kuoh Academy, but before that, I had made plenty of preparations.

First thing I did was seal my power, because I didn't need the devils at the academy to know about my power... at least not yet. Ddraigs aura was also concealed. Hopefully I can relax like this.

Second, I purchased a house with some money I had gotten from a contact that I could use to prepare myself. This house would have everything I need in order to prepare for all that's coming. If you're wondering how I got the money for that house that will come later.

Third, I managed to gain some informants who would help with my work. Some of them weren't what I had initially expected though.

Lastly, I had decided to befriend two mega pervs named Matsuda and Motohama. The reason? Well, it was more an excuse to use in order to allow me to remain an outcast at the school, and to not be in places where I might unconsciously show off my power. Speaking of which, let's get back to today's activities

"Yo Issei, let's go to our favorite spot to peak on the kendo girls."

"Matsuda, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Issei said as he secretly sent a message to an unknown person

"Don't be afraid, Issei. I know you want to see some of their lovely bodies." Motohama responded in jest.

"Your funeral guys. You'll regret it later." Issei says with a knowing smirk.

As the guys went, they had gone through with their usual antics.

 **Inside the Kendo Club's changing room**

"Someone's outside!" Katase shrieked, "It's probably the Perverted Trio! Let's get them!"

"You guys get Matsuda and Motohama. I'll handle Issei. You know they'll split up." Murayama ordered.

"Fine, let's go." Katase replied.

 **Outside**

"Crap! Motohama, Issei, run! I think they've spotted us!" Matsuda noticed with a scared look.

"Hm, issei's gone." said Motohama muttered to himself.

 **A few minutes later**

Naturally Issei's avoided the fun and went to relax before his next class. All of the sudden, he received a surprise!

"You know eventually they're gonna realize you set them up, Right?" Murayama said.

Remember how I told you guys some of my group aren't what I expected? Well this is one of them.

A few years back I was out training when I was suddenly attacked by a stray devil that seemed to notice my power. Well, Murayama had gotten caught in the middle of it and I had to save her life. I let her go but I guess I never figured she would get a crush on me.

We met again when I entered the academy, and wanted me to explain what happened, so I did. I also told her about my plans and she was fine with it under two conditions. One, I don't actually peek myself and two, I warn her when Matsuda and Motohama are going to. I agreed to it and of course I got another surprise when she kissed me on the lips and said that it would be my payment for saving her years ago. Of course I never expected we'd do so much more. In the end I win both ways. I keep my friends and I get some sweet action on the side. Of course we aren't actually dating so it makes it far more fun.

"Hey there Murayama, how was practice?" Issei asked.

"Fine, but you do know I have to beat you up a little bit in order to keep this act going. We'll get to your payment later on." She said with a slight blush.

Well I guess I can't win them all. Oh well, I still managed to get some action. Poor Matsuda and Motohama though. The body that they so desperately desire, I get to enjoy all to myself. Let's just say tonight I won't need my right hand. Of course my real surprise would come later that day.

 **Later that day**

As I was walking home I noticed I was being followed by two presences. One was not that large but belonged to a Nekomata. Hm, I guess that means Rias noticed me. But the other presence was a bit more concerning. It was dark so I'm guessing Fallen Angel. You'd think sealing my power would've allowed me to avoid that problem but I guess not. Oh well, let's see what happens.

" **Yo Issei you notice that presence following you** "

' _Yeah, I noticed. Must be a Nekomata and I'm guessing she's with Rias._ '

" **She's not the only one partner. You've got one who's a bit more dangerous on the way."**

' _Yea, I know, Ddraig. A Fallen Angel, but let's play along. I'm pretty sure she won't try anything yet_.'

All of the sudden a beautiful girl with long hair and a uniform that I'd never seen before came up to me.

"Umm, my name is Yuuma, and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend."

Yep, I was right, Fallen Angel. She was cute though, but I figured it was a disguise to blend in with humans. It was pretty clear that she was a Fallen Angel who was sent to check on my gear. Oh if only she had a clue, but I can't just get rid of her, and it might be fun to see what she has planned no matter how unpleasant.

"Sure, I'd be glad to Yuuma. How about we go on a date this Saturday?"

Yuuma responded happily. "Sure! Let's do it."

So I guess I have a date with a Fallen Angel. I get the feeling this won't end well for me, but hey, a savior gets to have some fun soon.

Well that's it for chapter 1. Issei will join the ORC eventually don't worry but its gonna be different from your typical story. There's a few nasty twists coming soon and these will make up the fun part of this story. Next chapter Preparations for the date


	2. Preparations for the date

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

This story will mainly be told from issei's perspective so a lot of the talking will be him and if it's others you'll be able to see it.

This chapter we get a sneak peek at Issei's spare home which will play a critical role in the story down the road. There's a lemon with a different character from the usual fanfics so that'll make for some fun plus issei preps for his big date.

Regular humans and clone issei talking

 _Real Issei talking and his thoughts_

Well after chapter 1 I'm glad my little story got so much love. A few things I wanna say before you start reading.

1\. Issei will not be a part of any faction to start.

2\. There will be no main pairing for issei he'll have relationships with everybody.

3\. I already have 5 chapters ready to go so I won't be making many changes to those no matter what.

4\. My betareader is Poodicus and this guy made this story look so much better than it is believe me.

5\. I don't mind questions but I will make sure that most of the things you need to know are there. Pay attention carefully.

 **[Ddraig talking]**

Chapter 2- Preparations for the date

Well, I guess it's time to go home and get ready for all of this.

Of course, before I do that, I have to get to my actual home.

As I walk into my house I'm greeted by my mom and dad.

"Hey son how was your day."

"Hey mom and dad, I'm gonna go out to the arcade so I'll be back later tonight."

Well I obviously wasn't going to the arcade. I went up to my room and pressed a button at the side of my bedroom. As I did so, a seal opened up with a whoosh where my bookcase once stood. Walking through, I entered a dimensional space separated from this plane of existence to the front of a huge Japanese house.

This is my actual home, the one I use to prepare for all the supernatural fun. A training dojo that can resist everything I can throw at it and believe me when I say that it comes in handy immensely. It has a hot spring that I use constantly to heal wounds and energy so I can recover after a tough battle. It also has an armory that I can use to store weapons and other things. It also has a computer room that I can use to contact my associates and of course the only people who know about it are me and my associates. The only way to get in is to have a copy of my transportation seal. Ddraig lets go to the bath I need to cool down.

In the hot springs.

' _Well Ddraig it's time to get ready_. _I wonder should I tell him about this_? _He would probably want to know what's going on._ '

 **[Well I'd wait. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it when you visit him again. Granted he probably already knows but won't tell you because of the fact it makes things more interesting.]**

' _Yea probably, but there's nothing to do for now._ '

Hmm, seems as though somebody had come to visit.

"Issei, it's me." Murayama said.

"Murayama? What are you doing here? Woah woah woah! Why are you in a yukata?!" Issei asked with a nosebleed.

"Well I thought I'd come reward you for today. Plus, I needed to calm down from kendo practice. I do work up quite a sweat after all."

"Yep, guess so, heh. Matsuda and Motohama would kill me if they saw us now."

"Yea, and Katase wouldn't be too happy either."

As Murayama stepped into the hot spring she took off her yukata, revealing her breasts.

"Matsuda and Motohama are right, those _are_ beautiful! I can barely resist these babies!"

"Well issei, come and get it."

 **Lemon begins**

Murayama starts with a deep kiss and man is it something. As our tongues fight for dominance I find myself naturally drawn to her breasts. So of course I give them a small squeeze.

"Mmm."

She gives out her typical moan as I start rubbing her breasts to get her ready. She can already see my boner popping out and no doubt she's excited.

"Issei, let's move somewhere else. I can't blow you if I have to stick my head in this water all day. It's not safe."

I shrugged.

We move to the side of the hot springs so she can get to work on my boner, but let's have some fun with her first.

' _Ddraig, can you activate boosted gear in secret for me_?'

 **[Partner, you can't be serious. She's gonna get angry with you. She hates when you do that.]**

' _I know but it's funny but don't worry I'm gonna only give a few boosts_ '

 **[Fine I'll do it but you owe me later 10 dragon apples.]**

' _Fine I just got a shipment from Tannin_.'

 **[Good.]**

Murayama continues with a marvelous blowjob. I'm struck but I hear that beautiful sound.

 _BOOST!_

"Issei, you're surprisingly silent."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Murayama, it just feels so good."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Yes, ahh, I am, hmmm, but that will come later. Ahh I'm about to come! " Issei said.

 _BOOST!_

As I splash a ton of my seed onto Murayama, I'm struck by just how beautiful she looks with it.

"Hmm, now it's my turn but first get in the water. I'm not gonna lick my seed."

"Fine but you better make this good."

"Oh, it will be very good."

 _BOOST!_

As she gets back in the water to wash off, my fun can begin.

' _Alright Ddraig that's enough transfer to to my tongue and to my fingers, and then get ready for the next one_.'

 **[** _ **Got it**_ **.** _ **You're devious partner**_ **.]**

' _I know that's what makes it so fun._ '

 _Transfer!_

"Alright. Now that you're cleaned off, let me dry you off with my tongue."

I start with a kiss on the side of her neck (which is her weak spot), while I start by massaging her clit with my fingers at the same time.

"AHHH! Dammit Issei! I don't know what's better, your tongue or your fingers!"

' _Heh just imagine whats coming next_.'

 _BOOST!_

As I make my way down her body screams out in ecstasy, knowing that the best part is about to come.

 _BOOST!_

"Issei! Dammit, what's going on? You're never been this fiercesome before! I'm coming already!"

Of course, just as I make my way all the way down I hear my favorite sound.

 _BOOST!_

My other favorite sound.

"Issei, I'm cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Well, now that this is out of the way time for the main event.

' _Ddraig, you know what to do._ '

 **[** _ **Got it partner. I'll send the boosts to your monster. You know, she's gonna kill you when she finds out**_ **.]**

' _Nah, I figure she'll be flattered that I set up such a beautiful gift for her._ '

 _Transfer!_

Alright! As my boosts get ready, I look at Murayama. Her snatch lined up with her arms against the side.

"Alright Issei, pierce me with your sword."

You got it. All that's left is to do my part. One quick thrust and I'm deep inside Murayama.

For the next 5 minutes I pound her flesh as she screams in ecstasy. It's a good thing this area is sound protected or she'd scream loud enough for the whole town to hear us.

"Issei! Dear God I'm about to come!"

"Alright Murayama, get ready, because I am too!"

The two simultaneously "I'm CUMMMING" and I release a massive seed into her womb.

 **Lemon end**

"Murayama, you are on the pill, right?"

 _Giggle_

"Of course silly. I can't exactly get pregnant with your kid. That would be as big a fuss to the school as the truth about you and the others. There are others, right?"

"Yes, there are, but I'll tell you that in due time. Oh! I have something to tell you."

"You mean the fact you use boosted gear while we were having sex?"

"Wait, you knew?"

"Duh, you aren't _that_ good."

"Hmph, yeah fine, I did but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

 **Back in the main room**

"You what?! _Please_ tell me you aren't serious!" Murayama screamed.

"Yea Murayama I accepted a date with a Fallen Angel, even with all the risks involved. I figured that in order to get myself in with the other devils, this is the best way to do it. Once she kills me which she will eventually. The devils will revive me and I'll become their servant. But don't worry, I won't reveal this place and keep it secret."

"But what about me?"

"Murayama, I won't get you involved with all of this. After all, the weapon I'm getting ready for you isn't here yet, and when the time comes to reveal our alliance I will."

"You're gonna tell Irina, right? She'll be furious at the news but she will want to know. I don't envy you because when you become a devil she'll be able to really hurt you."

"Yea, I know Irina is overprotective but I'll tell her. I know how to handle her."

"You two have always had some issues with the way you handle things, and believe me when I say this she will hit you with a holy sword the minute she gets a chance."

"Well If she does, I'll hit her with my holy sword, heh."

"Whatever. You are in trouble either way. By the way I have something I should probably tell you."

"What's that?" ' _Good grief after all this she still has more_.'

"I think Katase is suspicious of me. She asked me why I keep choosing to deal with you by myself and I feel guilty hiding it from my best friend."

"Fine, if you want to tell her you can, but I have two conditions."

"What are they?" ' _Oh God, I hope he's not planning to add Katase to his little harem._ '

"One, I place the same seal on her that I did on you, which prevents you from telling anybody without my approval. Two, you wait about a month or so. I get the feeling Irina will return to Kuoh and if what I think happens, happens, I need to make sure both of you are safe while I'm not around."

"That's fine. I'm curious, why didn't you make one of the conditions to add katase to your little harem?"

"Easy. Because I want to attract her naturally like I did you. Plus, not every member of our alliance is in my harem. Only you and irina."

"Phew, that makes me feel better."

"Okay. I've got a few days until the date, so I have to make the preparations. Hopefully I don't get yelling and screaming from certain people for all of this. *cough IRINA *cough"

"Oh, and Issei? One more thing." She comes up to me with a smile.

"What's that?" I ask in return.

"This 'kiss'. See ya at school."

"Good grief. Go back home and wait."

A magic circle appeared, and Murayama used it to go back home.

 **Back home in my own bed.**

"Good grief. This double life's gonna get a lot harder soon. I'm beat. Oh, and Ddraig? As promised. Here you go." I summoned out another magical circle and put my hand through it, pulling back out with it 10 dragon apples, placing it on the boosted gear to send into Ddraig.

 **[Ahh, that's great. I love these things. Remind me to thank Tannin next time we see him.]**

"Sure. Well, time for some sleep. Oh, and Ddraig? Make sure the seals aren't visible. We can't have Rias realizing how powerful I am yet."

 **Author's Note**

Well this was a fun little chapter so yea Murayama and issei who knew it makes things far more interesting. So next chapter issei joines the ORC or does he….

Technique section

Seals- Issei's power is sealed and although they aren't visible they do exist. This way he can hide his power and not have Rias know how powerful he truly is.


	3. Dates devils sinners saints

Chapter 3. Dates Devils sinners and Saints.

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters

Regular humans and clone Issei talking

 _Real Issei talking and thinking_

 **Ddraig talking**

Starting with this chapter a fun change begins. He becomes a devil gets killed meets the ORC. Along with meeting Asia. Oh and get ready for one of the big twists of the story.

Also I've loved the reviews but a few things people need to realize.

1\. A lot of questions u may have will eventually be answered and this is just the beginning of a complex storyline

2\. I will release the stories when they are ready so don't worry about waiting too long but know you will be waiting

3\. Later on I will stop really writing story because everybody knows this and that's easy to just write a story that somebody else has. This is my twist on the story so I will take liberties with certain things.

4\. Pay close attention to the formatting because starting with this chapter you will have the same character have different personalities. How it will be formatted is above me and focus carefully on that.

5\. Enjoy my story and keep reviewing I am constantly reading reviews.

 **Day of the date**

While he waited, Issei had a moment to think about what was about to happen. Sitting by his motorcycle, and dressed with a black biker's jacket and a red shirt, the shirt and jacket were colored complementary of the dragon designs that they had. A black dragon on his shirt, and a red dragon on his jacket.

 __' _Well_ _, it's about that_ _time_ _._ _Murayama was right_ _,_ _Irina was furious at me for this one, but she understood why I did it. Well_ _,_ _for now I'm fine_ _,_ _though I get the feeling Irina will be coming to visit very soon whether it's a mission or not. Oh, what doe s this cosplayer want_?'

A weird looking cosplayer gave him a seal.

' _Hm I get it now_ _. My_ _my_ _,_ _you're clever_ _,_ _Rias_ _, I'll give you that._ _You're gonna wait for the fallen angel to kill me_ _,_ _swoop in_ _,_ _and revive me. I wonder_ _,_ _should I play along_ _,_ _or not? It would be a good chance to test that power out_ _,_ _and it would make things more interesting. However, for my plan to proceed I need to become a devil_ _._ '

 **[** **Partner** **,** **this would be a great chance to use the Dragonic Clone technique. That way the clone gets the evil pieces and you can stay and observe from the sidelines. If you need to you can switch between the two and once he's no longer useful.** **You can absorb the clones' power later on because you know she'll train you** **.]**

' _Good idea, Ddraig. This_ _way I can gain access to the Gremory group and still not technically be a devil. I wonder what Irina will think when she gets the news_ _?_ _Oh well_ _,_ _I better get started. However, let's wait until right before she kills me to activate the clone technique_ _,_ _but do it quietly I can't have her realizing what happened_ _._ '

"Hey Yuuma, are you ready for our date? Get ready, I'm gonna take you on the ride of your life."

Issei proceeded to take her out on a date and have some fun. They went out for a nice lunch, and he took her to a movie. Sadly, now is time for the date to end.

"Issei, will you do something for me?" Yuuma asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, what is it Yuuma?"

' _Ddraig_ _,_ _activate the clone now. Luckily for us she won't notice the change and I can relax at the base._ '

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked as she shot a bolt of holy light into his stomach, as Issei bled out slowly. Watching him die, she said, "Don't blame me, blame the god who gave you the sacred gear."

Shortly after Yuuma disappeared, a magic seal opened up nearby and Rias Gremory appeared.

"Hmm, time to bring you back to life, Issei Hyoudou. You're an odd one, but let's see if you can be of some help for me."

Pulling out eight Evil pieces, they began to shine as she got closer to Issei.

 **The next day.**

Clone Issei woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.

'What happened to me yesterday? One minute I'm going to the arcade, and the next minute I'm in my room naked. I don't remember anything.'He thought to himself as he reached out to touch his alarm clock.

*grope*

"Ngghh."

"What's that?"

As Issei turned, he was met with the naked body of Rias Gremory.

Real Issei watched from his own home

"Not bad," Issei muttered to himself. "She's got a fine body that puts Murayama's to shame. Oh crap, is that my mom coming? She'll be shocked that her little pervert has a girl with him. Well, this should be fine."

His mom came up and was shocked to find a naked Rias and Issei on top of her.

Clone Issei talking.

"Uhh, mom I can explain!"

As his mom ran out, Issei groaned with misery.

Real Issei switches with Clone Issei.

"Hey Rias; look, I know there's a lot you want to explain to me, but let's wait until later to do it. I need some time to myself."

"Okay. See you at school, Issei. I'll send somebody for you."

Rias left but greeted my mom and told her that she shouldn't worry because we are just friends.

' _Well Ddraig this has gone well. The clone spell worked_ _,_ _and Rias is none the wiser. The clone has almost no power for now_ _,_ _but_ _that should be_ _fine_ _._ _Since he'll have the evil pieces_ _,_ _he's gonna mainly deal with the devils_ _so_ _I can relax at home._ '

 **[** **Got it** **. Remember,** **the clone will do whatever you want it to do** **,** **but since he doesn't have our power you'll likely have to step in** **.]**

' _Yes I know. The princess will need me eventually according to_ that _person_ _. That's_ _when things_ _are going to_ _get fun. Well_ _,_ _better tell Murayama about the clone_ _. She'll_ _want to know. It's a shame that I've gotta stop going since my clone is taking over. I liked the school_ _,_ _but this will be so much more fun._ '

 **[** **Alright** **,** **let's go to school** **. You** **don't want to be late.** **I'll teleport your clone close enough so your buddies can greet you** **.]**

' _Alright_ _, thanks_ _Ddraig_ _. Heh,_ _so I'm a devil now. Sorta._ '

 **Transports to school**

 **Real Issei talking**

"Looks like Matsuda and Motohama went to class already. Should be lucky, and it seems I've got the attention of a few high-class devils, including my new master. Well, let's go. I wonder who they'll send to pick me up? Poor girl, you have no idea that the servant you have is actually a clone with no power. Should make things interesting later on though."

 **In homeroom break**

The school prince Kiba came into the homeroom, and Issei pretty much knew what this meant. Naturally, the girls in the class were shocked that Kiba came over to Issei. Issei was amused, but not surprised.

 **Real Issei talking.**

"Well, it looks like the person who came to get me is the school prince. Never would've guessed he's a devil."

Murayama looked concerned, but I sent her a message about the situation earlier so she understood what was going on. I wonder if she's just shocked Kiba is a devil. Naturally I have my pieces in and it appears as though it's time to meet my fellow servants. But I have to play dumb so let's do this.

 **Kiba talking**

"Hello there, Issei. I assume you know why I'm here?. Can you come with me?"

 **Clone Issei**

"Yea, I know prince golden nuts. Let's get out of here; your fan club wouldn't be too happy."

The two of them left and went over to the ORC.

 **At the ORC**

 **Kiba talking**

"President Rias, here he is."

"Thank you Kiba, I'll talk to him shortly."

 **Real Issei talking**

' _Seems as though Rias was in the shower, but the people around her are just as interesting. Akeno Himejima_ _,_ _the number two beauty of the school. Koneko Toujou_ _,_ _the loli that all the guys love and many girls envy. Seems as though Rias has some big guns in the club._ '

Rias exited the shower.

"So, Issei, here's my peerage. My Rook Koneko, my Knight Kiba, and my Queen Akeno."  
 _  
_ **Real Issei talking**

' _She forgot about somebody_ _._ _I can sense a serious power inside_ _,_ _but_ _I assume_ _she'll get to that soon_ _enough_ _. I'm guessing she_ _can't_ _use that person yet so they've been sealed off._ '

 **Clone issei talking**

"Thanks president, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Issei, and I'm glad to be here."

"Well now that introductions are done, I guess see you all later."

Clone Issei left.

 **On his way home**

 **Real Issei talking from the base.**

"Ddraig, you can sense that, right? I'm being followed by another Fallen Angel. It's not the one who killed me, but I'm guessing it's a teammate."

 **[** **Yea** **. Set** **up an illusion** **. This** **should be a fun conversation. They're clearly a teammate of the person who tried to kill you** **,** **so they** **won't** **be aware of your real power.** **]**

"Got it Ddraig."

 ***Casts illusion**

 **Real Issei steps in for clone Issei.**

"You can come out now, Fallen Angel. We can privately talk, if you don't mind. I won't let the rest of my group get involved, and I think you're gonna want to hear what I have to say."

 **Dohnaseek and Issei talking**

"So brat, Raynare was supposed to have killed you. What happened?"

 **Real Issei thinking**

' _So her name was Raynare_ _. Pretty_ _cute name_ _I suppose._ '"Your friend did kill me, but I was revived by the Marquis Gremory's daughter. She thinks I'm some weakling but sadly I'm good at sealing my power. By the way, in case you're wondering, I've got boosted gear and you won't be able to kill me."

"Hm... Brat, why is it that you're telling me this?"

"Simple, Dohnaseek. I want to make a deal with you. Raynare obviously has a plan, so what is it? Tell me, and I'll let you go. Since the princess will be here soon, I can kill you and be on my way."

"Hm... Prove it, brat. Uggh!" he yelled out as he got punched in the gut.

"That was just a taste of my power. I can show off more, but I don't feel like doing it yet."

"Uggh! Okay, okay, I give! She's planning to steal the sacred gear of some nun that's coming to the area. She'll be here in a few days, so for now we're waiting. She's blonde and has green eyes you won't miss her."

"Hmm. Got it, thanks. Okay, since the princess is here, we can drop the act. Play along, and all will be fine, but send an arrow at my leg. We gotta make it convincing. Wait a few seconds before you do though. I'm gonna switch with a clone first. Toss the spear you'll know what to do."

 **Switches to clone Issei**

"Who are you?"

 **Dohnaseek**

"I don't get whats with this kid, but whatever. Raynare really annoys me and I want to take this out on somebody."

 **Tosses spear at Clone Issei's leg**

 **Real issei talking**

"Hmm, not bad. That one actually hurt a bit. Oh yea, gotta dispel the barrier."

 ***Snaps fingers to dispel barrier.**

 **Rias and gang run up.**

"Issei! Are you okay?!"

 **Real Issei talking as clone Issei**

"Yes President, I'm fine. He caught me off guard. I guess I wasn't careful enough."

 **Real Issei talking**

' _Hook_ _,_ _line_ _,_ _and sinker_ _._ _I got her good_ _. This_ _is way too easy_ _,_ _and the nekomata isn't all the wiser. Best part_ _,_ _the_ _Fallen Angel_ _doesn't realize what's going on either_ _!_ _I can make use of that._ _Hmm,_ _I wonder when I should switch back to the clone._ '

 **Dohnaseek thinking**

' _Damn_ _,_ _this kid is good_ _. He's_ _playing her like a fiddle_ _. Guess_ _it's my turn_.'

 **Dohnaseek talking.**

"Okay then, time for me to go. You should keep a closer eye on your servant."

Dohnaseek left, and Issei collapsed.

 **The day the nun is to arrive.**

 **Real Issei and Ddraig talking.**

"Okay, so the nun is on the way. Ddraig, since her gear is apparently really useful, let's take her for the organization. I'll create a clone that she can control from the base, that way Rias isn't all the wiser. Though, it'll be really annoying if the nekomata catches on."

 **[** **Got it** **. Now,** **to find her** **...]**

"Oomph."

a mysterious girl with a nun hat collapsed on the floor.

 **Real Issei thinking**

' _You gotta be kidding me_ _! Here_ _she is_ _! Man_ _am I lucky_ _? Oh_ _well_ _,_ _time to go to the next move._ '

 **Real Issei talking.**

"Hello there, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. You speak Italian?"

"Yes, I do. My name is Issei Hyoudou. Who are you?"

"Asia Argento. Nice to meet you. I need to make my way to the church, can you help me?"

"Sure, Asia. Let's go."

' _I need to figure out what her sacred gear is_ _…_ '

As they walked, they come across a young boy with a scraped knee, and to Issei's shock, Asia healed him with ease.

' _You gotta be kidding me_ _! This_ _girl can heal injuries_ _?! No_ _wonder the crow wants her_ _. Oh_ _well_ _,_ _all the better. Time to make her part of the team. I wonder if I should I call Murayama or tell her later_ _?_ _Better be safe and let her know. She may not have the power to hurt me_ _,_ _but if she tells Irina I added a new girl without telling her I'm done for._ '

Issei sent Murayama a message detailing what happened through his cellphone.

 **Real Issei talking**

"Hey, Asia, listen. I apologize ahead of time, but can we make a detour beforehand?"

"Sure, but why?" But before she could get a clear answer, she collapsed due to being tapped in the stomach.

' _Sorry Asia_ _._ _I would have been gentler_ _,_ _but this is important_ _,_ _plus I can't have you finding out where my base is._ ' He thought to himself, before looking around. _'_ _Good_ _,_ _I'm not being monitored_ _. Now's_ _my chance._ '

 **Well that's it for chapter 3. Next chapter Asia joins Issei's organization and eventually Rias's peerage.** **Be careful to pay attention to Clone Issei versus real Issei.**

 **Raiser arc will come soon but in between I'm gonna have some fun. A few details to deal with before I do the next few chapters, and this is where the story gets good.**

 **Technique Section**

 **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.**

 **Clone Issei- This clone is made up of 1% of real issei's power. He will have replicas of all Issei's power but not host Ddraig. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll fuse them back together but we shall see. Clone Issei will usually deal with the daily life and real Issei will observe and act as needed. Most of the story will consist of the Issei clone acting as Issei does in the main story.**

 **Seals- Well you know how these work**


	4. Melancholy of Asia Argento

Chapter 4 ( **The melancholy of Asia Argento** )

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

 _Real issei talking_

Clone issei talking

 **Ddraig talking**

At the home of the real Issei, he was just beginning to wake the newly acquired nun, Asia, and talk to her.

" _Wake up_ _,_ _Asia Argento_ _. It's_ _time for us to talk."_

"Hmm? Oh my goodness! Where are we?"

" _We're at a special location that_ _,_ _for right now_ _,_ _I can't_ _reveal to_ _you_ _. For security purposes._ _I'm gonna talk to you about some sensitive data. You have to promise me you'll listen carefully._ _More_ _importantly_ _,_ _do not reveal this information to anybody._ _If I let you go to that church_ _,_ _you_ _will_ _die. The people there have only one goal_ _,_ _which is stealing the power you have."_

"How do you know this?" Asia asked, scared and unsure.

" _Before I tell you that_ _,_ _I need to explain who I really am. I am no ordinary person_ _. This is proven_ _since I'm aware of you_ _,_ _Asia Argento the Holy maiden_ _."_

"Okay, I'm listening."

" _My_ _name is Issei hyoudou_ _,_ _and I have the power of the Welsh Dragon in my right hand. When I was younger_ _,_ _I_ _had been_ _told that I am_ _to become_ _the man who can save the world with my power_ _. So,_ _I trained hard and became far stronger than your average person. I created an organization called Draconis that consists of me as the leader_ _,_ _along with individuals through many different societies that I've met over my time training. Members of the three factions_ _,_ _Angels_ _, Fallen Angels,_ _and Devils_ _,_ _all have pieces in my group. As a result you_ _,_ _will not be judged for your past actions. Now_ _,_ _as for how I know that the people in that church want to kill you. I interrogated a_ _Fallen Angel_ _who was trying to kill me_ _,_ _and he told me if you want proof I'll show you."_

Issei took out a video he had been hiding out of his pocket, and showed it to Asia. Of it, it was the conversation he had with Dohnaseek.

" _Now Asia_ _,_ _do you see the truth_ _?_ _"_

She began to sob. "Y-Yes, I do. Thank you for showing me the truth."

" _Now Asia_ _,_ _I can't completely hide you because that would cause a royal headache. I'm here to offer you a special option. Join my organization_ _,_ _and stay here with me. I have a device that will let me clone you and your Sacred Gear_ _, then I will_ _send that to the church_ _in place of you._ _You will be able to control it yourself_ _, which, in the end,_ _will make things much easier_ _. Oh!_ _And don't worry_ _. Even_ _if the clone is killed_ _,_ _you yourself will be fine_ _. Anything_ _that happens to the clone is separate from you. So_ _,_ _do we have a deal_ _?"_

After briefly thinking about it, Asia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I accept your offer. Thank you so much." 

I _ssei gave a faint but gentle smile in return._ _"Not a problem_ _,_ _I'm glad to help. Step inside this machine and I'll clone you. We'll send the clone out and I'll discuss more with you."_

Doing what she was told, Asia proceeded into the machine, where a clone of her was made shortly afterwards.

In front of the church, the Asia clone and Issei were talking, her new master still getting the hang of controlling its every move.

"Okay Asia, here you go. We've made it _."_ Issei said.

"Thank you very much. You've been very kind."

"I wish I could stay but I must go _."_ And with that, he gave his farewell.

Later at the Occult Research Club's main room.

Rias shouted angrily at Issei, which was really the clone.

"Issei! You shouldn't be in front of the church! That's our enemy, remember that!. It can cause serious problems. I know that nun is nice, but don't let that worry you. In the meantime, I need you to take a contract for Koneko. She's overbooked."

At the same time, the real Issei was at home, speaking with Asia.

" _Asia_ _,_ _she says I cannot go to the church because that body is a devil. Of course_ _,_ _the real me would have no problem because I'm part dragon._ _Oh_ _my, it seems your clone is dealing with a rather troublesome person. I don't think Rias will be able to easily handle him_ _."_

 **[** **Partner** **,** **knowing your luck** **,** **you'll probably run into him sooner or later** **.]**

' _Shut up_ _,_ _Ddraig_ _. The_ _chances of that are_ _miniscule_ _. I mean_ _,_ _think about it_ _..._ _Dammit_ _, you're_ _right_ _._ '

Back at the Occult Research Club, Rias had been speaking with Akeno.

"I'm worried about Issei. He seems reckless."

Akeno spoke, starting with her signature chuckle. "Yes he is reckless, but that's part of what makes him interesting. Surprisingly enough, the clients so far love him even though he doesn't have a contract. Oh dear it looks like there's trouble where Issei is headed. Our cute little pawn is walking right into an ambush."

"Call everyone immediately! We must save him!"

Back at the client's house, Issei's clone was speaking.

"Woah, It reeks of blood. What happened to these people?"

Suddenly, a new voice voice spoke, one filled with bloodlust.

"Well look what we have here! Another shitty devil to kill! Must be my lucky day. Hey girl! Get over here and cast the barrier."

Asia's clone entered the room, shocked at the scene in front of her.

"Father Freed?! What are you doing?! He's a kind person!"

"Asia... This person, the one that's so 'kind' is a devil. We _KILL_ devils."

They have the usual monologue. You guys who have read the story know the drill. Issei screams they're still friends and such Freed attacks Issei gets schooled. Rias saves him and they head back Issei screaming he'll save Asia.

At the same time, back at Real issei's house, Issei and Asia were talking.

" _Man this is like a bad movie,_ _it's_ _hard to believe I walked into such a trap_ _."_ _Issei_ _muttered to himself._

"Mr. Issei, would you have done that?"

" _No Asia_ _,_ _I wouldn't_ _,_ _and just call me Issei. I wouldn't have stepped_ _into that blatantly obvious trap._ _As for what happens next_ _,_ _I kinda wanna wait it out. I could kill Freed rather easily, but I believe keeping him alive will help me far more_ _."_

Just then, Issei began to receive a video call from his computer.

" _Sorry Asia_ _,_ _I have to go answer_ _this."_

He walked out the room, going into another one where his computer was, and answered.

On the line was Irina.

"Hey Issei, it's me, Irina! I know you missed me."

 _Issei gave a deadpan face to the caller. "_ _Hello Irina_ _,_ _what is it_ _?_ _I'm in the middle of watching my clone have some fun. By the way_ _,_ _have you heard of this nutjob named Freed Zelzan_ _?"_

"Oh God!" She groaned. "You're dealing with him? Yeah, I have, and he's somebody on the hit list of heaven. So, can you let me kill him? Please! please!"

" _Irina_ _! You're_ _supposed to be working for the church_ _now so_ _you shouldn't enjoy killing this much_ _._ _Fine_ _,_ _I'll spare him for now. However, the fallen angels he's with are my prey. Incidentally,_ _why are you calling me_ _?"_

"I'm calling because I miss you, and I hear that you've become a devil. Murayama told me little bits and pieces but now you're gonna have to explain what's going on."

" _Irina_ _,_ _not now_ _. We'll_ _discuss it the minute you come back to Japan. I know you'll be back sooner or later. This conversation can wait_ _."_

"Fine, fine, I get it. Goodbye Issei, I miss you." She said with a wink.

" _Bye_ _,_ _Irina_ _,_ _we'll talk soon_ _." Issei replied, and the video_ _call_ _ended_ _._

" _Good grief_ _,_ _she's annoying but she's a childhood friend. Anyway Asia_ _,_ _let's see what happens. Hah, check it out_ _. It_ _seems as though my clone has found you again. Let's see what happens this time._ _Oh,_ _and Asia_ _? You'll_ _have to explain to me sometime why a former holy maiden is so far away from the church_ _."_

So yea I know its short but I gave you a little surprise Irina is indeed part of the organization and if you guys are smart you've likely guessed at least 1 more person possibly 2. Well as you can guess the next chapter will consist of a reunion with Raynare and the rescue Asia. Again she's a clone so that's not a big deal. For the most part I'll stick to the manga and of course I'll also follow the story and it'll mostly have clones involved. In case you're wondering I'm gonna probably do a lemon or two soon.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.

Clone Issei- This clone is made up of 1% of real issei's power. He will have replicas of all Issei's power but not host Ddraig. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll fuse them back together but we shall see. Clone Issei will usually deal with the daily life and real Issei will observe and act as needed. Most of the story will consist of the Issei clone acting as Issei does in the main story while the actual issei handles his own business.


	5. Enter Draconis

Chapter 5 Enter Draconis

I don't own DxD I'm just using the characters.

This chapter is the rescue Asia arc in the anime with a very huge twist.

Regular humans and clone versions of Issei and Asia talking

 _Real Issei talking along with members of the Order of Draconis_

 **Ddraig talking**

Issei's clone was walking around, minding his own business.

"Man, the president is brutal. I'm just worried about Asia. Anyway, I hope Asia is okay." He said to himself.

As he walked around, lonely and dejected, he ran into our favorite nun.

"Asia, is that you?"

With a gasp, Asia responded. "Issei-san."

The two of them run around and have their date that they have in the LN if you haven't read it go read it in volume 1.

(Sorry I have zero desire to write a scene that everybody knows plus the real story happens at the same time with actual Issei).

At Real Issei's true home, Issei and Asia were talking.

" _Well Asia, I never imagined you were this naïve to the real world."_

" _Issei, you know that I was raised in the church."_

" _Yea, I know, I'm just teasing. Hmm, seems my clone is being the perfect gentleman. I'm impressed. Seems I've done a good job."_

 **[You give yourself way too much credit boy.]**

" _Maybe so Ddraig. I sense somebody coming. Just great! It's my ex-girlfriend so she's gonna try and take Asia back."_

Back with the clones, the fake Issei was ready to square off with Raynare.

"Raynare-sama... What are you doing here?"

Flash-forward through the conversation yea I don't feel like writing stuff you already know.

"Asia, if you come with me, I'll spare your little boyfriend." Raynare said mockingly.

"Okay Raynare-sama."

They left clone Issei all alone.

Back with Actual Issei and Asia

" _Hmm, seems as though everything's happening as I expected it would. So, while my clone is gathering the ORC, I'll make my move. But before I do, I need to contact a certain person."_

 _Issei left the room that Asia was in and proceeded to go into the video room, calling said person. The person on the other end was the ruler of the Fallen Angels, Azazel._

" _Yo, Azazel, we need to talk."_

" _Oh, Issei, how are you? I'm guessing those rogue Fallen Angels made their move, huh?"_

" _Yes, and they've taken the nun. They are about to take the Sacred Gear, at least, that's what they think."_

" _Hmm, so you used the machine, huh? I tried my best to make it mimic your power. I hope it's worked to your liking."_

" _Yes, it's perfect, Azazel. The clone is exactly like the original and nobody knows the difference."_

" _Good, I'm glad I could help make things easy. So, what can I do for you today?"_

" _Nothing, I just want to make sure you know I'm killing the group, along with everybody there."_

" _Ah, telling me out of respect then."_

" _Pretty much."_ _"Oh, one more thing."_

" _Hmm? what is it?"_

" _I need to ensure that my clone contacts you. So, get one of Gremory's seals, and make sure you get a hold of him."_

" _Fine with me, this is more fun. By the way, Kokabiel is about to make a big move."_

" _Oh? What is that warmonger up to this time?"_

" _Apparently he's going to steal the Excaliburs and use them to attack Rias and gang in Kuoh. He hasn't done it yet but he's begun making plans."_

" _Excaliburs, huh? That should make things interesting."_

" _How so?"_

" _The Gremory's little knight is a survivor of the Holy Sword project. This means that he'll go ballistic when he finds out. Wait, they're stealing the Excalibur? Oh crap, that means they'll surely send Irina."_

" _And why is that bad?"_

" _Irina… Irina and I have a rocky relationship at the moment."_

" _Hmm, is that because you chose to come back and didn't bring her along, or because of the fact you still haven't slept with her when you know she's wanted to for the last 2 years and you slept with Murayama at least once?"_

" _Both actually. Wait, how do you know about Murayama?"_

" _I'm here in the city. She's come to visit me in secret."_

" _Dammit, she would do that." Issei muttered under his breath._

 _Azazel on the other side shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, mission time."_

" _Yea, see ya Azazel. Oh, and tell Baraqiel his daughter is doing fine, and I promise not to sleep with her. Though I can't say she'll make it easy for me."_

" _Got it. I'll let him know. So, why would she make it harder for you?"_

" _I get the feeling she'll try sooner or later. She loves to mess with Rias."_

" _Ha! Sounds like you'll have plenty of trouble then. See ya later."_

Back at the abandoned church, Rias and Akeno had finally arrived before the rest of the ORC. Rias had then begun to give instructions to her trusted friend.

"Alright Akeno, we're almost there. Issei will be here later, so let's make it a little easier for him."

"Yes, President."

As the girls walked carefully, there was a surprise all of a sudden, with the sound of something crashing.

"What the?! Akeno, is this a barrier?"

"It appears so, Rias. something is happening inside. That can't be good."

At that moment, clone Issei and the rest of the ORC arrived.

"What?! President, what are you doing here?" Issei said.

"Issei, I was going to go on ahead to distract the fallen angels in order to make it easier for you. Thanks to this barrier though, I can't get in. Which means something is going on that's beyond our control. We can only hope that your friend will be alright."

Clone Issei began thinking.

"Asia, be safe. I'll save you as soon as I can."

At the same time, real Issei has just arrived at the other side of the church, dressed up in a black version of Zero from "Code Geass" outfit with a red cape that has a dragon claw on it. His helmet is fiery red with black trim on the outside.

" _Humph. This is all they have for me, huh Ddraig? Guess this'll be easier than I thought. Since the barrier is in place I can go all out without issue. Azazel doesn't mind and since the exorcist are strays Michael shouldn't care what happens. Granted, Irina won't tell Michael anyway. Hmm, the Fallen angels aren't that strong so this should be easy."_

 **[Yes the fallen angel governor shouldn't care and we can go all out I don't think there's anybody here that will require anymore boosts. Though that crazy exorcist is here and you promised to spare him.]**

" _Yeah, let's go."_

They flew down and ran into Raynare's assistants, Dohnaseek, Millett, and Kalawarner.

"Who are you? Nobody mentioned anybody like you in this area." Millett said.

Kalawarner agreed. "That's right. You must work for the Devil King."

" _Humph, you don't need to worry about who I am. Just know that I am the one who will kill every one of you here. But, out of respect, I will tell you my name. My name is Draconis. All you need to know is that I will be the one to save this world. Oh, and it's nice to see you again, Dohnaseek."_

Issei powered up to roughly 40% of his power.

Dohnaseek, with a shocked look on his face, said, "So, this is how powerful you really are? It's a good thing we didn't fight back then, or I'd have been history."

 _Issei responded. "Yes, Dohnaseek, it is. But that doesn't matter now. All three of you, get ready to die."_

 **DRAGON SHOT!**

All three of them died instantly.

" _As I expected, this is nothing. Hmm, I guess I'll go destroy the rest of them now."_

Issei vanished into the church.

Freed Zelzan snuck away unbeknownst to anybody. Talking to himself, Freed spoke. "Haha, poor girl. This is no longer any fun. There's somebody here that will crush me, so let's abandon ship. I guess I need a stronger weapon."

Inside the church.

"Seems like everything's going as planned. Time to kill the girl." Raynare said, shortly before beginning the ceremony. "Haha! Now everything is ready! Time for me to become the most powerful being in the world!"

A bright flash appeared and the spell was broken.

"Wha- What the hell?! Who did that?!" Raynare said with shock and rage.

" _Raynare, Raynare, Raynare... It's such a shame that you were so close to what you wanted, but you failed nonetheless." A mysterious voice appeared and said._

"Who is that?! Come out here, or I'll kill you!"

" _Is that anyway to speak to your ex-boyfriend?_ _"_ _Issei walked out from the darkness with a smirk on his face._

"W-Wait. T-That's impossible! I killed you!"

" _Yes, you did. But there were some circumstances that you didn't know about. My dear girlfriend, how are you? Before I end this I suppose I should explain to you what's going on. The truth is you killed a clone. The_ _real_ _me was watching with amusement at the actions. Granted, I should thank you. As a result of your actions, my clone is now in the peerage of the Gremory girl, so I can now get good with the Satans. Thanks to you, I can get access to the Evil pieces and their strength._

"W-Wait, so when did you know I was a Fallen Angel?"

" _I knew all along, from the minute you appeared before me as Yuuma. By the way my gear is_ _the_ _Boosted Gear, not a simple Twice Critical. I've already been able to use Balance Breaker for about 3 years, so if I tried you'd never be able to kill me."_

'Crap! I'm done for!' Raynare thought to herself. "S-So, what are you gonna do now?" She asked with a shaky voice.

" _Very simple, my dear. I'm going to take the girl to a safe place. Then, burn this church to the ground. By the way, I've already trapped everyone in here so you will die."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

" _I suppose pity. Because you were my girlfriend. Fake girlfriend, but girlfriend nonetheless. Plus you have a smoking body and I want to enjoy it for a little bit longer. It's a shame I won't get to have sex you but oh well. I've got plenty of options there. Goodbye Raynare, it's been nice knowing you."_

 **DRAGON SHOT!**

Raynare died instantly.

" _Heh, I guess it's time to go."_

 **[Partner why didn't you keep her around? You have a few spells to do the trick.]**

" _Yes, Ddraig I know, but there are plenty of more attractive women for me to enjoy."_

 **[Fine, fine.]**

" _Oh well, time to destroy the church. Oops! Can't forget Asia, even_ _if_ _she is a clone."_

Issei grabbed Asia and left.

Once outside the church Issei, already in his Draconis costume, decided to finally destroy the church.

 **DARK INFERNO!**

As he watched the church burn, he heard the bloody screams of all the exorcists still trapped inside the ruined building.

' _Well, that was a bit more brutal than I had anticipated. Maybe I should've killed them before I burned the church. Well, too late now. It's time to go deal with Rias and group._ '

With a snap of his finger, he dispelled the barrier surrounding the now-burning church.

Rias and gang outside.

Akeno speaking.

"Look Buchou! The barrier seems to be destroyed!"

The gang witnessed the fire, and saw a man coming out with a red cape that had a dragon claw on it and a fiery red helmet with black trim on the outside. What they were unaware of was that it was actually Issei disguising himself. Issei spoke to the gang, hiding his voice with a modulator.

 **Note: he sounds like Zero from Code Geass as well.**

" _Hello there Gremory group, my name is Draconis. You don't need to worry, for I am an ally of yours. I won't show you my face, but I'll give you this girl as a peace offering. She's alive but barely breathing, and for now she is without a home. I've heard rumors that the Gremory group is good to their people so take her in, and I know she'll be fine. Her name is Asia Argento and that should be all you need. Well I must be going."_

Rias decided to respond to the mysterious stranger.

"Fine, I'll take the girl. it's a shame I can't see your face, but I suppose that's fine. So tell me, Draconis, why did you save the girl?"

" _I have my reasons, and you don't need to worry about them."_

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me, so why did the Fallen Angels want her?"

" _She has a power called twilight healing. It allows her to heal all injuries, even those belonging to devils. The leader of the group was your pawns ex-girlfriend, so that helps you a lot I suspect."_

"Humph, fine. So will we meet again?"

" _Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Goodnight, princess of the Gremory."_

"Goodnight."

And with that, Draconis left them all.

Once Draconis was gone, Rias spoke.

"Okay everybody, let's go home. But first, let me make her my bishop. Asia Argento, I make you my bishop and add you to my family."

Asia woke up.

"Issei-san I'm glad you're here."

Clone Issei spoke next.

"Glad to see you too, Asia. You're safe now."

Interrupting them, Rias spoke. "Let's go home, gang. Asia? You will stay in the clubroom for now, at least until we can get a proper living place for you."

With that, they all left.

Back at Real Issei's house

" _Ha! That went well. Seems I had my fun, and I guess it's time to relax."_

 **[Yes partner it's nice that you get to let off some steam you always seem happier like this.]**

" _Yes, and I guess now it's time to figure out what happens next."_

Somebody transferred in. (Remember only members of Issei's order and their allies know this location).

" _Well, it seems we have a guest. Wait, is this who I think it is? HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My, I never imagined you would come see me. At least, not so soon. How have you been?"_

 _The mysterious person spoke._

" _I've been well, Master Draconis. It's been a while. I take it you know why I'm here."_

" _Yes I do. Now that I've joined Rias's peerage, you want me to do something about_ _that_ _person, right?"_

" _Yes, I do. He's a vulgar man, and Sirzechs can do nothing but wait."_

" _I'm glad to help. By the way, you have no problem if I have sex with her, do you?"_

" _No I don't, I doubt Sirzechs will mind that much either, despite him being a siscon." I think._

" _He'll mind, but the fact it's me as opposed to Raiser makes things very interesting."_

" _As long as you don't marry her, he'll be fine."_

" _Yes, yes, that's fine. Since I know she'll come to me eventually, use a clone to pick her up. You can watch the show from here at the base. Things are about to get interesting, aren't they, Grayfia?"_

 _The silver-haired maid bowed diligently. "Yes, they are, Master Draconis."_

 **Well there you have it chapter 5. Draconis has revealed himself and now two more members of the order of Draconis are revealed. Next chapter is the beginning of Raisers arc and yes there will be a rias x Issei lemon. HOWEVER there will NOT be an Issei Rias pairing he will remain without one for the moment.**

 **Order of Draconis members**

 **Azazel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Technique section**

 **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.**

 **Clone Issei- This clone is made up of 1% of real issei's power. He will have replicas of all Issei's power but not host Ddraig. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll fuse them back together but we shall see. Clone Issei will usually deal with the daily life and real Issei will observe and act as needed. Most of the story will consist of the Issei clone acting as Issei does in the main story while the actual Issei handles his own business.**


	6. Pre Wedding jitters

Chapter 6 Pre wedding jitters

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator.

Well everyone it's time for another chapter of enter the savior. Yes I know my writing is confusing but if you pay attention its clear what happens. Well as you know this begins the Raiser arc the title of this chapter pre wedding jitters is a bit of a cruel pun. But I'm sarcastic so that's fine. There will be a Rias x Issei lemon in this chapter and if you've followed the LN you know when it's gonna happen. I'm glad that all of you have enjoyed my story so far and 50 reviews is nice but I expect more. Guys my story wont be changed that much and there's plenty to go but nice to see your opinions.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei speaking._

 **Ddraig talking**

Asia has transferred in and the ORC got back to normal with 1 exception. Rias was acting bizzare and it didn't sit well with the ORC.

Back in the Occult Research Club, the members were currently discussing what was happening.

Issei asked. "Is the President okay? She seems like something's wrong."

"I don't know, Issei. Something definitely seems wrong, and I'm not sure what it is." Kiba responded.

"You don't need to worry, the president is fine. She's just got some stuff to worry about." Akeno responded, knowing full well the true situation.

Rias finally breaks out of her lull and said. "Oh, sorry to worry you guys, everything's fine. So Asia, it's time for you to learn to be a devil. Issei, I want you to help her out so she's okay. Oh, and Issei, make sure you're keeping up with your training. If you're gonna get stronger you need to keep up with the training schedule I came up with."

"Got it Prez. That's fine by me. I'm glad to help Asia." Issei responded with a smile.

"Everyone, go out on your jobs and we'll meet again tomorrow. Akeno, stay here. We need to talk."

"Okay Buchou" Everyone replied. Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and Issei left right after.

Soon after the others left, Rias and Akeno began talking.

"Dammit, I can't hold it off any longer. My family wants to make me marry Raiser and there's nothing I can do."

"Don't worry Rias, it's fine. I'm sure that we can figure out a way to deal with this. Sirzechs hates him but his family overruled him."

"I know Akeno, there must be a way… Wait a second, I got it!"

Rias then began to explain her plan to Akeno.

"That's clever, Rias, and I hope it works."

"So do I, Akeno."

At the same time, we return back with the Real Issei at the Order of Draconis base.

Issei, while watching everything happening, smirks with amusement. Next to him is Grayfia who's clearly worried about her sister in law. However she's well aware of Rias's issue. Now Grayfia and Issei discuss what to do next.

" _As we expected Grayfia she clearly doesn't want to marry Raiser. I wonder what desperate move she'll come up with_ _._ "

" _I don't know master Draconis but it seems as though she plans to use you somehow_ _."_

" _Yes I know_ _,_ _I expected this. I just realized it's been a while since I've started using my clone. I've let him do as he pleases and things have worked out. Unfortunately_ _,_ _he won't be able to fight Raiser with the power he's got_ _._ "

" _So does that mean you will fight on Rias's behalf_ _?" Grayfia asked_ _._

" _Yes_ _,_ _Grayfia_ _,_ _I will. But I have to go back to my home I get the feeling Rias will be waiting for me. By the way if you want to watch_ _,_ _you can. I have a video feed to my house_ _._ "

Sweat dripped down Grayfia's face as she made a low, uncomfortable chuckle.

"That's perfectly fine, master. I'll pick up Rias once you're finished."

Back at the home of the cloned Issei, i.e. the home in the actual story.

" _Hmm,_ _so here I am_ _. It's_ _been a while since I've slept in my bed. It seems Rias has set up Asia at the ORC which suits me fine. Well_ _,_ _time to wait and see what Rias does next._ _Oh,_ _Ddraig_ _,_ _are you there_ _?_ "

 **[** **Yes** **,** **I am** **. What** **do you want** **?]**

" _Rias clearly wants to have sex and use me to get Raiser to cancel the marriage. Sadly_ _,_ _it won't work but Rias doesn't know that. In the meantime I need your help so Rias feels the pleasure she wants_ _._ " **  
** _  
_ **[** **What do you want me to do** **?]**

" _Remember that trick I used on Murayama in the bath at the base_?"

 **[** **Yes I do, I take it you want me to do that for you as well** **.]**

" _Yes_ _,_ _I do_ _. Since_ _I can keep the boosted gear hidden and its boosts hidden_ _,_ _why not enjoy it a little bit_."

 **[** **Fine partner** **.]**

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

TRANSFER!

 **[** **There I've transferred a boost to your each of your hands and to your tongue and package. That way you're ready to go** **.]**

" _Thanks Ddraig_ _,_ _you're the best_ _._ "

 **[** **Okay** **,** **but you know what I want** **.]**

The real Issei rolled his eyes, before chuckling a bit at his friend. " _Yes_ _,_ _Ddraig_ _,_ _I've got 10 dragon apples ready to go_ _._ "

 **[** **Thank you partner** **.]**

" _Heh_ _it's_ _fine. Oh my, it seems she's on her way_ _already._ "

Rias appeared in the middle of the room via magic circle.

"Issei, I have no choice, it's the only way." She explained, undressing in front of him as she did so.

Trying to act like his clone, Issei spoke. " _Uh_ _, President_? _What_ _are you doing_?"

' _Well_ _,_ _here we go._ ' Issei thought to himself.

"I want you to make love to me." Rias exclaimed, hugging him the moment she took her bra off.

Issei continued thinking to himself _. '_ _Well_ _,_ _I figured as much_ _. Oh_ _well_ _,_ _I'll enjoy this one. I wonder if Grayfia's watching_ _? She_ _said she wouldn't but you never know_ _._ '

" _It's fine, President, let's do this."_ Issei explained.

"Thank you, Issei."

 **Lemon begin:**

" _President_ _,_ _lay down_ _._ _I'll get you ready_ _._ "

"Of course, Issei."

Issei stuck two fingers from his right hand into Rias's vagina, and started to stroke it. At the same time, he took his left hand and began stroking one of Rias's breasts while using his tongue to stimulate her other one.

"AHHHHHHH. Issei I never imagined you'd be this good!" Rias yelled, stuttering due to the immense pleasure.

Pulling his mouth away from her nipple, he spoke. " _Glad to help_ _, President. You_ _just sit and let me make you feel good_ _._ "

He continued on for three more minutes of stimulation, before he finally got what he wanted to hear from the busty President.

"I'm CUMMING!"

She sprayed a huge amount onto the bed, before collapsing onto it, panting heavily.

Issei began to talk more like his true personality. For Issei's true voice, imagine Issei's voice but with far more seriousness and with sarcastic undertones.

" _My_ _,_ _my_ _, President,_ _I guess you're doing well_ _. However, I think that it should be_ _my turn to be pleasured_ _now._ "

Issei began stripping naked, finally revealing his boner.

Rias's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Issei! I never imagined you'd be this big! A-and you seem different, like you're much more serious."

' _Heh_ _,_ _this is what you get when you have the red dragon boosting. Granted_ _,_ _my actual size is still impressive_ _,_ _but hey_ _,_ _gotta do what I gotta do._ ' He thought to himself.

" _Okay_ _President,_ _I want you to use your tits_ _,_ _alright_?"

Looking at his expectant face, then back down to his member, she swallowed what little saliva she had in her mouth, readying herself. What had happened to her cute little Pawn to begin taking the initiative like this? "O-Okay, Issei, and allow me use my mouth too." She offered.

Rias proceeded to give Issei a paizuri while using her mouth to increase the pleasure.

" _Oh my_ _,_ _Rias_ _,_ _you're quite good at this_ _._ "

' _Damn_ _this is good._ ' He thought to himself as he unconsciously let out a moan.

This continued on for several more minutes.

Issei felt like he was ready to explode. " _Ah! President! I'm_ _gonna cum_ _!_ _CUMMMING_ _!_ "

Huge loads of semen came from his penis. Rias had begun choking a bit as it filled her mouth. When it couldn't all fit, the remainder had spilled out, getting all over her breasts.

"Ah, Issei, that was incredible. I can't wait for the real event. Oh my Satan, you're still so hard too!"

Issei smirked. " _Alright_ _, President,_ _get ready_ _._ "

Issei pulled Rias into him, positioning her into the doggystyle position with her butt up in the air.

" _President_ _,_ _are you ready_?"

"Yes, Issei, I am."

' _No_ _,_ _my dear_ _,_ _you aren't_ _. After_ _all_ _,_ _my boost hasn't worn off. It's a good thing that I used that spell to make sure these little guys aren't potent_ _,_ _otherwise I'd have real problems_ _._ ' He thought with a snicker.

Issei stuck it in, with Rias instantly feeling the effects.

"Oh my-! Issei, you'll have to give me a second, okay?" She asked, squirming around as she tried to feel pleasure from the newly intense pain that had just been inserted inside of her.

With a nod, he agreed. " _Sure, President._ "

He gave her a few seconds to adjust and get used to the 10 inch dragon inside of her.

"Okay Issei, I think I'm ready." She said.

" _Got it prez_ _._ "

Getting confirmation from her, he began to thrust into Rias and continued to drill into her repeatedly.

After several minutes of sex, Rias screamed. "Oh god! Issei! I- I'm cumming! AHHHHH!"

Issei exploded inside just as Rias had her orgasm, flooding it with his seed.

" _Rias_ _,_ _I'm not done_ _. Let's_ _go another round_ _._ " He said after a brief break.

"O-Okay Issei, give me a second." She responded, still getting over the immense pleasure she had been receiving.

A minute later, she gave the okay.

"Okay Issei, I'm ready, but this time let me be on top."

" _Gotcha_ _President._ "

Rias came over to Issei, and slowly slid onto his member.

Rias yelped in pleasure the moment she felt Issei enter her once again.

Several minutes of Rias bouncing up and down, Issei massaged her breasts while thrusting into her.

"I-Issei! I'm coming! Oh Satan, I'm coming!" Reeling with bliss, Rias soon fainted afterwards.

Feeling her fall on top of him, Issei felt as though both of them were clearly satisfied with the events that had unfolded that night.

' _Oh_ _well_ _,_ _that's all she's got_ _. Heh,_ _that was fun. Let's go home._ '

" _Grayfia_ _,_ _I know_ _you're_ _watching_ _. Come_ _pick her up_ _._ "

Using a magic circle, Grayfia transferred into the room.

 _Putting a hand up to her forehead, Grayfia sighed. "_ _Good grief_ _Lady Rias. Master certainly_ _took you for quite the ride. It's a shame you had to try something so desperate_ _,_ _but I understand your pain._ _Hmm_ _I guess I'll explain what happened later. Oh and thank you Master for doing all of this."_

" _My pleasure Grayfia my pleasure", says Issei._

Back at the base of the order of Draconis, Issei laid back in a comfy chair, thinking back on the night.

" _Ah_ _,_ _that was fun_ _._ _I haven't had a lay that good in a while. I wonder if Akeno will be that tasty_ _…_?" He thought out loud.

" _Anyway_ _,_ _how should I deal with Raiser_? _After all_ _,_ _from what I heard he's a bit of a prick_ _._ _As I promised Grayfia_ _,_ _I guess I'll have to fight myself. I_ _can't_ _wait since I haven't had a good fight in a while_ _._ "

 **And viola with that chapter 6 comes to an end. Rias's pre wedding jitters lead to Issei's bed and of course he has his fun. Let's face it hottest girl in the school wants to jump your bones and you don't handle business for shame.** **Next chapter Issei prepares for how he'll deal with Raiser and Rias reacts to what happened in Issei's bed. O and Issei meets Raiser.**

 _ **Order of Draconis members**_

 _ **Azazel**_

 _ **Grayfia**_

 _ **Irina**_

 _ **Murayama**_

 _ **Technique section**_

 _ **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.**_ __

 _ **Clone Issei- This clone is made up of 1% of real issei's power. He will have replicas of all Issei's power but not host Ddraig. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll fuse them back together but we shall see. Clone Issei will usually deal with the daily life and real Issei will observe and act as needed. Most of the story will consist of the Issei clone acting as Issei does in the main story while the actual issei handles his own business.**_


	7. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 7 Deal with the devil

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator.

Well everyone it's time for another chapter of " **Enter** **the** **Savior** ". After her night of passion with her Pawn, Rias has more questions than answers. Meanwhile, Issei begins to set the stage for the rating game with Raiser, along with a little help from some unusual allies.

I just want to say i'm glad that all of you seem to like my story thus far. A lot of credit goes to the man who was my betareader an author on the site named poodicus please check out his work as well. In addition i want you guys to know that there's plenty more where this came from and if you are patient i'll give you guys a lot over the next week or so. Since issei has revealed the clone situation the personality you'll see is my issei. This one is more sarcastic more teasing and certainly more fun.

Regular humans

 _Issei and other members of the order speaking.  
_

 **Ddraig talking**

Again I note it's gonna be tough to follow so read carefully to distinguish between the clone versions of the members of the order of Draconis and Issei. When it's a clone it will be in regular print. When it's a member of the order they'll be in italics

Oh well get ready

The day after Rias and Issei had sex, Rias had more questions than answers. What was with her Pawn and his abnormal skills? Will it be enough in order to get rid of Raiser? And if it comes to it, how will she defeat the immortal Phoenix?

Meanwhile Issei enjoyed his latest conquest, and now that he knew Raiser was coming, he had set up the stage for some fun of his own. Issei knew that Rias and the gang could not defeat Raiser, so he enlisted some help from a source that many would have never guessed.

At the base of the Order of Draconis, the Issei had been meeting with Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"When Grayfia told me she knew somebody could help my sister, I never imagined that she would be talking about her new Pawn. But it seems there's a lot she hasn't told me."

" _Sorry about that Sirzechs. Grayfia ran into me during one of my missions before I returned to Kuoh. So_ _,_ _she agreed to help me arrange details that would make my missions easier. Don't worry_ _,_ _she hasn't done anything on_ _the_ _missions_ _,_ _she's just a liaison of sorts_ _._ "

"I knew of his power, and I knew he could help save Rias from this horrible fate." Grayfia added.

"That's fine Grayfia. I've heard rumors of the Order and their mysterious leader, but I never imagined you were that leader. How long have you led this group?"

" _The last 3 years. My allies are many and I don't work for any of the factions_ _,_ _so I'm the perfect mercenary. I also have members of all 3 factions so I have_ _allies_ _everywhere. Normally I'd charge you for stopping the marriage_ _,_ _but in this case my payment for this part of the mission has already been taken care of_ _._ "

"What would that be Issei?" Sirzechs asks with some curiosity.

" _That would be me taking Rias's purity last night. Granted_ _,_ _she did it_ _of_ _her own_ _free will,_ _but I suppose that's enough of a price_ _._ "

"Grrrr. Fine, I suppose that's acceptable. I'm not happy with that, but you can be trusted."

" _Fine, I'm glad we're in agreement._ _Oh,_ _but there's one thing I came to discuss with you. Since I am a member of her peerage_ _,_ _I will fight and help Rias_ _,_ _but I won't be enough. So I want you to allow a few people that are under my domain to help train Rias_ _._ "

"Fine, I'll allow it, but will they do the job?"

" _That's right_ _,_ _they are a powerful group under my control_ _,_ _but they_ _all_ _have special circumstances_ _."_ Issei said, snapping his fingers _._ " _You_ _can come out now_ _._ "

Out came a group that shocked Sirzechs. (For those who know DxD I introduce to you the Vali group).

" _I introduce to you_ _,_ _Vali Lucifer_ _,_ _the_ _White Dragon_ _Emperor. Kuroka_ _,_ _S class criminal and sister to Koneko_ _,_ _Rias's rook. Bikou_ _,_ _the descendant of Son Goku. Arthur Pendragon_ _,_ _the holder of Excalibur Ruler as well as an extremely skilled_ _sword user._ " He announced, listing them off one by one, before turning back to the Maou." _Here's what I wish of you Sirzechs. For Kuroka_ _,_ _use the files I have of her_ _master's_ _death to reinvestigate what happened_ _,_ _and why she did it_ _. I believe you will find her actions are well justified._ _For Vali_ _,_ _when the time comes that you challenge The Morningstar_ _Rizeviem_ _Van Lucifer_ _,_ _bring him along_ _as_ _they have issues to resolve. For Arthur_ _,_ _use your connections with the magicians to allow_ _Arthur's younger_ _sister_ _,_ _Le Fay_ _,_ _back into the ranks of the Pendragon_ _, as_ _he wishes for her safety above all_ _else_ _. Bikou just wants to fight_ _, so you have nothing to worry about him._ _If you do these things_ _,_ _I will instruct this group to train Rias and her squad to deal with Raiser_ _,_ _so_ _that_ _we may crush him for good_ _._ "

"We have a deal, then." Sirzechs answered with a smile.

" _Excellent. You are dismissed_ _. We'll_ _meet the Gremory group in a few days_ _, so_ _be ready to train them harshly. By the way_ _,_ _you each have other tasks so prepare for that as well_ _._ "

"Thank you, Issei Hyoudou, or should I call you Draconis? By the way, what was this other task?"

" _Right now call me Draconis_ _,_ _but in front of your sister call me Issei_ _. After_ _all_ _,_ _my clone is one of her servants. As for the second part_ _,_ _that's my secret._ _See you later Sirzechs_!"

And with that, Grayfia and Sirzechs left

Back at the school in a lonesome room, as Sirzechs and Issei had their little discussion, Rias was deep in thought, thinking about the night before.

"I can't believe Issei actually took my virginity." She thought aloud, shortly before blushing at the mere thought of it. "And he was so good, too! I never imagined my little innocent Pawn was so fiercesome."

Just then, Akeno had walked in, breaking Rias out of her thoughts.

"Rias, are you alright?" She asked, worried about her closest friend.

"Of course Akeno, but... can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Rias, what's wrong?"

Rias then began to whisper to her Queen about the events that had unfolded the night before. As a result, Akeno began to have her own thoughts of how it would feel to have the new Pawn be inside of her, hearing how wonderful Rias had it.

"My, my, that's something. You're very lucky, Rias, but that was reckless. What if it doesn't work, and Raiser refuses to call off the wedding?"

"I was desperate Akeno! You know Raiser is a pig!"

"Yes, I know Rias, but I'm sure things will work themselves out if you had just waited a little while."

Amidst the two talking, Grayfia appeared, interrupting them.

"Hello Lady Rias, Ms Akeno. You obviously know why I am here."

"Yes Grayfia, we do. I take it Raiser will visit soon?" Rias responded.

"Yes, he will, and unfortunately it's going to be tomorrow."

Leaning forward, Grayfia whispered carefully into Rias' ear so that Akeno couldn't hear. "Don't worry, Lady Rias. There's no way we'll allow you to marry that pig. A plan is already in place to help you."

"Okay."

Back at the base of the order of Draconis, Issei talked more with the Vali group, and the leader himself was surprised by his words.

"You want us to get involved, Issei? Please! Just by yourself, you can easily destroy Raiser and his peerage."

" _Yes_ _,_ _I know_ _,_ _but if I do this you all get what you want_ _. You'll all be able to_ _move freely plus we all get what we desire._

 _Once_ _the training starts_ _,_ _here's who you'll be dealing with. Arthur_ _,_ _Kiba is a swordsman like you and he's a survivor of the Holy Sword project_ _,_ _so I want you to mainly use Excalibur Ruler_ _._ "

"Wait, what? Why would you do that?"

" _In order for trauma to be cured_ _,_ _one must confront that trauma directly_ _._ "

"I see…" ' _this is reckless_ _,_ _but_ _I suppose that_ _Master knows what's best._ '

" _For the same reason Kuroka_ _you_ _will deal with your sister. Before you begin training_ _,_ _I want you to allow your sister to take out as much frustration on you as possible_ _. Once_ _that's done_ _,_ _tell her the truth and_ _mention_ _that I have the data she wants_ _,_ _but refer to me as Draconis_ _._ "

"Yes, Master Draconis." Kuroka replied with a bow.

" _O and Arthur I know it's reckless_

 _Sorry master says Arthur._ Arthur mentally curses forgetting about Draconis' mind reading power.

 _Vali_ _,_ _since you are a true Lucifer_ _,_ _I want you to teach Rias about some of the true techniques of the Lucifer line_ _. However, I wish for you to_ _restrict your power quite a bit like me. If you use your full power_ _,_ _she won't last_ _very long._ "

"Of course sir. Am I permitted to use Albion?"

" _Of course_ _,_ _Vali_ _. Do_ _as you please_ _,_ _but don't kill her_ _. She_ is _my master after all_ _._ " Issei explained with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Bikou had still been curious about his role."

"What about me, Master? What task do you have for me?"

" _You_ _shall_ _work with everybody_ _, Bikou_ _. Your understanding of close combat techniques will help everyone_ _in the long run._ "

"Yes sir."

Looking over the group once more, Issei gave a satisfactory nod. " _You have your orders_ _. Everybody,_ _we have another few days_ _until_ _it begins_ _,_ _so prepare everything you need_ _._ "

 **that's** **it for chapter 7 deal with the devil. Yep As you guys can guess next is Raisers introduction and the beginning of the training arc. So yea I'm making the Vali group part of the order of Draconis mostly because it's far more interesting this way and if you look at the group they're the perfect people to train. I know some of you noticed that I didn't mention Akeno's trainer. Well I did in a way so you should be able to guess who it is if you think about it. Anywho get ready for the next chapter because it's another case of me having some fun at DxD's expense. And how about this for a treat within the next few chapters there will be another lemon.**

 **Order of Draconis members**

 **Azazel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Technique section**

 **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.**

 **Clone Issei- This clone is made up of 1% of real issei's power. He will have replicas of all Issei's power but not host Ddraig. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll fuse them back together but we shall see. Clone Issei will usually deal with the daily life and real Issei will observe and act as needed. Most of the story will consist of the Issei clone acting as Issei does in the main story while the actual Issei handles his own business.**


	8. Enter the Phenex

Chapter 8 Enter the Phenex

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator.

Well everyone it's time for another chapter of enter the savior. Rias introduces Raiser to everybody and the usual DxD antics come into play. Of course this is me so I'm gonna have a few twists that I'm sure you guys will enjoy. Again I note it's gonna be tough to follow. All members of the order will be in their real bodies unless noted otherwise. Sorry I had to adjust the formatting to address this issue. I wanted to thank all of those who have reviewed my story and i'm glad to see you guys like it. one particular user gets a shout out from me for commenting on each one amusingly enough with the same thing each time. Anyway time for chapter 8. Enter the Phenex.

Regular humans

 _Real Issei and members of the order speaking_

 **Ddraig talking**

 _ **Draconis talking**_

The next day at the ORC. The ORC has gathered for a meeting. So that Rias can introduce a certain somebody to everyone. "Everybody, I'm sorry for calling this meeting, but there's somebody I want you all to meet."

' _Ah_ _,_ _I see_ _it's_ _time to meet Raiser_ _._ ' Issei thought to himself.' _I can guarantee this won't be pleasant_ _. Oh_ _well_ _,_ _it's a good thing I'm stepping in_ _,_ _My clone is too rational for this to be any fun. Everything is in place for Grayfia's plan_ _,_ _and Vali and group are on standby waiting for the signal._ '

A Magic circle appeared in the middle of the room, this time, the rune of the Phenex clan shining bright.

"Ah, Rias! it's so good to see you…" Raiser greeted.

Rias, annoyed by his very presence, sighed while placing a hand to her forehead. "Hello Raiser." She said with disdain in her voice.

Issei's brow raised the very moment Raiser entered the room. ' _Who's this prick?_ ' He thought.

" _Hey Rias, who's this prick?_ " Issei said aloud, giving a large smirk afterwards.

"This is Raiser Phenex, my fiancée…"

"Yes, and a little Pawn like yourself should remember that."

" _Sure_ _,_ _nice to meet you loser_ _…_ _I_ _mean_ _Raiser_ _._ "

The other ORC members couldn't help but chuckle.

"How dare you, brat! Be careful, get too close to the Phoenix, and you'll get burned."

Raiser spawned and threw a fireball at Issei, which Issei promptly blocked with one hand.

" _Hmm,_ _not bad_ _. You're_ _not too weak_ _,_ _though_ _I guess I should state that_ _I'm the Red Dragon Emperor_ _. Sooo..._ _you'll need to do a bit better than that_ _._ "

The ORC members were all shocked to see Issei display a massive level of power that they had never seen before.

Grayfia, who had been there the entire time, interjected.

" _Lord_ _Raiser_ _,_ _that's enough_ _._ _I don't think you want to continue_ _,_ _or you'll_ _have to_ _deal with me_ _."_

"Fine, fine. Well Rias, since you clearly won't marry me by choice, let's settle this like Devils with a rating game."

"Fine by me, Raiser. I can't wait."

"You stand no chance against me Rias. Your disrespectful Pawn may be strong, but he alone can't handle my group."

With that, he summoned in his peerage.

" _My_ _,_ _my_ _,_ _Raiser_ _. For_ _such a turd_ _,_ _you have quite the peerage. Excuse me for one moment_ _._ "

Issei teleported towards Raiser's peerage, specifically towards Ravel.

Taking her hand, he gave a bow and made a peck on her hand before looking back up and smiling. " _Hello there_ _,_ _cutie. It's a pleasure to meet you_ _. My_ _name is Issei_ _Hyoudou,_ _the_ _Crimson Dragon_ _Emperor_ _._ "

"H-Hello there." Ravel responded a bit caught off guard, her cheeks becoming red with flattery.

" _I suppose now's a bad time_ _,_ _since clearly we're in the middle of explaining this_ _mind-boggling_ _engagement between a beauty like Rias and an idiot like your brother_."

"I'm right here."

Again, the ORC managed to chuckle at what was happening. Raiser's peerage enjoyed it also.

" _Yea_ _,_ _yea_ _,_ _Phenex_ _,_ _I know. Anyway Ravel_ _,_ _we should meet for tea_ _sometime_ _. Your brother may be an idiot_ _,_ _but I can tell you're a much more intelligent girl_ _,_ _and clearly quite the looker_."

"Thank you Crimson Dragon Emperor. But you should go, my brother looks like he's about to get pretty mad."

" _Yea_ _,_ _I know_ _. What_ _a shame. Well_ _,_ _goodbye Ravel_ _._ "He finished, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Raiser looked on with fury, and many of the women in the room blushed red, including Ravel.

Before he went back to Rias' side of the room, Issei whispered to Ravel _._ _'_ _If you ever want to see me personally_ _,_ _just use this seal I've placed in your dress pocket. Don't worry_ _,_ _nobody saw me do it._ '

"Uhh, o-okay." Ravel stuttered in response, unsure of what to do. It was a bit unusual, having never had a real gentleman like Issei hit on her like that.

Issei teleported away from Raiser, just dodging a fire blast from Raiser.

"Okay, that's it! You're dead, Red Dragon Emperor! I'll crush you myself!"

"That's enough, Lord Raiser." Grayfia interjected, not allowing the fight to escalate any further. "If you truly wish to fight Mr. Hyoudou, then I'm sure something can be arranged."

With a smirk, Raiser agreed. "Alright then, Rias. I'll marry you, and give your servant the pounding of his life."' _Bring it on_ _,_ _fried chicken_ _. You're_ _no match for me_ _,_ _so I'll be the one doing the pounding in more than one way. Hahahahaha_!' Issei thought to himself.

With talks over, Raiser and his peerage left.

As Raiser left a stunned ORC, Rias decided to confront Issei about his antics.

"Okay Issei, you've got some serious explaining to do."

" _If it's about Ravel_ _,_ _that's easy_ _. She_ _was cute_ _,_ _and I like cute girls_ _,_ _so_ _I did what_ _I did. If you mean this personality_ _,_ _that's gonna take some explaining_ _._ "

"The second one. I can't do anything about the first one, though I am a bit jealous given a few nights ago."

" _Alright Master_ _,_ _as you wish. So_ _,_ _as most of you are aware_ _,_ _I am Issei hyoudou_ _. However,_ _my personality is completely different from the one you've come to know. The reason for that is the one you know is actually a dragonic clone_ _._ "

The whole ORC was shocked. Grayfia, having known the truth all along, smirked with amusement.

' _I wonder how much he'll reveal_ _? Oh_ _well_ _,_ _let's wait_ _._ _I can tell Vali and gang are getting impatient._ ' Grayfia thought to herself.

" _Yep, the truth is I'm actually supremely powerful_ _. So_ _much so that I can stomp Raiser_ _,_ _and beat most of his peerage on my own. But because of that_ _,_ _I didn't want you to know the truth. The reality is_ _,_ _the Issei you all know is a clone created by my power_ _._ _I'm absorbing him back_ _,_ _so you have access to me. But I won't reveal my full power_ _. Consider_ _that a surprise for when the battle starts_ _._ "

"Issei, are you sure?" Rias asked.

" _Yes, Rias_ _. My_ _true power will shock you_ _,_ _but now is not the time for it. By the way_ _._ _I did enjoy a few nights ago_ _._ "

Rias became beet red at the mention of their night spent together.

"F-Fine then. So we'll leave for a few days for training. Issei, I'm guessing you can support us with our training?"

But Grayfia interjected.

"Actually Lady Rias, I arranged some help for you. This person is well aware of your plight, and he wishes to assist you."

Rias' eye rose at the suggestion by Grayfia. "Oh? That's a bit unlike you, Grayfia. Who is it?"

A Magic circle appeared with the Draconis symbol, and out came the Vali group and Draconis. They were unrecognizable though, as they were all wearing masks.

"That would be me, Rias." Rias looks and to her shock is the man she saw save Asia. "Nice to meet you, Gremory group, Crimson Dragon Emperor. I am Draconis. These are a few of my soldiers, and I've been asked by Sirzechs to train you guys in preparation for this rating game."

"So, who are they?" Rias asked.

The members who werent talking reveal themselves. (AN The other members are the Vali group.) The room had been filled with gasps.

"I-It can't be. Nee-sama…" Koneko stuttered, unsure how to feel about the sudden appearance of her ill-begotten sister.

" _Hello Shirone_ _, it's been a_ _long time. Nya_ _~" Kuroka responded, clenching up her fist and waving it like a paw to the group in front of her while giving a wink._

The next one to introduce himself was Vali. _"_ _Nice to meet you_ _,_ _Ms_ _._ _Gremory_ _. It's_ _nice to_ _finally_ _meet the sister of the man who inherited the Lucifer name_ _."_

" _Pleasure to meet_ _all of_ _you_ _. Especially you,_ _swordsman of the Gremory_ _._ _I am Arthur Pendragon_ _, and_ _I'm sure I can teach you many things about the sword and the nature of swordsman_ _."_

" _Hello everybody_ _,_ _my name is Bikou_ _."_

Grayfia coughed, gaining everyone's attention inside the room.

" _As I_ _was saying_ _. Kuroka_ _,_ _the SS-class criminal accused of killing her master_ _,_ _and Ms Koneko's sister. Arthur pendragon, wielder of the royal king sword Collibrand. In addition to the former heir to the Pendragon family._ _Vali Lucifer_ _,_ _descendant of the original Lucifer_ _,_ _and the White Dragon Emperor._ _And finally,_ _the descendant of Son Goku_ _,_ _the victorious fighting Buddha_ _,_ _Bikou_ _."_

 _ **Rias they**_ _ **will**_ _ **all be training**_ _ **you**_ _ **for the next ten days**_ _ **. Kuroka will train Koneko**_ _ **,**_ _ **though**_ _ **I am sure that**_ _ **they have much to talk about**_ _ **before doing so.**_ _ **Kiba**_ _ **,**_ _ **you will train with Arthur as a swordsman**_ _ **. He is**_ _ **a valuable ally**_ _ **,**_ _ **and**_ _ **may be able to assist in helping in a certain**_ _ **problem that you**_ _ **have been fighting for a long time. Lady Rias,**_ _ **you will work with Vali**_ _ **. He**_ _ **can teach you many things about magic**_ _ **, as well as**_ _ **the power of destruction**_ _ **. He can even**_ _ **maybe teach you a few secret Lucifer arts.**_ _ **And finally, Ms.**_ _ **Akeno**_ _ **,**_ _ **your trainer couldn't make it**_ _ **,**_ _ **but you will meet him when we go to**_ _ **the**_ _ **villa**_ _ **out in the mountains.**_ _ **A fair bit of warning, you may not like your trainer**_ _ **,**_ _ **but you must work with him**_ _ **if you ever wish to grow stronger."**_ _ **"**_ _ **Bikou will help out with everyone's taijutsu training**_ _ **,**_ _ **as well as help Kuroka with certain senjutsu aspects**_ _ **."**_

After finally being able to discuss everything, Grayfia sighed. "I wish for the best of all of you."

"Hold on! What about Issei and Asia?" Rias asked, which Grayfia delightfully replied.

" _I'm sure_ _Ms._ _Kuroka can teach_ _Ms. Asia_ _some healing spells based in Senjutsu_ _, and I'm sure Mr._ _Bikou can help with that_ _as well."_

" _I have connections that will help me train_ _, and_ _I may join you guys later. White Dragon_ _Emperor,_ _if you have a second_ _,_ _I'm sure you can help with my training_ _._ " Issei interrupted _._

 _Gladly_ _._ _I look forward to it_ _,_ _and I'm sure Albion will enjoy the opportunity_ _."_

' _Master Draconis_ _,_ _I can't believe you're hiding yourself so beautifully. Poor girl_ _,_ _she doesn't realize her_ _own Pawn_ _is as powerful as her sister in-law_ _,_ _but he's just sitting there relaxing. I may be the descendant of Lucifer, but he is a true devil._ ' Vali thought to himself.

" _ **Alright**_ _ **, everyone**_ _ **is dismissed**_ _ **!" Lady Rias I hope my soldiers work well for you.**_

"Thank you Draconis I'm sure they will be excellent. Alright everybody dismissed"

YES BUCHOU.

 **So yea that was a doozy. Everybody who knows DxD should guess who Akeno's trainer is. By the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be the beginning of the training arc.** **The battle with Raiser will be after that.**

 **Order of Draconis members**

 **Azazel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Vali group.**

 **Technique section**

 **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.**

 **Note:**

 **Issei's Clone will be done with after this chapter so Issei will show his real personality. But he won't admit he is Draconis because that would be too easy.**


	9. Training arc part 1 (Draconian methods)

Chapter 9 Training arc (Part 1 Draconian methods)

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator.

Well everyone it's time for another chapter of enter the savior. This is the beginning of the training arc I'll split it in two so let's begin. This chapter will be the training arc.

So to recap Draconis is helping Rias to train but the problem is Issei is Draconis. During this chapter there are times that true Issei and Draconis will be together at the same time. To explain how that works Draconis in these cases will be another Dragonic Clone but far more powerful than the weak Issei you've been used to. However remember Rias won't be aware of that. Another note is he EP have been absorbed but they're sealed away so Issei can use them as he pleases. I want to take this time to also thank all those who have reviewed and asked me things about my story. Instead of answering the questions here i've answered the ones i chose to answer to you personally. I also want to thank a writer named poodicus who was my betareader for these first 9 chapters. I will do my own work from here on out. I'll give u guys a few warnings. 1. Do not ask about when i will update my story because that will happen sooner or later. 2. Dont ask about the members of Issei's harem that will be my decision and for the most part ive already made it. 3. The grammar may be awkward and the story may be a tough read but you have to deal. 4. Suggestions to the story are nice but i'm going to do things as i pleased. 5. Read the story carefully and think about whats happened so far and know that most questions you may have will be answered.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and members of the order of Draconis_ _speaking_ _._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **[** **Ddraig talking** **]**

 **So the gang is on the way to Rias's villa to train for the upcoming battle with Raiser. They're being assisted by Draconis leader of the order of Draconis. Draconis was asked to do so by Grayfia. At least that's what Rias is told. The truth is Issei himself is Draconis and he agreed to help Rias in order to help the Vali group gain more freedom. He actually knew about the engagement and knew Rias would help so he became a devil by Rias's side in order to get everything ready. Now that Issei's plan is in place it's time for the training to begin. We start with Rias and the ORC except for Issei who will meet them ahead of time.**

On the way to the villa

The Occult Research Club had been climbing up the mountainside, when Rias turned around to face them, clapping her hands together. "Okay everyone, I know this is unusual, but we'll be getting some huge assistance."

In response, the entire club responded with a "Hai, Buchou."

Rias looked over them one by one, first starting with her Rook. "Koneko, I know you must be confused as to why your sister is here, but I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

"I know President, but this all feels wrong. I don't know if I'll be able to face her."

With a sigh, Rias couldn't help but smile a little. She knew her little Rook well, and knew the troubles that she faced. "I understand." she said in a soothing tone, letting Koneko know that she was there for her.

As Rias continued to look towards Koneko, Akeno walked up to her King's side, and whispered in her ear.

"Draconis is cruel, and it seems as though he has a plan in place for all of us. I wonder what's gonna happen."

Rias could only shake her head. "I don't know. I mean a SS-class criminal like Kuroka, the White dragon Emperor, the descendants of two other historical figures. This guy really is something."

"Yes, but there's something that bothers me even more."

Rias' brow rose, intrigued by her Queen. "What's that Akeno?"

"It's Issei. The person who we saw deal with Raiser seems far different from the one who we've come to know. I'm wondering just how powerful he really is."

"Yes, Issei is truly something…" Rias muttered under her breath, shortly before blushing as a result of thinking back of the night she lost her virginity.

"President, are you blushing?"

"N-no Akeno. No I'm not. It's nothing. I swear." she said, looking away from her friend as to avoid her teasing.

"Okay…" 'Humph, something happened that she isn't telling me about. Oh well, we can only see what happens next.'

"A-Anyway, we're almost there, so let's stop diddle-dallying, shall we?"

The gang walked up the mountainside, reaching the very top, only to find that the Vali group had arrived far ahead of them.

The White Emperor walked up to meet their so-called new trainees, and to welcome them.

" _Welcome Rias_ _and others. Unfortunately,_ _Master Draconis is a little late_ _,_ _so he won't be able to talk right now. He told me that I can take control of the training_ _,_ _and if we need anything I will contact him. If you have specific training spots ready_ _,_ _I can begin arranging the first step of training_ _."_

"Thank you Vali. Do you know where my Pawn is?"

With a smile, he spoke. "No, I don't, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Good to know. Though, I'm a bit disappointed that he isn't here to meet us."

Vali leaned in to whisper to the Red-headed Devil. " _That pawn of yours is far more powerful than you think. He probably won't need any training at all_ _,_ _and he can_ _easily_ _crush_ _that arrogant Phoenix,_ _Raiser_ _._ "

"And how would you know that?" Rias whispered back, suspicions growing.

" _Let's just say Master Draconis is_ very _thorough in his evaluations of people_ _._ _Many secrets that you probably would've preferred stay hidden_ _,_ _but not from him. Master knows all about his real power_ _,_ _so he's aware of the fact that your_ _Pawn_ _is far more powerful than he shows_ _._ "

Back at his home base, Issei has been relaxing before the time came to join the rest of the ORC.

" _Well_ _,_ _I think the group_ _should have_ _arrived at Rias' little villa by now. I should join them_ _,_ _but_ _for now, relaxation!_ "

 **[** **What about the fact that you are Draconis? Won't that eventually come to light** **?]**

" _Of course_ _,_ _but I've told Vali that he can take care of the training_ _,_ _so let's wait and see what happens. I'll join them in a few days_ _,_ _but_ _before that,_ _I'll_ _just_ _have some fun_ _here at home_ _before I go_ _._ "

 **[** **Whatever you say partner. This should be fun** **...** **Oh** **? It** **appears we have a guest** **.]**

" _Guess so. I was wondering when she'd show up_ _._ "

Fidgeting nervously, Ravel appeared before Issei using the seal that she has been given.

"Hello there, Crimson Dragon Emperor. I-I wanted to take up your invitation for some tea. Is now a bad time?"

' _She seems nervous_ _._ _I wonder why_ _?_ ' Issei thought to himself, before reading her mind. _Ah_ _ha! So_ _that's what's going on._ _That_ _fried chicken has quite the nice plan_ _,_ _but luckily for me_ _,_ _I'm gonna turn it against him._ '

Coughing to clear his throat, Issei began to speak. " _Of course now's an excellent time_ _. Why_ _don't you follow me_ _?_ "

Issei then lead Ravel to the tea room.

With a full tray of various foods left in front of her, Issei invited her to take a seat. " _There are snacks here also_ _,_ _and I assume_ _that you'd_ _want to make the tea yourself_ _._ "

"Y-Yes, of course. Thank you very much." she responded, still wondering whether or not she'll do her brothers devious plan.

With a deep breath, Ravel had begun to think. ' _Okay_ _,_ _I may not like it_ _,_ _but big brother forced me to do this_ _. So,_ _let's get ready._ '

Flashback to a few days ago, where Raiser was still furious about his encounter with Issei.

"Damn that Red Dragon! He's just a lowly Pawn! So what does he think he's doing?! Treating me like that! RAVEL COME HERE!"

Coming as he had requested, Ravel appeared in front of her brother in a calm and collective manner. "Yes, big brother?"

"He invited you for tea, did he not?" he immediately asked.

Ravel gave a nod. "Yes, big brother. He also gave me a very special seal to reach him on my own, separate from using the Gremory Heiress."

"Excellent. Here's what I want you to do. Go see that man for tea, but put a small bit of paralytic potion in it. He'll be fine, but it will paralyze his body for a week, that way he can't get in my way during the Rating game when I'll kill him myself! hahahaha!"

"But big brother, isn't that dangerous? If we're found out, you'll be in huge trouble."

"THAT'S AN ORDER, RAVEL!"

"Fine, big brother. However, be careful because if you're found out you'll be in big trouble.

Thinking back on it, and returning to reality, Ravel was nearly done making her tea, having been forced to learn such things from an early age. Meanwhile, Issei discussed his next move with his partner.

" _Well Ddraig_ _,_ _that dumb chicken is trying to paralyze me._ _Luckily for me_ _,_ _I put a spell on the water in this room. Any time a poison of any kind is put into the water it's diluted completely. So all I need to do is wait_ _._ _I wonder how I should pay Raiser back for this one_ _…?_ "

 **[** **I don't know** **,** **but I know this much. That man is foolish** **to try to do something like this.]**

" _Sure_ _,_ _and since Vali should have the fun starting soon_ _,_ _I can relax and wait for things to happen_ _._ "

And so, we return back at Rias' villa, where the Gremory Peerage had begun their training.

"Okay everybody, it's time to go train. I've told Vali where to meet everyone, so it's time to prepare yourselves. This will be tough, but we will be stronger for it!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

As everyone heads off for their training, we first find a curious Kiba all alone with Arthur.

"So... Arthur. Why have you been chosen as my trainer? And don't tell me it's because we're both swordsman, because I know that's a lie."

Arthur, of course, did not deny it. _"_ _Yes_ _,_ _that's right_ _._ _Master Draconis had another reason_ _for me to teach you._ _Let me show you_ _why."_

Arthur pulls out one of his blades, Excalibur Ruler.

"THAT SWORD!"

With Koneko and Kuroka-

" _Hey little sis_ _,_ _it's been a long time. I know you're mad at me_ _,_ _but I'll let you do anything you want to me to take out your frustration. But first_ _,_ _I want you to just listen to me for a little bit_ _."_

"Okay big sis, I'll listen, but don't expect me to forgive you."

With Akeno-

"I wonder who my trainer is going to be? Draconis seemed to have somebody ready for all of us but my person couldn't make it."

Just then, a mysterious man arrived. "It's been a long time, Akeno. Are you well?"

Surprised to see who had come, Akeno couldn't help but let out the fury that was inside of her. "YOU! How dare you show your face! Why are you here?!"

"To help you…"

With Rias and Vali-

"It seems everyone's begun. Shall we begin as well Ms Rias?"

"Yes, but what about the others?"

Vali could only smile _. "_ _Let their trainers do their job_ _."_

 **Well that's it for chapter 9. Those know the phrase should appreciate why it's called Draconian methods but for those who are clueless I'll explain. Draconian methods means you use a harsh way of doing things in order to help. This is a perfect example of this. Is that cruel yes, but it's a good way to make this story have some spice. Again the mysterious person whose Akeno's trainer will be revealed, but its rather obvious who it is.**

 **Next chapter the training arc continues and some fun occurs for the gang.**

 **Order of Draconis members**

 **Azazel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Irina**

 **Murayama**

 **Vali group.**

 **Technique section**

 **Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities.** **Issei's Clone will be done with after this chapter so Issei will show his real personality. BUT he won't admit he is Draconis because that would be too easy.**


	10. Confront your past to save your future

Chapter 10 Training arc part 2 (Confront your Past to Save your Future)

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Well everyone it's time for another chapter of enter the savior. In the last chapter the gang begins the training for the battle with Raiser. Issei is at home having tea with Ravel while the ORC and Rais confront tough figures in their past. Kiba with Excalibur Koneko with her sister Akeno with a mysterious stranger who as many of you have figured out is her father baraqiel. Rias is with Vali and Asia is right by her side. Oh and a note for you guys since I want to make this clear. The Asia with Rias is a clone much like Issei used to have I won't really get into her much during the training arc. I'm saving her for later she'll have learned some techniques. This chapter won't get into issei's training, but soon he will have his moments.

Remember read what i say carefully.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 ** _Draconis himself talking_**

 **Ddraig talking**

While Rias and crew train and prepare for battle we find Issei relaxing with Ravel Phenex about to have some tea. Ravel of course has been sent by her brother as an assassin. Issei is aware of this but has countermeasures ready. Ravel of course doesn't know that, but you'll see what happens.

Ravel brings the tea over to what she believes is an unsuspecting Issei. "Here you are Issei-sama.

Issei with a smirk on his face says, " _Thank You Ravel I'm sure it's delicious I've made some snacks for us so we can enjoy the tea properly." By the way Ravel stop calling me Issei-sama my name is Issei please refer to me by that name_

"Of course Issei now let's enjoy the tea", says Ravel who watches as Issei takes a sip of the tea unaware that the paralysis drug she left in Issei's tea has already been diluted.

As he drinks the tea Issei has a mental conversation with Ddraig

 _Hm this was a powerful drug it's a good thing we had tea here or I'd be in trouble, says_ Issei with a sarcastic smirk.

 **"Boy you know the minute you got that tea you'd smell the drug and then destroy it"** _,_ the dragon responds chuckling at the audacity of his host.

 _Issei responds with a snarky voice, "Yea I guess but should we put on a show or just tell Ravel she's been busted?_

 **Tell her she's busted, the dragon responds bluntly.**

 _"Hah alright Ddraig",_ says Issei ending their mental conversation

Now back to reality Issei breaks the news to the unsuspecting Phenex _. "Ravel so you know I'm aware of the paralysis drug."_

An embarrassed Ravel responds, "Issei-sama… I mean Issei I'm so sorry. My brother forced me to do it because he wanted to make sure you'd pay for disgracing him before. This way he could beat you and humiliate you himself."

A knowing Issei responds the only way he can, "That _figures I knew you wouldn't do it. But I forgive you Ravel it's not your fault."_

"Thank you Issei but I want to do something to make up for it", says Ravel with a slight blush on her face.

 _"Got it Ravel lets finish this tea first and then you can apologize all you want later",_ says Issei beginning another conversation with his host Ddraig.

 _"Another girl for me awesome wouldn't you agree Ddraig", a joyous Issei responds._

 **"You know Irina is gonna kill you when she gets here", the red Dragon responds trying to make his host realize his folly.**

 _"Yea but she wants my body way too much to kill me for a little fun",_ Issei says with a matter-of-fact tone.

 **The irritated Dragon responds, "Whatever you say partner. By the way I won't be using that power for you anymore it's no fun."**

 _That's fine Ddraig using it all the time is no fun. I wonder how the training is going, says Issei_

Back at the villa the training has begun. Each of the trainers and students are discussing the current state of things.

Rias and Vali are discussing Rias's strategy for the battle with Raiser. Rias is confident but is glad that the White Dragon is there to help.

 _"I see these are good plans but don't forget the power of your pawn is the key",_ says Vali knowing the true strength of Issei Hyoudou or as he knows him Draconis.

Rias responds, "I know but I feel as though he wants to save himself for Raiser because of that I'm hoping to keep him away from the fighting as much as possible."

 _Yea you're right. By the way you had sex with Issei right,_ asks Vali with a knowing smirk _._

"How did you know? I haven't told anybody about that?" Rias asks with a blush as red as her hair.

Vali responds, _"Easy my nose can smell Issei on you don't worry I'll keep your secret. For today we'll relax and discuss strategy. Once you see the power of your servants you can adjust the plans as you need to._

"That's fine by me I'm not one for training", says Rias with confidence.

 _Vali with a deadpanned look on his face says "I noticed earlier. Oh well I hope everyone else is doing alright._

Now with Kiba and Arthur there's a huge tension in the air. Kiba has realized that his teacher holds a sword he hates with a burning passion.

With rage Kiba says, "How did you have that sword".

 _With a calm look on his face Arthur responds, "It was given to me years ago. I know about your history with Excalibur and I can't imagine how much pain they put you through but I'm going to tell you something the rage you feel towards those who harmed you. You can use it to become far more powerful. I had a lot of anger against my family for the way they abandoned me but master Draconis taught me what to do. He told me that if I harness my power and use it properly I can be as strong as anybody. But Kiba I have one more thing for you. This is a crystal that the Genocide Archbishop, The man behind the Holy Sword project, used to complete his research. The truth is most of the church's swordsman now have these cubes. This one is special I believe it contains your former allies. Perhaps that will give you the closure you require._

 _*Hands Kiba the crystal that Valper gave Kiba in volume 3._

Kiba's friends appear and blah blah blah he gets Balance Breaker. (But this won't be the same one as the story I have a different BB in mind).

 _Now that your ready it's time for you to continue your training. There is much to do and this will be tough. En Garde_

We now find ourselves with the cat sisters. Koneko has already taken out all her anger on her sister. So now it's time for the siblings to have a talk that will change Koneko forever. Kuroka is about to reveal a truth that nobody could ever imagine.

 _"I'm lucky that this is an illusion little sister or I'd be in trouble",_ says Kuroka. " _I never imagined you hated me so much."_

"Nee-sama you said you had something to tell me so talk", says Koneko with a look of venom on her face.

 _Alright Shirone I'll tell you the truth. The sad fact is the reason I killed our master was to protect you. He had done horrible experiments on me and would've killed me. Unfortunately he was going to start on you, but I couldn't allow it. So I killed him and rescued you._

"That's a lie Nee-sama. If that was true why didn't you bring me with you", says a confused Koneko

I _couldn't allow you to live such a horrible life on the run. Master Draconis saved me. He arranged for you to live with the Gremory's and sheltered me ever since. I've been waiting to see you for a long time._

 ** _"Your sister speaks the truth Koneko. If she hadn't killed your master you would likely have died along with your sister"_**

 _Master Draconis what are you doing here,_ asks a shocked Kuroka who was unable to sense her Masters arrival.

 ** _I figured around now you'd have begun the talk with your sister. If you want proof here's all you need._** He precedes to hand Koneko a journal. The journal belonged to the old master of the twins and it detailed all his horrible crimes. **_This is a journal that belonged to your original master. I had Sirzechs investigate the truth so your sister could be cleared. He found this and it's legitimate. Read the middle 10 pages and you will know the truth._**

"Nee-sama I had no idea. Thank you very much," Koneko says as she sobs. She now realizes that her worries were for nothing and that her sister's actions although irrational were the right thing to do.

 _Kuroka who can't fight her own tears responds, "It's okay sis as long as you're safe nothing else matters." Now let's begin your training so you can protect your new master."_

"Got it Nee-sama" says Koneko who appears to have forgiven her sister. She transforms into a nekomata ready to start the training with her sister.

 _"Thank you master Draconis I can never repay you enough",_ says a grateful Kuroka _._

 ** _I promised you years ago I would help you to free your sister it's perfectly fine, answers Draconis._**

The final trip for the day finds us with Akeno and baraqiel.

"Hello Akeno I know you must hate me so take out all the anger you want", says Baraqiel with a simple look on his face.

Akeno cannot bare to look at her father so she shocks him almost until he's unconscious.

"That's not enough but you were clearly sent to train me so let's get this over with", says a furious Akeno. She still hasn't forgiven him but she understands now is not the time for anger.

 _Fine Akeno we can but before you do I want you to know the truth. The truth is I didn't realize what had happened until it's too late. Azazel sent me on a mission that day and there was nothing I could do._ Baraqiel explains to his daughter fighting back tears.

"You're lying to me father", says Akeno still angered but shocked at her father's actions.

 _No Akeno he isn't. Baraqiel is telling the truth",_ says Azazel who has appeared before the two fallen angels. _I am the leader of the fallen angels Azazel. The fact is if you could blame anybody you should blame me. After it happened I actually wanted to bring you to us but Baraqiel knew that was wrong for you. Come here Akeno and hold onto your father's hand. I'm gonna show you the truth._

 _(FALLEN MEMORIES)._

As the spell activates Akeno sees Baraqiels memories of around the time of her mother's death. She sees that her father truly hurt for what happened. She can't shake the tears that now fall from her face. "Father I never knew what you were dealing with".

 _Akeno it's perfectly alright. I understand how you feel. Thank you Azazel-sama, but it's time for me to train my daughter. I hope you don't mind I won't be back for a while._

 _Of course Baraqiel._

(Azazel leaves)

 _Let's go Akeno. (Baraqiel prepares to battle)_

Back at Rias's villa it's the end of the day and everyone is back together. Rias witnesses Akeno with her fallen angel wings; Kiba with his Balance breaker; and Koneko has her ears out.

It seems my servants have all had quite a day. Look at all of you I can barely recognize any of you.

 ** _I told you that I would help you get stronger and this is the result._**

Anyway it's time for us to discuss strategy so tell me about everything that happened. It seems our final member has at last joined us.

Appearing from his magic circle Issei has at last arrived.

 _"Sorry Rias I got caught up in my training I'll join you guys for the next few days. I'm a little tired after today."_ Issei says with a smirk.

Of course Issei lets all go eat. Vali you and your group are welcome to join us.

As the group sits and discusses the first day of training everyone there is aware that this is just the beginning.

Well that's it for Chapter 10. As many of you probably guessed. I had the Gremory group confront their biggest issues this chapter and use them to become stronger. I know this effects later volumes but that's perfectly fine. The truth is getting them out of the way can make things more interesting. Anyway Raisers arc starts in the chapter after this one so I haven't forgotten it. The next chapter will be a treat for you guys so get ready for some fun. I'm gonna reveal what Issei did during the off day.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.


	11. The Harem life of the Red Dragon Emperor

Chapter 11: The Harem life of the Red Dragon Emperor

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Well boys it's time for Chapter 11 the harem life of the Red Dragon Emperor. As my treat to you guys there will be not 1 not 2 but 4 separate lemons in this chapter. This will probably be one of the longer chapters so enjoy.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We find Issei and ravel still discussing the events of the last chapter. Ravel cis clearly worried but Issei tells her that she will be forgiven for her brother's bizarre antics.

 _Alright Ravel if you want to apologize here's what you're going to do. I want you to go over to my personal play room. You can find it if you leave the tea room and go down the hall it's got a dragon on it. Go there and wait for me. We're going to be having sex but I need to attend to some business first."_

"Okay Issei-sama. I'll be waiting for you", Ravel says while blushing.

 _Alright Ravel. By the way I've decided I don't mind you calling me Issei-sama._

"Thank you Issei-sama", Says ravel as she heads over to Issei's play room/

 _Humph I guess I better deal will this phone call first,_ says a clearly annoyed Issei _. This better be good Murayama you've interrupted my lunch for this._

 _Of course Issei-sama. I'm calling because I have a favor to ask you, says Murayama_

" _What do you want", Issei replies._

Murayama goes on to explain the favor _. "Katase has been bugging me more and more about our relationship so I wanted to explain the truth. So after kendo practice can I come over to the base and bring her along."_

 _Ha that's fine so I'm curious how much of this is because we haven't had sex in weeks since I've joined Rias' peerage._

Murayama who's blushing heavily says, " _Maybe a little. I do miss you as well but I do want her to know the truth she's my best friend."_

 _Fine with me Murayama she can come but you do realize if you want to have sex Katase will be watching. I hope you're ready for that._

" _Yes I am Issei-sama",_ says Murayama.

" _Then I'll see you soon",_ says Issei with an amused grin. Issei hangs up the phone thinking about the fun to come.

 _Well this is gonna be a bit busier than I thought. I wonder if my other guest is enjoying the show. Maybe I'll go see her later. Ah well Ravel comes first. Poor Raiser he tried to paralyze me, but his sisters growing feelings got in the way._

 **You know Irina's gonna kill you when she finds out.**

 _I know Ddraig but I'll worry about that when she eventually arrives. However right now I need to focus on ravel._

Issei arrives in his play room after his talk with Murayama. To his utter annoyance Ravel is already naked.

 _Dammit Ravel why'd you have to get naked already half the fun is taking off the girls clothes._

Well forgive me Issei-sama next time I'll let you.

" _I'll hold you to that Ravel"_ says Issei as he gets naked and smiles to himself thinking, "I love being the Red Dragon Emperor

 **LEMON START**

Issei starts by massaging Ravels perky breasts for a little bit. Each hand making Ravel moan more and more.

Mhhm Issei-sama your hands are so good, says Ravel with a moan mixed in.

Issei decides to suck Ravels nipples next but continues to massage her breasts with his other hand. Ravels moans continue to fill the room. As he continues for a few minutes Ravel finally reaches her peak.

Ah Issei-sama I'm coming AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ravel whose shocked at how good the dragon is, "I can't believe he made me cum with just my breasts."

" _Heh Ravel this is just the beginning. Now it's your turn. I want you to suck my cock but I'll pleasure you as well",_ says an amused Issei who lies down on the bed as he gets Ravel into a 69.

Issei uses his tongue to massage her clit while Ravel sucks Issei's now hard cock. Ravel is shocked at the length of her partner. They continue this for a few more minutes until both have reached their peaks. As they both release their fluids into each other's mouths. It appears that it's finally time for the main event. Ravel gets into the doggy style position while Issei has his massive dragon ready for more.

Issei-sama be gentle it's my first time, says a now embarrassed Ravel who still can't get over the fact that she's sleeping with a man who insulted her brother so greatly.

" _Fine Ravel I will",_ says Issei.

At long last Issei inserts his cock into Ravel who gets a shock when she realizes how easily she's been penetrated. Her hymen being pierced easily as though it was never there. Waiting for Ravel to calm down Issei begins thrusting heavily into the young girl. As her moans continue for 5 minutes Ravel at last reaches her peak.

Ah ah Issei-sama I'm gonna come ahhhhhh.

As Ravel's cum sprays around the room Issei finishes inside her with a big load.

LEMON END

 _Ravel I'd love to continue but if you're not careful that dumb chicken might get suspicious. Oh, before you go I'm gonna place another seal on you. When the game starts I'm gonna find a way to keep u away from the fighting so we can enjoy each other some more. This one will transport you where I am. Don't worry it won't be visible to anybody else._

"Thank you Issei-sama", says an embarrassed Ravel." I'll see you at the game." Ravel then transports away leaving Issei.

After making his way back to the main hall of his base Issei hopes to relax but finds that there's another guest.

 _You can come out now. You obviously have been waiting a long time._

As the mysterious girl appears Issei is clearly annoyed although not surprised. Before him is a young blonde girl with a very large bust and wearing a witch's outfit.

" _Issei-sama it's been a while",_ says the young girl with a clear blush on her face.

" _Yes it has Le Fay so from that blush on your face I take it you enjoyed my latest conquest",_ says Issei with a knowing smirk on his face. Le Fay's blush clearly revealing the answer.

" _Umm Issei-sama",_ Le fay stutters trying to ask the Red Dragon a question. _I know you have your rules but I was wondering if you would._

Although he finds it amusing Issei is forced to interrupt. _"Le Fay I know you want me to do you Le Fay but I can't. Arthur brought you to my organization for your protection so it would be a betrayal. You can get some food if you want but I'm going to take a nap"._ Issei leaves but le Fay is clearly determined.

 _Dammit Issei-sama still won't give me what I want. Since he's only kept me away because of my brother maybe I'll ask him to convince Issei._

After dealing with le Fay's request Issei hopes to take a nap and relax until Murayama and Katase arrive. Unfortunately his phone rings and after seeing the number a deadpan appears on his face.

" _Hello Arthur how's training going with the Gremory group",_ says Issei clearly annoyed because he knows what's coming.

" _It goes well Issei-sama the knight achieved his balance breaker earlier and we're taking a short break now. Unfortunately I take it you know why I've called."_ Arthur responds to his master although he can tell the annoyance in his masters' voice he continues. " _Le fay called she wishes for you take her purity. I know I wanted her to be protected and this is something you don't really want to do. As her brother I want you to take her purity". While I'm at it please allow me to use some of the swords from the armory for Kiba's training. I believe as a swordsman it would help the knight to be around different swords and experience different things._

 _Issei a bit amused. Very well Arthur but I know that's not why you want to use the swords but very well. You can use any sword in there, but make sure you return them once you're done. Also inform Irina about it she is very panicky about the swords given the rumors about Kokabiel. As for Your sister I'll do it._

 _As you wish Issei-sama. I'll get back to training the knight. Oh and as for Le Fay thank you very much._

" _Ha Arthur that's fine I doubt this will be the only time Le Fay does it",_ says the Red Dragon with some amusement. See you soon.

After hanging up with Arthur Issei checks the clock for amusement before being stuck in his thoughts.

 _So I guess its le Fays turn. Kendo practice just started so Murayama and Katase should be on their way in about two and a half hours._

 **You're a dragon kiddo that's what happens. Look on the bright side in another universe you could be getting constant blue balls. Plenty of women around you and you can't do a thing without a powder keg exploding.**

 _I suppose you're right Ddraig I'll count my blessings._

Issei walks over to his play room in a bathrobe well aware he won't need his clothes for. As he opens up the door he's met with a surprise. A Naked le Fay playing with one of issei's toys.

 _So my naughty little magician you finally get what you want. I'm here and I'm all yours._

 **LEMON START**

Issei takes off his robe to reveal his naked body to Le Fay. Amusingly enough his little dragon isn't quite ready yet.

 _Good grief Issei-sama it looks like you haven't quite recovered from the Phenex. But before you get ready how about I freshen up a bit. Kuroka taught me a little technique that might do the trick._ Le Fay begins to transform into a more adult body one with boobs as big as Rias's. Issei's clearly impressed because he's instantly recovered thanks to the new adult Le Fay. _Good now let me give it a little warm up._

Le Fay takes Issei's length halfway into his mouth. Although she's surprised at how big her master is Le Fay gives her master an impressive blow job

 _Not bad Le Fay here's a first load for you._ As though responding to the work of the young witch Issei slams a load into le fay's mouth. To his utter surprise the young girl has managed to swallow almost all of it.

" _Impressive work Le Fay now it's time for you to get your wish",_ says Issei his commanding voice making the young witch shudder. As she gets into doggystyle her master sees her vagina covered in juices. As Le Fay has wanted Issei slams his length into the young witch piercing her hymen and making le Fay cum just from the feeling.

" _Le Fay le fay le fay cumming already I'm disappointed. To think just having your virginity taken would have this sort of effect,_ says Issei with a sarcastic smirk.

He thrusts into Le Fay for a few minutes while having his left hand on Le Fay's boobs but then gets a devious smirk. He takes his hand off le Fays boobs and places one finger in her anus.

 _AH Issei-sama please not there. I don't want that,_ Le fay says to her master hoping to spare herself that problem for now.

 _Very well Le Fay shame you would've been the first to enjoy that,_ say Issei teasing the young witch. He continues his thrusts and blasts a final load into Le Fay. Whose orgasm has long since passed.

" _Thank you Issei-sama",_ says a satisfied Le Fay. With the session over an exhausted Le Fay must undo her transformation.

 **LEMON END**

After getting dressed with the young witch Issei must now deliver some harsh news.

 _Le Fay that is the first and last time we will have sex._

 _Fine Issei-sama I'm gonna head back to the base._ Le fay prepares to leave but sneaks a kiss on her master's cheek.

With the end to this session the Issei seems more annoyed than ever. " _Good grief time to eat I'm starving."_

" **You've had sex with two girls already today I suppose it's not the training you planned but at least you get some exercise", says** the red Dragon clearly amused at his hosts plight.

 _Yea I know Ddraig this will work. Oh, crap. Murayama is still coming and knowing her she's gonna want sex also. I wonder will Katase join,_ says Issei whose voice is a mix of confusion and amusement.

 **Don't get greedy.**

After getting his meal and taking a short nap. Issei relaxes in his main room awaiting his final guests of the day.  
W _hat a tedious day luckily it's almost over. Either way it seems my final guests for the day should be arriving soon._ As he says that a magic circle appears in the room and two young girls arrive.

 _Hello Murayama Katase it's nice to see you both._

"Wait Murayama what's going on. I didn't know the perv had such a wonderful house", says a confused Katase.

 _Katase not everything is what it seems, but that can be explained later. I believe you wanted to know about the true relationship between me and Katase. Murayama tell her the truth._

 _Alright Issei. So Katase here's the deal. 3 years ago after a kendo competition I was walking home by myself when I was attacked by a mysterious man. What I was unaware of was that he wasn't actually human. He was a stray devil who was running from a mysterious stranger._

Okay so what does that have to do with Issei?

 _Simple Katase I was that stranger. I was chasing the devil and Murayama was captured. I killed the devil in front of Murayama and was about to erase her memories but she woke up. Since I wasn't wearing any disguise Murayama recognized my face. I chose to adjust her memories and pretend I saved her from a mugger. A year ago when I was with the trio Murayama recognized me peeping and she asked me the situation. After her real memories were returned to her we made a deal. Our deal was 3 parts and for the record she suggested two of them. I agreed that even though I would join with matsuda and Motohama I would never peak on you kendo club girls and alert you girls to their presence through Murayama. She convinced me to let me serve her and train her so nothing like that could happen again._

That's fine but what's the third thing, says Katase while trying to deal with all the information she's been given.

 _Katase the third thing is I have sex with him since he promised not to peak. I figure seeing my naked body is nothing._

Katase blushing*. WHAT you guys have been having sex this whole time. So that's why you're always so late getting back.

Murayama admits while blushing, " _Yep we have sex. Truth is I want to do it right now since I haven't seen him in a few days. Katase I thought you could join us."_

You're kidding right I won't let him anywhere near me.

" _Well I'm going to do it so you're just gonna have to watch",_ says Murayama with a determined look on her face.

In issei's play room. Issei is now naked as is Murayama. Katase is sitting watching confused as to why she's here but she watches nonetheless.

 **LEMON START**

 _Okay Murayama you know the drill._

 _Of course I do._

Issei sits down at the front of the bed. Murayama who has bent down in front of him takes Issei's length into her mouth. She struggles at first because it's so big but she begins to suck Issei nonetheless.

"Oh my god Issei is huge and I can't believe Murayama is taking it all in", thought Murayama.

Although she won't admit it Katase is begin to get wet watching things proceed.

" _Ahh Murayama your technique has improved greatly since the last time",_ says Issei. At the same time he's noticed Katase and to himself says, " _Katase is getting wet perhaps this will be more interesting than I expected."_

" _Thank you Issei-sama. I read a few books on it just to make sure I did it right",_ says Murayama who continues to suck on her master whose at last reached his peak.

" _Murayama I'm about to cum AHHH",_ says Issei who slams a load into Murayama.

As all this is happening Katase's eyes pop out stunned at the amount coming out of Issei and that her friend has taken it all.

" _Alright Issei now take me",_ says a determined Murayama whose gotten into Issei favorite position doggystyle.

" _As you wish I'm a little amused that you aren't embarrassed to finally be watched",_ says Issei as he slams it into Murayama who can't help but cum.

" _Heh you still can't handle that Murayama. I wonder if it's because your best friend is watching",_ says Issei clearly amused at Murayama's quick release.

 _That's not true Issei-sama I just haven't had you in a week and we usually do this every other day._

"What? I can't believe they do it this often", says a shocked Katase whose begun to masturbate.

As Issei continues to thrust it into Murayama. Katase continues to masturbate and is beginning to moan just like her friend Murayama. As Issei slams a load into Murayama he notices that Katase has also came.

 _So Katase are you up for a round? Don't worry I won't come inside you like I did Murayama but I can at least get rid of some stress,_ says Issei matter-of-factly.

Katase who is embarrassed and finally gives in, "Dammit fine Issei you win. But just stick it in I won't be sucking that cock."

 _That's fine by me. Katase come over and Murayama let her have her time on her own._

Murayama with an annoyed look, " _Fine issei". Katase you'd better be grateful."_

Katase walks over to Issei. As she takes her clothes off to reveal a stunning body in her own right Issei naturally is ready to go.

 _Well well not bad I'm starting to get why matsuda and motohama love peaking on you girls so much._

Katase while blushing says "Let's get this over with. Remember this is my first time so you have to be gentle."

Murayama thinks to herself, "Damn tsundere she should've just admitted she wanted him from the start".

 _Well Katase I'm gonna get going I'm curious how you'll do with Issei-sama, but I don't think I want to watch this",_ says an annoyed Murayama.

Katase now finds herself on the doggy style position ready for her turn.

 _Here I come Katase._

Issei goes slowly into Katase. Taking his time and piercing her hymen with a slow force. Despite that Katase screams in ecstasy. Issei thrusts into Katase and as Katase's moans continue to fill the room Issei gives her boobs a squeeze too.

Ah Issei that's not fair, says Katase in between moans.

" _Hey if this is the only time I should at least get to enjoy those boob",_ says Issei enjoying Katase's body.

As he finally gets to his climax he knows that this long day is over.

 _Alright Katase as promised I'll cum outside for you._

Katase whose barely able to hold on through issei's thrusts says, "Issei I decided just come inside me."

 _Gotcha Katase but don't worry I know a spell that makes me impotent so you won't be getting pregnant._

Issei's thrusts continue and at long lasts he slams Katase. Her screams filling the room. Katase is now panting after an incredible load. Murayama who left the room to give Katase her time walks back in.

Murayama says matter-of-factly to her panting friend, " _Well Katase you got your wish to understand our relationship. So let's go home. Issei you'd better not neglect me once we get back to school._ "

" _See ya Murayama oh and you too Katase._

"Fine I'll see you in a week perv… I mean Issei", says a now embarrassed Katase.

" _Well it's a start at least you called me Issei. By the way Katase you did better than Murayama during her first time with me",_ says Issei.

 _That's not fair Issei-sama._

Issei is now relaxing in his hot tub. His stamina recovered after a day of sex. As he relaxes he has one of his many conversations with Ddraig.

 _Well that was quite the day. 4 girls and a few new ones, but I never imagined that I'd be doing Katase or Le Fay._

 **Partner you knew it was a matter of time until le Fay begged Arthur as for the girl. The minute Murayama told you she was coming over you knew that would happen.**

" _Yea I did",_ says Issei with a sheepish grin.

 **Oh well after this you should join the group. The day should be nearly over so you can hide your power for a little bit longer.**

 _Very well Ddraig._

Issei gets dressed and transports himself to join his comrades.

" _Sorry Rias I got caught up in my training I'll join you guys for the next few days. I'm a little tired after today."_ Issei says with a smirk.

Well everybody welcome to the end of chapter 11. I'm gonna give you guys a brief explanation to why I chose the girls I did for this chapter.

Ravel- That was hinted at from the last chapter so that was just one of those things I had to do.

Murayama and Katase- Again I also hinted at that when I mentioned Murayama wanted to tell Katase everything. As for those wondering why no threesome? I figured give each of them their moment. Plus I'm not a great lemon writer so I figured this makes it easy.

Le Fay- The lack of love overall for Le Fay is rather amusing. I mean I've seen plenty of DxD stories and Le Fay rarely gets a mention. How much of it is because they haven't reached the point to introduce her or otherwise who knows. But really she deserves some. I mean damn Raynare and Sona get more love then Le Fay which is boring.

Anyway the next chapter will be the start of the Raiser battle. How I play that who knows but it will be good. Anywho Katase will join the order but her role will be liaison much like Murayama. How much I have them fight will depend on later. Also if you are a fan of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance check out my new story Kamito Darkness Prince first chapter was posted earlier today.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.


	12. DxD Special Murayama's Draconic Memories

Chapter 11.5 Murayama's draconic memories.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Welcome to DxD Special Murayama's draconic memories. People are probably wondering whats the deal with Murayama and issei. Before i give you guys the Raiser battle i'm gonna give you guys this treat. This chapter is all about the backstory behind murayama and Issei and how come Murayama and issei are having sex. So get ready.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We start this story with Murayama and Katase about to get ready for their kendo practice in chapter 11 before they go to see Issei. .

"Hey Murayama I was just wondering something", says Katase.

" _What's that Katase"_ , Murayama responds.

What's the deal with you and Issei? Every time the perverted trio peeks you decide to take Issei on your own and you leave the others to us. Plus for some reason you guys always come late to that next class.

Murayama thinking to herself, _"Oh, crap she's beginning to notice I did promise her I'll tell you the truth but I guess the time has come."_

Katase now curious of her friend's silence, "Oh, god, don't tell me you guys are dating".

" _N-n-n-o way Katase our relationship is special and I've kept it secret for a while, but we definitely aren't dating",_ says an extremely flustered Murayama. _Tell you what let me call him and confirm some stuff._ (Murayama calls Issei and they have the conversation in chapter 1).

While she's talking on the phone Katase thinks to herself, _"Wow I've never seen her so excited. Wait a second why the hell is she blushing. What the hell is going on here?"_ As the conversation ends Murayama confirms that they can head over to issei's house after practice.

(After kendo practice)

Okay Murayama it's time to spill. What's the deal with you guys?

Murayama explains the situation, _"Katase the only way for you to truly understand is to come with me. I'm gonna take you to where Issei is and then he can explain everything. But before we go I need to promise me that what you learn you won't tell anybody."_

Katase thinking to herself as she processes what's going on, "Wow I've never seen her so serious, but clearly this is important so I better do it." She then responds to her friend, "Sure I'll keep it secret."

" _Good now let's head to my house because we can only get to where Issei is thru a special means,_ says Murayama.

With the two agreeing to the situation the two head to Murayama's house to prepare to transport to issei's home base. As she makes her way with her best friend Katase she has a flashback to how she first met the boy who would one day become the member of the perverted trio.

(Flashback to 3 years before the start of the story)

Murayama is walking back from a kendo tournament with her bokken at her side. She's just taken 2nd place behind a girl who would later become her best friend Katase as she thinks back to their battle she reaches a clearing that oddly enough has no people. When all of the sudden she feels a chill.

"Oh man this is creepy", says a weirded out Murayama. She then notices a weird figure that appears out of nowhere.

" _My my what a delicious human, and a young girl no less",_ says the figure. Murayama now hears the voice that has appeared before him. It's a young man in a green uniform he has black slick hair. He lunges for Murayama

"Get away from me you freak", yells Murayama who tries to hit her with her bokken but the bokken breaks. Murayama who's shocked by these events is now terrified. She's pushed down by the monster and now Murayama is unable to move out of fear.

 _Well I guess it's time to finish this up before he finds me. (The young man transforms into a werewolf)._

Murayama is shocked by what's happened and terror appears all over her face. She thinks to herself, "What the hell. Is he a werewolf? Oh my god I'm going to die."

The wolfman lunges for Murayama but all of the sudden he's kicked off her and crashes into a wall nearby.

" _Gin the werewolf I won't allow you to harm this young girl",_ says Issei who has appeared out of nowhere. _  
_  
AN: Yes I mean Gin from Rosario + vampire.

"Thank god I'm saved", says Murayama who faints with relief.

" _Good the girl is safe. I'll deal with her after I deal with you."_

"DAMMIT how did you find me", says an enraged gin. "Luckily for me it's a full moon so you can taste my full power". Gin charges Issei at high speed and lunges for him slashing him with his claws. "HA I gotcha you damn brat", says a pleased Gin. Just as he feels relief the clone disappears. B

"Disappear wolf boy I have no time to play with you", says an annoyed Issei whose appeared behind Gin.

(DRAGON SHOT)

The dragon shot destroys gin in one shot and he vanishes.

" _Now now what should I do about this girl",_ thinks Issei. He finally decides to take Murayama to a nearby park and waits for her to wake up.

Murayama now wakes up to find the young man sitting before him. Different from the monster who attacked her; this young man has brown hair hazel eyes and is wearing a black shirt with a dragon. To her shock the young boy looks around her age.

"What the heck is going on who are you", says a confused Murayama who bolts up".

" _My name is Issei and I'm the one who saved you from that werewolf who attacked you"._

"So he was a werewolf. Thank you very much for saving me", says Murayama who's shocked by what's happened,

" _Don't thank me yet. Normally I'd have to kill you for all of what's happened tonight. You discovered the supernatural world and I can't have that."_

"My god why are you telling me this", says a confused Murayama.

 _I'm telling you because I've decided to spare you. You seem like a good girl and I don't like killing women. Plus it would be too tedious. Instead I'm going to modify your memories of this night. It's very unlikely we'll meet again. I've called the cops so you'll get home safely. Goodbye young lady._

"Fine before that I want to say something. My name is Murayama and I owe you my life" she says to her savior.

" _Very well goodbye Murayama."_

With a flash Murayama's memories are modified she would go to tell the cops that she was attacked by a mugger and was saved by a young man whose face she didn't see. Unbeknownst to Issei the spell only worked for a little bit. Issei you see wasn't exactly a pro at memory magic so flashes of the night would eventually come back to Murayama. For the rest of middle school she would focus on becoming stronger and developed a hatred for perverts because of the one she believed attacked her.

(Flashback end)

Murayama thinking to herself, _"It's hard to believe that I nearly died that night twice."_ While blushing she thinks, " _It's even harder to believe what happened afterwards."_

(Flash back to one year before the series started)

Issei Matsuda and motohama are sitting about to peak at the kendo club. While matsuda and motohama peak Issei is stuck in thought.

 _Damn these guys are perverts but for now they'll do as friends. I suppose disguising myself till I'm ready to move will be the right move._

 **Partner you have a much larger problem.**

 _Yes I know Ddraig that girl from my class the one I saved from that creepy werewolf looks at me funny. As though she remembers what that night was about. Uh Oh looks like the kendo club is coming._

The kendo club appears before the gang while most of them go after M&M but Issei is surprised to find Murayama has stayed to deal with him.

You and I need to talk Issei.

 _What about I wasn't peaking those idiots got in my way,_ says Issei although he is slightly concerned.

"What I want to talk about has nothing to do with your peaking, but it is good to know", says Murayama with a smirk. "What I want to talk about happened 2 years ago."

Issei thinking to himself, _"SHIT the memory spell didn't work I guess I have to tell her the truth."_

Now talking to Murayama Issei says, _"Well I guess my memory spell didn't work as well as I thought I was hoping we wouldn't have this conversation but get ready because I'm about to undo the spell so a lot of memories are going to flood into you."_

As the memories of the night flood back Murayama is screaming in pain. Now that the truth is revealed to her Murayama knows that her savior has arrived.

"Wow I can't believe all that happened to me. Also thank you for sparing me", says Murayama. "Since I'm keeping this huge secret, how about we make a deal?"

" _Oh what did you have in mind",_ a curious Issei wonders.

Murayama explains her end, "I want you to train me and teach me more. Clearly my kendo won't be good enough and I can tell you're very strong."

" _Very well I'll do that I can teach you to be much stronger then you were before."_

"Thanks for that I look forward to our training. But let's keep it secret from the rest of the kendo club."

 _Fine by me. If that's all I guess I better get to class._

Murayama now blushing has one more question for her savior, "Uhh Issei I'm curious did you want to peak along with those two."

" _Well yea I did, but hey you can't get what you want. Why do you ask?"_

"Because you aren't gaining anything out of this I want to offer you something else. What if you and me have sex that way you can get something those pervs will never get" , says a blushing Murayama.

Issei amused at this proposal. _"Hah that's a shock very well we can do that. To make things a little more fun how about I alert you whenever the perverted trio is peaking. Since we don't want people to get suspicious we'll meet in secret. How about when the group chases after M &M we go have sex. Sound fine to you?" _

"That sounds good to me Issei." Murayama still blushing makes one more suggestion, "Well our next class is a free period so how about we go have sex now."

 _Fine by me but remember this stays a secret and nobody else needs to know about our deal. A lot has happened since we first met and I'll reveal everything to you in due time."_

The two leave to have sex in the nurse's office.

" _Ha go figure the nurse isn't here that means we won't be interrupted",_ says an amused Issei.

"That's good, now I guess it's time to show you a prize that would make the perverted trio envious", says Murayama as she strips naked before Issei.

" _You know what I could get used to this" says a satisfied Issei._

(Flashback end)

As Murayama has finished thinking about the events to the situation she arrives at her house. She walks into her room and makes her way to her drawer.

" _Okay Katase look before we go I need to remind you that what happens today must remain a secret. Issei and I have kept our deal secret from many people. Only a few people know about our arrangement and they're related._

"Fine Murayama it's a deal", says Katase.

" _Good grab my hand",_ says Murayama. She grabs a magic circle and transports into the main room at the base.

" _Hello Master Issei I hope you haven't been waiting long",_ says Murayama with the smile.

She remembers all that he's done for her and that two years ago she gave herself mind, soul, and delicious body to a man that would one day save all of humanity. This gives her a bit of a chuckle.

So that's it for this special. Yea I felt I had to have it and it's a nice little touch. This explains the backstory and is quite fun. Yes I chose Gin from Rosario vampire because he's the first name that came to mind as far as monsters go. So this is a gift to my fateful viewers and reviewers. Also one final present for you guys. It will probably be at the earliest Thursday but i'm gonna release a double chapter that covers the Raiser battle to give you guys something fun to enjoy.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.


	13. Rias vs Raiser Pt 1 (The battle begins)

Chapter 12 Rias vs Raiser Part 1 (The battle begins)

II don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Well everybody it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. The Issei vs Raiser battle. Well boys as you guessed I'm gonna change things up a bit to make it more interesting. Won't make it like the original battle I'm gonna have some fun so get ready. Remember there's no pairings for now it's just Issei enjoying being single.

ATTENTION: This chapter is part of a double release. Read this chapter first and enjoy the double release

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

Rias and the ORC have gathered in their clubroom ready for battle. They've been joined by the Vali group and baraqiel who wish to give some encouragement.

Well gang it's time to get ready. Raiser will be tough so my cute servants let's get going

Hai Buchou

 _ **Well Rias I must admit I sent these guys to you hoping they would increase their power and I never imagined they would be this strong. See you**_

 _ **(Draconis disappears)**_

 _Shirone I never imagined you'd get as strong as you did I'm so proud as your sister._

 _Kiba you've done well and you've grown far stronger than I expected. Don't forget the lessons I've taught you. Fight for your new comrades with the strength given to you by your old ones._

 _Akeno your mother would be so proud to see you today show them your ultimate might._

 _Rias your brother may have been given the Lucifer name, but you have been given some of the Lucifer power use it well._

Vali you and your group have been incredible to me and I owe you a great debt.

 _We'll cash in on that debt soon rest assured._

Alright but wait where's Issei.

 _I've been here the whole time president._

(For those who are confused the person in the Draconis suit was actual Issei this time he vanished so he could appear besides the group but pretend his presence was concealed. Obviously even if the Vali group knew it they wouldn't reveal it because well that's a huge secret. Just to clarify also the Issei that has the evil pieces is fused inside of Issei in a special seal. So Issei does have access to his evil pieces. Also If he wishes to he can expel this Issei so he can act independently though soon none of that will matter)

The ORC looks around to find Issei on a lounge chair. They're shocked that they couldn't sense their pawn the whole time.

 _You guys have gotten a lot stronger that's for sure. At the beginning none of you could even touch me but now you're ready. That fried chicken doesn't stand a chance but let's make this more interesting._

"What do you mean Issei?" Rias is curious what her pawn is up to.

" _You'll see Rias you will see", says Issei with an amused smirk._

"Alrighty then anyway Grayfia we're ready."

Everybody transports to the arena. The ORC is on the battlefield while the Vali group is in the stands sitting with Sirzechs in a private booth.

With Vali group and Sirzechs.

 _So you are the one who was given the name Lucifer._

Yes and you are Vali the grandson of the Morningstar. So I take it there's something you want to discuss with me.

 _Yes. I know master Draconis who you know as Issei may have gotten his payment for helping you but we want a little something as well. I get the feeling you will enjoy this because Master will be driven nuts. After all Rias still doesn't know the truth._ Vali whispers an agreement with Sirzechs

That's devious you may be angry at me saying this but Rizelvim would be proud of that.

 _I'm not happy being compared to that bastard but I'll take the compliment. Let's enjoy the match._

In the stadium the two peerages stand ready and Grayfia is about to start the game

 _Alright everybody the match is about to begin all peerages ready._

" _HOLD ON A SECOND",_ says Issei with a loud shout.

Everybody is shocked at Issei's sudden words.

 _Ms Grayfia I know this is sudden but I have a proposal for everybody. YO RAISER GET OVER HERE._

Raiser and his peerage walk over responding to the summons of the Red Dragon Emperor.

What do you want Red Dragon? Are you here to beg for mercy before the battle begins?

 _No Fried chicken I'm not I have a proposal for you, and it will make this more interesting._

"I'm listening so what do you have in mind", says Raiser with a clearly intrigued look on his face.

Instead of having this drawn out battle which is meaningless because both of us know you only wanna fight me I propose we have a different type of battle.

What I propose is a series of single battles that will get the crowd entertained until its time. The final battle will be you versus me but we let the crowd decide the other matchups. We'll align our pieces together and this lovely crowd will choose which pieces will matchup. Obviously if pawn is selected I'll fight twice. Let's make it 3 other battles. So let's say they chose pawn knight and rook. The knights will fight the rooks will fight and the pawns will fight. Of course the results are meaningless. The winner of this rating game will be the one who wins our fight sound good.

The whole crowd is shocked by this proposal.

Issei are you nuts as your King I will not allow it, says a clearly annoyed Rias.

 _Enough princess._ Issei knocks Rias out with a punch to the gut. _Sorry to be a little rough but it had to be done._ Issei turns to Raiser to continue their conversation. _Think about it Chicken boy if you guys fight no doubt your precious bride will get injured and delay your wedding this way after you're done you can get married. After all I'm just a lowly pawn._

You have a deal red dragon let's wait for the crowd to decide the order. However, never do that to my bride again.

 _Fine by me Chicken boy but she won't be your bride for much long,_ says a smug Issei.

Stop calling me that, says a clearly annoyed Raiser

 _Fine fine fried chicken boy._

As Issei finishes his games with Raiser he turns to Grayfia.

 _Sorry Ms Grayfia I'm sure this will make things more interesting._

" _Its fine Mr Hyoudou but no doubt you'll be punished later for that by your president",_ she says to the young pawn while thinking _, " Master Draconis I hope you know what you're doing."_

With the Vali Group and Sirzechs.

The Vali group has witnessed the latest development with a smirk. Vali is first to give his opinion.

 _Hahaha He's as devious as ever._

What are you talking about Vali, asks Sirzechs clearly confused.

" _Arthur explain why he's done It",_ says Vali who instructs Arthur to explain the new reality.

" _It's simple actually Lucifer-sama. Master Draconis knows that Rias has a smaller peerage so a group dynamic favors Raiser. Granted Raiser doesn't know about the increased strength but he doesn't have to. In the individual battles the group can go crazy versus limited opposition._

Sirzechs who now sees the plan of the Red dragon responds, "I see that's brilliant. So Vali if you were voting what would be your choices."

" _Easy everybody can tell that the nun isn't a fighter so there's no reason for her to fight. Plus the crowd is aware that Raisers sister is involved. So bishops are out. The key fight is Raiser vs Issei so they're gonna spare the pawns. So by default you get rooks knights and queens. This is what Master is aiming for."_ Vali responds matter of factly.

"I see this should be interesting", says a now calm Sirzechs.

At the ORC base for the games.

"Issei what were you thinking this is suicidal", says Akeno clearly mad.

" _Akeno don't worry there's a reason I did that."_ He explains what Vali was telling Raiser.

"Ah I get it that's brilliant Issei you're rather devious", says Akeno.

 _Thank you very much._

Rias has just woken up. She's clearly upset with Issei, but once everything is explained she understood.

Issei that was reckless and I wish you told me about that.

 _Yea but that's no fun. Oh well looks like the results are about to be in._

Grayfia announcing the results.

The pieces that will fight are as followed. Rook Knight Queen.

" _Told you guy",_ says Issei with a smirk.

With Vali and Sirzechs

" _Ha all as he planned huh Sirzechs. It's a shame I won't get to see Rias fight but seeing Issei fight seriously for once more than makes up for it."_

"I guess so", Sirzechs responds while thinking, "You may be saving my sister from Raiser but I won't let you take her purity without getting a little revenge

We go back to Grayfia who's ready to start the battle, "So everybody it's time to begin the battle's first will both groups rooks please make their way to the stage."

(Back with the ORC).

Alright Koneko you're up first do us proud.

Yes Buchou

" _Well go get em Koneko",_ says Issei giving the rook words of encouragements. " _Sorry though I won't be watching from here so I'll see you guys later. Don't worry I'll be ready when my fight with Raiser begins."_ Issei says as he transports away to an unknown location.

In an unknown location

Issei is relaxing while watching a video of the battle.

" _Well I guess now that all this is over lets summon ravel",_ Issei says as he casts a spell.

With Raisers group

Well that fool will pay for this alright it's time to begin. Isabella Shueran get them

All of the sudden Ravel Phenex disappears.

What the heck where did my sister go.

Raiser-sama don't worry about it she won't be fighting so no need to panic.

Fine Isabella but she'd better be alright or it's your head.

Isabella thinks to herself, "Ravel is fine I'm betting the pawn of Gremory has taken her but Raiser doesn't need to know that. I placed a tracer on ravel without her realizing so I can go to her myself."

 _(_ Isabella and Shueran vanish)

With Issei and Ravel in a separate room

 _Yo Ravel I told you we would finish this later but don't worry we can watch the battle from this screen._

The video screen appears showing the battle between the two rooks.

Of course Issei-sama lets enjoy the battle. While we enjoy each other.

With Isabella Shueran and Koneko

Ladies, it's time to begin this battle of the rooks. For Raiser we have Isabella and Shueran. For Rias we have Koneko Toujou. Now let the battle begin.

Sorry Shueran I have to go Lady Ravel is more important. With a quick focus of energy Isabella has detected Ravel. "Ah found her. I'm retiring everybody sorry."

Raisers rook resigns.

With Raiser.

"Dammit Isabella what's going on", says a clearly annoyed Raiser

With Rias

"That's bizarre I wonder what she's up to speaking of which how's Issei." A curious Rias wonders what's going on.

With Issei and Ravel.

Isabella transfers in and she's greeted by a sight that would surprise most. Ravel is giving Issei a blow job.

A shocked Ravel says, "Isabella what are you doing here?"

 _So Isabella it was you who put the tracer on Ravel's dress. Clever clever I noticed the tracker earlier but didn't say anything._

Thank you Red Dragon. Sorry Lady Ravel I wanted to ensure you're alright.

 _Well sit back and enjoy the show. Oh and the rating game is over there._

With Koneko and Shueran

Okay then rook of Rias lets begin.

Okay Fried chickens rook

The two power up. Koneko with her senjutsu and Shueran putting flames onto her arms and legs.

Shueran charges Koneko with a straight dash. But is met with a senjutsu boosted punch and slams into the side of the gymnasium.

(Raisers rook retired)

"Well that was easy", says Koneko.

Shock comes all over the arena as Koneko wins with one punch. One look from Raiser and it's easy to see he's furious. While Rias and Kuroka are thrilled.

The winner is Koneko Toujou. Please allow for a 10 minute window in order to prepare for the next battle between the knights.

With Issei Ravel and Isabella

Issei thinks to himself. " _Not bad I didn't think she'd win that easily. Seems I have to speed things up or I won't be done by the time I fight the chicken. At the same time_ Issei says to Ravel _. "Damn Ravel you're really tight we may have to speed things up so get ready_

Nggh Of course Issei-sama

(Isabella thinking to herself. "My My Rias's pawn is good I wonder if Lady Ravel will let me have a chance."

(With Raiser)

"UNBELIEVABLE HOW COULD WE LOSE SO EASILY", says a furious Raiser.

"Raiser-sama don't worry Isabella retired so the advantage was lost. We will take care of business", says Yubelluna trying to calm down her enraged master.

YOU'D BETTER.

Grayfia announcing.

It's time for the next battle to begin. For Raiser Karlamine and Siris. For Rias Kiba Yuuto. Knights please prepare for battle.

(With Rias)

"Kiba get ready this is not gonna be easy", says Rias

Of course Buchou but I've got an edge, says Kiba with confidence

With Raiser

You ladies had better win.

Yes Raiser-sama

On the battlefield.

"So you are the knight of the Gremory. You're certainly cute. However, that pawn of yours is something else."

Siris get serious, says an annoyed Karlamine

Sorry Karlamine but it's true, says Siris with a matter of fact look.

"I can't speak on Issei's attractiveness but he is something."

"So ladies shall we begin, says Kiba who draws his sword. "

"So you are a swordsman so are we", replied the girls as they get their swords out. Siris with her broadsword and Karlamine with her sword.

"So ladies shall we make this two one on one battles or will you two attack me at once", says a confident Kiba.

"It will be two one on ones as is the knights way", replies Siris.

Your funeral.

(Battle BEGIN)

(BALANCE BREAKER) Weapon works.

Both knights for raiser are shocked by Kiba's Balance Breaker and are shocked. "When did you get your balance breaker", asks Siris.

I got it over training. My balance breaker is special it allows me to imitate any weapon my sword has crossed.

Sword of Creation Collibrand.

(With Issei)

 _HA I knew he asked me about that for a reason, says an amused Issei._

"Red Dragon what are you talking about", asks a curious Isabella.

 _Nothing Isabella excuse me. Ravel I'm about to cum inside you okay._

Its fine Issei-sama AHHHHHHHHHHH

Issei slams a load inside Ravel bringing their first session to a close. Although one look at Isabella and its clear she seems interested in enjoying the fun and I'm not talking about the rating game)

 _Hm that was fun. Isabella you look like you want to ask me something._

Sorry Red Dragon but I was wondering if you might give me some pleasure, asks a blushing Isabella?

" _Yare yare that's fine but only if your master allows it",_ says Issei who already knows the answer.

Its fine Issei-sama as for you Isabella we'll discuss this later.

"Alright Lady Ravel", says Isabella who undresses for Issei. "Thank you Ravel-sama Red Dragon-sama"

" _Please just call me Issei",_ says an annoyed Issei.

Yes Issei-sama.

(Back at the battlefield)

"Alright Knight of Gremory I'm first and this is for lord Raiser", says Karlamine

Karlamine charges Kiba with her sword but all of the sudden she trips.

"What's happened to me", says a confused Karlamine.

Kiba responds to the confused knight. "Oh that this sword allows me to access dimensions I simply slipped my foot in to a dimension and tripped you. Now to finish you off."

Sword Creation Excalibur Destruction

(Whole crowd excluding Vali group)

WHATTTTTTTT, says a shocked Rias who's unaware that Kiba's issue with Excalibur is resolved as well as him being able to use one of the swords.

Thanks to Excalibur destruction Kiba destroys her sword.

Sword creation Katana

Now with one slash Kiba finishes off Karlamine.

(Raisers knight retires)

Now it's your turn Siris, says a determined Kiba.

No way I surrender. I can't handle that

(Raisers knight retires)

With Raiser

DAMMIT ALL. HOW ARE THEY SO STRONG, says Raiser with fury.

"Raiser-sama calm down", say Yubelluna

Sorry Yubelluna I never imagined we'd be beaten so easily. It seems I've underestimated Rias quite a bit.

No you didn't. Raiser-sama they've grown far stronger then we could've expected.

Oh well it doesn't matter I'll finish the Red Dragon soon enough. AND WHERE ARE ISABELLA AND RAVEL.

With Rias

(Rias thinking) This is incredible we're going to win. And if Kiba and Koneko are this strong plus Akeno's strength what sort of monster is Issei. The same strength we used just now struggled to beat Issei. Even by the last day we barely got him to use boosted gear against us. What sort of monster is he? As for how Kiba got that sword I better talk to Arthur later.

With Issei

 _Issei thinking to himself, "My my poor Raiser he never imagined he'd be this outclassed."_ At the same time he responds to the titfuck he's been given. " _My Isabella your breasts are incredible I'm gonna cum soon. MHHMMMMM"_ As Issei spurts over Isabella his cum spreading over her breasts and face.

"Thank you Issei-sama. Your cum is delicious and I can't wait to have you inside me", says Isabella.

 _Gladly oh and sorry Rave l I can tell your aroused too so why don't you enjoy the fun._

 _(DRAGONIC CLONE 5%)_

The real Issei says, " _Here you go Ravel I'll give you this clone."_

The clone Issei says," _Ready to go Lady Ravel."_

Ravel and Isabella both respond, "Yes Issei-sama".

The girls get into issei's favorite doggystyle position as the Issei's insert themselves ready to enjoy the pair of women. Both issei's say at the same time, " _Damn I love being the Red Dragon Emperor."_

So that's it for chapter 12. So yea the Gremory group is super powerful and Raiser doesn't stand a chance. Anywho since many of you are wondering what's with the Isabella Ravel Issei thing. Truth is I originally planned on just having it be Ravel but as I wrote this I decided why not add Isabella. I was torn on having Asia fight but I know a perfect way for her to be used. That will be revealed next chapter. So yea Kiba's balance breaker which he explained will be added to the technique section. Some may also be surprised at the fact that he's using Excalibur destruction and yes one of the swords in the vault Arthur mentioned was the Excalibur swords Destruction and mimic that belong to Irina and Xenovia in the cannon. They still will but I figured with Kiba being over his trauma lets have some fun.

So that's it for chapter 12. The Gremory group has become Super powerful and Raiser is doomed yep I get it. O well next chapter is gonna be the continuation of the battles with Akeno's fight, and of course the one with Issei. Sorry if the last two have been far longer but it's for the sake of moving things along.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	14. Rias vs Raiser Pt 2 The Red Dragons Fury

Chapter 13 Rias vs Raiser (Part 2 The Red Dragons fury)

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Chapter 13 has arrived. Issei vs Raiser o and Akeno vs the Bomb queen, but mainly Issei versus Raiser. This will be a fun chapter for you guys because you'll at last get to see the true power of Issei the savior something I'd been hiding for a while. Get ready boys and girls. The Red Dragon takes flight.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

ATTENTION: This is part of a double release so dont forget to read the first part. Enjoy boys and girls this is a rare present from me.

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

Back with Rias it's time for the last fight of the round

"Akeno it's your turn at last show them what you can do", says Rias proud of her friend.

"I know Rias uffufu I can't wait I'm sure that this will be fun", says an excited Akeno.

It seems that one more person wants to encourage the young queen. Her father Baraqiel has transported in to tell his daughter one last piece of advice.

"Akeno dear one thing before you go. Remember that the techniques I taught you are mainly about using Holy energy so make sure not to overdo it."

Yes Father I know. Luckily I'm only gonna need two techniques to win," Akeno declares confidently to her father.

Baraqiel no longer concerned says, "I see, I look forward to watching."

"Okay Rias I'm about to leave, says Akeno" However as she's about to head out she whispers into Rias's ear, "you'll have to tell me how Issei is in bed sometime."

A shocked rias responds, "How do you know about that?"

"That's my secret Rias", she says as she smiles to her best friend. She transforms and leaves for the stage.

Raiser still enraged after the two losses has some last minute words for his queen

"Yubelluna don't you dare lose this make her queen pay."

"Of course Raiser-sama for the sake of the Phenex clan I will not fail you", says a determined Yubelluna who leaves for the stage.

Grayfia of course begins to announce the pairing for this final matchup.

" _Now for the final fight. Akeno Himejima versus the Bomb Queen Yubelluna. This should be a great fan. Let the battle begin."_

"Get Ready queen of the Gremory this won't be pretty", says Yubelluna.

"For once we agree Bomb Queen", says Akeno who releases a fallen angel wing.

"It can't be you're a fallen angel", says a shocked Yubelluna.

"Well half but that's irrelevant so get ready." HOLY LIGHTNING.

Yubelluna dodges and sends an attack towards Akeno, "Take this".

(Explosion)

The two exchange blows of Holy Lightning and explosions until Yubelluna traps Akeno.

Akeno thinking to herself, "Oh no she's got me I'm in trouble."

A satisfied Yubelluna says, "Humph I've got her now. Now FALL."

(BIG EXPLOSION)

Rias and Baraqiel both scream out for the queen, believing that the battle is over.

With Issei Ravel and Isabella

Issei thinking to himself, " _Humph what an act Akeno has been toying with her this whole time such a Masochist",_

Issei talking to Ravelas he thrusts into her _, "Well Ravel seems Akeno is in trouble. You guys might get this."_

Interesting enough Ravel and Isabella are not as impressed.

"Issei-sama your hiding something MHHMMM"

"I agree with Ravel-sama MHMMM."

With a smirk Issei responds, " _Maybe well ladies unfortunately it's time to finish things up so I'm increasing the pace."_

A few thrusts later Issei has brought both girls to climax.

" _Alright ladies I'm gonna slam a load inside both of you. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO"_

(Isabella and Ravel)

IM CUMINGGGGGGGGGGGG

As all 3 reach their climax a look of satisfaction can be seen all over the room.

Issei with one final word to his two girls, _"That will do now let's finish watching this fight"._

Back in the stadium

As the smoke clears Akeno is nowhere to be found.

"Heh got you Queen of Rias", says a confident Yubelluna.

Unbeknownst to anybody in the arena yellow chains start wrapping around the Bomb Queen.

Confused by what's happened the Bomb queen yells, "What the hell is this?"

"Heh got you Bomb queen", says Akeno unharmed by the attacks. "In case you're wondering this whole time you're fighting with a fallen clone. It's a special spell that lets me use a feather of my wings to create a clone. You were fighting the clone while I set up these chains. These chains are special magic that only I can use. They trap you with holy power so you can't escape but they also amplify my power."

Yubelluna yelling out loud, "I can't move. Sorry Raiser-sama looks like I'm done."

"Alright bomb queen take this. (HOLY STORM)" Akeno yells as the final spell makes its way in the arena.

As a powerful lighting mix surrounds the bomb queen she screams in pain. The holy lighting slams the bomb queen while not killing her.

"Ahh that pain is beautiful", says Akeno with an erotic look on his face.

(Raisers queen retires)

As another battle comes to an end Raiser is once again filled with fury and Rias is filled with joy.

With Issei whose absorbed the second clone back

" _Now I guess it's time go back. However I can't send you back to the fried chicken looking like that. But before i fix you girls up, Asia I know you're there come on out."_

" _Sorry Issei-sama I know you told me to stay at home but I couldn't resist."_ An embarrassed Asia appears out of nowhere to the surprise of Isabella and Ravel,

" _Yare yare why do the women in my life not listen",_ says an annoyed Issei.

Isabella who's clearly confused, "Wait a minute that's Rias' bishop why is she here?"

" _Think about it this way. Isabella you serve Ravel but you work for Raiser. In this case it's the same deal. Now to deal with your appearances.  
_

With a pulse of energy Issei fixes the appearances of Ravel and Isabella who are heavily disheveled from the rough sex they've been having. Issei also fixes his own appearance.

" _Ah that's better. Oh ladies make up an excuse about where you were."_

"Okay Issei-sama we will", both Isabella and ravel say in unison.

(Isabella and Ravel leave)

" _Anyway Asia why are you here", says_ a still annoyed Issei.

Shyly Asia says _, "Sorry Issei-sama I got caught up watching them so I couldn't help it. I wanted to be here myself."_

" _HAHA, Good grief Asia I'll tell you what after this battle I'll give you what you want."_ Issei is now amused by the antics of the young bishop.

" _Thank you Issei-sama good luck"_ , says Asia to her master. _  
(Issei and Asia leave)_

Back with Raiser

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE WE LOST", Raisers servants all say at once.

(Isabella and Ravel return

"Sorry Raiser-sama Lady Ravel wanted to take a nap so she left the arena. As her servant I had to watch over her. We're back now." Isabella having returned explains the excuse.

"Alright ladies that's fine", a composed Raiser responds.

Isabella and Ravel thinking together, "He bought it."

"Time to tear the Red Dragon apart", says Raiser determined to finish what his servants failed to do.

(Raiser leaves)

"So ladies what really happened", asks Siris

Both girls with shocked looks on their faces, "Siris what are you talking about."

"Look girls we both know if you took a nap you wouldn't have coincidentally missed everything up until Lord Raiser's fight."

Ravel giving into the clear trap they're in, "Fine I'll tell you guys what happened."

A shocked Isabella tries to talk her out of it, "Lady Ravel are you sure that's wise."

"Its fine Isabella the girls have a right to know", Ravel says knowing that there's nothing to lose from this.

Ravel proceeds to tell the girls about what happened between her and Issei along with her brother's original plan.

The Raiser group is shocked and after looking at each other Yubelluna speaks for the group.

"I never imagined Raiser-sama would do all of that. What a shameful master we have. So girls one more question. Was he good because Raiser-sama sucks?"

Isabella and Ravel together, "HE WAS AWESOME.

(With Rias)

Issei has appeared out of nowhere back to the group

Issei with a smirk, " _Yo guys so what did I miss?_

"You just missed my cute servants dominating Raiser, but now it's your turn Issei." Rias says to her pawn with a smile unlike anything many have seen from Rias in a long time.

"Yes Rias, oh by the way this is gonna be brutal so get ready."

(Issei leaves)

Finally in the arena the time has come for Issei and Raiser to face off.

"At long last red Dragon I get to pound you into pieces", says a confident Raiser.

" _Heh Fried Chicken you're gonna get pounded yourself",_ says an amused Issei. _"Oh Grayfia, If you don't mind before we start I'd like to say something to this marvelous crowd."_ The crowd is all of the sudden shocked at what the red dragon said.

"As you wish red dragon", Grayfia calmly replies.

" _A week or so before this rating game was said to begin our lovely friend Raiser wanted to even the field a little bit. I had made friends with his sister Ravel which he clearly didn't like. So he sent Ravel to poison some tea with a paralytic drug."_

"You're lying Red Dragon I would never do that" says an enraged Raiser.

" _Is that so fried chicken well let me show you the truth of your foolish actions."_

Issei shows a video of the conversation he had with Ravel about Raisers actions.

The crowd is shocked by this revelation and everyone is disappointed including both the Maou and the head of the Phenex clan.

" _This obviously failed because I'm perfectly fine. That's the reason I asked for this format because I wanted to punish Raiser myself. Sorry I just wanted to say that."_ Having revealed Raisers plot Issei turns to Raiser with a green glow in his eyes. " _Now friend chicken prepare to witness the power of the Red Dragon emperor."_

 _(Issei powers up to about 30%)_

As Issei's power rages through the shock of everybody is clear.

Rias- My God he didn't show this level of power during the training. He probably didn't need his boosted gear during the training.

Akeno- What power

Kiba- Oh my god so this is what he can do.

Koneko- NYAAA

Raisers peerage- Raiser-sama's finished

(With Vali and Sirzechs)

Sirzechs shocked at the power that he's sensing, "Woah this power is huge it almost rivals Grayfia.

A calm Vali has more surprising news for the Maou, _"What you don't realize Sirzechs is this is actually 30% of his base power_ WITHOUT _the boosted gear."_

Sirzechs with a ghastly look on his face, "WHAT!"

Vali finishing his explanation, " _Yep he has a Balance breaker and far more. We held back during our training but he's our leader for a reason. His full power with Balance breaker might actually rival yours with your special transformation._

"How do you know about that", asks a shocked Sirzechs.

" _Issei does his research. Now let's watch this slaughter."_ Vali returns to watching the battle amused at what his rival and master is about to do.

(Back in the arena)

With a calm fury Issei says, _"This is all I'll give you Raiser. By the way you won't be allowed to surrender consider that your punishment."_

"You're far stronger then I imagined but I'm immortal", says Raiser with a hint of fear.

Grayfia announces the start of the battle.

" _Okay Raiser its showtime."_

As Issei vanishes he appears in front of Raiser and slams into him with a huge punch that sends him into the walls of the gym.

" _Heh Raiser I held back so let's continue",_ says Issei who can't help but taunt the arrogant Phenex.

"DAMN YOUUUU", Raiser yells as he heals himself

For the next 5 minutes all you see is a constant stream of Raiser getting slammed with punches and Issei allows him to recover just to continue this pain.

" _This is fun raiser I haven't been able to enjoy a slaughter this much in a while."_ Issei's taunting of Raiser is merciless.

Raiser who can barely move now says in a stuttered voice, "Damn you red dragon. I'll get you." He tries to move but he can't.

" _That's it Raiser it's time to end this",_ says Issei having tired of the pounding he's given the Phenex.

One more punch and raiser can barely move. The stadium is shocked at the royal beating that Raiser has received and watches his opponent who still looks like he's going for blood.

" _That's it Raiser time to say goodbye."_ Issei powers up an energy shot and aims it right at Raiser going for the kill. Before he can fire Raisers servants teleport in front of Raiser hoping to spare their master.

The girls together scream. "THAT'S ENOUGH. Spare Raiser-sama. Please red Dragon you've done enough."

" _Fine this battle is mine so I'll call it a day. Consider yourself lucky Raiser. Your girls are good so treat them well."_ Issei powers down clearly satisfied by the beating he gave Raiser.

Raisers peerage together, "Thank you Red Dragon".

Raiser has fainted and the battle is clearly over.

" _The Winner is Issei. Therefore the winner of this rating game is Rias Gremory."_

The whole crowd is silent. All of the sudden one person starts clapping and the whole crowd erupts.

Issei thinking to himself, "humph this was nothing." He transports back to Rias and the gang.

(Back with Rias and gang)

"Issei that was incredible thank you" says Rias as she jumps and gives Issei a huge hug.

" _Gladly Rias it was my pleasure."_

(Sirzechs and the Vali group appears)

"That was incredible Red Dragon I never imagined you were that strong", says Sirzechs

Vali responding with a hint of sarcasm, " _Yes my rival you were truly incredible. Albion is looking forward to our fight."_

Back to Sirzechs, "So Issei thank you for rescuing my sister and teaching raiser a lesson in pain he'll never forget."

" _My pleasure Sirzechs it's a shame I sorta wanted to give him a phoenix tear and do it for another 5 minutes."_ Issei says with a look of disappointment.

After shuddering a little bit Rias has one more announcement to the group, "Anyway why don't we all go home? I think we could all use a nice long rest."

(Back at the ORC)

Everyone has gone home but Rias and Issei.

"Issei thank you very much for saving me", says a once again grateful Rias.

"It was my duty as the person who was your servant Rias. It was a pleasure", Issei responds with a simple smile.

"So Issei I'd like to thank you and I've got the perfect way" Rias undresses revealing her wonderful body to a surprised pawn. "The first time we did this I was desperate but this time I want to do this properly."

"Mind if I join in", asks Akeno who snuck in without Rias noticing.

"Akeno what are you doing", asks an annoyed Rias.

"Hey Rias I say we let Akeno join", says Issei who is quite pleased with the new development.

"Fine Issei but you'd better give us both plenty of pleasure", says Rias.

"I agree with the president", says Akeno whose now gotten naked.

"Of course ladies just give me one second," says Issei who uses his favorite spell. (DRAGONIC CLONE.) Two issei's appear and say, "Now let's go president Vice president.

Akeno and rias together, "Take us Issei."

(Back at Issei's base)

" _Good grief, I go home early and let a clone deal with the ORC and he gets to bang Akeno and Rias what rotten luck."_

Asia appears from nowhere and blushing says, "Issei _-sama time to fulfill your promise_."

" _Alright Asia lets go to the playroom"._

(In an unknown location)

"Excellent seems you've got the Excalibur and this should get Michael's attention", says Kokabiel.

"Yes Lord Kokabiel the time to get our revenge on the devils has arrived", says Valper.

(In a second unknown location)

It seems the Excalibur's were stolen and it was Kokabiel, says Xenovia.

" _Yes I know Xenovia and Lord Michael are gathering us all for a meeting."_ Irina responds to her partner.

"Alright Irina lets go", says Xenovia.

Irina thinking to herself, " _Finally Issei we get to be reunited and this time you will take me. AMEN."_

At last chapter 13 is complete. What a story. So yea I decided to add Akeno and Asia to the list of girls. I won't keep a chart that's too tedious but it doesn't matter. Asia was supposed to have twiilight healing and she still will but has a special situation. Makes it more fun doesn't it. Anywho the next chapter will be a transition chapter that will lead into the Excalibur arc. Many things will be happening so pay attention. So you are aware the one that was having sex with Rias and Akeno were clones of Issei with his personality instead of the Real one. The Real one did Asia.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	15. Issei's Longest Day

Chapter 14 Issei's longest day

Well everybody Welcome to Chapter 14 Issei's longest day. This chapter is a bit of a throwaway between the Raiser arc and the Excalibur arc I thought I'd have a little fun to get things ready. So get ready to have your mind totally blown once again.

AN I'd like to thank all my reviewers for allowing me to reach 100 views in this story. Be aware that i'm not stopping anytime soon and as long as you guys dont annoy me expect at least 2 chapters a week. The Kokabiel arc and volume 4 have basically been decided already so those will not be changed. One more note. Expect plenty of lemons because lets face it this is DxD and everybody know that sexiness comes with DXD.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator. I also do not own bleach all credit goes to its creator

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We find Issei his actual house having just woken up. It's been 5 days since he thrashed Raiser. A lot has happened. Rias is now far more clingy during the ORC meetings and constantly wants to have sex afterwards. Akeno's hidden S side is now far more obvious. Even Koneko is much less hesitant.

On his way to class Issei is caught up in his thoughts. " _What a miserable week. Now that the battle with raiser has ended it seems as though Rias has relied on me rather beautifully. Luckily I convinced her not to come over to my house otherwise I'm sure I'd be waking up with her naked next to me. I haven't heard anything from the Vali group which concerns me but I suppose its fine. According to Azazel Kokabiel has begun to make his move. What worries me more is that nobody has mentioned any mission specs to how we deal with them."_

After arriving at school Issei's usual surprise isn't there to greet him, _"Matsuda and motohama aren't here to greet me.. well punch me in the face. Wait that can't be right"._

 _(Issei in his class)_

His classmates are whispering a surprising statement, "Have you heard it looks like we're getting a bunch of transfer students. To make things better Matsuda and motohama are gone.

Issei thinking to himself rather worried, "Those two are gone huh this can't be good"

With the arrival of the teacher the class perks up as an announcement that will fill the class with joy and Issei with dread.

"Alright class I have some news that should give you guys a lot of joy. We received an invitation from a school in Italy to do a class exchange. The ones we've sent are matsuda and motohama."

This news is met with heavy cheers from all the class especially the girls.

Issei thinks to himself about the news _, "Italy took them huh… O crap it can't be."_ Issei's fear is realized as the teacher finishes the announcement.

"I'd like to welcome two new transfer students and their both girls. Come on in ladies."

Two girls walk in. One has chestnut hair in twin tails while the other girl has blue hair with a green tinge.

With the revelation of the two girls Issei continues to think to himself. " _I knew it Irina and Xenovia that's just great"_ Issei calms himself briefly but all of the sudden he increases his senses. _"But wait there's a few other new students. I'm sensing three other signatures."_ Recognizing the signatures another look of dread appears on his face. _"Wait you gotta be kidding me that's Arthur and Vali and the final one is… LE FAY. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."_

Yes, to issei's pure annoyance the mysterious transfer students are Vali, Arthur, le Fay, Irina and Xenovia. Each members of his order of Draconis and although Xenovia isn't a member she is Irina's partner so she's aware of the orders activities. Unfortunately for him Issei's headache continues. The chestnut haired girl calls out to him with a smile on her face.

" _Heya Issei I just noticed you there. How have you been?"_

Xenovia notices her introduction and quips. "Wait Irina that's Issei hyoudou that means that mmph." Before Xenovia can reveal more her mouth is shut by Irina.

With a look of pure irritation Issei calms himself to respond. " _Hello Irina it's been a long time and it's a pleasure to meet you Xenovia but let's talk later."_

Irina satisfied with her old friend's response " _Okay Issei we'll talk later and one more thing."_

" _What's that Irina?"_ He asks while thinking to himself, "Don't tell me she's gonna do what I think she is."

" _This my dear childhood friend Issei"_ She walks over to her old friend and plants a big kiss on his lips

As he keeps his composure kissing his childhood friend, " _Damn You Irina."_

As a look of fury appears on most of the guys most of the girls are going crazy including a heavily blushing Murayama and Katase.

The fuss in the class is at a fever pitch. Unfortunately for Kuoh that's not the only place. Kiba's classroom also has a few transfer students.

"So class I'd like to introduce two new transfer students please come in." The first is a young girl with blonde hair the second is her brother. "Please welcome Arthur and le Fay pendragon to the class be ready to treat them well."

The class erupts with happiness at the new transfer student. One girl says with glee, "We get a pretty boy and a pretty girl and they're brother and sister. Kuoh has a new prince along with Kiba."

A look of shock appears on Kiba who recognizes the young male Arthur.

Once class has ended Kiba comes over to Arthur clearly wanting answers.

"Arthur what's going on why are you here?" Kiba asks very curious about what the knight is doing here.

Arthur calmly responds. _"Kiba we can't discuss why I'm here now wait until after class."_

Kiba responds now calming down. "Fine by me, so this is your sister Le Fay."

Arthur answers his friend. _"Yes although she's far different from me."_

But the surprise isn't over Rias Sona and Akeno's classroom. One final transfer student graces Kuoh academy with his presence.

"Welcome back everybody. Although it's rare we have a transfer student. Please welcome Vali Lucifer he's gonna be joining us as a classmate. He's the cousin of Rias Gremory of our class."

As Vali walks in and introduces himself. Akeno and Rias are shocked as is Sona.

With an angry look on her face Sona turns to Rias and says, "Rias you need to explain this now."

Rias can only respond with a look of confusion, "Sona I wish I could but I have no clue."

Akeno with a chuckle says, "Uffufu seems things are getting interesting.

Vali walks over to Rias and over the screams of the class whispers in her ear. " _Rias we'll talk about this later on don't worry all we be explained."_

Now that the day is over the ORC has all gathered along with the Vali group Irina and Xenovia.

"Sorry guys I want to start, but I wanted to bring one group in first." An apologetic Rias says waiting for a little bit longer.

As the student council walks in Rias introduces the group, "This is the student council they're also devils. They're led by Sona Sitri whose sister is the Maou leviathan".

As the representative of the group Vali makes the introduction. " _It's nice to meet you Ms Sitri I am Vali Lucifer and this is Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon. Arthur trained Kiba before the battle with Raiser and his sister Le Fay though she doesn't look it she's his younger sister."_

An annoyed Irina steps in, " _Ah Vali you didn't introduce us. My name is Irina and this is my partner Xenovia. We are members of the church as well as the same order of Draconis that Vali and group belong too. Well at least I am Xenovia isn't a member but she's aware of our secrets."_

Rias gathers some of the information she's been given and says, _"_ I see so I take it there's a reason you have those holy swords with you?"

" _Hah, you have good eye Miss Rias."_ Irina chuckles as she and Xenovia reveal their swords. _"The truth is we were sent to stop Kokabiel a member of the Cadre of the Fallen angels. He stole the Excalibur's and we've tracked him to this town. In order to ensure their return the church sent us. They also contacted master Draconis and got Vali and his group involved."_

Rias wondering something ask Irina, "So Irina was your leader Draconis informed?"

" _Yes he was. Master Draconis is the one who spoke with the church and added Vali's group to the mission."_ As she makes this statement she looks at Issei with a smirk.

With a look of fury on his face and trying not to go furious Issei thinks to himself. _"DAMN YOU IRINA"_

Continuing on Irina finishes her statement. _'_ " _We're going to give you all of the data we have. However, we transferred in because it's easier to work with you guys if we do this."_

Xenovia quips in with some information, "Irina is right we only wish to see the return of the swords and the cooperation of you devils. We know you won't work with Kokabiel but making sure that you know our movement was deemed wise."

Now convinced Sona calmly thanks the two girls.

In the meantime Rias has noticed that Issei's power is rising, "Hm Issei are you alright."

Finally getting back to his senses Issei responds, " _Yes president sorry I'm just a little flustered. You see Irina and I are childhood friends and it's been a long time since I've seen her. Plus seeing my eternal rival the white dragon emperor has me angry."_

Convinced by Issei Rias says to her pawn. _"It's okay Issei I understand."_

Not done her mischief, Irina walks over to Issei and gives him a hug and whispers into his ear, _"This is revenge Issei you slept with all those girls and didn't tell me. I know that you did Rias and Akeno along with Asia. You even did Le Fay. We're gonna have a long talk later and by that I mean you're banging my brains out. But don't worry I'm not mad."  
_  
Issei whispering back to his childhood friend, _"Yea right I know you're pissed but fine I believe I owe you about 8 or 9 loads. That better Irina."_

With a smile Irina responds, " _Yea that'll do it."_ Irina leaves the side of her friend and returns to the others.

Still quite Issei thinks to himself _"Good grief I knew this was gonna be a long day. And thank god Le fay is controlling herself cause if she did something stupid I'd really be done."_

Wanting to explain the situation to the rest of the group Issei calmly says, " _Sorry about that Irina and I hadn't seen each other and she really missed me."_

Rias giving in can only shake her head.

Unfortunately the funs not over from there now Le Fay wants in on the action.

" _Oh sorry Princess Rias I apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to do."_

Arthur now worried about the words of his sister thinks. _"Le Fay please don't do what I think you're gonna do."_

To the shock of the ORC and Student council Le Fay walks over to Issei and plants a kiss on his lips.

Arthur shakes his head and sends a telepathic message to Issei, "Sorry master Le Fay promised she would hold back but I guess she couldn't resist."

Many thoughts pop through the heads of the people in the group.

Issei with a furious look on his face thinks, _"DAMMIT LE FAY."_

Irina who for once agrees with Issei thinks, _"DAMMIT LE FAY."_

Saji thinks, "This guy is lucky."

Sona with a blush thinks, "Okay this guy is good."

Rias with a huge blush thinks, "Oh my I wish I had done that. All this sex and we haven't kissed once.

Vali with a chuckle thinks, " _Master you had to know this was coming."_

Rias who now wants to get the group back in shape.

"Okay after all that let's go home. Wouldn't you agree Sona?"

With a sweatdrop Sona agrees and everybody makes their way home.

Back at Issei's house

Issei thinks to himself, " _Phew what a drag this day was far longer than I thought and it's time to go rest."_

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you talk to, Irina appears in a pure white see through negligee with a white pair of panties and white bra underneath.

With a smile Irina makes her way to her childhood friend. _"Oh Issei you remember our promise. You owe me about 10 loads now."_

With a smile Issei responds, " _Good grief Irina fine. So where's Xenovia."_

" _I told her to go to another base I'll meet her tmrw. So it's just you and me."_ Irina responds with a smile.

" _Heh fine let's get this over with."_ Issei resigns himself to his fate. He thinks to himself _"It's a good thing that hot springs of mine restores vitality because I'm gonna need it."_

Ddraig chimes in having watched the day with enjoyment **"You better believe it partner this has been a long time coming."**

 _DAMMIT DDRAIG I know that._

 **Look on the bright side. At least you and her are gonna have plenty of sex.**

 _I give up. What an annoying day_

Irina and Issei make their way _to_ Issei's playroom. Ten loads later Issei and Irina have filled the room with the smell of sperm. The two have one last talk.

" _Good grief I guess that's it for today huh Irina."_ Issei says with a smirk.

Irina agrees, " _Yea it is. By the way I know about Murayama and Katase too but I'll forgive you for that one."_

With a smile Issei says to his childhood friend. " _Heh you troublesome girl."_

Irina sarcastically responds, _"I am your childhood friend."_

Issei calmly makes one more suggestion. " _Hey let's get into the hot springs and then go to sleep."_

" _Fine with me oh and Issei one thing."_

" _What's that?"_ a curious Issei asks his childhood friend.

Irina kisses her childhood friend's cheek and says. _"I missed you. Oh and don't you dare sleep with Xenovia."_

With an annoyed shrug Issei thinks, " _What a freaking long day."_

So that's it for chapter 14. The next chapter starts the Excalibur arc. So yea I had some fun with this one. Having Vali and gang transfer in was because I needed a good laugh. In case you guys are wondering Le Fay used a spell to make her appear older and she'll maintain this while in school. Arthur looks the same but I won't worry about that for now. One more important note. Irina and Xenovia are both aware of Issei's identity as Draconis however Xenovia isn't actually a member. She more knows because of the fact she's Irina's teammate.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	16. Hunt for the Holy Swords

Chapter 15 The Hunt for the Holy Swords

Well we've come to chapter 15 the Hunt for the Holy Swords. Because of some of my changes this arc will be vastly different. So get ready although it will have some of the flare it won't have it all.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator. I also do not own bleach all credit goes to its creator

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

(At Issei's Order of Draconis base)

Issei has just groggily woken up to an unusual feeling.

" _What the hell is going on here",_ Issei says groggily. After looking forward he finds his answer, " _Irina what the hell are you doing?"_

What Issei finds is that Irina is in front of Issei giving him a morning BJ. She continues for a little bit longer bringing Issei to climax. After taking every last bit of sperm and swallowing it she says to her now awake partner.

" _Sorry Issei I saw your morning wood and I couldn't resist but don't be so loud."_

Issei confused at his friend's words says, " _What are you talking about?"_

" _Look around you Issei."_

As Issei looks around his room to his amusement he's surrounded by women. Le Fay in her older form along with Asia, Murayama, and Katase each snuck into his bed overnight. Le Fay is wearing a pajama set that's light blue with spots. Asia's PJ set is yellow with white spots. Murayama is wearing a pink with spots set while Katase's is yellow with spots. Issei of course wakes up all the girls.

Issei ask his girls now awake, " _So you wanna tell me why you_ girls are in my bed."

Murayama is first to reply, " _Sorry Issei-sama while you were at that meeting Irina called us over."_

Katase is next, _"Yea so we all hung out and had some fun. You were tired when you got back. So Irina wanted to test us."_

Then a bubbly Le Fay _"Yea she wanted to see how many of us could sneak into your bed until you noticed but since you didn't notice any of us we just kinda fell asleep."_

Finally Asia apologetically says, _"Sorry Issei-sama."_

Irina who just shrugs at everything finally finishes the explanation, " _Yep sorry. Well I got up early so I claimed a prize."_

Issei who by this point has given up on his anger, " _Good grief everyone get ready for class. By the way le Fay shouldn't you and Irina be at the base with Vali and Arthur."_

Irina with a smirk on her face simply responded. _"Yea but I left. Le Fay had to be careful because Arthur was watching her like a hawk."_

A blushing Le Fay says, " _Sorry Issei-sama._

Issei ends this nonsensical morning with a word to his girls. " _Anyway get going. Murayama and Katase you have to go back to your own houses. The others may be able to transport with me but since your parents don't know about the connection you need to be back in your houses in the morning._

Murayama pouting tries to convince Issei otherwise, _"No Fair Issei-sama we want to walk to school with you. Let us move into the base."_

Katase who agrees with her friend chimes in, " _Murayama is right Issei."_

Issei standing firm puts his foot down. " _No I won't do it. You girls are human and although I've allowed you into the order and as promised trained with you girls. You will remain separate and that's that._

An understanding Irina still tries to convince Issei. " _Give them a break Issei. You know it would be more fun and imagine the glares you would get from jealous guys._

" _NO Irina they have to go back to their houses."_ Issei still frustrated with Irina keeps his view.

Irina realizing the truth finally gives up " _Fine Issei you win."_ She whispers to Murayama and Katase, _"Don't worry if you want I can convince him to walk with you girls another day."_

 _(Everybody leaves)_

Now by himself Issei talks with Ddraig, " _Good grief what am I gonna do with them?"_

 **Might I suggest nothing this is a good deal for you?**

" _You're right Ddraig. However, I don't need things becoming more chaotic. The fact that I have to sleep here to keep Rias off my tail is bad enough. Did you know she's tried to sneak into my room three times already? Luckily she hasn't figured out how to deal with my barriers."_

 **Anyway now that Irina's here things should be much more interesting.**

" _Unfortunately you're right. I'm sending in a clone to deal with class._

" **Why is that? Don't tell me you're just trying to avoid dealing with the headaches of the students."**

" _Because I'm gonna go discuss with Azazel on how we should deal with Kokabiel. The holy sword hunt is gonna be tedious."_

At the end of that school day. The ORC has gathered along with the student council and the Vali group so the time has come to discuss the next move. Vali acting as leader of the OOD begins this meeting.

" _Okay Rias here's the deal. I got a communication from Master Draconis and there's somebody we want you to meet."_

Whose that Vail? Also, why hasn't Draconis joined us?

" _Master Draconis is a busy man so he told me to act as leader for this mission. Anyway once Irina and Xenovia get here we can leave._

(Irina and Xenovia arrive)

" _Sorry we're late I wanted to bring some people along with us."_ Irina says while looking at Issei with a smirk.

A surprised Rias, "Okay who is it?"

A worried Issei thinks to himself, "Irina you aren't doing what I think you're going to do."

" _Alright girls come on in."_

Issei after seeing the two girls can only scream mentally, "DAMN YOU IRINA"

To the shock of everybody in the room, Irina has brought in Murayama and Katase.

Murayama calmly introduces herself. " _Hey there everybody I'm sorry to surprise you like this. The truth is I've known about the supernatural world for a while now. I know I'm human but Master Draconis trusts me with his secrets."_

Rias who's clearly annoyed responds. "It's fine Murayama. So what about you Katase?"

Katase responds with a smile, " _Murayama told me about her situation so I'm along for the ride."_

Rias giving into the situation can only say. "Good grief okay guys so we're ready."

Vali thinking to himself, _"What a girl Irina has certainly made this more fun."_

Issei still annoyed thinks, _"_ Irina must really have a grudge against me to do this."

Gathering the group to the situation Vali speaks to the gathered group. " _Alright everybody let's move out. Everyone in the circle we're gonna begin transport."  
_

Everyone responds, "GOT IT VALI.

(Unknown location)

The group arrives and to the shock greeting them is Azazel leader of the fallen angels.

" _It's been a long time Azazel-sama", Vali_ says with respect to Azazel.

With a calm look Azazel greets his former protégé. _"Vali what a pleasure so what's this lovely crew here for? Draconis informed me you would be visiting but what's with this whole gang."_

Rias shocked looks to his guest and can only exclaim. "Vali this person is!"

" _Yes Rias, Everyone please allow me to introduce the leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel. He's also a member of the order of Draconis so he's our ally. He's the one who informed Draconis about Kokabiel's actions and he authorized us to move."_

Rias clearly unhappy sighs at the news. Now needing more explanation she asks, "So why are we here."

With a chuckle Azazel responds. " _You're here Ms Gremory because I want to give you all the data you'll need to find Kokabiel."_

Turning to a projection screen Azazel displays a bit of data for the group and begins the explanation. _"This is Kokabiel a cadre level fallen angel. Most of you should avoid combat only Vali and the red dragon should engage him."_

(Next picture)

 _This is Valper Galiel the Genocide Bishop he's the former head of the Holy Sword project. Somebody you Kiba will love to destroy._

YES I WOULD.

(Final picture)

 _Finally is Freed Zelzan. Irina I believe that you want to kill him?_

" _AMEN"_

Unfortunately we don't know where his base is so for now we can only draw him out.

Vali figuring out the next step speaks up. " _Got it Azazel. My group along with Irina and Xenovia will hunt for them in secret. Since Kokabiel isn't aware of us being here we can do what we have to."_

Rias still confused at why she's been summoned. "So wait why did you send for the council. I get why you brought me along but why them."

" _Rias the reason I had you and the council come is mainly to warn you about what's at stake. And to tell you what the Vali group Irina and Xenovia will do. Remember Kokabiel is strong so for now all we must do is wait."_

Rias who now understands, "Fine I don't trust you, but thank you Azazel."

" _That's fine by me I don't need you to trust me. However I do need a favor while you're at it."_ Azazel makes one last request of the Gremory princess.

Rias who's confused by the request asks, "What's that Azazel?"

" _Make sure that Vali's gang is excused from school. Vali will be fine because of the fact that he can make dragonic clones like Issei but the rest will be excused"_

Vali chimes in with one last piece of info, " _Ms Rias if we learn anything my clone will inform me"_

Rias who finally is ready to leave says, "Got it alright. Everybody move out."

Everyone leaves other than Issei. Now with a more serious look on his face Issei and Azazel have a conversation.

" _So Issei your little angel girlfriend has made things hard for you."_

" _She's not my girlfriend Azazel. Though she certainly wants to be she's managing my little harem for now."_

" _I see. Anyway I know it's not my place to say this but don't kill Kokabiel just incapacitate him. Let me punish him."_

" _Got it Azazel I'll try my best."_

" _Oh and one more thing."_

" _What's that, Vali said it right I'm a busy man?_

" _After all this I believe a meeting of the 3 factions will be necessary so it's time to reveal EVERYTHING to Rias and her little crew."_

With a sigh Issei answers, " _Agreed that will be needed. I have to get going back to the group."_

With a smirk on his face Issei leaves to rejoin everyone at the ORC.

The next day just as Vali and his team are prepared to move out. But they're met by a surprise guest.

" _Kiba what are you doing here?"_ Arthur asks his protégé surprised at his involvement.

"I wanted to join you guys. The Holy Sword project killed all of my friends and I want revenge."

Vali who understands his feelings well gives in. " _Believe me Kiba I know how you feel. I have somebody I badly want to kill as well. So I guess you can come but you must do what I say."_

As they look around trying to find traces of the group. They eventually arrive at the same church where they fought Raynare's gang.

Vali warns the group because he can sense something odd. " _Everybody be careful there's a barrier around here and somebody's cleaned this up nicely. Master Draconis demolished this church but it's in great shape."_

A mysterious voice appears out of nowhere, "My my my look at all these people I get to kill." To everyone's shock Freed Zelzan appears to greed the gang at his side is Excalibur rapidly one of the missing swords.

Vali understanding the situation says. _"So this is Freed Irina he's all yours_

" _Thanks Vali. Freed I'm gonna slaughter you big time."_

Before Irina can start her attack she's stopped by Arthur. " _Hold on a minute Irina. I want Kiba to fight him first."_

An Irina loudly screams, _"AWWW WHYYY!?"_

" _Because his you know what will benefit from Rapidly."_

Realizing what Arthur is aiming for Irina gives in, " _Go it Arthur. You heard him Kiba go ahead."_

"Thanks Arthur. Hey freaky priest I'll be your first opponent."

"You're a handsome kid and I can't wait to tear you apart."

"Good luck with that."

BALANCE BREAKER

So that's it for chapter 15 the Hunt for the Holy Swords. So yea I'm gonna have a lot more eroticism coming up. Anyway get ready because next chapter Freed faces Kiba and things heat up.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	17. Battle of the Holy Sword Weilders

Chapter 16 Battle of the Holy Sword Wielders.

It's time for Chapter 16 Battle of the Holy Sword Wielders. This chapter will feature Kiba's battle with Freed and some other fun stuff. Get ready o and sorry guys no goodies this chapter just pure fighting but don't worry we got plenty of action.

I've noticed the reviews have gone down whats the deal guys. I mean i suppose you like what i'm doing but let me know whats going on. Oh and hope you all enjoyed the holidays.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters all credit goes to its creator. I also do not own bleach all credit goes to its creator. Any references I use I don't claim as my own simply using them is an honor.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

(We start of course with Kiba vs Freed.)

After witnessing his balance breaker Freed isn't impressed, "Humph so you got a fancy new sword big deal pretty boy."

Kiba with a smile responds, "You foolish priest this sword will be your doom."

Kiba and Freed begin their battle and exchange multiple blows. Freed tries to use the power of his Excalibur rapidly to take a hold of the fight but he finds himself unable to take full advantage.

An annoyed freed says, "What the hell blondie! How in the world are you keeping up with me! My Excalibur-chan known as Excalibur rapidly should give me a huge edge!"

"You'd think that wouldn't you freak show but sadly it won't work. My speed is far higher and I'm holding back as for your Excalibur take a look at my sword. "

Freed is stunned to find that he's looking at a copy of his own sword.

"What the hell! How do you have my sword blondie?"

"My balance breaker lets me copy the abilities of your sword so I copied your Excalibur ruler. But before I leave this to my partner I've got one more thing to do. "

Weapon works Tsukuyomi.

His sword changes to a red blade with a black handle. Although all over the blade there are tomoe's. (The blade is supposed to look like the sharingan for those who didn't figure out the reference.)

Irina who recognizes the new weapon as one from the Order of Draconis's vault, " _No Fair Kiba I wanted to kill him and with that sword you're gonna do it."_ Since Irina knows the power of the new blade she is aware of what's about to happen.

Kiba of course calms down the irate swordsman, "Relax Irina I won't kill him I'll just torment him severely so you can do the deed."

" _Thanks Kiba I'm just making sure."_

Kiba sarcastically says, "Good grief no wonder Issei-san was so annoyed with you the other day"

An angry Irina " _HEY that's not very nice."_

Now that he's done his exchange with Irina Kiba returns his attention to the priest, "Anyway Freed you probably should avoid getting hit."

As the clash between the two continues Kiba and Freed exchange blow after blow though Freed is being pushed back. After a while Freed finally leaves that opening and gets slashed on the side.

Freed notices that Kiba's image is beginning to fade, "What the hell blondie what's the deal."

A smirking Kiba, "The sword Tsukuyomi puts you in a powerful illusion that will make you feel excruciating pain but it will be quick in the real world. Have fun freak show."

Freed stands motionless. While Freed faces his punishment in the world of Tsukuyomi outside Kiba has had his fun. "Irina you can finish him off."

A giddy Irina clapping at the news, " _Oh goodie thanks Kiba."_

Irina's turn begins as she awaits Freed's release from Tsukuyomi's spell.

Freed whose now out of the spell screams, "DAMN YOU BLONDIE."

An irritated Irina calls to her new opponent, " _Well Freed now you're my opponent. Get ready I'm gonna kill you nice and slowly."_

A confused Freed, "How are you gonna do that?" Although he is wobbly he believes he can handle Irina regardless.

Irina who's taken out a black katana, _"I'm gonna use this beauty of a sword."_

Freed who's amused at the new blade, "Huh what's that."

" _This is heavens fang the sword that will finish you off. (Think tensa zangetsu)"_

An amused Arthur thinking about what's just happened, " _Irina took heavens fang from the vault. Good grief. It seems she really wants to kill Freed."_

Irina, " _Well get ready Freed. AMEN."_ With her shout she charges at Freed.

Irina slashes freed whose still yet to recover. As she dances around its quite clear that Freed is a dead man. Just before the time for the finishing blow arrives Irina has to jump back.

Irina who's pouting at the interference, " _What the heck? Who's interrupting my fun?"_

Valper Galiel who has appeared out of nowhere, "That would be me. I can't have you killing Freed just yet. Anyway I am valper Galiel I believe the blonde has been looking for me. Don't worry I'll give you a chance. Who would've guessed that the boy who got away would become so strong? I take It you used your friends old power to create that sword.

Kiba who looks furiously at their new guest, "Yes I did you scum. I'll take my revenge. "

An amused Valper say, "Well don't worry I'll give you the chance you want, but unfortunately you should probably get going. "

" _Why's that you bastard",_ Irina says with rage.

"Because now you have to deal with me", Kokabiel appears out of nowhere to give the group quite the shock.

Vali thinks to himself about the new revelation, " _Damn Kokabiel has arrived. This clone doesn't have the power to beat him I guess I can wait and see what happens, but now is not the time."_

Vali issues the order to the group, " _Everyone retreat now. Don't worry we can deal with Kokabiel later."_

An amused Kokabiel taunting Vali, "So you're all leaving. And since I'm guessing you'll inform the Gremory girl about this tell her that I'll be waiting in 2 days to battle you. I'd kill you now but it's gonna be way too easy. I want a challenge."

Vali who smirks at Kokabiel's kindness, " _Hmph fine by me. Kokabiel you'll regret that."0_

(Vali and group leave)

A surprised valper, "So boss why did you let them go?"

Kokabiel responds, "Easy valper I want a stronger pray. Azazel seems to have interfered in this. The truth is I would've lost if their leader was full power but for some reason he's not. "Be sides this gives you all the time you need."

Back at the ORC Vali explains what happened.

Rias after hearing the report, "That's a shame Vali I'm just glad you got back fine."

An annoyed Vali, " _Thanks Rias but the truth is if I was at full power I'd easily kill him but since we were in class I couldn't interfere. Though the rest will be angry it was the right move."_

As he listens to the conversation Issei thinks about the words used by the White Dragon, " _Vali you smug bastard you're not revealing the truth again. If you had killed Kokabiel just now it would've started a war. To justify killing him you had to let Kokabiel reveal his plans. Of course Kokabiel knows that. He's waiting for the grand fight. Regardless of anything I will kill him myself."_

Returning to her knight Rias scolds the young blonde. "Anyway Kiba, that was a dangerous move to join. So now you'll face a punishment of 1000 spankings."

An amused Arthur interrupts the situation with his own idea. "H _ey Rias if you use your magic he won't learn the lesson he needs how about this."_ Arthur grabs Tsukuyomi from a pocket dimension."

A curious Rias asks, "What's that sword Arthur?"

" _This, my dear, is Tsukuyomi it can inflict massive torture and the illusion will be controlled by you. 1 second in the real world is 3 days in the illusion world. So one slash from that and Kiba can get a much nastier punishment."_

As Kiba returns from the Tsukuyomi punishment Issei's curiosity gets to him. "Rias _Vali's right waiting is the right move". "By the way Irina I'm wondering something_

An incredibly nervous Irina asks, " _Uhh what's that Issei?"_

" _Why do you hate Freed so much?"_

" _Uhh I guess it's just the fact that he betrayed the church and all of that."_ Irina responds with a red blush.

Xenovia interrupts, "Wait Irina isn't it because while you guys were in school 5 years ago. Freed stole the dream journal you had which mentioned some dirty dreams you had of Issei. Then posted them all over the school we were at."

As everybody sweatdrops at the revelation Irina screams in embarrassment, " _XENOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

An apologetic Xenovia, "Oops sorry about that Irina."

As the news is revealed Issei thinks to himself, " _HAHAHAHA. This is why I told Irina not to mention that I am Draconis. She sucks at keeping secrets."_

As Irina chides Xenovia Issei responds to the news, "I'm _flattered Irina you'll have to tell me about them later."_

Rias trying to get things back in shape. "Anyway guys lets meet again tomorrow to decide what the plan of attack is gonna be for Kokabiel. I don't see why he would tell us two days."

An annoyed Vali, " _Rias it's because even if we know what he's gonna do there's no easy way to stop him. Kokabiel is a Cadre level fallen angel. Issei and I are the only ones who can fight him 1 v 1. But since its Kokabiel he'll have help. Freed is a pest and truthfully Irina Xenovia and Arthur can easily beat him. Kiba since you copied rapidly's power with your new BB you're fine also. The most important thing to remember is that for any of us to successfully fight Kokabiel we need a barrier his level of power is far too high plus the damage to the town would be massive. And the final reason is since he's unaware of our power he's hoping to draw Sirzechs or Serafall. Although he recognizes me from my days at the Grigori, He's not aware of just how powerful we are. That edge is the key for us. Have Sona's team prepare a barrier and Kuroka and Bikou will help reinforce it. Most likely Issei or I will deal with Kokabiel. The rest of us will deal with whoever comes with him. Be prepared though Kokabiel will be aiming to kill."_

"Got it. So we'll go with that plan. Vali it's a good thing you guys transferred in otherwise we'd be in trouble." Rias who's relieved at the plan accepts the move.

" _That's why we're here."_

Rias finishing the meeting, "Okay everyone lets meet back here in two nights and deal with Kokabiel."

Two nights later the gang has met again in front of the church where they fought Raynare.

An amused Kokabiel, "Hmph so this is the full force that's being sent against me. Not bad at all. The Red and White Dragon emperors at least this will be somewhat interesting.

Vali announces himself to the group, _"Kokabiel as you know I am the white dragon Emperor although my days in the Grigori are over I now serve Master Draconis."_

Kokabiel who snuffs at the idea, "I've heard rumors of Draconis. That weakling is no match for me. I'll be waiting at your school kiddies so get ready."

Vali responding for the group, " _Very well Kokabiel. Unfortunately Sirzechs or Serafall won't be joining us. We'll deal with you."_

A curious Kokabiel asks, "What about Draconis. Will the legendary leader show himself?"

 _"Who's to say? Master always had a fickle personality"._ Vali makes sure to look at the red dragon and gives a small smirk.

Issei who notices the dig thinks to himself, _"You'll pay for that later Vali."_

Kokabiel leaves to head to the academy.

That's the end of chapter 16 So yea nothing's quite resolved yet but it will in the next two chapters. Nothing more to say.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	18. Versus Kokabiel part 1 (Battle for Kuoh)

Chapter 17 Versus Kokabiel part 1 (Battle for Kuoh)

Welcome to chapter 17 of Enter the Savior this is the first part of the Kokabiel battles and it's gonna be similar to the original but with some modifications.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 _ **Ddraig talking**_

We begin at one of the home bases for the order of Draconis (Not the one Issei lives in). Everybody has gathered to prepare a final plan to deal with Kokabiel and valper.

 _Draconis addresses the group. "_ _ **Welcome everybody I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier but other matters needed my attention."**_ (Remember this is actually Issei but since he has to be in the room he's using one of his clones to act as Draconis)

Rias responds, "It's alright Draconis I'm just glad you're here now. So what's the plan?

Draconis begins to explain the plan. _ **"Okay lady Rias here's the plan. As far as I'm aware Kokabiel and valper are preparing to fuse the Excalibur's in a little bit into a new weapon. That weapon's residual power will be a danger but I doubt we'll need to worry about that. So we have Kokabiel and his buddy Freed but rest assured Kokabiel will not go down easily. Since he knows the Order is involved I believe he'll send some of his solders. So there will be 3 teams. Team 1 is the Sitri Group Kuroka and Bikou. This group will prepare a barrier to ensure that the resulting energy doesn't affect the actual town. Team 2 is The Gremory group (minus your pawn and bishop) along with Arthur Le Fay Irina and Xenovia. This group will battle whatever forces Kokabiel sends to deal with us. Freed isn't enough and Kokabiel knows it. The final team will be Vali and Issei you of course will deal with Kokabiel. Ms Asia you are to stay at home if anybody needs to be healed they will be sent to you. Vali will act as leader for this mission while I am here. So everyone follow his instructions."**_

Everyone acknowledges Draconis's plan.

 _ **Alright the Sitri group has gone on ahead. So let's head over to Kokabiel. I'll be waiting here just in case other people come to spoil the party.**_

 _(EVERYONE TRANSPORTS)_

(At Kuoh Academy)

Everyone has organized themselves into the teams for the upcoming battle. The barrier outside has been cast and Issei and Vali lead the lines to deal with Kokabiel. The rest have stepped back trying to avoid their fight.

" _Yo Kokabiel been waiting long."_ Vali says to the cadre leader.

Kokabiel smugly responds, "Ha white dragon you and this little crew are powerful. However you won't win against us. Freed come out and deal with them.

Freed says in his usual voice, "Of course master. Yo shitty devils this time u won't be so lucky."

Irina screams out, " _Freed is mine guys."_

Kokabiel with a smirk says, "Well since Freed has his opponent how about I prepare some for the rest of you." He promptly summons 4 Cerberus for the rest of the group.

"You gotta be kidding me the guard dogs of hell and 4 of them", says Rias with a huge shock

Vali yells to everybody, _Ha these are nothing for you guys split up in groups. Xenovia and Arthur each get 1. Le Fay you may have 1 as well. Rias your group has the final one. Though Kiba you get to kill Valper, and he's over there. NOW GO._

Once again everybody acknowledges the instructions of the young Lucifer.

Kokabiel, who noticed that the twin dragons are not fighting, "So I take it you two won't be fighting white dragon red dragon."

" _No Kokabiel we will handle you ourselves so let's see what happens", Vali says with confidence._

Issei thinks to himself, " _I can deal with you myself but Vali wants in so I'll let him_

Issei agrees with his rival. "Vali is right pointy-ears. My friends can deal with your little dogs."

With Xenovia

Xenovia comments with a smile. "Hmph looks like it's just you and me. Bring it on puppy.

Xenovia proceeds to dodge the Cerberus's many attacks. "Well puppy I'm gonna show you a real sword." (Does the Durandal chant don't feel like writing it out)

DURANDAL.

Now dual wielding Xenovia swings both swords around and with one strike takes out the Cerberus.

With Arthur

 _Hmph Collibrand will be enough for you._ Arthur brings out Collibrand and quickly gets behind the Cerberus. He then strikes it down with one quick swing.

With Rias and her group.

Rias yelling to her team, "Okay then Akeno Koneko lets go."

"Of course Rias" Akeno says as she transforms into her Fallen angel form.

"Hai Buchou", Koneko says as she transforms into her Shirone mode.

Rias yells to her partner, "Akeno you know what to do."

Akeno responds, "Of course Rias" **HOLY CHAINS.**

With one attack her holy chains shackled the beast holding.

Rias with one final command, "Alright good work lets finish it off."

Koneko and Akeno "GOT IT."

With the next attack Rias uses her power of destruction Akeno uses Holy lightning and Koneko uses Senjutsu boosted flames to deal with the issue.

With Le Fay

 _Hmph Master is watching so I'm gonna take you down._

Le Fay gathers a huge amount of magic.

 _ **SUPREME BLIZZARD**_

As Le fays ice magic fills the arena the Cerberus is no match. As the beast dies Le Fay thinks, "Were you watching Master Issei."

With Irina.

Before the battle between these rivals begins, Irina engages in a bit of smack talk.

Irina taunts her foe, _So Freed are you ready to die?"_

Freed who can only smirk at the question, "Heh you silly little girl better be careful or your boyfriend will watch you lose."

Irina with confidence _, "Ha Issei knows I'll win so bring it freak show. AMEN._

As Irina and Freed exchange blows freed is stunned that he once again is losing.

"How can you be beating me you bitch? My Excalibur should give me the edge."

Irina calmly continues, _"That's because I'm not using a regular sword Heavens fang is far stronger then I showed last time. This time you won't be escaping."_

With one speed boost she escapes behind Freed and cuts him down with a boost of speed.

DAMN YOU BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS.

 _Amen freak show._

All of the sudden a bright light shines and Freed disappears.

Irina, confused by the action, says "Wait _where did he go? Oh well it doesn't matter I got my revenge."_

 _With Valper Galiel_

"So I guess I get to fight my old student so how are you doing." Valper ask Kiba with some amusement.

Kiba with massive fury, "You monster I'll get my revenge for my friends."

(BALANCE BREAKER)

"Hmph so you've come a long way but I'll be fine my Excalibur is done."

As their swords clash evenly Kiba is calm knowing his final trap is about to begin.

Kiba with a calmness that would make Issei proud, "HA you fool now that I've struck your swords I have a chance to truly get my revenge. "

What do u mean brat? Valper asks confused at the statement. Vaper thinks to himself, 'What is this kid up to so far we've been fairly even and what's with that statement?

Kiba taunting his old captor, "Oh you didn't know did you. My balance breaker lets me copy the powers of any sword that clashes with me. Thanks to your foolish move I now have everything I need to finish you off for good.

SWORD BIRTH. (Yes that's right Kiba can actually use his original power on his BB prepare for some epic shit.)

Kiba creates 7 swords with blank powers.

NO IT CAN'T BE.

That's right. (Magic power gathers) Behold the 7 pieces of Excalibur.

A massive holy light fills the air and everyone is shocked. **(HOLY FUSION).** With one final move Kiba fuses the swords together and Excalibur is reformed.

Kiba who now holds the true Excalibur in his hands, "Now I'll take revenge on you using the very sword you used to destroy me."

With a series of quick slashes Kiba destroys the fake Excalibur and valper

Kiba thinking to himself and casting a slight prayer, 'My friends I've come a long way and I hope you can rest in peace. God was once our light now I'll use this sword to make my future.' "OWWWWWWWWWW" Kiba screams in pain as the prayer's rebound hits him.

Issei whose been watching the battle the whole time, " _IDIOT."_

(Back at Kokabiel)

"My my, you guys aren't bad seems I've been beaten. Oh well you won't be able to beat me." Kokabiel taunts the group as he begins to power up.

Most of the people in the arena are stunned at the power display that's being shown.

Vali yells something to his teammate, _"Le Fay I need you to transport everyone out of the barrier besides me and Issei. This battle is about to get really really crazy so we won't be able to protect you."_

Le fay understands, " _Got it Master Vali you be safe."_ Le Fay transports everyone out at her master's command leaving the twin dragons and Kokabiel.

" _So Kokabiel I believe you wanted to fight us",_ Vali says with amusement.

Kokabiel responds, "That's right white dragon so who will I fight first."

Vali who continues, " _You'll face us both. You will have the honor of being thrashed by the twin dragons."_

Kokabiel with sneer, "What an honor, although I doubt you two will be any match for me"

Vali with a smirk, "Kokabiel _you won't be saying that for long."_

Issei responds as well, " _Vali is right you're about to understand why the dragons were feared for as long as we were."_

Vali and Issei power up the energy they display shocking the Cadre.

"Incredible you two have this much power."

Issei as he's powering up, " _Oh Kokabiel don't be foolish this isn't everything notice something interesting about Vali and me."_

Kokabiel takes a look and notices something crucial, "Wait you aren't using your gauntlets."

Vali with some amusement, " _That's right you fool the power of the white dragon won't be needed._

Kokabiel who's furious, "BRING IT!"

Outside the barrier

"Rias are you alright", Says Sona with a concerned look.

Rias who's a bit beat up but fine nonetheless, "Yea it looks like Issei and Vali have begun the fight"

Le fay interrupts the two, " _Yea that's right Lady Sitri let me join the barrier team" As_ Le Fay joins the barrier teamher thoughts are on her leader and crush, " _Master Issei please be careful._

Rias who is also concerned about her pawn as she thinks to herself, "Issei please be safe. I know you crushed Raiser, but this guy is on a whole different level."

So that's it for chapter 17 the next battle will be Issei and vail vs Kokabiel. I chose Kiba using Excalibur to kill valper because it's a bit of poetic justice plus with him being able to copy any power I figured why not. As for why the battles were so simple, it's because they were meant to be that way.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group. Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	19. Pt 2 (Heavenly Dragons take Flight)

Chapter 18 Versus Kokabiel part 2 (heavenly dragons take flight)

So it's time for Issei and Vali versus Kokabiel. This story has been good so far and I'm glad that things have played out as they have. So as for the story this chapter will finish the Kokabiel arc. So let the battle begin.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 _ **Ddraig talking**_

We have the battle but the thoughts of the rest of the gang are just as much fun.

(Outside of the barrier)

Rias concerned says, "Why did Vali send us out I need to make sure my pawn is okay. "

Le Fay says, " _Lady Gremory your pawn will be just fine though I can't say the same for Kokabiel."_

"Le Fay what are you talking about", "Rias says with a surprised look.

Arthur says with a sneer, " _My my you don't get It do you. The reason my little sister is so calm is because she knows your pawns real power."_

Rias with a concerned look, "What do you mean Arthur."

Arthur says frankly, " _Remember in the battle with that idiot Phenex. Your pawn demolished Raiser and didn't even use his boosted gear. His power is rather enormous and he's stronger than Vali."_

Rias thinking to herself, "Impossible, that can't be right. I trained with Vali personally. If Issei is stronger than Vali there's no way he would've taken only 8 pawns. I'd need at least 4 or 5 mutation pieces.

Rias talking, "Arthur are you sure?"

Bikou says, _"Arthur is right that pawn of yours is truly special. It's a shame we couldn't get him first because he would make a great addition to the order."_

Arthur sternly says _, "Bikou be quiet."_

With a shrug Bikou says, " _Fine Arthur I will."_

Rias with a stern look says, "Whatever you say."

Rias thinking to herself, "They're hiding something about Issei but I'll worry about it later."

(Back inside the barrier)

Vali with a smile, " _So Kokabiel, take your pick, me or red over here, who do you wanna fight first?"_

Kokabiel with a smirk, "You arrogant brat both of you aren't enough."

Issei calmly says, " _Whatever you say. So Vali the first move is yours. It's been a while since we fought together."_

Kokabiel says with a confused look, "Wait a minute this isn't the first time you guys fought together."

Issei says with a smirk, " _Kokabiel the reason Vali sent the others out is because this way you won't do something stupid like reveal god is dead. That was my orders."_

Kokabiel with a shocked expression, "Wait your orders, but I thought his leader was. IT CAN'T BE."

Issei says with a smile on his face. " _Yep you guessed it Kokabiel (transforms)_ **.** _ **I am Draconis the leader of the order and the man known as the savior.**_ _(Removes transformation) So let's begin."_

An amused Kokabiel says _, "_ So you were Draconis all along ha. Fine let me face the power of the almighty Draconis.

Issei calmly says, _"As you wish. Vali I'll start off but don't worry I'll give you a chance to pummel him too."_

Vali says, " _Thanks Master but don't have too much fun."_

The battle at long last has begun.

Kokabiel fires a continuous stream of light spears at Issei but unfortunately none of them hit the mark.

Issei says _, "Not bad Kokabiel. Now it's my turn."_

Issei uses his great speed to get in front of Kokabiel and delivers a gut wrenching blow.

Kokabiel falls to the ground. He knows that he's broken a rib or two.

With a sneer Issei says, " _Uh oh that was a rib or two. Let's continue the pain."_

Issei lands punch after punch on a now weakened Kokabiel.

Kokabiel who can barely breathe, "This can't be how can you be so powerful without using your boosted gear."

Issei says _, Endless hours of training. Of course it helps when you have a rival just as powerful to train with you._

A stunned Kokabiel says, "Impossible you're saying that the white dragon is just as strong."

Vali says, " _Not just as strong but both of us are easily able to beat you without much help."_

"DAMN YOU", Kokabiel screams knowing full well he's got no chance unless he uses a desperate attack. "Red Dragon white dragon I know you're powerful but even you won't be able to avoid this."

(Kokabiel gathers an enormous amount of light energy)

Issei says sarcastically, _"Wow Kokabiel where did all this energy come from."_

Kokabiel says, "Foolish boy, I'm a cadre, I suppose I should've taken you far more seriously. That's what I get for being a war monger."

Vali says, " _Yep he knows Kokabiel but despite all that you won't win."_

Kokabiel says confidently, "Ha your bluffing this is enough power that would crush almost any high class devil. The only ones who can survive this would be the Satans."

Issei says, " _You're right that would do some damage, but that's only if you can hit us."_

Kokabiel says, "What are you talking about? Well it doesn't matter take this."

 **(HOLY NOVASTORM)**

Issei with a shrug says, " _Vali if you don't mind."_

With a look of determination Vali says, " _Of course master. I've got this one."_

 **(Divine dividing balance breaker)**

As Vali's Balance breaker shines its clear they've finally taken this seriously.

 **(DIVIDE x 20)**

Vali says sarcastically, " _well there goes that."_

"IMPOSSIBLE", Kokabiel is shocked at how easily his attack is stopped.

Vali with a smug voice, " _Kokabiel are you really so surprised my divine dividing can do that."_

Issei says with a hint of malice, " _Thanks Vali. Now it's time to finish you off."_

(DARK INFERNO)

Kokabiel burns to a crisp and is knocked out.

" _You can come out now Azazel I know you've been waiting",_ Issei screams out.

(Azazel appears)

With a twinge of annoyance, " _Damn I thought I hid myself well."_

Issei says, " _You did old man but my nose is pretty good."_

With a shrug Azazel says, " _Okay I'll bring him away so you guys I guess should get going."_

Vali says, _"See ya soon old man."_

Azazel says, _"Bye Vali. Issei one more piece of advice."_

Issei who is interested in Azazel's words, _"What's that?"_

Azazel says, " _Make sure you watch yourself things are about to get interesting."_

Issei knowingly says, " _Yep I know."_

(Azazel leaves and Issei and Vali leave the barrier)

(Outside of the barrier Issei and Vali have now appeared)

Vali says _, "Yo Lady Rias."_

" _Hey prez",_ Issei says with a smirk.

Rias says with a look of relief, "Issei Vali I'm glad you guys are alright."

" _Yare yare we told you it would be fine",_ says Le Fay with a smile on her face.

Vali says, _"Dispel the barrier it's time to end this mission."_

(Barrier is gone)

Issei says, _"Alright Irina Xenovia here are the fragments you wanted take these back to the church."_

Xenovia says, "Thank you Red Dragon White dragon."

Irina says, _"Thanks Issei. Vali it's time for us to go."_

Issei says _, "Yep I guess so see ya at school Vali."_

Vali says, " _Got it."_

"Alright everyone lets go home", says Rias.

ORC together, "HAI BUCHOU.

(Everybody leaves)

Back at issei's home base)

The order of Draconis has gathered in the conference/video room to discuss the latest mission. Irina and Xenovia have left to send word to Michael.

Issei says _ **, Well everyone we're all done here this mission was a great success."**_

Vali says, " _Thank you Master I'm glad I got to fight alongside you."_

Kuroka with a bit of regret, " _Nyaa I wanted a piece of Kokabiel."_

Bikou says, " _Too bad kitty we had our orders."_

Vali says, " _Bikou Kuroka don't worry you'll get your fights soon enough."_

 _Issei says_ _ **, "Vali is right the Khaos Brigade will move and soon enough we'll get what we need. Unfortunately we have a call."**_

(Azazel appears along with Irina on a video board).

Azazel says _, Yo Red Dragon it's time for some fun news._

 _Issei with a smile, "_ _ **Oh what's that"**_

With a gigantic grin Irina says, " _Lord Michael has decided after talking with Azazel and Sirzechs that the time has come to finally have peace among the factions."_

Azazel confirms her words _, "That's right, so we're gonna hold a conference soon. Rias and her group have been told by Sirzechs I take it your clone is there."_

Issei says **,** _ **Yep she's just getting the news now.**_

Irina with smile says, " _Goodie that means we can finally reveal the truth."_

 _A deadpanned Issei says,_ **"** _ **You would think about that wouldn't you."**_

Irina says with a look of regret _, "Yep I hate that we're deceiving Rias like this."_

 _ **Fine I'll reveal the truth along with the whole savior situation.**_

 _Irina says excitedly, "YAYY"_

" _Oh and Issei one more piece of news."_

" _ **What's that Azazel",**_ _"Issei says curious at the look on Azazel's face._

 _Azazel says with a smile, "Classroom visits are coming. Your family won't attend, but I think it's time we have a little more fun with Rias and the gang"_

 _Issei says with a grin_ _ **, "SOUNDS LIKE A BLAST"**_

That's the end of chapter 18 and the end of Kokabiel's arc. So yea I decided not to have Kokabiel reveal god is dead because that's no fun. I'm gonna do it but not yet. Yea I'm no master of fight scenes but I have my moments. As many have guessed the next chapter is gonna be the classroom visits and I'm gonna have a blast with it. I'm gonna do the pool story in between to give you guys some fun.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	20. DxD Special Find the perfect Swimsuit

Chapter 18.1 Chaos at the School Pool part 1 (Find the perfect swimsuit)

Well everyone welcome to enter the savior special Chaos at the school Pool. Yea I'm doing it although it's gonna be a lot different from the original because of all the new editions just a little something to get you guys ready for the next arc. This will be 3 parts and i'll release part 2 on saturday and part 3 next Tuesday. Eventually you're gonna get a massive series of lemons so get ready.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We start at the ORC and the student council has gathered for a special announcement by Rias and Sona. It's been a week since the battle with Kokabiel and now finally some down time.

"Alright everyone Sona and I have a special announcement for you. The school asked Sona's student council group to clean the pool and Sona wants us to join them." Rias says with a smile.

"That's right so this Saturday the student council and the ORC along with Vali's group are going to clean the pool and enjoy it afterwards." Sona says with a smile.

The Student council is clearly annoyed except for Saji and Tsubaki.

'Yes I finally get to see the prez in a bikini', Saji thinks to himself excited at

'Oh god, we had better go shopping for Bikini's. If I want Kiba to look at me I need to be at my best', thinks Tsubaki.

Of course Momo and Ruruka are thinking the same thing as Tsubaki except they want to look good for Saji.

The Vali group doesn't really care although Le Fay clearly has a plan or two.

' _Yes this is my chance to seduce Issei-sama with a great bikini', Le fay thinks to herself._

' _Oh great, Issei has what the 6 or 7 girls who are gonna come along and try to seduce him. I guess that's why he asked about the pills', Vali thinks to himself._

" _Hey Rias I want to bring Murayama and Katase along is that alright?" Irina asks_

"Sure Irina it'll be nice to see those two again." Rias agrees

" _So let's see I've had sex with Rias Akeno Irina and Le Fay and they're all gonna be in bikini's trying to seduce me."_ Issei thinks with a half-smile on his face.

 **Partner that's not all she's bringing Murayama and Katase along as well. Any chance of peace is gone.**

" _Shit your right Ddraig I better be careful."_

Issei sends a telepathic message to Vali.

" _Hey Vali did Azazel give you the pills that I asked about."_

" _Yes he did. We'll have the stamina pills for when we clean the pool."_

After finishing his conversation Issei once again thinks to himself, _'This is gonna be one hell of a pool trip.'_

With a few days to go until the pool cleaning Rias and Akeno go to the store together.

"So Akeno are you ready to go swimsuit shopping?" Rias asks her good friend Akeno.

"Yes Rias I am uffufu." Akeno responds with a smile.

Rias thinks to herself, 'I need to seduce Issei and get ahead of the other girls.'

'Issei has all these girls into him I have to do something to get ahead.' Akeno thinks as well

As they make their way to the store, the two are shocked to see Sona and Tsubaki shopping as well. "Sona what are you doing here", says a shocked Rias.

"Hey Rias we were gonna get some suits for Saturday. We have to look good don't we?" Sona says a bit annoyed to see Rias.

"Oh, so who are you girls trying to impress? I know Tsubaki's into Kiba, but you Sona I don't know who you're trying to impress." Akeno says with amusement.

"Akeno I'm not trying to impress anybody", says Sona with a slight hesitation.

Tsubaki whispers to Akeno, "The truth is Sona-sama is actually interested In Saji and she wants to show off because she knows the other girls in the group are into him".

Akeno gets a good chuckle out of that. All of the sudden Le Fay Irina Kuroka and Xenovia appear.

A surprised Irina says, _"Wow Rias Akeno Student council what are you guys doing here?"_

Rias answering for the group, "We're buying swimsuits to seduce some guys. I take it you guys are doing the same?"

Irina says, _"Le Fay and Kuroka have interests. However I don't know about Xenovia."_

Xenovia says with a stern look, "Irina I'm joining in because you are here and I want to support my friend."

" _Nyaa she's joining in because Michael told her to bond with all of us."_ Kuroka says with a chuckle

"Anyway I guess I'll see you guys there", says Rias.

" _Yep see you guys there. I can't wait to see what kinda beautiful suits you guys have."_ Irina says with her usual smile.

The day of the pool cleaning has finally arrived. Unfortunately seeing what the pool looks like isn't exactly pleasing.

"Damn this thing is gross", says Saji.

" _Vitra I'd have to agree with you",_ says Vali with a look of repulsion.

"Okay, but Vali why did you call me Vitra."

" _I called you Vitra because your sacred gear is a piece of the dragon king Vitra."_ Vali says matter-of-factly.

All of the sudden Murayama and Katase arrive. An apologetic Murayama says, " _Sorry we're late Irina. Katase couldn't decide on which bikini to use to seduce you know who."_

A blushing Katase says, " _Hey Murayama that's not fair…. but it's true. I figured I'd put myself into the mix. Issei isn't officially dating anybody and I know the perv wants a harem so I figured."_

A smiling Irina says, " _Its fine Katase. Issei has his harem and I won't stop him. I'll just make sure that I'm number 1."_

Hearing the conversation Issei thinks to himself, _'This is gonna be good.'_

Vali thinks to himself, ' _Master Issei is gonna need those stamina pills big time.'_

Arthur thinks to himself, _'Master Issei is in trouble.'_

"Anyway lets go get changed into some gym gear so we can clean this pool", says a clearly frustrated Rias.

 _(In the boy's locker room)_

" _So Vali did you bring those with you."_ Issei whispers to Vali.

" _Yes Issei I did."_ Vali reaches into his bag and takes out a box of pills.

After giving one to Issei he turns to Saji and Kiba _"Yo Vitra Kiba take this."_ Vali then tosses a small yellow capsule with red streaks on it.

Vali what did you give me, asks Saji a curious Kiba listening as well.

Vali says, " _I gave you a stamina pill it's designed to increase your stamina and give you a little bit more oomph in certain areas."_

Saji confused, "What do you mean by certain areas".

Vali says, _"To put it bluntly it's going to give you a lot of sexual stamina but also get rid of the ability for your seed to reproduce. Vitra you're getting laid today. You too pretty boy, all the rumors your gay for Issei are about to be put to rest._

An annoyed Issei says, " _You had to bring that up didn't you Vali."_

A curious Saji asks "How do you know we're getting laid?"

" _Let's just say knowing Irina she's gonna do something stupid",_ says Issei _. "By the way, before we go, I want to do something."_

Issei then taps Kiba and Saji on the shoulder and activates a spell

 _ **(Dragonic immunity)**_

 _This spell will block any external magic from affecting you for 12 hours._

Arthur whose been watching the whole time thinks to himself, 'You have no idea what a brilliant move that was.'

Arthur goes over to Issei and whispers something in his ear _. "Master I need to tell you something Le Fay mentioned to me."_

(Flashback to the night before)

Irina's talking with Azazel in private.

" _So fallen angel you brought what I wanted."_ Irina asks with a serious look on her face.

 _"Yes Irina I brought it."_ Azazel grabs a small red pill with the symbol of Aphrodite and gives it to Irina. "This is a pill version of Amorous. _All you need is to drop it in his drink and once Issei drinks it the spell will make him go after his desires. It's odorless so he shouldn't sense it. This is a pill version of the spell since I don't have the time required to teach you the full spell. "_

Irina smiles as she thinks to herself, " _Gotcha Issei, after today I'll make sure I'm number one."_

Le Fay appears looking for Irina. " _Hey Irina I wanted to talk to you."_ Le fay then notices Irina's guest _Wait what's Azazel doing here?_

Azazel says frankly, _"I gave her a drug to use on Issei so she can have sex with him._

 _Le Fay with an annoyed look on her face says "I see that's sneaky Irina."_

Le fay also thinks to herself _, 'I'd better tell big brother."_

" _DAMMIT AZAZEL", says Irina with clear annoyance._

Azazel leaves having finished his work.

 _Flashback ends_

 _Issei whispering back to Arthur, "I got it Arthur thank you for telling me that. Haha this should be good. Poor Irina I knew you would try something like that."_

 _Turning back to the group Issei says, "Let's go boys it's time to go swimming."_

 _(The gang all goes outside)_

That's it for chapter 18 Part 1 So next chapter If you haven't already guessed there will be plenty of lemons so many that I'm gonna split this into two sections so you're not reading a ton of stuff.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.

Dragonic Immunity- As it suggests it blocks any spell used on the person who has immunity. Of course this only lasts 12 hours


	21. DxD Special Part 2 Amorous

Chapter 18.2 Chaos at the school pool part 2

Well gentleman welcome to 18.2 which is gonna be another fun chapter. Yes as many of you may have guessed from part 1 there will be quite a few lemons coming soon. Get ready for some fireworks.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

(Outside)

The ORC and student council are outside ready to deal with the pool.

" _Damn this is nasty",_ Issei says with a look of scorn.

"Sorry about that. Let's get started." Rias says apologetically.

" _Forgive me lady Rias but you won't be needed",_ says Arthur.

Rias curiously asks, "Hm what do you mean Arthur?"

Arthur calmly responds, " _I mean I can clean this within a few so everyone else can go get ready to swim. I'll need your pawn but that's it."_

Rias says, "Alright everyone lets go change."

Rias thinking to herself, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

As Rias and most of the group go to change, Issei and Arthur remain there to clean the pool. After nobody else is around Issei turns to Arthur, " _Alright Arthur so what's your big plan. You needed me so it involves something only I can do."_

Arthur calmly responds, " _I'm going to use Aquarius to simply purify the water."_

" _I see you just need my permission to access the dimension I take it."_ Issei then summons a black watch. (Imagine the Samsung watch with red on the outside and a small dragon on the then presses a button on the watch and says, _"Authorization allowed for sword dimension. Arthur Pendragon access approved."_

" _Thank you master."_ Arthur focuses his magic and says " _Sword of Aquarius come forth."_

Out of nowhere an ice blue sword with the symbol for Aquarius on the hilt appears and Arthur takes a hold of it. Arthur places the sword into the water and releases a small bit of magic power. With a flash all the dirt is destroyed and a pure blue pool is revealed.

Arthur says, _"Excellent thank you my noble sword."_ With a flash the sword is gone.

 _So master shall we join the others or simply change out here."_ He looks to his master for a response just to find that he's already changed. " _Nevermind."_

An apologetic Issei says, " _Sorry Arthur I figured this would be easier. Now let's wait for the others."_

Arthur looks to his master and says, " _Of course we can properly talk now. So how will you punish Irina?"_

"I'll show you Arthur" says Issei as he walks over to the pool. He thinks to himself, 'Sorry Irina I desire nobody specific so that AMORUS won't work on me. Unfortunately I can also cast Amorous myself.'

Issei places his hand inside the pool and focuses his energy. (AMOROUS time delayed version)

"I see Master Issei you're going to punish Irina by having the spell cast on her. Obviously she'll just have to sit and watch." Arthur says with a knowing grin.

"Exactly Arthur" Issei replies with a save grin.

 _(In the boy's locker room at the same time as Issei and Arthur outside)_

Vali says, " _Yo Vitra has you decided on whether or not to use the pills I gave you? Same for you knight?"_

"Why would you give us stamina pills", asks Kiba. A curious Saji listens along also curious about what the two are planning.

" _Seems I'll have to reveal a secret. Alright then."_ Vali shrugs and explains the truth, " _Irina is a bit angry at your buddy Issei so she's got a nasty little plan ready. What she's going to do is give Issei a drink that she's secretly cast a spell on so Issei will have sex with her."_

So what does this have to do with us, asks Saji.

" _Simple Issei knows what she's going to do and he's going to cast the spell on the pool himself. The spell is called Amorous which will cause the people who are in its magical effect to go after the person they desire the most. Irina naively believes it will get Issei to swarm at her. She's wrong he has no desires over anybody specific. But when the spell goes into the water the girls will get frisky"_ Vali then points to Kiba, " _For you Kiba the spell will affect Tsubaki who has a crush on you."_ He then points to Saji _. "As for you Vitra you have Momo and Ruruka who both like you along with amusingly your president. "_

"Wait Kaichou likes me?" Saji asks stunned at the news

" _Yes you simpleton she does but she doesn't act because she doesn't want the chaotic mess that comes with multiple people within a peerage having affection for somebody."_

"I see its bad that Rias and Akeno both want Issei and their fights are dangerous." Kiba says knowingly.

"Exactly right Kiba."

Vali takes the moment and thinks to himself, _'It's even worse then you realize kiddo. Half of your peerage likes him and so does Le Fay Irina Asia and the two humans. Master Draconis is stuck. He'll need a few dragonic clones for his fun. Speaking of which, I should teach Vitra the dragonic clone.'_

" _Yo Vitra come here I'm gonna teach you something really quick."_ Vali yells to Saji.0

Saji walks over to Vali, "Okay this is odd."

Vali places a hand on Saji's head and casts a spell. **DRAGONIC RESONANCE**

A calm magic comes over Saji and he feels like he has an interesting new ability. "What did you do to me Vali?"

" _This is Dragonic Resonance. What I've done is temporarily given you the ability to cast a cloning spell since your body isn't truly draconic yet the power will vanish in 24 hours. I can arrange to get you the other pieces and then permanently teach you the spell but for now this will do. When the fun begins you can enjoy the girls to your hearts content. You're welcome by the way."_

Kiba thinking to himself, "Oh great, as a knight I should stop this."

Vali turns to Kiba knowing what he's thinking, " _Don't you dare interfere Kiba. As a knight allowing these girls to temporarily show their feelings should be an honor. Your master will be far happier if you allow it to happen."_

Kiba shrugs giving up, "Very well by the way you said the pills will make sure we can't impregnate the girls."

Vali says, " _That's right that way you can enjoy Tsubaki as you please. Act like a devil for once engage in sin."_

Saji with a small laugh says, "Good grief you're horrible Vali."

Vali thinks to himself, ' _If you think I'm bad you haven't seen anything yet. Your pawn is far worse than me. I bet he's actually already used Amorous on the pool.'_

The guys go outside _._ In the girls locker room similar conversations are taking place.

"Wow I can't believe that you guys are all devils", says Katase with a shock.

" _You're only partially right Katase",_ says Irina _. "Rias and Sona are devils the rest of them are their servants. Explaining each of them I too tedious so I'm just gonna leave it at that. We're all allies now and truthfully they're all incredibly strong."_

"That's right girls", says Rias. "Sorry explanations will have to wait but enjoy the pool first."

" _Well before we get started I have a question for you guys",_ says Murayama? _"How many of you have had sex with Issei?"_

Quite a few hands are raised to the shock of one person. _"_ No way the perv has had sex with all of you", says Katase.

Murayama looking at her with a glance. " _Considering you did too Katase you should understand why._

"That's not fair Murayama." Katase says with a blush.

" _ANYWAY",_ says an angry Irina _. "Let's get ready. With all these beautiful girls seeing issei's reaction will be fun."_

Sona thinking to herself, "Impossible Issei is quite a stud I guess it's fine though I just hope Saji doesn't become as bad as Issei."

"Anyway guys let's try to have a nice day", says Sona.

The rest of the club comes out and sees a glistening pool ready to be used.

" _I told you guys that it wouldn't take long", says Arthur." Now let's go swimming."_

The gang is shocked at how beautiful the pool is and how effortless it was for Arthur and Issei.

"So boys how do we look?" Rias asks looking for an evaluation.

Most of the group has gone with bikini's First the student council. Sona is in a light blue bikini with white trim all around. Tsubaki's is purple with a black trim. Momo's is silver with a gray trim. Ruruka. Yura's is dark blue. Reya is brown with blue trim. Tomoe is light purple with blue trim. As for the ORC, Rias and Akeno are in the same outfits as in the anime. Asia is wearing a light yellow bikini trying to be bold. Koneko is in a silver one piece though interestingly she's gone with the cat ears for effect. Last but not least of course is the Vali group. Irina is wearing a dark pink one piece with white trim. Xenovia's is blue with black trim. Kuroka has gone for pure black which looks even better next to her cat ears and tail. Le Fay has gone for a magenta one piece. While Murayama goes for blue with white spots and Katase goes with light pink with white spots.

 _"My my all you ladies look wonderful, says Arthur._

" _I agree Arthur you ladies look marvelous although it seems like a few of you went out of your way to impress certain people."_ Issei says with a knowing grin. " _Oh well lets go swimming."_

As the gang swims around and enjoys the pool Issei finds himself sunbathing knowing what fun is to come. To his amusement Irina comes over with a drink in hand.

" _Here you go Issei a nice cold drink."_ Issei takes the drink and after giving his old friend a small kiss. Whispers into her ear. " _Thanks Irina though I know you used an Amorous pill on the drink but I'll enjoy it nonetheless. Oh and you will be punished for that._

Irina shocked at the words _"How did you know Issei."_

Issei calmly says, " _Arthur told me although I suspected you'd pull something like this anyway."_

Issei takes the drink and gulps it down, " _Delicious it's my favorite. By the way Amorous won't work on me. Oh and by now Amorous is beginning to have effect on everybody else including you."_

"AHHH" Sona moans with ecstasy. "What's happening to me?"

As many more moans are heard the sounds of ecstasy takes over the pool.

" _Ah well now as for your punishment."_ Issei taps Irina on the head to cast a magic spell. " _You can enjoy the fun sit down and watch the dragon emperor at work."_

Irina thinks to herself, " _DAMMIT I can't move. Issei cast a paralysis spell on me. I should've known not to do this MHMM. Luckily I can control myself so Amorous won't be really bad."_

Sona Ruruka and Momo make their way to Saji. Each looking rather erotic. Issei who makes his way towards the pool is quickly surrounded by Le Fay Kuroka Rias Akeno Murayama Katase and Asia. Kiba is approached by Tsubaki. The rest of the council is fine. Koneko is also fine luckily for her.

Issei says with a massive grin, _"Now let the fun begin."_

Well part 2 is over. Next chapter will have a lot of lemons so get hype my friends. Keep reading for more fun.

(AN Oh and if anybody has a complaint about the girls i've chosen for the lemons especially the Saji and Sona part i have just one piece of advice. ZIP IT. I chose these pairings and you're free to have stuff of your own that use pairings you like but complaints about pairings will not be allowed. That is my first and last warning.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.

Dragonic Immunity- As it suggests it blocks any spell used on the person who has immunity. Of course this only lasts 12 hours

Dragonic resonance- Spell that allows two people with dragonic abilities to sync themselves and use techniques the others might be able to use.


	22. DxD Special Pt 3 Issei's incredible Orgy

Chapter 18.3 Chaos at the School Pool Part 3 Issei's incredible Orgy

Well this is gonna be a very lemony chapter so it's my present to you guys. I fully acknowledge I'm not a great lemon writer I hope I make up for that with this. We're gonna have Saji x Sona (I would write one with the other girls but the chapter will be way too long that way.) Issei x Le Fay Kuroka Rias Akeno Murayama Katase and Asia. Finally Kiba and Tsubaki. No love for Vali or Arthur and that's it.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

After Irina's failed attempt to sway Issei and the activation of the Amorous spell the school pool trip has been turned into a big orgy. Of course unfortunately for the girls who aren't under the spell there's heavy shock at the events unfolding. Le Fay seems to have a solution though.

" _Hey Issei-sama before we begin let's put the rest to sleep so they don't continue to whine and complain."_ Issei Vali and Arthur use magic to move the others out of the pool so they can relax. Le Fay then casts a sleep spell and the student council falls asleep along with Xenovia. Though amusingly Vali and Arthur are fine.

Arthur who's still awake says, _"Sorry sis that spell won't work on us. Don't worry we won't say anything. I'm gonna head back to the mansion along with Vali so you can do this without being embarrassed."_

(With Saji)

A nervous Saji says, "Uhh Issei what do I do I can't handle three girls at once."

Issei thinks to himself, ' _Good grief Saji I didn't think you'd be this unprepared.'_

" _Alright I gotcha. Ladies lets hold on for a second. Vitra stay calm and breathe for one second. I'm gonna cast a dragonic clone spell and you'll do it the same time. Try to sense my energy the way I'm doing it and then do it yourself."_

Issei focuses his energy and Saji watches as Issei casts the spell (DRAGONIC CLONE). Two more Issei's appear and then Issei has Saji focus the same way he did. (DRAGONIC CLONE) Two Saji's appear and everything is done.

" _There ya go Vitra this will allow you to have sex with each of them individually and you have no complaints."_ Issei says to Saji.

A calm Saji resumes his activities, "Alright let's do this. We can all move to separate places. Momo Ruruka you get clones. Kaichou you get the real me."

Momo and Ruruka look dejected but understand.

Saji x Sona

Saji returns to Sona with a big smile on his face. "So prez are you ready. I never imagined that I would get this chance with you."

An impatient Sona says, "Saji enough talk let's just do this."

Sona starts by taking off her bikini top revealing her breasts to a stunned Saji. She then goes straight for Saji's suit pulling it down to reveal an erect member.

A smiling Sona says, "Hm not bad Saji I'm amazed you are so aroused by me. Well my boobs may not be as nice as Rias's but I'm sure they can give you pleasure."

"Kaichou you're perfect. Don't worry." Saji says with a smile.

A blushing Sona says, "Thanks Saji."

Sona decides to start with a titfuck using her smaller breasts and Saji is clearly a fan. As his penis goes through Sona continues to get wetter and wetter.

"Sorry Kaichou I think I'm gonna cum. IM CUMMING."

Saji fires a load into Sona's mouth. Although he quick it was a massive blasts.

A shocked Sona says "Saji you were way too quick but don't worry we've got plenty of time to go. Now why don't you show your master what you can do?"

"Gladly Kaichou." Saji smile gets even bigger as his erection returns.

Saji thinks to himself. 'Damn this is amazing. I can feel Momo and Ruruka working too. I can't believe it. I won't be able to hold back.'

A disappointed Sona says, "Saji what's wrong don't you want me?"

"I do I do Kaichou." Saji goes over to Sona and gives Sona a big kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance and Saji appears to be winning. This fact pleases Sona. As he continues to kiss Sona Saji reaches for the bikini bottom so he can stick his fingers into her vagina.

A stunned Sona says, "Saji stop I could do this all day but we need to get to the good part". Sona takes off her bikini bottom revealing an extremely wet pussy.

An excited Saji says, "YES KAICHOU"

Saji's now erect member is ready. He places himself in front of Sona and with 1 quick motion thrust into Sona who moans extremely loudly.

"AHH Saji I can't believe it." Sona screams with pleasure.

Saji thrusts himself into Sona. The pleasure proving to be incredible.  
"SORRY KAICHOU I'm CUMMING AHH."

"The load blasts in and after pulling out of Sona gets hard instantly.

A shocked Sona says, "Impossible Saji how are you still hard."

Saji smoothly says, "It's because of how much I love you Sona. Let's continue."

Saji thinks to himself, "These stamina pills are good."

Saji returns to thrusting into Sona continuously pounding her cervix to the point that at last Sona has gotten to ecstasy. "Saji I'm cumming finally."

"Me too Kaichou."

The two cum simultaneously and at last their moment is done.

A panting Saji says, "Saji I know that this is beautiful but we have to keep it professional."

Saji says, "Got it Kaichou. By the way although you're my number 1 at least allow me to show the other girls affection."

Sona says with a smile, "Sure Saji I understand."

At the same time he's finished with Momo and Ruruka.

(Saji with Momo)

"Momo look I'm glad you love me and this is incredible but my heart belongs to Sona."

Momo says "I understand Saji but promise me you'll occasionally let me in on the fun."

Saji calmly agrees.

Saji with Ruruka

Saji says "Ruruka you're a marvelous girl and I'm not worthy of your affections but I love Sona and I want to become worthy of her."

Ruruka says, "Thanks for accepting my feelings and allowing me this chance. But once you can master these dragonic clones give me a shot too."

Saji says with a smile, "Sure I will".

Saji thinks to himself, 'Damn I got myself a harem.'

Saji has gotten his harem although probably not how he expected it. Let's see how our favorite knight is doing

(Kiba and Tsubaki)

"AHH Vice president I can't handle this."

Tsubaki has Kiba in a blow job that our favorite knight cannot seem to resist. Tsubaki has dominated Kiba and thus far he's been unable to resist.

Tsubaki teases Kiba and says, "Sorry Kiba you're too gentlemanly so I have to work a little harder."

Kiba thinking, 'Damn this spell is strong I don't want to do this to Tsubaki. Time to put a stop to this.'

Kiba leans up and gives Tsubaki a small kiss "Sorry Vice president." At the same time Kiba knocks out the Vice president with a chop."

(With Issei)

As Saji and Kiba stutter through their action our favorite emperor is ready for work.

Issei instructs his ladies. " _Okay ladies here's the deal. Ladies go to the side of the pool and each of you will get yours. I want three groups. Le Fay you and Kuroka will be group 1. Asia you and the kendo duo is group 2. Rias you and Akeno will be group 3. Hold on I have to help Saji"_

As the girls undress and get into the groups Issei helps Saji with his issue from earlier.

After returning to the girls. _"Alright ladies let's do this. Each of the groups gets a clone so get ready."_

" _HAI ISSEI-SAMA."_

 _(Group 1)_

As he looks at the two girls in the first group, Issei can't help but smile. _"Le Fay you and Kuroka are both marvelous your bodies truly are a treasure."_

" _Thank you Issei-sama"_ Le Fay says with a blush.

" _Nyaa Issei is the best."_ Kuroka says.

He starts with Le Fay and thrusts into her. At the same time he pleasures Kuroka with his fingers. This continues for a few minutes until he switches girls. He alternates between the girls for a while until they reach their climax.

Kuroka and le Fay together, "ISSEI-SAMA."

He blasts into Le Fay first and saves a little for Kuroka

Group 2.

Issei smiles as he makes his way to the second group. _"Haha Matsuda and Motohama would flip out. I have the kendo duo naked before me ready for me to have sex with them."_

An annoyed Murayama says, " _Dammit Issei stop playing around and fuck us already."_

" _Murayama-san is right Issei",_ says a timid Asia.

" _Yea let's get going. I may call you a perv but you've charmed me somehow", says Katase who's blushing very heavily._

A smiling Issei says, " _Heh very well."_

As the girls set themselves up a nice little group is formed. Murayama in the middle Asia on the right and Katase on the left. Issei thrusts into Murayama while pleasuring Asia with one hand though curiously he leaves Katase out.

" _Hey what the hell how come I can't get any?"_ Katase frustratingly yells at Katase.

" _Hm guess I just didn't feel like it. Heh Just kidding here ya go. I wanted to make you beg for it a little more."_ Issei says with a smirk.

" _You're a jerk."_ A blushing Katase says.

" _Yes I know but you still love it."_ Issei smiles right at the girl

Issei finally uses his other hand to please Katase. He alternates between girls and make sure each gets their fair share. Until at long last this group reaches its ecstasy."

"AHHH ISSEI-sama."

The girls cum as Issei unleashes a storm of cum. Murayama gets the first load and he saves enough for Asia and Katase to each get some.

Issei thinks to himself, _'Ahh that was good hah looks like Kiba knocked out Tsubaki damn I wondered what would happen there._ _Kiba's too much of a knight to give her what she wants. I'm disappointed in him.'_

 _(Group 3)_

In group 3 Issei is with Akeno and Rias. A smiling Issei says, " _Ah how many people would be jealous that the school beauties are here naked before me."_

Rias whose anticipating Issei with great joy, "Ahh Issei as your King I order you to fuck me." Akeno agrees. "Me too Issei."

With a smile Issei says _"As you girls wish."_

Issei thrusts into Rias and uses his fingers to give Akeno a great feeling. Their moans permeate throughout and as Issei alternates between the girls and the two beauties cannot contain themselves. Issei once again brings the girls to ecstasy and finishes his final group.

AHHHHH. The two explode as Issei blasts into Rias and Akeno with a thunderous load.

A smiling Issei _"Thank you ladies you were wonderful."_

 **LEMONS END.**

(Time skip of about 15 minutes)

A little while after Issei finishes with the final group. The big orgy comes to an end. The girls all get redressed in their bikini's as the sleep spell wears off. Everyone who still has the energy continues to swim and the orgy is temporarily forgotten. At the end of the day Issei makes his way over to Saji. Most of the girls have left besides Issei Sona and Saji along with a paralyzed Irina.

Issei smirks and asks Saji, " _Well Saji are you satisfied?"_

A blushing Saji says "Yes Issei but I have a favor to ask you."

A curious Issei asks _"Hm what's that?"_

Saji says, "I want you to erase the memories of the girls. So everyone forgets what's happened."

"Saji why are you doing this", asks a confused Sona.

A determined Saji says "Kaichou I love you but this feels wrong. I know it was a spell that did this and I want you to come to me naturally."

 _Very well Saji. I respect your feelings but they're Sona's memories so Sona it's your call. What should I do?_

Sona says to Issei, "That spell was rough but it let us all relax for a day. I think the others would probably be glad it happened."

"But Kaichou." Saji protests

"ITS FINE SAJI." Sona yells.

" _As you wish Sona everybody keeps their memories."_ Issei smiles happily then goes over to Sona and whispers _, "Your welcome I know you had feelings for your pawn but you couldn't express them out of fear for what would happen."_

Sona blushing, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Issei says with a shrug, _"O well now to deal with Irina."_

 _(Issei and Irina)_

A smiling Issei. " _So are you ready to apologize."_

A regretful Irina. _"Yes Issei I'm sorry."_

Issei says calmly. " _By the way I don't desire anybody specific so Amorous won't work. Why do you think I don't kiss anybody during sex?"_

An apologetic Irina, " _Damn so you forgive me."_

 _Yes I do but no sex for you for a week._

" _DAMMIT. Well at least you didn't do Xenovia."_

The rest of the gang heads home knowing that classroom visits are coming soon.

So that's it for this pool chaos. We're gonna have the classroom visits after this so things are about to get very funny. Thanks for reading. Oh and if anybody plans to complain about the pairings I'm using as I said before zip it. That's up to me as the author and if you don't like it that's too bad.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.

Dragonic Immunity- As it suggests it blocks any spell used on the person who has immunity. Of course this only lasts 12 hours

Dragonic resonance- Spell that allows two people with dragonic abilities to sync themselves and use techniques the others might be able to use.


	23. Chaos at the classroom visits

Chapter 19 Chaos at the classroom visits

Hello everybody welcome to chapter 19 Chaos at the classroom visits. I'm giving you guys a few major shocks in this chapter and things are gonna be busy.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We start with Issei at home in the video room. Everybody else has gone asleep but Issei is up talking with certain individuals one of whom is baraqiel.

" _So gentleman I take it I'll see you all at the classroom visits."_ Issei says to the group with a smile.

"Yes Master Draconis it would be my pleasure", Baraqiel. "It's been a long time since we've met in person."

Issei responds in kind, _"Yes it has my friend though she won't be pleased."_

"I haven't seen him since his banishment. Also can she come along Le Fay should get a nice shock", says the second voice.

" _Of course I'm sure both of them will be quite surprised."_ Issei says with a smile.

"Hmph to think we'll have so many powerful individuals in one area you know those kids are gonna be in for a huge shock", says Baraqiel.

" _Heh I don't care."_ Issei says smugly before asking the group something. _"By the way you've all been sent the suppressant seals that way they can't sense you coming?"_

"Yes we have" says everybody in unison.

" _Excellent enjoy parent's day everyone."_

(Video phone off)

" **This is your revenge for having everybody surprise you by coming to the school isn't it boy?"** Ddraig asks Issei with a smile

Issei responds _"Yes it is Ddraig yes it is."_

" **It's bad enough you're gonna have the two devil kings but to think you've invited them along."** Ddraig says still smiling.

" _Yes I know it's a shame I've instructed my parents not to come although they understand."_

" **How did you convince them? "**

" _I promised them if they don't come I'll give them a month long vacation all expenses paid to anywhere in the world they want."_

" **Nicely done."**

" _Thank you Ddraig."_

With issei's conversation with Ddraig over he heads to sleep knowing that tomorrow he's going to unleash quite the show.

The next day Issei and gang have arrived for the classrooms visits. Issei's classroom has settled in for the classroom visits. (AN Lets watch the chaos unfold Issei's classroom is first.)

*Knock knock*

"Oh my I guess a parent was late", says issei's teacher with a surprise. She opens the door to find the father of Irina Shidou coming in.

" _Sorry I'm late my flight from Italy was a bit longer then I thought."_ He looks over and sees his daughter. _"Oh HI Irina darling I hope you are doing alright. It's been such a long time."_

" _PAPA what are you doing here!"_ Irina says with a shocked look on her face.

With a smile her father answers. _"Sorry dear Issei told me about the classroom visits. I was shocked when you didn't tell me"_

" _DAMN YOU ISSEI"_ Irina curses her lover in her head.

"Serves you right Irina." Issei thinks laughing in his head.

"Well Mr. Shidou sit down and enjoy everything." The teacher continues.

" _With pleasure I hope my little girl has been good."_ Mr. Shidou says before asking a question. _"She's been staying off of Issei I take it? She has a huge crush on him and when her school heard about the exchange program she begged me to let her go."_

A completely red Irina says, " _Mou Dad stop it."_

The whole class is laughing.

Watching the scene unfold Murayama can only think to herself, _"Poor Irina that's gotta hurt. I guess this is Issei's real payback for the pool."_

(A/N) Now if Irina was the only one who was miserable that would be too easy. Next we find ourselves in the classroom of Kiba and gang.

Welcome everybody to parent's day I'm glad all of you could make it. It's nice to.. Ah it seems some parents have come in late.

(The door opens)

"Oh my who are you." The teacher asks as two people enter to the shock of both Arthur and Le Fay.

" _Impossible Lord Galahad what is he doing here",_ says Arthur with a clear look of shock.

" _It can't be lady Morgana I thought she was back at the pendragon estate."_ Le Fay says panicking.

" _Sorry I'm late everybody my name is Galahad and this is my lovely wife Morgana. I'm Arthur and Le Fay's uncle. Their father couldn't make it from England but I came in their steed. It's been a long time since we've seen the two of them."_

" _Master Draconis must've set this up. It is fine for me since Lord Galahad has always understood my reasons for leaving the pendragons. Le Fay may not be so lucky."_ Arthur calmly thinks

" _Dammit Issei-sama why'd you tell them. Morgana is gonna be furious with me."_ Le Fay thins while panicking.

AN Ah so Arthur and Le fay are miserable now again that's too easy the misery continues so who's left. Why that's easy Rias and Akeno's class.

Rias thinking, "I can't believe it somehow in addition to my father and brother somehow those two have come.

" _Come on Vali let's see what you can do Uncle Azazel will be glad to help you if you want."_ Azazel shouts out to Vali.

" _Good luck Akeno sweetie. Show them what you can do."_ Baraqiel yells to his daughter.

" _Master Draconis that was cruel you told Azazel and Baraqiel thank god you didn't tell my crazy grandpa otherwise this would've exploded."_ Vali thinks with a smile.

(A/N) Yep that's right Azazel and baraqiel have joined the classroom visits. As sadistically horrible as it would've been to use Riz I couldn't do that. But I can do something else.

A knock on the door has once again hit the classroom and one last voice comes in to make life interesting for the gang.

"No no no no no what is she doing here", says a shocked Sona. To her utter terror her older sister has arrived.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you my name is Serafall Sitri I'm Sona-tans older sister our family couldn't make it so I came to see my cute little sis show off."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the screams of Sona can be heard all over the classroom.

" _HAHA Issei you evil bastard you even invited Serafall to this. Man this is gonna be fun",_ thinks Azazel.

So now that the misery has ended the group has gathered in the ORC, some happier than the others.

"So everyone's gathered I suppose some introductions are in order since quite a few of you aren't familiar to me." Rias says with a smile.

"Sirzechs Lucifer Devil King nice to meet all of you."

"Serafall Leviathan Magical Devil King it's great to be here."

"Azazel leader of the Grigori nice to meet you."

"Baraqiel one of Lord Azazel's Fallen Angel Cadre pleasure to meet all of you."

"Salutations all I am Galahad Pendragon current head of the Pendragon Clan"

"Morgana Pendragon wife of Galahad and top mage in the Pendragon clan and yes I am a descendant of the mighty Morgan le Fay."

"Well now that all this is over with why have all of you gathered." Rias says with amusement.

"Oh Ria-tan we just wanted to see the school and where we are to have the meeting." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Galahad jumps in for a moment. "Ah I heard about this. Lord Sirzechs may I attend in the interests of the Pendragon?"

"Gladly Lord Galahad. By the way I take it our arrangement was accepted?" Sirzechs says with a smile.

"Yes Lord Gremory I will allow my sweet Le fay back into the Pendragons, but she knows that if she acts up her punishment will be severe. She acts wrong I'll give her the ultimate punishment for her." Morgana replies.

Le fay thinks to herself, " _Oh no she'll take my magic away."_

Morgana having read le Fay's mind says, "No my dear Le Fay I won't take your magic away I'll make it so you can't have any thoughts about your beloved person and anytime you think about him it'll give you a shock."

" _NOOOOOOOOOO",_ screams Le Fay.

"Anyway now that everything's done I take it you all are ready to go home", says a very annoyed Rias.

"No dear we're not done there's one more matter to attend to. We'll deal with your other bishop. At least we will tomorrow. Tonight let's go back to Azazel's and enjoy some drinks. Galahad I take it you still drink."

Issei thinks to himself as the two are talking, _"Ahh the hidden bishop at last."_

"Yes I enjoy a good brew once in a while. Let's go." Galahad yells as Galahad Azazel and the rest of the parents leave.

A relieved Rias says, "Ah glad that's over with. Good grief I never imagined that all of them would be here."

An amused Vali says, _"Clearly Master Draconis has a cruel sense of humor. More than likely he was the one who told them."_

"How did you master know about it" a curious Rias asks.

" _Don't worry about that for now."_ Vali says with a smile.

Rias pouts clearly not happy, "Fine but we'll get into that soon."

" _Well before we go I suppose there's one last thing I must tell you Rias",_ Vali says with a serious tone.

"What's that Vali and I'm surprised you're so formal."

" _Our group has kept a massive secret from you since the moment we joined you and it's something that concerns the entire world."_ Vali continues.

"Oh my, what is this secret?" Rias asks still curious.

" _At the three factions meeting we'll reveal a few truths about the order of Draconis. What we say will change your destiny. But I'll start with a tiny secret."_ Vali says calmly.

"Okay what is this big secret?"

" _You've heard of the legend of the savior. I take it."_ Vali says calmly

"Oh my god so the savior is real?" Rias asks.

" _Rias what is the legend of the savior?"_ Issei asks with a hidden smirk.

Issei I you're human so you wouldn't know... According to devil legend the savior is a special human that would be born into this world around this modern age. It's sad this savior will unite the 3 factions in peace and bring an end to all the struggles from the Great War.

" _I see this savior must be somebody special."_ Issei says.

"Yes he is. So Vali what does that secret have to do with your group?" Rias asks once more.

" _Master Draconis is actually the savior."_

"WHAT!" Rias says with shock.

" _Yes our leader master Draconis is the savior and the order is his attempt to begin his legacy as the savior."_ Vali finishes.

"I see thank you for telling me this. So when will I learn the identity of the savior myself?" Rias once again asks Vali.

" _At the meeting Master Draconis will reveal his true identity."_

"Thank you very much. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rias concludes this difficult conversation.

Well that's it for 19 next chapter is Gasper's introduction and in chapter 21 we'll begin the meeting of the 3 factions.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	24. Preparations for the meeting

Chapter 20- Preparations for the meeting.

Welcome to chapter 20 of Enter the Savior. This chapter Gasper is revealed and all that comes with him. Along with a few other events.

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans and clones of members of Order of Draconis

 _Real Issei and all real members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

We find ourselves at the ORC with the gang from yesterday gathered. Sirzechs has arrived along with Azazel. Morgana has also joined the gang. The Vali group has also joined along with Morgana and Galahad. They go to the front of a special door that Issei and his group haven't seen before.

Sirzechs says, "Ria-tan it's time to show your new bishop to the group."

Morgana senses the power of this mysterious bishop on says, "My my whoever this bishop is he possess quite the power."

Issei thinks to himself, " _Lady Morgana is right this Bishop's power if it's truly revealed is equal to half of mine."_

Sirzechs whose now slightly more serious says, "Yes well Rias it's time to show him off."

(Seal is broken).

Rias opens the door to find a coffin. "Gasper it's time to show yourself to everybody,"

Gasper says, "No way I won't come out its too scary."

A severely annoyed Vali says, " _You've got to be kidding me. I'm sorry Rias but I don't have time for nonsense. Gasper that's your name right come on out or I'm blasting you out got it."_

"That's not nice Vali", says Rias.

"Okay okay I'm coming out", says gasper who finally reveals himself to the gang.

After getting a look at the young vampire Issei and Vali both think, " _You've got to be kidding me this is the mysterious bishop."_

" _Rias I thought this kid was something special turns out he's a joke", says an irritated Vali._

Having noticed something interesting about the Vampire Issei speaks up, " _Hey Vali there's more to this kid then meets the eye. He's got the ability to stop time. If I'm right he possesses the very rare Forbidden Valor View."_

A shocked Rias says, "How did you know Issei?"

Issei with a smile on his face says, " _Before I joined you I was very curious about the world. I've heard of this legendary gear. It's a shame it's stuck in such a weakling but that's fine. YO vampire boy come out here now."_

Gasper says while whimpering, "I'm scared of the real world people are terrifying."

Issei calmly says, " _Tell ya what if you come with me I can help you with your power and make it easier for you. I had a massive power too and at first it scared me. But after I learned to control it I realized it wasn't so scary I can help you with your power as well."_

Gasper who has calmed down takes Issei's hand and says, "Okay I trust you."

" _Good come with me."_ Issei says with a smile.

Over the next few days Issei trains Gasper to better control his power. At the end of one of these days we find Gasper with Issei Rias and Xenovia.

Issei says calmly. " _Well then Gasper that's enough training for today you've done well. Oh and you can come out now Azazel."_

An annoyed Azazel says, " _Hmph you had to ruin the fun. So I take it his training has gone well."_

Rias says calmly, "Yes it has Issei is amazing with him." She then turns to Azazel with a scowl and says, "So what are you doing here."

Azazel says frankly, " _I got curious at how the Red Dragon would help Gasper. Plus I wanted the Red Dragon to know Michael wants to meet with him."_

A shocked Rias says, "Oh my why does Michael want to talk with... wait a minute why are you talking to Michael anyway?"

Azazel with a small smile says, " _I don't know I wasn't told the answer. As for why we are talking. This meeting has made communication far easier. Oh and Red Dragon the meeting will happen at the shrine that Rias's queen is living at."_

An annoyed Rias says, "Wait Akeno knows too why didn't she tell me?"

Azazel says calmly, " _It's all private business nothing I can do."_

Issei smiling says, " _Hmph very well I'll meet with Akeno and Michael."_

'Issei is more interesting than I thought I guess I'll have to talk to him in private', Xenovia thinks to herself.

The next day Issei makes his way to the shrine that Akeno lives in. He knows that what's sure to be an interesting meeting is about to occur.

An amused Issei mutters, " _Hmph what does Michael want with me. I'm sure anything he wants can be done through the order. As for Akeno good grief this should be interesting."_

Issei has arrived. He finds himself in quite the shrine and with Akeno waiting for him. He finds Akeno in a shrine outfit and her hair tied up in a pony tail

Issei says with a smile, " _Hello Akeno it's nice to see you. Great outfit by the way."_

"Hello Issei I'm glad you could make it Michael will be arriving shortly." Akeno says with a smile.

Issei says with a smile, " _I see so what did Michael want with me."_

Akeno says calmly, "You'll see." She gets a small grin on her face and says, "In the meantime are you up for a quickie."

Light shines and Michael appears before the group, "As much as I'm sure that would be nice for you two. I'd appreciate it if you save that for after this meeting is over. Plus don't use one of my shrines for your acts shall we say."

Issei says with a smug grin, " _Hmph it's been a long time Michael nice to see you."_

Michael calmly responds, "Hello Issei it's nice to see you. I'm sorry Miss Akeno but can Issei and I speak in private."

Akeno responds groggily, "Of course Lord Michael I'll be in the other room… seems I'm a bit sleepy." Akeno faints all of the sudden.

Issei says sheepishly, _"Sorry that sleep spell took longer than I thought."_

Michael with a serious look his face, "It's quite alright so shall we get to the real issue Draconis."

With a huge grin Issei responds, " _Yes with the meeting coming soon all will be revealed. So I hope you haven't come with bad news I'm a busy man."_

Michael says calmly, "Yes of course." All of the sudden a light shines and before Issei is a new sword. "Draconis Ascalon is at last yours."

A huge smile appears on Issei's face as he grabs the sword. " _Excellent thank you very much Michael I had hoped it would take longer."_

With a groan Michael says, "Hmph it took longer than I wanted. Gabriel was against it but she finally agreed."

Issei with a small grin. _"Very well so everything can proceed as normal. I'll send it to the armory in a second."_ With a small flash Issei sends Ascalon into a special armory.

"I'll see you at the meeting Draconis. I take it you'll reveal your true secret to everybody."

With a smile Issei says, _"Yes I will. See you there Michael."_

(Michael leaves)

With Michael gone Issei has to deal with the other issue. Issei goes over to the sleeping Akeno and shakes her, "w _ake up Akeno its time to get going."_

Akeno groggily says, "Where's Michael didn't he have some business to talk to you about."

Issei says calmly. _"Yes he did Michael gave me Ascalon and I assimilated it into the boosted gear. That was his business."_

Akeno says with a small smile. I see that's good." Getting a grin on her face she starts to undress, "So Issei about that quickie."

Although aroused Issei stops and says, " _Akeno as much as I'd love to I'm gonna take a raincheck on that one."_

An upset Akeno, "Why would you do that? It's just us here nobody can interfere."

Issei says calmly, " _Rias is on her way and I don't need that with the meeting tomorrow. Plus this is a holy place and Michael might not like us having sex in a shrine."_

Akeno says calmly, "Fine but you owe me one."

With a small smile Issei says, " _Don't worry I'll make it up to you soon. But here this should hold you over."_ Issei kisses Akeno on the lips to the annoyance of somebody who has just arrived.

"So am I interrupting something?" Rias says slightly annoyed.

" _Nope I just gave Akeno a kiss to hold her over for a little while. Here's one for you too Buchou."_ Issei then plants a small kiss on Rias's lips as well. He then gets serious and says, " _Now let's go we have a huge meeting tomorrow and we can't delay ourselves."_

Rias and Akeno both pout with dissatisfaction, "FINE".

(Everybody leaves)

Back at Issei's base Issei sits in his bedroom with Ddraig. Hoping to discuss events leading up to the next days big reveal.

" **Are you ready Issei its time for the big reveal."**

" _Yes I know Ddraig it seems everything we've planned for has come to this. Heh now that all is revealed I wonder how it will change things."_

" **Well now that the truth is out its time for you to begin your true destiny. I guess its fine."**

" _I'm worried about something else. Revealing the truth is fine."_

" **What are you worried about."**

" _According to rumors this meeting is going to be under attack. It seems the Khaos Brigade will finally move. Things are gonna get good."_

" **Ah I agree that will make things interesting. Nothing we can do but wait. Ah it seems we have a visitor."**

" _I guess so."_

A magical circle appears and out pops Serafall leviathan. Serafall appears in a blue see through nightgown with pink panties and no bra.

With a knowing smile, _"Hello Serafall what are you doing here."_

With her usual bubbly voice Serafall says, "Hey hey Red Dragon-kun don't be so blue. I came here to give u a special gift as thanks for telling me about Sona's classroom visit." She blushes and says, "I was gonna give you my virginity if you'd like it."

Issei says with a smile. " _Good grief cant a guy get some sleep. Tell ya what Serafall I'll give you a rain check on that"_

A grumpy Serafall says, "Mou okay that's fine."

(Serafall leaves)

Issei calls out to the other presence in the room, " _You can come out now Xenovia. It's not nice to peep on people."_

 _(Xenovia appears out of nowhere)_

Xenovia says calmly, "How did you know I was there."

Issei says calmly, _Three reasons I knew about you being here 1. Anybody who teleports into my home is revealed to me through mental communications. 2. I could read your mind and I knew you'd visit me tonight it was just a matter of when. 3. My dragonic senses allow me to smell you even if you use stealth techniques._

Xenovia says calmly, "Okay so you know why I'm here." Xenovia begins to undress herself.

Issei says with a groan, " _Yes Xenovia I know why you're here. I told Serafall not tonight, but in your case never."_

Xenovia who is annoyed, "Why not I'm certainly as attractive as any of the women in the ORC including Irina, but why have I not had sex with you."

Issei says calmly to the still naked Xenovia, " _Because Irina doesn't want me to. Amusingly enough the one girl she doesn't want me having sex with is you and given the fact that there's one or two Dragon Slaying swords in my armory I pretty much listen. Tell ya what if you can convince Irina to let me do it then I'll do it but only then. Well speak of the devil._

Irina says with a scowl, _"Mou Xenovia I knew you'd be here."_ With an annoyance Irina says, " _So what are you doing."_

Xenovia says frankly, "I'm trying to get Issei to have sex with me but apparently he won't do it."

With a groan Irina says, " _Xenovia we agreed that Issei is off limits. Look let's talk about this at home."_ She turns to Issei and says, " _Sorry Issei I know you want your sleep so we'll talk another time."_

(Xenovia and Irina leave)

" **You should've had sex at the very least with the devil king girl."**

 _Ddraig trust me I know I should've but I need a little peace and quiet and there will be plenty of time for that. Plus if I had let things continue I would've had Xenovia and annoyed Irina and Serafall and I don't quite need that._

" **Whatever you say partner after that orgy session I would've thought you would be more tactical."**

Well that's it for 20. Yea sorry no Serafall lemon yet but one is coming soon. As for next chapter so yea the next chapter is the big meeting and the Khaos Brigades attack. It will be different because Vali is a good guy but that's not the only major change.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	25. 3 Factions Meeting Pt 1 Savior Revealed

Chapter 21 3 factions Meeting Part 1 The savior revealed

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. all credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

Merry Christmas to all my readers and Welcome to Chapter 21 This chapter the meeting of the 3 factions begins and Rias and her group finally are aware of the secret. Get ready for a mind blowing chapter of information and many questions will be answered. For some of my readers you have a small Christmas present in this chapter. I'm really glad that you guys have been reviewing my story and giving my input to some of my readers especially because you're constants. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

The day of the meeting has arrived and everyone is ready for what surely will be a big deal. But before we get to that a little nugget there's plenty more to be done.

" _What a night last night at least I get some sleep for now", Issei says groggily._

 **I'm disappointed partner you could've had way more fun if you wanted. Ddraig says with a grin.**

" _Yea I know but I needed to rest and that's fine. Let's go get some breakfast Ddraig."_

After a nice breakfast Issei has one last arrangement before he leaves for the meeting a conversation with the Vali group.

" _Morning Vali it looks like it's time for the big day." Issei says with a smile._

" _Yes Master it is. Security is all taken care of. From the looks of it the three factions have dealt with that."_ Vali says calmly.

" _Hmph that won't be enough but hey I get the sense Sirzechs and group know what's coming."_ Issei says with a smile.

Vali with a shrug says, " _Oh well if they come we'll attack and as long as Ophis doesn't show up it'll be fine."_

" _Of course Vali that's true. Well either way I'll see you at the meeting"_ Issei says smiling.

" _Ha don't be too late Master you're the star of this meeting."_ Vali says with a sarcastic grin.

" _Yes but I believe I have a guest to entertain before that."_ Issei says with a grin.

" _Master you'd likely want a stamina bath."_ Vali says knowing what his master means.

" _Yea yea see ya Vali"_ Issei says smiling back.

 _(Vali leaves)_

" _Thank you for waiting Serafall."_ Issei says to his hidden guest.

"Mou how did you know I was there." Serafall says pouting.

" _I'd explain but there's no time. The meeting starts in 2 hours and I assume you want to get down to business. The play room is down the hall over there and you can't miss the signs. Wait there for a moment."_ Issei says with a smile.

"Okay can't wait to see what you can do." Serafall says calmly as she makes her way to the play room.

 _Issei thinks to himself, 'Good grief another one but hey this will be fun.'_

" **Being the red Dragon Emperor has its perks." Ddraig responds.**

The time for the meeting has nearly arrived Rias and the rest of the ORC are doing some last minute adjustments.

"Sorry gasper I know that you aren't comfortable with people so I'm gonna leave you here. Koneko will sit with you and watch for you. Anyway gang let's get going. "Rias says gathering the troops.

"Hm, Buchou where's Issei", asks Akeno?

"I don't know Akeno apparently he'll meet us later. It's odd but I've learned to trust him. Anyway let's get going." Rias says as the group makes their way to the meeting place.

The gang has gathered in the meeting room. All 3 factions are represented. For the Angels side we find Michael sitting with Irina and Xenovia. Azazel and baraqiel have gathered for the Fallen Angels. Galahad and morgana have also arrived curious about this for personal reasons. For the devils Sirzechs is here but for some odd reason Serafall has yet to arrive. The student council is there as well. Finally the order of Draconis is off to the side.

"Welcome Rias, says Sirzechs, "Glad you can make it sorry that Serafall hasn't arrived I guess she's busy."

"Sirzechs do you know where my sister is", asks a curious Sona.

"Sorry I don't." Sirzechs responds.

(Magic circle appears)

"Sorry I was late I was a little bit busy" Serafall arrives panting slightly.

" _Nyaa she smells like sex",_ Kuroka says with a giggle.

Serafall blushes at the comment, "Unfair how did you know that."

"My my so lady leviathan wanted to see a lover before this meeting so dear girl care to tell us who" Galahad says with a smile.

A defiant Serafall says, "Sorry I won't do it my lips are sealed. "

" _Nyaa I wanna tell can I Vali please please?"_ Kuroka says eager to ruin the fun.

" _Kuroka be nice I'm sure miss Leviathan doesn't want the truth being revealed."_ Arthur says trying to relax the nekomata. " _Well everyone it's good to see all of you."_

" _Anyway ignoring Serafall's affairs let's begin this meeting."_ Azazel says with a smile.

" _If you don't mind I'll start this meeting. My name is Vali Lucifer vice commander of the order of Draconis and this is my fighting force. By order of our Master Draconis we were sent to assist in the capture of Kokabiel and help Ms Irina along. We confronted Kokabiel and his associates Freed and Valper Galiel the genocide archbishop. The rest of the group dealt with Valper and Freed just fine. Eventually the time came to fight Kokabiel so I engaged with Kokabiel along with Issei the pawn of Ms Gremory and the White Dragon Emperor. We defeated Kokabiel and Azazel punished him."_

"Speaking of where is the pawn of Rias Gremory", asks Michael curiously although he knows the truth.

Azazel says snarkily, " _Who cares the kid will arrive soon. Anyway Kokabiel has been punished so his fate is sealed but I get the feeling there's something else that we need to discuss. It's about this order of Draconis."_

Michael says with a knowing smirk, "Yes that's something I'm curious about I've heard many rumors about Draconis's connection to the savior.

Sirzechs asks, "Michael who or what is the savior.

Michael continues, "Many years ago a prophecy was made by one of heavens top Oracles. It told of a boy who would eventually be born with unimaginable power. This boy would unite the 3 factions together and lead the world into peace. It's said that this boy was called the savior. 17 years ago the savior was born."

"So Michael what is the identity of this boy. " Sirzechs asks

" _That boy would be me Sirzechs."_ Issei says after appearing out of a magic circle.

A shocked Rias, "Issei it can't be."

Issei looks to his master with a slight regret. " _Yes Rias. I'm sorry for hiding this truth among others. I am the savior. Many years ago I was told of my fate so I left my home and begun a training mission. Ddraig the Red Dragon emperor my partner told me to find supernatural beings who would align themselves with me. It was a coincidence that I had befriended Irina because her father told me of this fate. So I gathered many supernatural beings around me. We formed a group. Care to guess what that groups name is."_

A shocked Rias comes to a realization, "It can't be the Order of Draconis can it?"

" _Yes rias that's correct."_ Issei transforms into a familiar mask and cape. **"** _ **I am Draconis I've been the leader of the group this entire time. It was of course me who sent Vali and group to help with Raiser. Irina is also a member. Azazel has actually aligned himself with me for years. We met at a gaming convention."**_

Rias says rather upset. "So you've been lying to me this whole time."

" _Well yes the truth is I planned to join the Gremory group after Grayfia told me of your issue with that fool Raiser."_ Issei says frankly taking off his disguise.

"So you were using me this whole time" Rias says still upset.

" _Ha, I wasn't using you at all. I would've revealed myself and the order eventually but Grayfia wanted me to deal with Raiser so I took the opportunity. But that's not important. A powerful enemy will soon reveal themselves."_

"Who's that?" Sirzechs asks

Issei with a serious tone says. _"They are known as the Khaos Brigade. The group is aligned with an Old Satan Faction in the devil world and a group known as the Hero faction. The leader of this Khaos Brigade is Ophis. Her goal is to use the Brigade to destroy Great Red and allow herself to return to the dimensional gap."_

"I thought Ophis was an old man." Michael says calmly.

" _Well Ophis is a shapeshifter and Ophis chose to become a young girl. It's easier to deal with for people and of course one wouldn't take a cute innocent girl seriously. No offense Koneko. Anyway I'm pretty sure they're going to attack soon… And here they are."_

 _(Time stops momentarily)_

"What just happened?" Rias says with a shock.

" _Ha it seems as though our intel was right they wanted to use the bishop to freeze time and make it easier to attack."_ Vali says with a smirk.

 _(More soldiers appear)._

Calmly Issei decides to take action. _"Everyone I believe I should deal with this as a show of faith."_

Well that's it for chapter 21. So yea Issei reveals to the group he is the savior and Draconis. After this chapter things are gonna get more interesting but that's my view. Sorry guys didn't feel like writing the Serafall lemon this time but rest assured I'll get to one sooner or later.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	26. 3 Faction Meeting Pt 2 The Saviors Power

Chapter 22 3 Factions meeting part 2 Power of the savior

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

(AN Due to the fact I'll be out of town for the next few days I'm going to give you guys your next chapter early it's a coincidence in this case but enjoy it.) So make sure you read chapter 21 first.

So it's time for chapter 22. Power of the savior. A lot more of issei's power is revealed in this chapter along with a few interesting twists so get ready everyone this is gonna be a hell of a chapter.

To recap last chapter The 3 factions meeting finally took place. Issei revealed the truth to everybody about his identity. He also begins a battle with Katarea leviathan.

" _Well Katarea if u don't mind we'll start in a minute but I have some instructions to hand out."_ Issei begins to yell out some instructions to prep for this battle. _"Sirzechs Michael Azazel tell all of your troops to retreat the only person whose fighting is me. My familiar is more than enough to use and I don't want your troops getting in my way once he's revealed."_  
"Okay Issei that's fine but who is your familiar", a curious Sirzechs wonders.

Michael, who has learned over the years not to doubt Issei's power, agrees. "Very well Master Draconis I'll withdraw my troops. All angel soldiers retreat at once".

Azazel does the same for his troops. "All fallen angel soldiers temporary retreat."

A confused Rias looks on. " _I can't believe it. My pawn is now controlling the most powerful beings in the universe what's going on."_

Vali who realizes what's going on also acts, _"Kuroka Le Fay we need to put up a barrier now. The human world cannot handle the power that is about to be revealed Master Issei is going to use HIM that means this battle is about to get a whole lot more chaotic. Rias and group brace yourself a power unlike nothing seen in a long time is about to be revealed."_

Le Fay and Kuroka who both get shocked looks on their face, _"Yes Vali-sama."_

As the two put up the barriers it seems the battle is finally ready to begin.

" _Issei everyone is safe now you can begin your fight,"_ Vali says to his master.

" _Excellent Vali thank you very much",_ Issei thanks his servant and fellow heavenly dragon before he turns to the leviathan heir. _"Well Katarea you're probably wondering why I did all this before our fight. Well here's the deal. Normally I seal my power because of the fact it's far too great for anybody else but now I need to show off a bit."_

Hmph you must be bluffing there's no way a mere human is that powerful. You're probably no stronger then Azazel.

A smug Issei decides it's time to pull no punches, " _Well see for yourself. Get ready Katarea its time to reveal a power so great that it can change the balance of the entire world. Seals open."_

Issei begins to power up. His dragonic aura so powerful that it's visible.

Katarea who watches this power is now terrified realizing that she's far underestimated the power of the boy. "Impossible this power what in the world are you."

" _I am Issei Hyoudou the Savior the man who it was predicted would unite the 3 factions and bring peace to the world. This is just the beginning though Katarea I've got two more surprises for you. Here is the first. (BALANCE BREAKER). I suppose as far as power-ups go this will do."_

At last it appears Issei in the traditionally heavenly armor of the Red Dragon and its powerful wielder. The entire alliance is shocked at the power can barely move. The power overwhelms even the leaders of the 3 factions Sirzechs Michael and Azazel.

"So this is Issei's real power unreal no wonder Vali was so confident. But there's something else that's bugging me what in the world is Issei's familiar."

 _Ah Katarea get ready because that's not the greatest surprise of the night."_ Issei reveals to the stunned leviathan. " _Now get ready to meet my familiar."_ Issei gets into seiza and starts chanting a powerful spell. As the spell begins the boosted gear shines.

" _Now at last awaken. The heavenly dragon who rules over the dominion of the world._ _He sneers at the infinite and the dream. Awaken now heavenly dragon who once ruled these skys and reveal your ultimate fury._

As he's finishing the chant. His allies sound off on the revelation that is arrived.

"Impossible you're telling me his familiar is him", a shocked Sirzechs.

" _Well Katarea is doomed. It's time for one of the greatest creatures in the world to arrive again,"_ says an amused Azazel.

"Almighty father I hope you're watching this", says Michael.

" _Albion are you watching this your old rival is about to tear these fools apart HAHAHAHAHAHA",_ says an amused Vali

"I never imagined Issei would have this kind of power. How did I make him my servant?"

(Back to the chant)

" _I summon thee the heavenly dragon who sends the world into its fate. DDRAIG COME FORTH"._

The magic circle has at last died out and revealed Issei's familiar the Heavenly dragon Ddraig.

"Impossible how can the heavenly dragon be your familiar he's stuck in the boosted gear."

" _Glad to explain for you and the rest of the audience. I have a technique called Dragonic clone. It allows me to split my power and create a clone. One day I discussed the idea with Ddraig in our mindscape. So we created a dragonic clone for him and I made it my familiar. Don't worry its only got half of Ddraig's original power so you're only slightly screwed. So Ddraig take care of business."_

 **Of course Master.** Ddraig gathers a huge amount of draconic energy

 **(BOOST) (BOOST)(BOOST)(BOOST)(BOOST)**

 **(DRAGONIC STORM)**

The energy disperses and crushes every single soldier at once. All that's left is a terrified Katarea.

" _Now Katarea shall we begin",_ says Issei with a smirk.

"Hell no I'm getting out of here." As Katarea tries to transport out all of the sudden she's stopped. "What the hell is this?"

" _Oh did I forget to mention that the barrier I had Vali put up also stops anybody from transporting_ out. You're kinda screwed Kat."

"Dammit if that's the case I'll just take you out myself," an enraged Katarea yells. She charges Issei who simply brushes her aside.

With one punch he brings Katarea to his knees. After vomiting blood from the punch Katarea realizes she has no chance again the enraged dragon.

" _So give up yet Katarea you have no options left you can either surrender to us our perish at my hands"_

"Not yet I still have Ophis's snakes," a desperate Katarea yells as she ingests 2 of Ophis's snakes. As her power wanes Issei is still very very bored.

" _Time to finish this off",_ says a bored Issei. With another punch Katarea is again down.

"If I can't beat you I'll simply kill you." Katarea now desperate extends her arms to Issei and connects. As she begins to self-destruct having accepted her fate.

"Issei it can't be no don't you dare die," says a desperate Rias. With her belief that the legendary savior was about to perish. Fortunately some of his comrades weren't so convinced.

" _Issei you knucklehead stop screwing around and get out of this one you're playing too much",_ says an annoyed Irina.

" _Yare yare Irina I was having a little fun, but that's fine."_ Issei deadpans as appears next to his childhood friend and kisses her on the cheek.

"What the, then what am I connected to?" Katarea is confused at what's happened.

" _That's easy a dragonic clone I kinda mentioned I could use them",_ says a bored Issei.

"When did you make the clone?"

" _Oh I made it right as I went into BB I expected you to do something and I was right. Well bye bye."_

Issei flies up to Katarea and blasts her with a dragon shot.

" _Well that was boring. Ddraig you can go back now."_ Issei says with a tired look.

 **Partner I'm going back but remember our price.**

"Yea yea I gotcha Ddraig." Issei summons a 10 foot wide bowl filled with dragon apples. _"You're lucky I've been saving these for you."_

As Ddraig eats the apples satisfied with his contribution he then leaves. Vali then drops the barrier and the battle can end.

" _Well everyone lets arrange this treaty now okay."_

The battle now over the gang completes the treaty. Michael agrees to adjust the system so Xenovia can pray to God having already done so for Asia when she joined the order. Irina Xenovia and the Vali group decide to stay at Kuoh having begun to enjoy it.

" _Well Rias I believe we have to discuss something now don't we."_

Rias worried about what she's about to ask, "Yes Issei I'm wondering are you gonna stay as a member of my peerage?"

" _Ah about that no, with my full power I would probably use up all the Evil pieces you have. Instead I'm going to give you a dragonic clone. It will have about .1% of my real power but it will have access to balance breaker and a few of my techniques. But keep in mind I will only give you this clone during official rating games. I will have to attend this meeting of young devils since my work is crucial to hells future so I can't constantly be a part of the peerage without a tedious explanation. If it comes to it I'll give you guys a few soldiers of mine who will be given your pieces._

"I believe that's fair. I thank you Issei for not abandoning my sister like that", a relieved Sirzechs says.

"Well everyone it's time to go we'll send the news about this meeting to the factions, says Michael."

That's it for chapter 22 so yea Issei's familiar that I mentioned a while back its Ddraig cool huh. This is gonna be interesting from here on out. Issei is clearly powerful and how much I use him in the next few arcs is gonna be interesting. So get ready many more battles lemons and antics are coming.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	27. New House New Headaches New Problems?

Chapter 23 New House New Headaches New problems?

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to chapter 23 of Enter the Savior. At this point we've reached volume 5 of the story. Unfortunately due some previous changes this chapter will be far different from the traditional. No Kuroka drama. No Issei getting BB by pressing Rias's boobs. No switch princess and no training arc before the battle with Sona. But when I say you guys will like the changes I've made I think you'll agree.

(At Issei's base for the order of Draconis)

It's been a few days since the battle with Katarea. Now that Issei has revealed the truth about him and Draconis he's aware that everything is going to get far more interesting. Now fully awake he notices that Irina and Le Fay are in his room. Making a mental note to give them grief Issei gets ready. With a few minutes before school starts Issei decides to go to his actual home. It's been a while since he saw his parents and although they know about his activities they still want to know what's going on.

(In Issei's real world home).

After transporting into his room Issei is shocked that the whole room has undergone a massive change. Going over to his bed he's a bit shocked to find Rias and Akeno sleeping there. In an instant everything makes sense.

Thinking to himself, _"That little brat why the hell did she turn my house to this monstrosity. I don't need anybody messing with my life again. I've had enough of that already."_ Although annoyed Issei makes his way down to his home and speaks with his parents who are just as confused. Issei can sense traces of magic on them so he knows they're memories have been messed with which annoys him greatly."

Now in the ORC Issei arrives with Irina and Xenovia from class knowing Rias has an important announcement.

"Well before I begin I wanted to ask something. Issei what do you think about the new house? 

With a harsh tone Issei makes his feelings known. _"Rias I'm rather furious at you for changing the house and moving in without consulting me. I'm especially furious that you got my parents involved as well. Ironically enough you won't see me there that often I usually sleep in the base. Rias you aren't the first girl whose tried to seduce me I mean hell when I first met Kuroka she spent 3 weeks in a row trying to get me to have sex with her and she failed. Now let's get this meeting over with."_

After the harsh words from Issei, Rias regains her composure and starts the meeting "Okay everybody here's the deal. My group will be heading to the underworld to a meeting of the youth devils and the Order has been asked to be security. Issei unfortunately my brother has asked that you stick with me and come to Castle Gremory. Despite everything my brother says that you are still technically my pawn so you have to come along."

While Issei seethes at the announcement because he realizes what Sirzechs is up to. Vali steps in knowing his master is rather annoyed, _"Rias you don't understand do you. The only reason Issei became your pawn is because of the fact that he made a deal with Grayfia to get rid of Raiser. The Kokabiel incident allowed you to keep him but that whole time you should've understood that you cannot command him. You are his master on a technicality and that's it."_

This news hits Rias hard but she tries to calmly rescue the situation. "Okay then I get it I'll see you and the order at the meeting Issei. But I have one more question for you. If I get involved in any rating games will you fight for me.?"

Issei's anger begins to rise as the question is asked "Did you honestly just ask me that. Really Rias you don't get it do you. I'm tired of people trying to use me to further their ambitions." Everyone is terrified as Issei's aura begins to rise rapidly and his eyes become more draconic. Before it can overwhelm everybody there Issei transports away."

The whole group is concerned in particular Irina and Vali who know that look on their master.

Irina looks at Rias with a slight annoyance, _"You really don't get it do you. Don't worry he's going to go calm down and he'll be back shortly."_

(In an unknown location)

Issei is still seething after the events of the day. Firing a series of blasts into the clearing Issei tries to calm himself from the massive annoyance he feels.

" **Partner you need to calm down"** Ddraig tries to calm his partner down.

" _I am Ddraig releasing a few blasts into this area should be fine."_

"You really should be a little bit more discreet." A voice calls out to Issei.

" _Serafall what are you doing here"_ Issei asks his new visitor.

A bubbly Serafall leviathan answer, "I was shooting a scene for my TV show nearby when we heard the explosion. I came over and saw you so here we are. So a penny for your thoughts?"

" _I was letting off some steam. Something annoyed me and I decided to do some blasting to calm down."_

"Some way to calm down I have a much better idea in mind?" Serafall winks suggestively at the dragon.

Figuring out what she's up to Issei smirks. "Well I did promise you from the other day so let's go."

The two transport over to Serafall's trailer and after placing a silencing seal around the area the two get to work.

 **LEMON START**

" _Yo Serafall keep this outfit on for some reason this seems more fun._

Issei begins by groping Serafall's breasts. Each of issei's touches brings the Maou closer and closer into ecstasy.

"AHH ISSEI AHH KEEP AHH GOING." With the room made soundproof Serafall's screams echo and echo."

"Gladly Serafall it's nice to know that you're enjoying my actions. Now let's get to work on down there."

Issei takes his left arm and moves it towards Serafall's' snatch. Reaching down underneath her skirt all Issei reaches for her panties and strokes her with an incredible precision. Within a few minutes Serafall has reached her climax.

"ISSEI I'm CUMMING" With that Serafall releases her juices. Even with her panties on the juices slam through and hit issei's hand harder than one of her water attacks.

With a smirk Issei taunts a panting Serafall. _"Well Serafall it seems you've reached your climax but what am I to do. I can't let you have all the fun."_

Serafall with a smile reaches for his pants. After pulling his pants down she reaches for his hard member and begins to suck it like a vacuum cleaner.

" _Not bad Serafall this is actually quite impressive seems I'll have to give u quite the reward. Hold on for a second I'm gonna make this more interesting."_

In an unusual move for him Issei reaches for Serafall and brings her towards the bedroom. He lies down and places Serafall in a 69 positon something he rarely find himself doing.

" _Alright Levia-tan let's continue its time for us both to enjoy this."_

"Gotcha Issei but get ready you're not gonna last long."

" _Challenge accepted. Well once we're done I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll be praying."_

As she smiles Serafall begins sucking while Issei sticks his tongue in Serafall's pussy. As the two continue his actions Issei sneaks a finger in Serafall's ass.

"MHMM. Issei not fair anal is my weakness." Serafall screams as Issei's tongue pierces her pussy and Issei's finger pierces her ass like a dagger.

As the two reach a beautiful climax Issei is finally ready to give Serafall the banging of her life.

" _Well ms leviathan it's time for what you've been waiting for this whole time but before I do let's make things more interesting."_

"Uhh Issei I don't like that look on your face". Serafall says with some worry. "What are you up to?"

 _(DRAGONIC CLONE)_

With his clone now ready Issei prepares to finally pierce Serafall.

"Get ready Serafall you're gonna enjoy this." Issei's clone reaches for Serafall's panties and pulls them off. With her pussy and ass now exposed the two issei's are ready

" _You should be flattered Serafall I've had sex probably about 30 times at this point and I've never done what I'm about to do._

Serafall worried and turned on asks, "Issei what are you AHHHHHHHHH?" The two Issei's pierce Serafall together one slamming her pussy and the other slamming her ass. As the two thrust into Serafall her screams of pleasure continue. Serafall reaches to kiss the clone but is denied.

"Tsk tsk Serafall no kissing allowed it's my only rule as far as sex goes." Issei stops the Leviathan and continues to thrust into her with increasing speed. "Boo no fair", Serafall can only pout.

After a few minutes Serafall has finally reached her ecstasy. "ISSEI'S I'M CUMMING".

"Us too Serafall." UGHHHHH.

As everybody comes Serafall has a huge amount of sperm slam into her and her juices slam into the two dragons. With everybody calmed down and a smile on their faces. Their small session comes to an end.

LEMON END.

After using his magic to remove the smell from both of them Issei finally smiles at the panting Maou.

" _Thanks Serafall I needed that. Ha anal was quite fun and double teaming you was quite the enjoyment."_

Although tired Serafall has one smart remark left. "Ugh I can't move and my ass aches. Dammit Issei why did you mm." To her shock Serafall is silenced by a kiss from the red dragon.

" _Hey I said I don't kiss during sex but now that's over. See you at the meeting Serafall. Oh and tell nobody about this."_ With one of his signature smiles Issei transports away leaving Serafall as red as Sirzechs' hair.

"What a guy." Serafall can only smile imagining what will happen the next time they meet.

(Back at the ORC)

Issei arrives back to a look of worry from the gang. First to talk is a concerned Irina.

" _Issei are you okay. That look you had on your face is one you only get when you're close to activating Juggernaut Drive."_

Issei calmly responds. _"Yea I let off some steam. But now it's time to make things clear. Rias you believe you have the right to order me around because I am technically your pawn. Well it's time to change that._

With a shine Issei activates a spell and reaches inside of him. To Rias's shock Issei has taken out his Evil pieces.

" _Ahh that's better. Rias I believe these belong to you. From this day forth I Issei Hyoudou will leave your service Rias Gremory."_

Whelp that's it for chapter 23. Yea I'm starting with quite the dagger. But that's fine. Things are gonna get far more interesting in the story. Issei will be separate but as for what happens next you'll have to wait and see.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	28. Rias's Twin Dragons

Chapter 24 Rias's Twin Dragons

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

 **AN) Happy New Year everybody I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Either way unfortunately I can't see reviews so I didn't get your thoughts but I hope you guys enjoyed it. As I revealed last chapter Issei will be leaving Rias but this chapter she gets some new recruits. A big hint is in the chapter name.**

Welcome to chapter 24 Rias's twin Dragons. Issei has left Rias's service and will no longer serve as Rias's pawn so whats Rias to do. Well wait and see because things are about to get very interesting.

"Issei why have you done this? I thought we were good to you?" Rias asks just one of the few questions that have popped into her head.

" _Rias that's the thing you were good to me but now that I'm revealed it makes much more sense for me to be independent. The actions of my order will change the world and I need to act without getting you or your family involved."_

Rias who has calmed down accepts the explanation. Unfortunately one question remains, "So what will I do about my pawns."

Issei responds with a massive smirk, _"That's easy I'll provide you with two new pawns."_

"Wait who in the world can you provide to me as pawns?" Rias asks surprised at the news.

" _Murayama Katase come here."_ Issei summons the two humans to his side. _"I'm ordering you two to become Rias's new pawns."_

All 3 girls are shocked at the news. However Murayama and Katase quickly accept the orders. Murayama turns to Rias and says, _"Lady Rias please make Katase and me your pawns. We will serve you well in master Issei's steed. According to master we should be worth 4 pawns each with our special investment."_

Rias looks with a shrug, "What special investment?"

Both concentrate and all of the sudden on their arms are two gauntlets. For Murayama her gear is pure white and for Katase her gear is a teal blue. _"This special investment."_

Besides Issei and his crew everyone is shocked.

Murayama is first to introduce her power. _"Lady Rias please allow me to introduce you to my SG Blue Eyes gauntlet._ " (AN yes for those who get the reference her sacred gear is related to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.)

Katase is next, _"Lady Rias this is my gear the Stardust Gauntlet_ " (AN Yes Stardust Dragon).

"How did you get these?" Rias asks with confusion.

Issei says with a smile. _"I'll explain that Rias. You see Stardust and Blue eyes are actually Ddraig's kids. Their mother is Tiamat one of the dragon kings. They were born a little bit after Ddraig and Albion were sealed. Luckily tannin raised them and taught them about dragonic power. When I first travelled to his territory years ago as part of my training with Ddraig I met the two. We've been in touch ever since. When Katase recently joined I decided to make Blue eyes and Stardust Katase and Murayama's familiars. Of course I then had the idea of taking a portion of their power and molding it into a gauntlet in the same way God did Ddraig and Albion. So these were born. They aren't true Longinus like the gears Vali and I possess but they're not far off."_

Rias who's taking it all in. "I see thank you. Very well I accept the two of you as my servants." Rias does all the necessary arrangements and the pieces flow into Murayama and Katase.

" _Oh Rias one more piece of news you may want to know. Asia has been my servant ever since we met. Although your evil pieces flow through her she reports directly to me."_ Issei says with a large grin.

Rias severely annoyed, "Wait why did nobody tell me anything."

Issei noticing the irony, _"Now you know how I feel."_ Rias deadpans at the words. _"Anyway Rias with this you have new servants and you can make your way to the underworld. I'll see you guys at the meetings but I need to go tell the 3 factions the news. Sirzechs may not be happy but he'll understand. Don't worry we'll still guard the meeting. Now I have to go. Murayama and Katase I'll meet you girls at the base in the underworld travel with Rias so she can explain what you'll need to know. By the way if Rias gets your access card for the base. You will be heavily punished."_

" _YES MASTER"_ The two reply firmly as Issei Vali and the other members head to the base.

Rias now talking to Murayama and Katase. _"Let's get going girls it's gonna be a long trip."_

(Now at Issei's Order of Draconis base)

Issei has just finished explaining the news to the 3 faction leaders. Keeping the SG of Murayama and Katase out of the conversation.

" _So you all understand why I did it correct."_ Issei nods to the leaders.

"Issei you don't need to explain it to me I knew your work with Rias would be temporary I just hoped it would've lasted longer." Sirzechs responds.

" _So kid what are you hiding about Murayama and Katase"_ , Azazel chimes in knowingly.

Issei rather annoyed at Azazel's act. _"Damn you Azazel I wanted that to be a secret. Anyway the two have special gears that were created from Ddraig's kids with Tiamat's help so they'll be well equipped. That's all I'll say."_

Michael chiming in, "Thank you for telling us Issei. By the way you must visit heaven soon. I'm sure you'll benefit from meeting with the other longinus users."

" _If you mean Slash dog and Dulio I met them a while ago thanks to Irina. Michael don't worry I'll visit heaven. Irina's father and I need to have a word about something."_

"Of course see you soon." Michael says with a smile.

(Everybody leaves the conversation) 

Issei to himself, _"Good grief this is why I hate these meetings."_

" **It's only going to get worse. The youth devils meeting is coming and I'm sure that more unpleasant surprises await you there.** " Ddraig chimes in having heard the thoughts of his wielder.

" _Yes I know Ddraig. So how does it feel to be a daddy?"_ Issei asks with a snicker.

" **Don't remind me that might've been the biggest surprise I've ever had. At least they have good girls with them Murayama and Katase will treat them well."**

Issei nods in approval. _"Yes they will Murayama and Katase understand what it means to have a dragon as their partner. I'm a bit surprised the SG's bonded so quickly but we shall see what happens with that."_

(Back on the train)

Rias has just finished explaining everything that they'll need to know as devils to Murayama and Katase.

"So do you girls understand everything" Rias asks to make sure the girls understand."

Both girls nod yes.

"Good because we're about to arrive in my territory."

That's it for chapter 24 I know it's shorter than usual but I thought something simple would make the most sense. Next chapter we arrive to Rias's home in the underworld and get her thoughts before the meeting of the Youth Devils.

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	29. Life Without Issei

Chapter 25 Life without Issei

I don't own DxD I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that i used from other anime's. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to Chapter 25 in this chapter we arrive at Rias's home in the underworld. There won't be much Issei but don't worry once the youth meetings start things will get good.

Rias and her peerage have just arrived at Rias's castle where she'll rest before the 3 factions meeting.

" _Woah this place is huge."_ Katase says with a shock.

" _It's not bad Issei's home is just as big remember Katase."_ Murayama says deadpanned.

Rias hearing the name of her former pawn gets sullen.

"Kendo-sempai's be quiet you know how she gets." Koneko hushes the two.

" _Sorry Koneko."_ The two respond with a small twinge of regret.

Ever since Issei left the group and left Murayama and Katase with Rias the king has been sullen.

"Don't worry ladies I'm fine." Rias says with a smile as they approach her house. Murayama and Katase are stunned by the fanfare but everyone else is fine.

"Welcome back Rias." Greeting the group is a woman who looks a few years older than Rias.

"Thank you Mother it's good to be here." Rias says stupefying the kendo duo.

" _No way she isn't Rias's older sister?"_ Murayama says stunned.

"Anyway those two girls look new. What happened to that Red Dragon boy?"

Akeno interrupts, "Lady Venelana that's a sore subject with Rias we'll tell you later."

"Rias nee-sama what's wrong?" a young boy appears out of nowhere he has red hair just like Rias.

"Millicas I'm fine don't worry." Rias assures the boy. She then looks to her peerage. "This is my nephew Millicas."

" _So he's Sirzechs kid and let me guess that maid Grayfia is his mother."_ Murayama says with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Rias says shocked.

" _My dragon told me plus I can sense a fraction of Sirzechs aura in the kid."_ She says with a smile.

"Anyway let's go in." Rias says calmly. With that the group then heads in ready to relax.

During the trip Venelana teaches the girls more about the devil world besides what Rias has told them but is shocked at how much they know.

AN) Rias told them mainly things about being in a peerage and their responsibilities as a devil. Issei taught the girls about devil society and history the things that Venelana would've been training them in.

Although Venelana's lessons are going smoothly, the girls still have trouble fitting in with the group.

" _This is ridiculous they're all mad because Issei ditched Rias. It's not our fault she angered the guy."_ Katase says frustrated. _"We gotta do something Murayama."_

" _I agree but what can we do."_ Murayama said.

" _Let's give Rias our circles so she can transport to the base to talk to Issei I'm sure that will work."_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."Asia tells the girls calmly.

" _Crap Asia I forgot you were here as well."_ Katase says. _"So why shouldn't we do it."_

" _Because if you do Issei will send Matsuda and motohama a custom porn video with girls that look like whoever's signature Rias uses."_

Katase is shocked, _"Dammit so that's what he meant. Why would Master do that?"_

" _Makes sense to me Katase. Issei made it clear that he won't come back. If he wants to discuss things with Rias he will do so himself. That's the type of person Issei is."_ Murayama says calmly.

Asia says calmly _, "That's right Issei-sama is going to be at the meeting but most likely he'll be coming by sooner or later."_

" _What aren't you telling us Asia?"_ Katase says with suspicion.

" _Don't worry Katase. Besides we need to explain our gears to Rias don't we."_ Murayama says.

 _"Well that's fine let's go do that."_ Katase says still annoyed.

Katase and Murayama make their way to Rias to talk about their gears. Although Rias is clearly upset still she maintains a business like attitude. The girls then explain some of the basic powers of their gear to their master. This shocks Rias who realizes that despite losing Issei, she has some powerful weapons to use in a fight. Unfortunately for her she still thinks about Issei far too much.

" _Dammit this is hopeless. Rias snap out of it."_ Katase yells at their master.

" _Katase stop."_

" _No Murayama I've had it. Listen Rias you act as though Issei is gone but the guys gonna stick around. If you really wanna talk to him do it at the meeting. Despite how angry he is face it he'll listen to you. The guy spent far too much time around Matsuda and Motohama to ignore a girl with a rack like yours."_

The last comment causes Rias to start laughing, "Did you seriously just say that?"

" _Yea I did. Listen the guy will talk to you just be patient."_

"Thanks Katase I needed that." Rias says smiling for one of the first times on the trip.

Although brash, Katase's actions caused Rias to forget about Issei for a little bit and focus on her new pawns. Before long the girls are talking about anything and everything. Including some very dirty fantasies about Issei.

Later on in Rias's large bath Akeno, Rias, Murayama, Asia, and Katase gather to have a little bit of girl talk.

"So you guys are all buddies now huh uffufu." Akeno says with a smile.

" _Yea Rias was mad because she feels as though Issei dumped us on her as an excuse to leave but the truth is there's far more to it than that."_ Katase says still slightly annoyed.

"I don't trust kendo-sempai's." Koneko says calmly.

Murayama calmly responds, _"Well that's fine but you will need to eventually. Still rest assured, by now Irina is discussing matters with Issei. You may not get him back but I bet he'll interact with everybody as usual. At least outside of the meetings._

"So Murayama how did you join Issei? We know about Asia and I'm guessing Katase joined afterwards but you appear to be first. So spill what happened."

Murayama blushing explains what happened and the others squeal.

"That was a beautiful story. I never guessed Issei was so good at hiding things." Akeno says crying slightly.

" _Tell me about it I was Murayama's best friend and I was clueless."_ Katase says with a smile.

The girls continue to bond and the first night ends smoothly.

The next day Rias and gang gather for a training session. It's the first time Murayama and Katase will fight with Rias so the gang isn't aware of what they can do.

"Murayama Katase I'm guessing you've trained a little bit it's time to see what you can do."

" _Very well lady Rias now come forth my Blue eyes"_ Murayama shouts as her gauntlet appears.

" _Yes Buchou now come stardust dragon"_ Katase shouts.

As the group take some time to battle Rias is amazed at the power her new pupils show.

"You girls are incredible you've had those gears for what 2 months and you show great progress" Rias says with great pride."

" _Thank you lady Rias we're glad you approve."_ Murayama says with a smile.

All of the sudden Venelana comes out to greet the gang.

"Rias it seems you have a guest waiting for you. Oh you should bring your peerage along" Venelana says with a wry smile.

"Really that's unusual seems an important guest has come." Rias says surprised. "Okay everyone let's take a break we have a guest.

' _Irina works fast I guess Issei has come to see everyone.'_ Katase thinks to herself.

As she makes her way to the guest room Rias is nervous. She doesn't often meet with important guest and most of them recently have been troublesome. 'I wonder who it is that's meeting us.' Rias thinks to herself as she makes her way down there.' As she opens the door Rias is surprised to find a familiar face waiting for them.

" _Hello there lady Rias how are you doing."_ Before them is Vali Lucifer the number 2 of the Order of Draconis. 

" _Dammit, why'd it have to be Vali?"_ Katase says annoyed. _"No offense Vali-sama."_

Ignoring Katase's outburst Rias greets the young Lucifer, "Anyway Vali what brings you to my estate."

" _I come on business for the order. Issei was supposed to come but I stopped him because of the fact that with him here we couldn't get down to business."_

"I see but since you've asked for all of us what's going on?"

" _Master suspects there is a traitor in the ranks of the youth devils. You may not have known but the former heir to the Glasya-Labolas family had an accidental death. We believe they were killed as part of a Khaos Brigade plot to make their way into the meetings. We have a few suspects so once the meetings start all will be made clear. Master has sent representatives to each of the 6 youth devils houses to mention this concern."_

"But wait if you do that wont the spy be more alert?" Rias asks surprised.

" _Yes but that's the point. The ones who master sent are all experts at reading people including myself. We only have two viable suspects so the ones who were sent there had the most ability"_

"Who do you suspect? If you don't mind my asking.

" _Master suspects two people in particular the new Glasya-Labolas heir and Diodora Astaroth."_

"I get the new heir but why Diodora Astaroth" Rias asks confused.

" _Diodora Astaroth has spent too much time in the human world. The places he's appeared are one problem. However his connection to the order and you is the bigger concern."_

"Really what's that?" Rias asks curiously.

" _You no doubt have heard of Asia's time as a holy maiden and how she was expelled for healing a devil."_

"Yes I know all about it. What does that have to… Oh my god?" Rias says before she realizes something shocking and from the look on Vali's face he's about to confirm it.

" _Yes Rias he was the one who Asia healed that day. I can't confirm it without seeing his peerage personally and master will likely tell me more. I'll wager that Diodora intentionally did all that as a plot. Remember how master burned that church when he first rescued Asia. Turns out Diodora actually appeared at the church afterwards."_

The group is shocked at Vali's revelation. Rias and Asia are the most disturbed.

"So this is why Issei had to leave us isn't it." Kiba asks with a small sigh.

Murayama chimes in having figured out more from Vali's conversation, _"That's right Kiba master is going to kill the traitor and in order to do that he needs to separate himself from you. Plus since he's going to be a part of the 3 faction's alliance the favoritism he shows to you might be seen as ridiculous. Of course at all the meetings Issei will stay in his mask but you'll likely get to speak to him in private."_

" _Anyway I've told you what I have to so I'm going to return to the base. I'll see you at the meeting Rias."_

"Thank you Vali. I'll see you later." Rias says as Vali leaves to return to the base.

(At Issei's base at the order of Draconis)

"AHH Issei AHH keeping going" a voice screams in ecstasy as Issei thrusts more into her."

" _As you wish Levia-tan I'll keep thrusting as much as you want."_ Issei says as he thrusts but all of the sudden. He's interrupted by a video call (AN the person can only see Issei in his Draconis mask so he doesn't see naked Levi-tan or naked Issei for that matter.) _"Hold on Serafall I need to take this."_ Issei removes himself from Serafall and makes his way over to the screen. With his mask now on Issei begins the conversation

" _ **What is it Faust this better be good."**_

" _Master Draconis I've come to inform you that I've returned from Astaroth's base and I've confirmed the suspicion you had about his peerage. All of them have powerful holy aura's the pictures were sent to Lady Shidou and she's checking with Michael now."_

" _ **Perfect now go, I was in the middle of a meal."**_ Issei says snarling

" _Forgive me Master. Anyway Ms Shidou should be done with the report within the hour."_ Faust the young man who gave the report signs off.

" _Now where were we Serafall?"_ Issei says returning to Serafall with a grin.

"You were about to cum inside me and then fuck me in the ass."

" _I never said anything about the ass but since you clearly want it fine by me."_

Issei resumes banging Serafall as he now knows that the meetings will be far more interesting then he originally planned.

Now that's it for Chapter 25 so yea the meeting takes a whole new twist into everything. I know I probably skipped lots of details but I'm holding Murayama and Katase's power for later. As for the Diodora revelation. Way I figure it's all gonna come out soon anyway so why not make things interesting. As for why I didn't have Issei himself reveal the data. Because it makes it more business-like

Order of Draconis members

Azazel

Grayfia

Irina

Murayama

Katase

Vali group.

Technique section

Dragonic Clone- Issei can create a clone of his body that will have access to his power but not necessarily his abilities. So you know other members of the Order of Draconis can use Dragonic clones through the machine he used on Asia. Vali however can use them himself but I won't have them use clones at least for now.

Fallen memories- This technique is exclusive to Azazel. It allows him to send the memories of a fallen angel to a target of his choosing. The person doesn't have to be a fallen angel but that makes it more interesting. In this case he used it on baraqiel so Akeno could see what he felt during the time she was suffering.

Sword of Creation- Kiba's Balance breaker which is basically weapon works but with a nasty twist. Any sword he touches with the Balance breakers blade can be mirrored but this is only in its base form. This doesn't work if he's already copying a sword.


	30. Mayhem at the Youth Devils Meeting

Chapter 26 Mayhem at the Youth Devils Meeting

I don't own DxD. I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to Chapter 26: Mayhem at the Youth Devils Meeting. In this chapter, Rias and gang go to the Youth Devils Meeting. You know the deal. Important note; once the meeting starts, Issei will be referred to as Draconis, so heads up on that. The day of the meeting of Youth Devils has arrived. Rias and her group are waiting outside of the Gremory mansion for the ride they said would come.

(AN I noticed that many of you have talked about the fact that I made it blue eyes and stardust dragon as the gears as opposed to Blue Eyes and Red Eyes. Well tbh that was my original plan but I changed it when I realized a problem. 1. Blue Eyes and Red Eyes are supposed to be rivals and since Murayama and Katase are friends I decided that a rival creature wasn't the way to go. I then had to find another dragon that worked well. I chose stardust because the colors are very similar and because Stardust has abilities in the show that I will eventually utilize in battle. Though the two won't get major involvement for a while. Thought I'd explain that. And trust in my story I haven't steered you guys wrong yet. I'd also like to announce that user mineng101 is going to be by new beta reader.

"Grayfia told us to wait here. I wonder who's gonna be our ride." Rias says, curious of what's to happen.

All of the sudden multiple figures ascend from the sky. Although it's not completely clear the figures are dragons.

"You're Tannin aren't you?" Rias says absolutely, shocked at the appearance of the former dragon King.

"Yes, I am, and hello Rias. I was asked to take you ladies to the meeting as a favor. Oh my, Murayama Katase, how are you girls? Are Stardust and Blue Eyes well?"

" _Yes Tannin, they're both fine."_ Murayama and Katase say together. _"So I assume Master Draconis asked you to do this."_

"Yes he did." Tannin says calmly. He then points to the two dragons beside him. "These are my servants; they will escort the rest of you. Get on everybody, we'll arrive shortly."

As the group flies in the air, Rias is curious of something "So, Murayama, Katase, how do you girls know Tannin?"

Murayama responds _"A few days after Katase joined, I asked him if we could have sacred gear like his. He agreed and brought us to Tannin's mountain. He introduced us to Blue Eyes and Stardust and then started working on our gear. After they were done, we trained with Tannin for a week or so to get used to it. The gear was powerful and the training was tough. But we stuck to it."_

"I see. I'm glad you two were trained well." Rias then pauses and asks another question "So, will Draconis be at the meeting?"

Katase who notices the somber look _"Yeah, he'll be there. I'm sure you'll have time to talk with him, if you wish."_

"I hope so. I wonder how he's doing?" Rias says as the group makes their way to the meeting.

(At Issei's Order of Draconis base)

*ACHOO!* Issei sneezes reacting to what's happened.

"Issei-sama, are you alright? You haven't caught a cold have you?" A naked Ravel asks Issei.

" _Sorry Ravel, somebody must've been talking about me. Shall we continue?"_ Issei smiles as he thrusts into Ravel.

"AHH Issei-sama so AHH good." Ravel moans as Issei pounds her pussy.

" _Ravel, I'm coming inside you now okay. Here we GO!"_ Issei says as he slams a load into Ravel.

"Ahh! So good Issei-sama." Ravel says smiling.

A knock appears on the playroom. _"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but it's time for the meeting. Irina and Xenovia are up in heaven waiting for your report."_ Vali says to Issei.

" _Ahh. Yeah, sorry about that. Ravel came by for tea and it ended in well.. ya know."_ Issei says sheepishly to his rival.

Vali smirks at the antics of his rival and master. _"Fine fine, but remember, we can't talk to Rias, at least during the meeting. She will want to speak with you, I hope you're aware of that."_

" _Painfully so Vali."_ Issei responds with a groan.

(Back at the meeting hall)

Rias and group have arrived at the meeting. Once they arrive, they're met by the student council members.

"Hello Rias, it's nice to see you. So are you ready for the meeting?" Sona says with a smile.

"Yes I am, Sona, hopefully it doesn't get to crazy." Rias responds in kind.

" _So Saji, I take it you and Sona had a little 1 on 1 time to calm her nerves before the meeting, if you know what I mean?"_ Murayama says with a small grin.

Saji blushes and responds "How did you know that?"

"Saji, we aren't supposed to tell anybody." Sona says while blushing just as much.

" _Ahh. Yeah sorry, Dragon nose and natural gossiper, ya know?"_ Murayama says.

"So Rias, I take it these two are...well, you know." Sona says slightly glum.

"Yeah, they're the replacements for Issei. Hopefully I get to talk to him during the meeting." Rias says still upset.

The group makes their way into the meeting where the usual fun and mayhem has occurred.

"So Seekvaira, how about you let me show you what a real man can do?" A young man with purple skin and pointy ears says with his arm crowding a young man.

"Get lost loser. You don't belong here. You're just lucky the previous head disappeared. You're just a prick" The young woman, whose name is Seekvaira, says back.

"Well, how about this prick gives you a prick so you know what you've been missing"

Rias and group watches along with irritation. "Oh great. Zephyrdol's new heir is a prick." Rias says with an annoyed glance.

"Don't be surprised Rias, after all, he's tasting the good life for the first time." A young man comes by.

"Hey Sairoarg, how are you?" Rias turns to her peerage and introduces him. "Everybody this is my cousin, Sairoarg. Sairoarg my peerage."

"Hello there. It seems we have much to talk about Rias, but let me stop this mess." Sairoarg says as he walks towards Zephyrdol, cracking his fist.

" _ **Let me handle this if you don't mind."**_ a familiar voice says to Rias. Out comes Draconis in his typical outfit.

" _ **Listen loser I know you're an heir now but you really should treat your fellow devils with far more respect."**_ Draconis says with a look of irritation.

"Please some prick like you who won't show is face you're no match for me." Zephyrdol says as he charges the masked warrior.

" _ **Hmph your funeral."**_ Draconis says as he fires a mini dragon shot right at Zephyrdol. The attack blasts the young man and opens up a massive hole in his stomach. _**"Here's a phoenix tear I held back out of kindness I won't do that again. Now take this lowlife out of my sight."**_ Draconis says as he tosses the tear to Issei.

He walks over to Seekvaira and calmly says, _**"Sorry about that I really should've been kinder but I don't like people like him. Get your makeup done and get ready."**_

Draconis turns to the rest of the group, _**"Sorry about that Sairoarg was it. I was asked to deal with nonsense like that."**_

"That's fine so it's an honor to meet you Draconis I've heard a lot about you." Sairoarg says with a smile.

" _ **As have I, and to think such a strong devil exists. I'd love to spar with you sometime."**_

"Thank you but I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to." Sairoarg says looking at Rias.

" _ **You're truly shrewd Sairoarg that's good."**_ Draconis says as he turns to Rias and gang. _**"Hello Lady Rias it's been a long time."**_

Rias who has gathered her composure, "Yes it has Draconis I'd really like a chance to catch up if you don't mind."

With a stern look Issei continues _ **" Actually I do mind, I need to go meet the rest of my team before the meeting starts. I hope everybody understands that right now only say what needs to be said."**_ Issei turns around and vanishes to the disappointment of Rias and the concern of Murayama and Katase.

Taking a minute to regain her composure Rias continues, "Alright everybody let's get going."

The group walks into the hall and everyone remains calm. As you look you can see on a large platform are the 4 devil kings along with the Order of Draconis who are each in masked uniforms. Kuroka's is pink with kitten ears; Bikou's is orange; Vali's is silver; Le fay's is purple; and Draconis is in his familiar garb.

Sirzechs is first to speak. "Welcome young devils all to this meeting. We welcome you here to discuss the future of our world. As you know I am Sirzechs Lucifer and I would like to welcome everyone to this meeting."

That's it for Chapter 26. Next Chapter new challenges await Rias.


	31. The Gauntlet is Thrown

Chapter 27: The Gauntlet is thrown

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to Chapter 27 of the Savior. This chapter the meeting continues and things heat up rather beautifully.

Continuing from the last chapter: Sirzechs Lucifer has just opened the Youth Devils Meeting with Draconis and the order at his side.

"So, young devils, I'd now like you to tell me your dreams." Sirzechs announces. First Zephyrdol and Astaroth make their statements, and then comes Rias. Next to come is Sairoarg and his words shake the whole area. "I want to become a Maou!" Sairoarg says with a confident roar.

"Excellent resolve Sairoarg, you know the path will be difficult. Are you ready?" Sirzechs asks the young devil.

"Yes Lucifer-sama, I am." Sairoarg responds with kind."

Next to come is Sona Sitri. "I want to establish a school for the rating games so that low class devils can make their way into society."

The entire crowd of high class devils began to laugh. One elder looks at Sona with a mocking grin. "My dear girl, to say your dream is ambitious would be the understatement of the millennium. Devil Society has worked for years because of it. Changing things is unnecessary." The rest of the crowd continues to laugh to the rage of Saji and the rest of the group. Serafall begins to speak but Saji speaks first.

"That's enough! I won't allow you to insult my president's dream."

Sona tries to stop him "Saji, please stop."

Another devil elder continues "Ms Sitri, you should control your servant."

"Screw you old timer. Sona works hard every day. Instead of being here in the underworld, she watches over a group of people who will never understand what she does. In that human world, the people respect her for being a president. What they don't know is that there's a whole different world. When Kokabiel attacked that school, Sona protected it. She didn't have to, they were humans, but she did it anyway. She took a lowly kid like me and allowed me to be special. I don't care what happens to me. I will not allow anybody to deny her that dream. On my sacred gear of the Dragon King Vitra, I vow to always protect Sona."

The whole crowd is stunned at his actions.

"Thank you Saji, I never knew." Sona smiles.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Sirzechs starts clapping as does Serafall and so does the ORC and the Order of Draconis.

" _ **That's some resolve you have Saji. So tell me, do you truly believe all those things?"**_ Draconis asks with a smile.

"Yes I do." Saji confirms.

Draconis turns and speaks. _**"You're going to need it. Sorry Sirzechs, I'm going to take over. Unfortunately, this world has changed. There are those who would deny us what we want. There's a dark group known as the Khaos Brigade who tried to attack before. They will attack again, and everyone here must be ready."**_ Draconis pauses and turns to Sairoarg. _**"As somebody who wishes to be a Maou, these are the threats you must face. Be ready to be merciless, for even some devils acknowledge this as the way things are. Part of that group is the Old Satan faction, a group of devils descendant from the original kings. Katarea is dead but there are others. Be prepared, for unlike in the rating games, if you die here, you die for real."**_

"Thank you Draconis for those marvelous words." Sirzechs says with a grin. "In order to prepare you young devils for what's to come, we decided to allow all of you to be in your own rating games versus each other."

This shocks the young devils.

" _ **Sirzechs, I have the perfect idea on who should be the first match. I believe Sona Sitri needs to show her resolve, and who better to face then her best friend, Rias Gremory."**_

Sona and Rias both look to Draconis with scorn knowing his true identity. Sirzechs is also shocked.

"Why these two." Sirzechs says with a surprised look.

" _ **My group and I have attended their academy and watched the two grow. I've even personally trained Rias and gang for her match with Raiser. Anyway these two both have gone against the Khaos Brigade and won and now it's time to see just what they can do."**_

"That's right! Sona-tan can show what she can do!" Serafall shouts out.

" _ **Enough! Serafall, this isn't the time for your sis-con antics."**_ Draconis shouts to the Devil King. _ **"Anyway, this will be the perfect way to do it."**_

Rias is annoyed at how her former pawn has manipulated the situation and decides to have some revenge. "Hey Draconis, I have a much better idea."

Looking at Rias with intrigue Draconis says _**"What's that Rias?"**_

"How about Sona and I send both of our peerages against you?" Rias says with a smile.

The entire crowd is shocked including the Devil Kings and the order.

" _ **Rias, why in the world would you want to face me?"**_ Draconis asks with a smirk.

"Easy, when the Khaos brigade fought, you and your order have done all the work. This way we get to see what happens when we face a true team prepared for battle. Sona and I don't need to fight, and this way we can see what your group can truly do as well. I've heard the order is indeed powerful, but never seen them in action."

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very well Rias, if Sona is in agreement, I accept your challenge."**_

"I agree with Rias. This is the perfect way to test ourselves." Sona says with a confident smirk.

" _ **Very well. Sona and Rias, I accept, but three people are already out. Rias's two pawns and one of her bishops serve me. So you cannot use them in battle. I'm curious what you will do. Anyway, I suppose it's time for us to reveal ourselves to the Devil community."**_

Draconis and the order take off their masks and Draconis introduces his group respectively. _**"To those of the Devil community, I would like to introduce to you my order of Draconis. Irina Shidou, an exorcist of the church, and my childhood friend. Don't worry; she won't use holy Swords in this battle. That is only fair. Arthur Pendragon, heir to the Pendragon clan and owner of the Royal King Sword. His sister, Le Fay, the second best magician in the Pendragon clan besides her mother Morgana. Bikou, the descendant of Son Goku."**_

"Everyone is shocked at the powerhouses Draconis has revealed, but the last few shock everybody even more. "IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN SHE BE HERE!" Is the shout of one devil.

" _ **That's right, next is Kuroka, the SSS class criminal who killed her master because of the vile way he treated his servants. Vali Lucifer, grandson of The Third Super Devil. He also happens to be the White Dragon Emperor. And last but not least me, Draconis, or as Rias knows me, Issei Hyoudou: the Savior. I also happen to be the Red Dragon Emperor."**_

The Order powers up and the energy felt in the room is massive. _**"Rias, can you handle some of the most powerful beings in the world ready to face you in battle. For your sake I hope so. By the way, I'm going to allow Azazel to give you some data on us, just to be fair."**_

"Alrighty then it's decided, in 1 month these groups will face off in an epic battle. For now, let's take a small break and resume after some lunch. I believe we all need to relax after this."

Everyone goes to eat but Rias runs to her former pawn.

"Draconis, wait, I want to talk to you." Rias says with a small plea.

" _ **What is it Rias? I don't think it wise for you to be here."**_ Draconis responds to his former master.

"I want to apologize for the way things ended up. I got greedy, and tried too much. I'm sure that upset you." Rias says apologetically.

" _ **Rias, I know that. The fact is I predicted what you would do from the start. I was always planning to leave, but your desperation annoyed me, so I left sooner. I've long since forgiven you, unfortunately, right now that doesn't matter. You are now an opponent, and any feelings you have for me will get in the way."**_ Draconis says as he walks away.

"Very well, Issei. I'll show you my resolve." Rias says with a smile

As Draconis walks away he's greeted by his rival.

" _That was hard to watch, rival."_ Vali says with a smile.

" _ **Shut it Vali, I know. I'm kinda surprised she did that."**_ Draconis responds with a smirk.

" _I'm not. I'd wager she'd been planning to face us for a while. You leaving made it worse. Be ready, she will fight as hard as she can."_ Vali says with a grin.

" _ **Wouldn't have it any other way. Because if she can't overcome this, the challenges ahead will be far worse."**_ Draconis says with a grin.

Well that's it for Chapter 27. So how about that twist. Instead of Rias vs Sona we have Rias and Sona vs Issei. That won't be for a few chapters though.


	32. What can I do?

Chapter 28: What can I do?

I don't own DxD, I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to chapter 28 and woo boy things are about to get good. Rias has challenged her old teammate Issei and is unsure of what she can do. Hopefully some old friends will offer their advice.

Rias has gathered her servants and the student council in the ORC meeting room in order to discuss her next move. In two weeks she'll face Issei, her former teammate, and the order of Draconis. Unfortunately for Rias, she's aware that her power is nowhere near enough to face her rivals, so the question, is what can she do?

"Rias, we're in trouble and you know it." Sona tells her old friend. "I've done a ton of simulations and all of them speak to the same thing, instant and quick defeat."

"I know Sona, that's why I'm here discussing what we can do." Rias asks hopeless.

"You made a foolish move, Rias, and you know it. Without Issei, or Draconis, I don't know what to call him, we wouldn't have done anything. Plus we trained with the others so we know how powerful they are!" Akeno shouts.

" _You're certainly in a tight spot, that's for sure."_ Azazel shouts out to the surprise of the group.

"Azazel, what are you doing here?" Sona asks accusingly.

" _I'm helping you, Sitri brat."_ Azazel says with a smirk.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Sona asks stunned.

" _Because Issei told me to."_ Azazel says with a smile. _"Anyway, the fact is you cannot beat Issei, and you and your friends are well aware of it. Let's ignore that Issei and Vali Kuroka and Bikou are powerful opponents, and Irina and Arthur are both swordsman that would give most people in the devil world problems. You're gonna need a serious boost."_

A frustrated Rias "Thank you for telling us something we don't already know."

"Haha Azazel, boy, they're forgetting about that little mage, and the fact is those 5 are a challenge for this little crew" another guest proposes.

"Odin-sama, be nice." The Valkyrie at his side responds.

"Who are you old man, and where'd you come from?" Saji yells, getting into a defensive stance.

"Saji, shut up that's Odin, the leader of the Norse gods." Sona responds quickly, annoyed.

"That's right, seems Serafall's little sis possesses more brains than the magic girl. Though the body could use some work." Odin says with a lecherous smile.

"Watch it old man." Saji says, getting more and more irritated.

"ENOUGH!" Rias yells. "So, Azazel and Odin, what are you doing here?"

Azazel shouts " _I've come because of the fact that we're going to help you train. Odin however he came because he was bored. As Odin said so calmly, it's obvious you can't beat them right now and you'll need help. So, here's a little data from us. Don't worry, Issei let us do it, so you can get what you want. First is Kuroka."_

Kuroka: Rank SS

Magic- S

Speed- B

Strength- C

Miscellaneous- S

" _Basically, Kuroka's strength lies in her magic, and that's what you'll need to worry about. Senjutsu's also a bitch, so be ready because these are her base numbers, and everything changes after that."_

AN) Miscellaneous are external factors that a person has that can change their base stats.

Next is Bikou: Rank B

Magic- F

Speed- A

Strength- A

Miscellaneous- C

" _Bikou is a strong and fast warrior, and as the descendant of Son Goku, he's a tough out. Next is Le Fay Pendragon."_

Le Fay Pendragon: Rank C

Magic – A

Speed- D

Strength- D

Miscellaneous- B

" _Le Fay is an easier opponent. Fortunately for you guys, her magic is not as good as Kuroka's, but she is smart. Luckily, she can't really fight. Although admittedly, Le Fay rarely fights, so that makes things interesting. Now to her older brother, Arthur."_

Arthur Pendragon: Rank AA

Magic- C

Strength- AA

Speed- A

Miscellaneous- AA

Besides Issei and Vali, Arthur is the hardest opponent you're going to find. His skill with a sword is superior to almost everyone I've met. Even with Excalibur, Kiba shouldn't challenge him alone.

" _Sadly, I don't have Irina's stats, but she's strong. Luckily, not as strong as Arthur. But now it's a matter of Vali."_

Vali Lucifer: Rank SSS

Magic- SS

Strength- SS

Speed- S

Miscellaneous- SSSS

" _Basically, let's face it, Vali is going to require most, if not all, of your power. As the White Dragon Emperor, his divine dividing is the toughest opponent you'll face. His magic ability is far superior to that of anybody. The fact he's the White Dragon Emperor means you're going to find it almost impossible to beat him if he uses his full power. "_

"Azazel, what's that SSSS part in miscellaneous for with Vali?" Rias asks curious.

" _That would be divine dividing his SG, and the reason that, outside of Odin here and myself, none of us can beat Vali in a fight. Both of us would struggle heavily regardless. "_

'Oh god, if Vali is this strong, I can only imagine Issei.' Rias thinks to herself.

Azazel goes to the last file and the entire group stares terrified at the results.

Issei Hyoudou: Rank SSSS

Magic- SSS

Strength- SSS

Speed- SSS

Miscellaneous- SSSS

" _As you all guessed, finally you're old pawn Issei. Yeah, to say this guy is a monster is an understatement. I will never be able to figure out how he made himself so strong, but he did. In his base form, his strength is enough to crush probably every one of you. His boosted gear makes it even worse because those base stats that I mentioned multiply even further. If he uses Balance Breaker, you should surrender because you can't win. If he uses his Balance Breaker for more than 5 minutes, only Sirzechs and Ajuka's super devil forms have a chance."_

"Wait you mean in his Balance Breaker, he'd beat my Onee-sama?" Sona asks shocked.

" _Yeah, then again, Serafall's so attached to the guys balls, she wouldn't fight him anyway."_

With a harsh blush she screams "What are you saying Azazel?!"

With a smirk he says " _I'm saying that your sister has been having sex with Issei for a while now. I guess both Sitri's have a taste for dragons."_

Sona's face goes as red as Rias hair while the rest of the room blushes heavily.

Rias and gang have a second to take all of that, then Rias realizes what a mistake she made.

"So, Azazel, what chance do we have of winning this match?" Rias asks worried.

" _You have zero chance of winning Rias."_ Azazel says frankly. _"There is one thing I can do to help you, but it will require a serious amount of training."_

"Tell me now." Rias begs Azazel.

" _The only way you can win is to take the dragon's path challenge."_ Azazel says.

"What's the dragon's path challenge?" Rias asks. To their shock a magic circle appears and it belongs to Sirzechs.

"Rias, the dragon's path challenge is dangerous. You'd have to go to Tannin's territory and face off against five dragons. Four of them are Tannin's peerage, and you'd have to defeat them. After that's done, you'd have to defeat Tannin himself." Sirzechs says.

"If that's what it takes, I'll give it a try." Rias asks.

" _You'll have to fight the dragons one at a time, since if you split your squads, you don't stand a chance. I'll take you there and Tannin should accept easily."_ Azazel says with amusement.

"Thank you Onii-sama, and you too sensei."

The next day, Rias and Sona gather their peerages and make their way to Tannin's home. The giant dragon awaits them with a smile.

"So, Rias and Sona, and your peerages, what brings you to my humble home?"

" _They want to take the dragon's path challenge, Tannin."_ Azazel says with a smile.

"I see. Well, that's fine. I haven't had somebody to take the dragon's path challenge in five years." Tannin says with a smile on his large dragonic face.

A shocked Rias asks "Who took the challenge before us?"

" _That would be the people you two have challenged, the Red and White Dragon Emperors. Each of them took the challenge on their own. And to my surprise, both of them succeeded."_ Azazel says very amused.

'You're telling me that Issei and Vali both took on four High-level dragons, and a Dragon King, and succeeded? That's impossible.' Rias thinks to herself.

"You have one hour to decide what happens next Rias. But I warn you, my dragons will not hold back." Tannin says with amusement.

Rias and the gang of course need no time to decide despite his warning. Everyone looks to Rias with the same face. Rias turns to Tannin and gives the answer.

"Very well, Tannin." Rias says determined.

(Order of Draconis base)

" _Mhmm, Issei, shouldn't we be..ahh! training?"_ Irina asks her childhood friend through the moans.

" _No Irina, we're fine. Rias and her group won't stand a chance. Ahh! You're unusually tight today."_ Issei says amused.

" _Ahh! Issei! I'm about to cum! AHHHH!"_

" _Here I go Irina! I'm blasting right inside you! NGHHH!"_ Issei shouts as he blasts a load into his family.

Issei gets dressed and makes his way back to the main hallway.

" _So Azazel, what brings you to my base?"_ Issei asks annoyed.

" _Thought you'd want to know Rias and Sona are taking the Dragon's Path challenge."_ Azazel says with a chuckle.

" _Hmm, things might just get interesting. Thank you for the news Azazel."_

Issei thinks to himself. 'Poor Rias, the dragon's path challenge is brutal. The fact is it took me almost a month to finish the challenge, and even then, I barely beat Tannin. You'll need to work hard if you want to pass.'

That's it for Chapter 28. Next chapter, the group learns about the Dragons path challenge.

AN Please expect all updates to be every 4 days from now on instead of 3. See ya next time.


	33. Path of the Dragon

Chapter 29: Path of the Dragon Part 1

I don't own DxD, I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to Chapter 29. With 2 weeks to go until the battle with her former pawn, Rias has taken the dragon's path challenge. Her and Sona, along with their peerages, will attempt to challenge four dragons over this week in an attempt to make them stronger. This will be a four part series, so get ready to go.

The Gremory and Sitri groups have begun their final preparations for the battle with Issei. They sit at the beginning of the dragon's path. As Tannin mentioned to them, four High Class Dragons will await them. The group is aware of the dangers and awaits the challenge. Before they go, Azazel has a few final words.

"Listen guys, this will be tough, and as your advisor, I have one last gift for the rest of the Sitri gang." Azazel says with a smile. He uses a magic circle and brings a large bag out for the group. "Inside here will be the key to your battle. These are artificial Sacred Gears that I've prepared for you guys in order to help the battle."

The student council is shocked and each of the group steps forward to grab a gear. Azazel explains each of the gears.

"For you Yura, I present to you Hulk's Gauntlet. It will allow you to double the power of your physical attacks." Azazel hands a green pair of gloves to the girl.

"Thank you Azazel." Yura says with a smile.

"For you Ms Nimura, I present to you Hawkgirl's armor. This armor will increase your stats overall and, since I don't know what magic you use, this will come in handy. "

"Thank you Azazel." Nimura says happily.

"For you Ms Knight, I have the sword Titania. This sword is incredibly strong and it will never lose its strength. "

"Thank you Azazel." Tomoe says with a huge smile.

"For you mage girls, I present to you twin rings." The first ring is purple with a dark hue. The second ring is pink with that same dark hue. Azazel explains more "These rings will increase your magic by a lot."

Momo choses the purple ring and Reya chooses the pink one.

"Thank you Azazel-sama." The two girls thank the fallen angel leader.

"Good for you Sona, it looks like you're all set to go."

Sona looks to Azazel with a surprise, "What about Saji? You said you would give him the Vitra gears."

"Don't worry prez, I have them already." Saji says with a smile. "I wanted to save revealing them for just the right moment."

A relieved Sona says "That's good, I guess. With that, we're ready to go."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT." A familiar voice comes to join them. "Sona-tan, I have a gift for you." To Sona's great annoyance, Serafall has arrived.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Sona says shocked.

To everyone's shock Serafall begins to get serious "Listen Sona, when I was younger, I fell in love with magical girls, and because of my power, people let me do what I want. Let's face it; I couldn't wear this outfit if I wasn't a Maou. If you want people to take you seriously you'll need to follow your path. To do that, I'm going to give you a gift." Serafall says with a smile as she pulls out a blue magical girl costume.

Everyone, including Azazel, looks at Serafall skeptically, especially her sister. "Sis, you can't be serious. How can I be taken seriously in this?" Sona says annoyed.

"I am little sister, because you see this costume has two special properties. When they're unleashed everybody will forget all about how you look. One: It increases the power of your water magic by a huge amount. Two: It allows you the ability to use my Celsius Cross Trigger Attack, but you can only use it three times. Use it to show the power of a Sitri, and look cute doing it." Serafall says all this was a smile that Sona has never seen.

Although regretting the appearance, Sona decided to take the gift from her sister. "Thanks a lot sis, I'll use it well. I will do it for the sake of Sitri clan."

"Of course, I know you will, SONA." Serafall says, emphasizing the name of her little sister. "Do me and the rest of the clan proud."

Seeing it as a sign of respect, Sona smiles as Serafall leaves to go home. Watching the scene Tannin smiles, knowing that this is the only peace the group will have for a while.

Unfortunately, the relaxing time is over. Tannin turns into a human form and begins to explain the dragon's path. "Listen up everybody, the time for the dragon's path challenge has begun." Tannin shows them to a small pathway with a gate in front of them. "This is the dragon's gate, the beginning of the challenge. Four dragons who serve me are waiting for you guys, and once the first gate closes you will be unable to leave. Now since you have thirteen days till your battle with the Red Dragon Emperor and his team. We'll give you eleven days of training. So you know, once you pass one gate, your magic power will be restored."

"I see. In other words, once we beat the fourth dragon, the path will be complete." Rias says calmly.

"Lady Rias, I'll be honest, if you make it to the third dragon I'll be impressed, but that's fine. The truth is, once the ten days are over I'll teleport you out." Tannin says all this amused. "Now, the most important thing is this. I'm going to give you a day to get used to your sacred gears, so your training begins tomorrow." Tannin smiles as his final instructions are clear.

As the group relaxes it seems as though everyone is tense. Rias is up, thinking about what's happening, and Sona and Akeno decide to talk to her.

"Is everything alright Rias?" Sona asks worried about her old friend.

"No, it isn't Sona. I can't help but think that this could've all been prevented if I wasn't so rash." Rias says worried. "If I hadn't rushed things with Issei, he may still be with us."

"If you think that, Rias, you're pretty foolish." Sona says harshly. "Keep in mind, his power was always superior to yours and mine, and he all but admitted he'd basically been there to finish Raiser. The fact is you thought you were in control when you weren't."

"Sona is right; you need to get over it. Right now, you're focus should be the dragon's path." Akeno says calmly. "You were so determined, what's stopping you now?"

"You're right Akeno, I'll be fine. I guess it's time to go to bed." Rias says with a smile.

"Goodnight Rias. I think Saji's gotten a little impatient, so I need to go." Sona says with a slight blush.

"Hah. So, you guys are sleeping together?" Akeno says teasing. "So is he any good?"

"Not telling." Sona says with a tease. "By the way, we need to get Kiba and Tsubaki together before all this is over."

The girls gossip for a little bit longer and then make their way to bed knowing that tomorrow things will get good.

(Order of Draconis base)

While all this is happening Issei is just sitting back enjoying life. Currently he has Asia and Katase naked on his bed as he finishes off Murayama.

"Ahh! So Issei, why aren't we training with ahh! Rias?" Murayama says panting. She's unable to contain the thrusts of the red dragon.

"Because If I do that, Rias and the gang won't grow. For this to work, they need to rely on people outside the order. But if you truly want to join them, I will allow it." Issei says calmly. "But right now I need to finish you off don't I?" Issei smirks.

"AHH! Issei, I'm AHH! cumming AHHH!" Murayama splashes her juices over Issei who promptly finishes inside her.

(Dragons Path entrance)

Tannin has gathered the group as they prepare to start the dragon's path challenge. Looking at the groups faces, he can tell that the group is ready. "Alright everyone you have ten days starting today. Once those ten days are over, I don't care how you're doing, I'm withdrawing you."

As the gang prepares to leave, they're met by a few more guests. "You weren't going to forget us, now were you lady Rias?" Murayama says with a smirk. To the groups shock Murayama and Katase have arrived along with Asia.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sona says with spite.

"Issei said we could join you. Of course we won't fight with you guys, but if you want to take a break, Murayama and I will face the dragons so you can rest and heal up. And believe, me you'll need it."

"I see. Well that's fine then." Sona says still concerned at what's happened.

The group makes their way into the dragon's path. The first gate has a symbol of flames which the group takes notice of. As they open the door, the first dragon greets them and, to their surprise, it's a young man about 20 years old with pink hair. He's wearing a black vest and white pants with a white scarf around him.

"Yo! So you guys are the first challengers. It's nice to meet you. My name is Natsu; I'm the fire dragon that Master Tannin has sent to be your first opponent. Tell ya what, to make this interesting, I'll take on as many opponents as you guys want, but once the battle has started, no new competitors can join."

The group acknowledges the words of the young man.

"Umm...Mr. Natsu is it alright if we fight a separate situation from the others?" Asia asks nervously. She turns to Murayama and Katase to show the opponents.

"Sure, that's fine by me. **DRAGONIC CLONE!** " Natsu shouts as a second one appears. "You girls can fight this Natsu, and the rest will have me. Now, I won't constantly use the clones, that would be way too hard. Instead I'll just split the battles. With a quick blast of magic, Natsu creates a separate area for Murayama Katase and Asia to fight.

"Wait a minute master Natsu, that's no fun. Mind if I fight the young ladies." A young man with blonde hair appears. He's wearing a green jacket with blue pants.

AN: He's transformed into his human form obviously.

An annoyed Natsu shouts to his servant, "Joey, I told you to stay back. Master Tannin said I would be their first opponent!"

"Yea, I know, but apparently that Issei kid sent word to Tannin just now that those girls would be joining and to prepare a separate training for them. Master Tannin decided I should be their opponents. Pretty sweet huh?"

An annoyed Natsu understands. "Very well Joey, fight hard and it seems you'll have your old foe back since he left."

"Old foe? What do you mean?" Murayama says slightly annoyed.

"I mean this." Joey transforms into his dragon form. A pure black dragon appears. "This is my true form. I am the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and my rival is old blue eyes sitting in your gear girlie."

With a newly determined look the two groups head to their paths. On one side Murayama, Asia, and Katase fight the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The path of the dragon begins and this is going to be good.

Well that's it for Chapter 29, Path of the Dragon. So yea there were a lot of old reference and some were easy, some were not. I know many of you guys were angry that I didn't give Red Eyes to one of the girls, and my reasoning was its rivalry with ole blue eyes. I hope this makes up for it. The next three chapters are each going to have two parts. One will have Rias's side and the other will have the battles for Asia and the others. Get ready because there's a lot of fun on the way.


	34. Fire Dragons Harsh Lesson

Chapter 30: POTD PT 2-The Fire Dragon's Harsh lesson.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning other anime's techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking.**

Welcome to Chapter 30. This chapter Natsu faces off against the combined Gremory and Sitri groups in the first part of the Dragon's path. The battle between Murayama and Katase will be a side part, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. Sit back and enjoy

A determined Natsu sits in his human form awaiting the girls in front of the first gate. He makes an important announcement. "So ladies, here are the rules of the dragon's path challenge. Having all of you fight would be far too ridiculous, so you will be separated between two groups. Since you have thirteen members, I'll fight in two waves. One wave can have seven. I don't mind too much. I'll give you guys ten minutes to choose a team. I'll be awaiting the first six once you enter the door. Don't worry the door is soundproof, so I won't hear you guys talk." Natsu goes behind the door and Sona and Rias discuss strategy.

"Sona, what do you want to do?" Rias asks concerned about the conditions.

"Well Rias, I'd say the first move is obvious. You, me, Tsubaki, and Akeno are in the second wave along with Saji and Kiba. Gasper will fight with Koneko and the rest of the council. This way the first wave fights against him to learn his strategy, while we watch and learn his strengths."

Everyone seems to agree on this formation, so the first group enters with Natsu calmly sitting waiting to fight. The student council equips their sacred gears and Gasper and Koneko prepare themselves for battle.

To Natsu's amusement, the first group comes out. "Huh, so you're letting the small fry come in first that way you can learn my strengths, clever. Let me guess, the Sitri girl came up with this idea."

Yura, the knight of Sona speaks up "Yeah, Sona-sama trusted us to fight and we'll give you a hard time."

"I noticed most of you are close combat fighters, huh. Well that's a mistake that you will painfully regret." Natsu says with a smile. "Well then, I guess it's time to begin." Natsu powers up heavily and the pressure is absolutely gigantic.

Watching from the stands, Sona and Rias sense the power and are shocked. 'My God, he's absolutely incredible.' Sona thinks shocked. "My goodness, this will be tough."

"So ladies, it's time for us to begin." Natsu says with a huge grin. He disappears quickly and his speed is shocking.

"Where did he go?" Momo, whose Sona's bishop, asks curiously.

"He's so fast." Koneko says with a nervously.

"I'm right here!" Natsu says as he appears right in front of Momo. Quickly heating up his fist, Natsu slams Momo with a massive punch just before she can activate some defensive magic, and then he dodges the magic attack fired at him by Reya.

"Well, that's one down, whose next?" Natsu says with a smile.

"Okay guys! New strategy! Gasper stop him cold with your eyes then we'll slam him with all of our attacks at once!"

"Nice try ladies, but it will never work." Natsu says smugly.

Gasper activates his eyes and paralyzes Natsu to his slight shock. "Not bad kid. You're pretty good, but now I'm gonna end this. Natsu breaks his attack and focuses again. All of the sudden a pillar of fire rises and slams Gasper.

'AHHHHHHH!" Gasper screams as the flames burn him to a crisp. "I'm sorry, Rias." Gasper cries as he faints.

At the same time, Natsu is seemingly struck by various attacks from the other members. Although the group smiles at the attack, they're stunned to find Natsu is missing once again.

"Where did he go?!" Yura shouts confused once again.

Kiba relaxes calmly, hoping to sense him when he realizes something "Protect Reya, he's gonna target her."

"You're smart kid, but it's too late." Natsu says as he appears in front of Reya and slams a ball of flames into her gut. Although Reya has used some defensive magic, the flames prove to be too much as Reya faints as well.

This shocks the group as he's taken out two people without even trying. "Impossible! How in the world is he that good?" Reya shouts.

"He's stronger then we imagined." Koneko says.

"Come on guys! I'm a dragon. Even though I'm in human form, my strength is still extremely high. The fact is, if I was a devil, I'd be in the upper part of the High class devils. I'm using half of my strength guys. This isn't going to be easy." Natsu says smiling.

Sona's rook, Yura, seems to have a plan. Motioning to Koneko and Tomoe, there's an understanding made by the girls.

"Alright Mr. Natsu, get ready." Yura says with a smile. "I'm about to get angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry. HAAAAAA!" Yura's SG shines and her attack strength increases, charging Natsu. To Natsu's surprise, Yura stops and punches the ground forcing Natsu to jump.

"Now! Tomoe, Koneko!" Yura shouts.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Tomoe shouts as around her, multiple swords appear and go towards Natsu.

"Senjutsu Flames!" Koneko shouts as she fires will o wisps at the dragon.

'Not bad girls. You thought to use a distraction, sadly for you, it won't work.' Natsu thinks to himself as the attacks hit.

"We got him!" Tomoe shouts smiling.

"Uhh..nope, you didn't." Natsu shouts from behind Tomoe. "Nice try though." He says calmly as an orb of flames is slammed into her stomach. With a cry of pain Tomoe falls just like the others.

"TOMOE!" Yura shouts terrified. "How are you unharmed by our attacks? My plan was perfect."

"You're right, your plan was perfect. Granted the fact I'm in my human form makes this far easier. But sadly, your attack never actually hit me."

"What do you mean Natsu? Please explain." Yura says annoyed.

"Simple, you've been fighting a flame clone." Natsu says smirking. "You guys obviously know about the dragonic clones, right?"

As Natsu talks he notices Koneko is powering up an attack, but he continues anyway. "Anyway, the dragonic clones are a magic we traditionally only use if we're in our human forms. A bunch of dragons fighting makes for a tedious battlefield. Anyway, I used a fire clone once the battle began. Since you never hit me, I was able to hold the clone." Turning to Koneko, Natsu shouts something surprising. "So little nekomata, is your attack ready?"

Koneko responds carefully "No, it won't be ready for a little bit." As she continues to concentrate Natsu smiles in approval.

"Good, until then I'll finish off your buddy." Vanishing quickly he appears right above Yura, and with one great breath, slams the rook.

To Natsu's great amusement, Yura survives. "Heh, those gauntlets must have given you a little extra defense." Natsu says.

"Yeah, but sadly I've realized quickly I can't win. With just me and Koneko, we don't stand a chance." Yura says calmly. "So I'm gonna just surrender." Yura says calmly eliminating herself from the battle.

"Take this **SENJUTSU FLARE BOMB**!" Koneko shouts as a bomb of energy appears from the sky. It's extremely large, although it's not too fast.

"Not bad. Unfortunately for you, that attack won't even scratch me." Natsu says calmly as the attack falls on him. All of the sudden you hear a slurping sound, and to everybody's shock, Natsu appears to swallow Koneko's attack. "It's a shame your Senjutsu was based on a fire attack. One little thing about me is the fact that I'm immune to fire attacks." Natsu smiles as he walks towards Koneko smiling. "Not bad kid. If that attack wasn't fire based, it would've done some damage. Then again it's so slow I would've dodged it." Natsu says with a smile as he chops Koneko in the neck as she falls to the ground.

Turning to the grandstands he gives Rias and gang a large stare. "That was round one and sadly, you guys failed. I'm gonna go get some dragon apples, so in 20 minutes we'll begin round two. If you guys want, I'll let you relax and think about what happened.

Natsu leaves smiling as Rias and Sona sit shocked.

"So Sona, come up with any ideas?" Rias asks concerned.

"Unfortunately Rias, I don't. Ignoring the fact he's in human form, that was half of his strength. He showed great speed and power. His attacks were all closed range but he has long range attacks. It's clear he's fast, but he is also precise. Notice that the girls are only knocked out? He did just enough to beat them but not harm them. This guy has tons of power left."

Rias's concern is palpable, and the group sits and waits as Sona and gang prepare for the fight.

10 minutes later the second round begins.

"So this is the real firepower, huh? We have Vritra's host and a swordsman who clearly has some oomph. We have two girls from priestess families along with the sisters of two devil kings."

"How did you know about me?" Tsubaki asks curious.

"I can smell the holy energy coming from you. Kinda funny actually, but that's okay. Anyway, you girls are a lot stronger, so I'm gonna need to prepare a little something.

Natsu focuses his energy once again and his energy skyrockets to a level far higher then what the others faced. "This is called Flare Drive. In my human form, it's the second level of power. Right now I'm at 70% of my strength, although how much I'm forced to use is up to you guys. Now get ready Round 2 starts now.

This is it for chapter 30. Guys get ready, things are gonna get far more interesting. Next chapter will be a special looking at Joey's battle vs the Kendo duo and Asia. Don't worry, I'll finish this off soon. We'll have the Dragons path challenge then the battle with Issei and then finally Voume 6 which will be very very fun for me.


	35. Special chapter Twin dragons struggles

Chapter 30.5: The Twin Dragons Struggle.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking.**

Welcome to chapter 30.5 DxD special. While Natsu fights Rias and crew, Murayama and Katase have decided to fight with Asia against the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the rival of Murayama's gear, the blue eyes gear.

(Other side of the first door)

"So, are you girls ready?" Joey shouts at the girls, ready to go.

" _Yes we are Joey; we're going to give you everything we've got!"_ Murayama shouts _"GO BLUE EYES!"_

" _We're not gonna lose!"_ Katase screams _"COME STARDUST!"_

" _We won't go down with a fight."_ Asia shouts focusing her magic to reveal her nuns outfit.

"I see. So Stardust is fighting too. Man I love a challenge. To think Ddraig's kids will be my opponent." Joey shouts thrilled.

" _So you know about our gears, huh?"_ Katase says snidely.

"Yeah, I do. I fought Blue eyes all the time, but Stardust would interrupt us." Joey says smiling. "You girls are no match for me." Getting in his stance Joey prepares himself for battle.

" _Bring it on Joey!"_ Murayama shouts as she and Katase get into battle stances. With magic circles, the two summon small kendo shinai that they can use to fight."

"Huh. So you guys are sword fighters. That makes this almost too easy." Joey shouts.

Katase scoffs at the words _"Yeah right, take… wait where did he go?"_ Katase is shocked as Joey disappears.

" _Behind you Katase!"_ Asia shouts sensing Joey sooner.

Katase turns astound and is hit with a light punch that sends Katase flying.

" _Oh no! Katase! UGHH!"_ Murayama shouts as she's slammed just like her friend.

"Wow. To not even be able to sense this speed, maybe I should turn it down a little bit." Joey says sarcastically.

" _Uggh! He hits like a truck."_ Katase shouts. _"I think that punch broke a rib."_

" _Don't worry guys, I'm gonna be over in a second."_ Asia shouts as she goes to heal Katase. With a green light her sacred gear heals her comrade. _"There. That better?"_

"Sweet! So your gear can heal them, huh girlie?" Joey says smiling

" **Murayama, you guys must surrender. You are no match for the brat as you are now."** Blue eyes shouts speaking to Murayama.

" _But Blue Eyes, we must fight."_

" **Katase! You surrender as well."** Stardust shouts to his partner.

" **Listen, you cannot win. That damn Red Eyes is using a decent bit of strength in human form, and you guys currently are no match. If you want to improve your power to the point you can be proper opponents. For now wait for a little bit."** Blue eyes shouts.

" _Fine, I understand."_ Murayama says regrettably. _"We surrender."_

"Ha! Yeah, that's a fine move. If I wanted to, I could pound you girls into a pulp. Natsu's holding back slightly because of orders, but I have no reason to do so." Joey says smugly. "Go get stronger and then maybe you'll be a match."

" **Seems I have to come and teach you a lesson personally Red Eyes."** Blue Eyes shouts angrily. All of the sudden Murayama's gear shines.

"What the hell is this?!" Joey shouts as a figure appears.

" **Perhaps it's time I come too."** Stardust shouts. Katase gear shines just like her partner and two magic circles appear in the arena.

"That can't be! I thought they were sealed completely!" Joey shouts as before him the Blue Eyes Dragon and Stardust appear.

" **So, shall I teach you a lesson like old times, Red Eyes?"** Blue Eyes shouts transforming into a human form. Blue Eyes human form has brown hair and ice blue eyes. He wears a large white jacket that flows in the air.

" **So we're doing that now, huh bro?"** Stardust transforms as well. (Yea I know they aren't brothers and anybody who complains get over it.) Stardust's human form is a young man with tan skin and spiky black hair. He's wearing a black motorcycle jacket and blue pants.

"Hah! This is a challenge! I'm coming for you Blue Eyes!" Joey shouts as he makes his way towards his old foe. He rockets forward, aiming a punch right at the stomach of Blue Eyes human form only to be blocked quickly. Stardust appears in front of him and blocks the attack.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Joey shouts.

"Easy, that's one of my powers. I can appear in front of my allies, in this case my brother, and protect them from attacks. Katase, I'll teach you how to do this." Stardust shouts in a kind voice. "But Red Eyes, look behind you."

Looking behind him Joey finds an angry Blue Eyes. "Oh crap!" Joey shouts worried.

"Take this Red Eyes! **Lightning blade!** " Blue Eyes shouts as he slams the Red Eyes with an electric jab. Joey falls with one punch.

" **Now, Murayama and Katase, let's go. We have some training to do."** Blue Eyes shouts, transforming back into his Dragon form.

" **That's right! It's time for us to help you truly unlock our power."** Stardust says following Blue Eyes' action.

The two are shocked but make their way onto their dragons. Turning to Asia Murayama quickly says _"Hey Asia, are you coming?"_

" _Of course, we need to get stronger for Issei-sama."_ Asia shouts making her way onto Blue eyes.

With a flash, a magic circle appears and Murayama and Katase disappear. When the circle reappears, they're on a separate part of the mountain.

" _Where are we, Blue Eyes? I know we aren't on the mountain."_ Murayama asks confused.

Transforming back into his human form Blue Eyes speaks. "You're in a special area of the mountain. The only way to get here is via a dragon's personal magic. We've brought you here because your master partially lied. We sealed some of our power, but not a lot."

" _Why did master do that?"_ Katase asks shocked.

"He did it because he wanted you two to get used to the power, and if we deemed you worthy, you'd get access to more power. The gauntlet form is only a part of your gear. Only our approval can get you into its true form."

"However, before we can do that, we must see if you girls are worthy. To that end, Blue Eyes and I came up with a test." A now human Stardust continues.

For the next few days, we'll unlock your power every day piece by piece. Once we determine that you're ready, the real test begins."

" _Is that why you brought Asia along?"_ Murayama asks quizzically.

"No, her test with Fafnir is also coming. However her healing abilities will help greatly because we're going to push you to the absolute limits of your strength, and teach you more about our power." Blue Eyes says with a strict tone.

"Listen Katase, your master may have given you us as powerful gear, but he never gave you our full power." Stardust says with a rare strict tone.

" _Why did he do that?"_ Katase asks furiously.

" _Because you girls were given dragon gears; Issei probably wanted to make sure you were worthy to wield their true power."_ Asia says trying to use her words carefully. " _It seems as though they've come because the time has come to reveal their power. Master has decided to test if you're worthy."_

" _I see, so Issei is just making sure we're capable of holding onto the massive power of a dragon."_ Murayama says calmly.

"Precisely." Stardust says smiling. Stardust and Blue Eyes land in an area in Tannin's territory separate from the Dragon's Path. It's a lush forest with plenty of dragon apples. The calm serene area appears perfect for relaxation. A small lake is nearby.

"Murayama, Katase, this is our home. Unfortunately in order to test your power, you must undergo a test."

"What kind of test, Stardust?" Katase asks slightly worried.

" _Let me explain that girls."_ Issei says appearing out of nowhere.

" _Master Issei! How are you?"_ Murayama says happily.

" _I'm fine girls, but you're about to hate me."_ Issei says carefully. _"In order to test your real power, I need to be a little harsh."_ Issei says casting spell on Murayama and Katase. All of the sudden the girls each scream as their bodies collapse.

(Murayama dream world)

" _Uhh. Where am I?"_ Murayama shouts. As she stands up quickly recognizing the area she's in Murayama shouts. _"What the hell is going on?"_

" _Listen carefully, Murayama, your test is very simple. This is an illusion world. In order for you to gain Blue Eyes power, you must overcome your greatest fear and trauma. You'll have access to Blue Eyes gear, so don't worry."_

" _But wait master, how am I..."_ Murayama shouts as Issei vanishes.

(Katase dream world)

Katase wakes up groggily. Noticing where she is Katase yells _"What the hell's going on? What am I doing here?"_

" _Ahh Katase, it's good to see you."_ Issei says happily. _"In order for you to master Stardust's gear, you must accept the doubt that's in your heart. The doubt that makes you worry every time you fight."_

" _Issei, what do you mean?"_ Katase yells as Issei vanishes once more.

Returning to the real world Issei stands smiling as Asia stands shocked. Asia is looking at Katase and Murayama both unconscious laying on the ground.

" _Master what's going on?"_ Asia asks quizzically.

" _Simple, the spell I used is a trial. Murayama and Katase are experiencing a dream where they deal with a personal issue. I won't say what they are but in order to use their dragon's power the girls must overcome this issue with the power they have. Don't worry Blue Eyes and Stardust will watch over them, and if they deem the girls worthy, they will help."_ Issei explains carefully.

" _I see...so what if they fail?"_ Asia asks innocently.

" _Well let's hope they don't."_ Issei says. Turning to Asia, Issei makes the suggestion. _"So Asia do you want to get more of Fafnir's power, or do you want to stick to your duty as a healer for now?"_

Smiling, Asia responds _"Let me stay as a healer. When the time comes, I will fight."_

" _Very well Asia. Sit here with Blue Eyes and Stardust and monitor the girls. Your healing power will help for when they wake up."_ Issei says with a smirk. _"I'm going to go train. Irina's been bugging me about it, and I'm sure Vali could use a good fight after all this time. I'll keep a dragonic clone here to monitor the girls so if they need me I can do something."_

That's it for chapter 30.5. In the next part of this special, the girls deal with their traumas, hoping that a new form of power will appear.


	36. Path of the Dragon Part 3

Chapter 31: POTD Part 3, Some lessons are best learned through pain.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig talking**

Welcome to Chapter 31: Dragon Force. In this chapter, Natsu faces off against the real powerhouses of the Gremory and Sitri group. Having watched the other battles, the girls are unsure of how to proceed. Let's see what happens.

Natsu sits in his Flare Drive mode waiting for the beginning of the battle. **"So guys, are you ready to go?"** Natsu says smiling darkly. **"After watching the first battle, surely you have some idea of what to do."  
**

"We're ready for you, Natsu. Don't worry; we won't go down as easily as the others did." Rias says happily as everyone gets into the battle modes. Rias powers up ready to go; Saji activates his Vitra Promotion; Akeno gets into her battle uniform; Kiba activates his balance breaker and switches it to Excalibur; Tsubaki gets Mirror Alice ready to go and Sona powers up but surprisingly doesn't use her uniform.

Looking at Sona, Rias is shocked to find she isn't using her power "Sona, what are you doing? Why aren't you using MMPH!" She's quickly stopped by Tsubaki.

"Sorry, Rias we don't know if Draconis is watching. Remember, he authorized this, so surely he is watching to make sure." `

Natsu intervenes, amused at the girls words **"IF you think that bastard Draconis is watching, your wrong. He's more concerned about his pupils fighting Joey. Although, if my guess is right, that battle was over a while ago and they're off to do a separate training."**

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Sona asks quizzically.

" **Simple, the fact is you guys were never going to get all four paths in the two weeks you had. I mean really, let's say you somehow manage to beat me, which you won't. You have three dragons more powerful than me waiting for you. If you had two months, you might have a chance. Another thing to remember is if you lose this round, your challenge ends and there's no guarantee I'd fight you in your return.** "

The group is shocked realizing what's about to happen. "My God so this truly is the path of Kings. How did Issei and Vali beat it?" Tsubaki says shocked at the revelation.

" **Yeah, the truth is five years ago I fought Draconis and lost. It took him almost five hours to beat me, and with him I actually had to use my full power at the time. As for the other dragons he fought, I don't know."** Natsu says smiling. **"Anyway, if you're gonna beat me you gotta go all out, and then some."**

Giving in Sona transforms into the blue outfit Serafall gave her. Sona is shocked at the power coursing through her. "No way! I thought this was a joke from my sister."

"The first move is yours Natsu." Rias shouts as everybody stands ready.

" **Gladly Rias, but you'll regret that pretty quickly."** Natsu says as he vanishes with high speed.

The whole gang stays put afraid of what will happen, but Sona thinks back to the last battle and quickly figures out what he's going to do.

"Kiba! Get ready; he's going to go after you. Last time he attacked the bishops because they were long ranged. Most of us are long ranged, so he'll attack you first to get you out of the way." Sona screams as Tsubaki gets focused.

" **Nice guess."** Natsu shouts appearing behind Kiba. He quickly punches Kiba knocking him to the floor but keeping him conscious. What most of the group didn't realize is a magic circle also appeared on Kiba.

"KIBAAAA!" Tsubaki shouts. Appearing behind the young woman he quickly taps Tsubaki activating another magic circle. As Rias and Sona quickly try to analyze what's happened, Natsu appears in front of them smiling as though nothing has happened.

" **Well this is a letdown. I was hoping for a much better fight."** Natsu says as he powers up a massive dragon shot intended for Tsubaki.

"Gotcha, now take this!" Saji shouts charging at Natsu from the side with high speed. Saji goes for a roundhouse kick which Natsu easily dodges.

" **Really. I would've thought Vritra taught you better."** Natsu says as he switches targets to Saji blasting him with the dragon shot.

"SAJIII!" Sona shouts. "Take this! Water Dragon!"

"I got your back Sona! **HOLY LIGHTNING!"** Akeno shouts as she fires a combined lightning strike at the group.

Natsu smiles viciously at the latest attacks. Looking up at Akeno and Sona he smiles and yells **"Big mistake!"** Just as the attacks were about to hit, Natsu snaps his fingers.

"We got him!" Akeno shouts, sure that the combined attacks have done their job.

" **No you didn't."** Natsu whispers behind Akeno. Quickly casting his magic, a pillar of fire engulfs Akeno, making her scream out loud in pain.

As the dust clears from the previous attacks, the gang is shocked to find Kiba and Tsubaki lying down and Akeno is panting heavily, surviving the brutal attack.

"But… how did… I miss?" Akeno says panting out loud.

Natsu back in front of the group unharmed explains what happened. **"Well you didn't miss I just redirected your target. You see when I hit that girl and your knight earlier I used a magic spell that let me switch their positions."** Natsu says noticing Saji coming out of the corner of his eye. **"Hold on a minute. Let me deal with Vritra here."** Natsu quickly turns towards Saji's and gives him a flaming roundhouse kick right to the stomach, this time knocking Saji out.

As Saji falls from the attack, the gang is shocked. The battle has gone on for five minutes and Tsubaki, Kiba, and Saji are all gone.

Looking at Akeno and Rias and their dejected faces, Sona does the unthinkable. "Natsu we surrender."

Akeno and Rias seemingly agree and the group powers down. "That's right, we lose. Unfortunately we can't win against you, Natsu. That's clear now." Akeno says regrettably.

" **So why did you guys so easily give up? It was the right choice, but why?"** Natsu says smiling.

Sona speaks for the group. "Rias and I are powerful, but our attacks are predictable, and you could target either of us easily with that speed. You used a lot of feints in this battle and we would get picked apart."

The group makes their way to the entrance of the path. Once they arrive a surprising person is waiting for them. _"You made the right decision ladies. From where I was watching, you guys didn't stand a chance."_ Azazel says smiling.

Rias and group are shocked to find Azazel sitting there waiting for the group. "What are you doing here Azazel?" Rias asks clearly annoyed.

" _I came because I realized that if you guys wanted to get where you need to be, I needed to change things."_ Azazel says smiling. _"I'm changing things up from here on out and I got Tannin's approval. Instead of training you guys by having you fight, I'm gonna have you guys train with the dragons to boost your strengths and master your sacred gears."_

"Azazel, but wait, you're a member of the order of Draconis. Why are you helping us fight against Issei?" Rias asks curious.

" _Easy. It's because I was assigned to be your advisor. As a result, I have to help you guys as much as possible."_ Azazel says smiling.

"Thank you Azazel" Sona says smiling finally trusting the fallen angel leader.

Back at the Order of Draconis base Issei is seen sweating after a training session.

" _Thanks for the battle, Issei. It's been a while since we've fought. Even though you werent at full power; it was nice to fight my rival for once."_ Vali says smiling.

" _Of course, Vali. Irina was right. I do need to train once in a while. Even like this. I had to keep monitoring the girls. Regardless, if I actually need to fight against Rias and her gang, I'll be heavily disappointed."_ Issei says laughing.

" _Don't worry, everything will be fine."_ Vali says with a rare grin. _"Did you know Azazel is sending Rias and group to train with Tannin?"_ Vali asks curiously.

" _I know that Vali, who do you think suggested Tannin? If I left them alone, they'd be easily crushed by_ _us, and preparing them for the Khaos Brigade is the whole purpose of this mock battle."_ Issei says smugly. _"Anyway, I've got to get going."_ Issei smiles making his way back to his room.

When Issei arrives in his room, he senses two very familiar people waiting for him.

" **Well Partner, it seems as though you're getting a rare treat."** Ddraig says with slight joy in his voice.

" _You're right, Ddraig. I wonder what they're up to?"_ Issei says smirking. As he opens his door he's met with a rare surprise. Irina and Xenovia are sitting by his bed; both naked and, from the looks of it, ready to go. Issei gets a quick whiff and notices the room is filled with female juices.

" _So Irina, you always said Xenovia could never have me. Care to explain why she's naked in my bed along with you?"_ Issei says smiling.

" _Uhh...well...you see, Xenovia and I were playing cards, and we decided to make things interesting. I told Xenovia that if she beat me she'd be allowed to have sex with you and well... I lost. "_ Irina says sheepishly.

" _That doesn't explain why it smells like you two had sex on my bed."_ Issei says with a cruel grin

Irina blushes heavily. _"Well here's the thing. We were waiting for the last ten minutes and we got bored, so Xenovia and I decided to play with each other while waiting for you."_ Irina says sheepishly.

With a facepalm, Issei looks to the girls with a grin. _"Oh well that suits me just fine."_ Issei starts to undress making his way towards the panting girls.

 **LEMON START:**

" _Xenovia, Irina, why don't you girls get my little dragon ready to go using those lovely breasts of yours."_ Issei smiles as he lies down on the bed. Following his commands, Xenovia and Irina give Issei a double job using their tongues to multiply the pleasure. _"MHMM! Xenovia, Irina, you girls are incredible."_ Issei moans as the double titjob gets him harder than he has been in a while. Xenovia and Irina slide their breasts up Issei's massive junk and finally after five minutes, Issei reaches his climax.

" _AHH! Irina, Xenovia! Here I go!"_ Issei moans as he splashes both girls with his cum.

"Ahh! So hot Issei, I can't wait until you're inside me." Xenovia says with a grin, although her face is filled with cum.

" _Very well Xenovia, I hope you're ready."_ Issei says smiling as Xenovia gets into Issei's favorite doggystyle position. _"How did you know I like this position, Xenovia?"_

"Irina told me. Now hurry up, I want to have sex with you already." Xenovia says clearly impatient.

" _Very well Xenovia. Irina this round is all Xenovia, so sit there and wait."_ Issei says as he impales Xenovia with his cock. _"Hmm, so you aren't a virgin?"_ Issei asks curiously.

"No, I am. I broke my hymen during training. Now get to thrusting already." Xenovia says as Issei quickly resumes his work. For the next ten minutes, Issei thrusts into Xenovia's tight pussy. During that time Xenovia cums two more times. Irina is stuck masturbating during the ordeal, but she came twice as well.

" _Xenovia! I'm cumming! AHHH!"_ Issei shouts as he blasts a load into Xenovia. Quickly recovering he motions to Irina, who from the looks of it is exhausted. _"Irina, come over here and get on top of Xenovia."_ Issei motions as he summons over Irina.

Irina makes her way over towards her partner and Irina lies on top of Xenovia both of their pussy's facing a thrilled Issei.

" _Now let's go, Irina, Xenovia."_ Issei smiles as he begins to work on both girls together. For ten more minutes, Issei thrust in between Xenovia and Irina, making sure to pleasure each of them. Issei even makes sure to get both girls in the ass to ensure maximum pleasure.

" _Here we go girls! I'm cumming!"_ Issei says to the two girls, who each seem to be exhausted.

" _Issei I'm cumming!"_ Irina moans loudly.

"Me too, Issei!" Xenovia moans just as loud.

As the screams fill the room, Issei blasts into Irina and pulls out just in time to fill Xenovia with a little bit of cum.

 **LEMON END**

As the two girls lay exhausted, Issei simply laughs. _"Well, Ddraig, that was fun."_

" **Yep partner, I wondered when you'd finally get the blue haired girl. Well, since they're lying on your bed, I guess you can use the playroom to take a nap."** Ddraig says calmly. **"Its gonna be a long day for you buddy.."**

As he walks towards the playroom, his thoughts go to Rias and his old teammates. _"Well Rias, I hope your taking your training seriously because we're gonna go all out."_

That's it for Chapter 31. So Rias and gang stop their training with Natsu and Issei has his fun waiting for the battle to begin.


	37. Special Chapter Murayama's True test

Chapter 31.5: Murayama's True Test

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome to the 2nd part of the twin dragons special. In this special, Murayama and Katase confront their past traumas in order to gain the true power of their Sacred Gears. '

Outer world:

Murayama and Katase have been sent to a dream world where they'll face off against traumas that have cursed them in the past. Issei and Asia watch along.

" _Issei-sama, I have a question." Asia asks curiously. "Do you know what Murayama and Katase are dealing with right now?"_ It bothers Asia how Issei is doing this and seems to have little remorse.

Thinking about the best way to answer this question, Issei pauses. Once he's decided how best to say his response, Issei speaks to the young blonde. _"Okay Asia, here's the deal. Murayama's trauma to me is pretty easy. She remembers the powerlessness she felt when Gin went to attack her. Murayama is aware of the fact that if I hadn't stepped in when I did, Murayama would be dead."_

This shocks the pure Asia while Blue Eyes is calmer. **"The boy is right. I've sensed her anger about that day. The powerlessness she felt. Whenever she fought, there was hesitation. Once the fight against Joey began, I could tell she was unsure of what to do. I believe she hasn't gotten over that, and once she does, she'll be able to deal much better with her issues."**

" _What about Katase?"_ Asia asks timidly. _"What's her situation?"_

" _That I don't completely know, and Stardust won't tell me. I have my sneaking suspicions, but I can't be sure and I won't get involved."_ Issei says with a half grin.

Stardust looks at the man shrewdly. **'He truly is the owner of my father. That shrewd nature; the cold stare; when the decision came on which girl would receive which gear. He gave that Katase girl to me immediately.' He must know what she's going through.** Stardust thinks calmly.

The group stands and watches the girls go through their greatest challenge.

(Murayama's Test)

Murayama has just spoken with Issei and now she's incredibly irritable. _"Just great, Issei has sent me back to that night when he saved me from that freaky werewolf. Now what am I supposed to do?"_ Murayama whispers to herself. She leaves and makes her way home, hoping that things will work out kindly this time.

" **That should be rather obvious, silly little girl."** To Murayama's shock, her Blue Eyes Gauntlet appears on her arm and starts to speak to her. **"One of the reasons you fell in love so quickly with that young man is you know that Gin would've killed you if you hadn't done anything. Even when you first trained with your master after you got my gear, there was hesitation and he knew it. Since you knew he wasn't going to harm you, the battles went smoothly. Unfortunately that damn Red Eyes reignited your trauma. It's the first time you've faced an opponent who actively tried to do you harm."**

" _You're telling me that the reason I'm here is to defeat Gin without Issei's help?"_ Murayama asks shocked at what's been implied.

" **That's right."** Blue Eyes says with a cold voice. **"Your task is very simple. Use your determination and willpower to defeat Gin and unlock the true form of my sacred gear. If you fail, well let's just say you don't want to fail."**

With Blue Eyes cryptic words, Murayama makes her way home. Before long she's arrived at the clearing where Gin attacked before. This time she can sense supernatural energy so it's a bit easier. She can sense that two figures are fighting far away. She notices that one figure flees the area quickly and makes her way towards her. Unfortunately the second figure doesn't quite notice what's happening. A brutal realization hits Murayama.

' _He's not coming this time, is he?'_ Murayama thinks to herself.

" **Nope, he isn't. You must defeat Gin on your own."** Blue Eyes tells her harshly. **"Well, if you're going to fight, I'm gonna help you slightly. Focus your magic and imagine yourself holding one of those kendo weapons of yours."**

Murayama does so and to her shock, a blade of pure lightning appears at her hands.

" _Impossible. During my training I could electrify my bokken, but never this."_ Murayama looks with shock.

" **Yes, I know. By the way, tell me, why didn't you electrify your bokken against Joey?"** Blue Eyes lectures harshly. "Well forget it the wolf is here."

Gin has arrived but with a very different look then Murayama remembers. "Hmph so that monster had a partner. Although from the looks of it, you're much weaker then he is." With Gin's smile, he quickly transforms into his werewolf form and goes on the attack.

With a quick speed boost, Gin gets behind Murayama and slashes her in the back, ripping off the back of her uniform.

" _Owww! That hurt."_ A shocking realization hits Murayama. _"Blue Eyes, what's going on?"_

" **Again, this is obvious."** Blue Eyes sends in condescending way. **"You're in actual pain. Hopefully your body outside doesn't feel what's happened, but for now kid, this is life or death."**

(Outside)

Looking at the slash mark that appears on Murayama, Issei is amused.

" _So it looks like it has begun for Murayama."_ Issei smirks as he notices the cuts appearing all over Murayama. Turning to Asia, he gives out orders. _"Listen Asia, for right now I don't want you to do anything. Murayama and Katase are in the middle of a dangerous trial. Wait until I give the orders to heal them."_ Issei says harshly. Turning to Katase, she's still just fine.

(Murayama's inner world)

" _Dammit! This guy is strong!"_ Murayama curses as the battle continues. With her electrified sword she's managed to get a few hits on the werewolf, but they're all shallow cuts. Murayama meanwhile is cut all over, her uniform is in shreds.

"Hahaha! I'm a werewolf girlie; you'll need to do better than that. Your hits hurt, but it's not nearly enough to kill me." Gin says smirking. He goes in for another attack and slams Murayama straight in the gut.

' _Ahh! That definitely broke a rib or two.'_ Murayama realizes, unfortunately, she's powerless to stop Gin. As she sits on the ground still reeling from the earlier attack, Murayama watches helplessly as Gin makes his way towards her, going for the kill.

"Well well, girlie you lost. I guess I should kill you and get going. Amazingly, that bastard hasn't found me yet.

' _Not again! I can't believe this is happening again! Forgive me Issei, I failed. Sorry Katase, I guess we won't be able to fight for Lady Rias after all.'_ Murayama thinks resigning herself to her fate.

" **PATHETIC!"** Blue Eyes shouts in her mind. **"I thought you were going to fight!"** Another shout appears. **"What about your friend Katase? What about wanting to repay Issei for what he did for you? What about serving that redhead, Rias."** The insults continue to fly as Blue Eyes berates his host for her display. As the insults continue in her head, Murayama finally snaps.

" _Shut up!"_ Murayama says with anger as she quickly dodges Gins attack. Murayama's eyes turn an icy blue for a moment as she is determined to prove herself. _"You were right, Blue Eyes, I was pathetic."_ Murayama shouts more as she starts to get up.

"Heh, so you have some fight in you after all, girlie." Gin shouts with amusement.

" _That's right!"_ Murayama says determined again. " **Lightning Blade!"** Murayama shouts bringing her weapon back. _"I am Murayama!"_ More power fueling through her body. _"I am a member of Rias's peerage."_ Power flowing through her more and more. _"I am a member of the legendary order of Draconis."_ As her power hits its peak, Murayama cries to the heavens. _"I AM ONE OF THE TWIN DRAGONS!"_ With one final shout, a surge of electric energy appears around the girl.

" **That's my girl!"** Blue Eyes shouts.

(Outside world)

" _Seems Murayama has done it"_ Issei says noticing the electric energy around his pupil. _"Asia, come heal her. It seems Murayama has passed her test."_

(Murayama's inner world)

As the energy fades, Murayama is revealed. Small armor appears on her shoulders and feet and a chest plate appears on her armor. In addition, electrical energy surges around the young girl and power is spread all throughout her body. This new appearance shocks Murayama. _"Hey Blue Eyes! What's this?"_

" **It's a battle armor of sorts. It may not be a true scale mail like your master, but for you this will work nicely. In addition, I've now given you true access to my power."** Blue Eyes says to Murayama.

Turning to Gin, the newly focused Murayama is ready to battle. _"Alright then Gin, get ready because it's time to duel."_

Completely stunned Gin seems to change his stance. "Seems it's time to get going." Gin goes to escape but Murayama is there ready.

" _Where do you think you're going, mutt?"_ Murayama hits gin with a lightning slash.

"AHHH!" Gin screams as the attack cuts deep into his skin.

All of the sudden a large growl is heard from Murayama's gear. " **DUEL!"**

" _Hey Blue Eyes, what's with the duel."_ Murayama asks curiously.

" **You may not know this, but every 10 seconds my dad's gear doubles in power. In my case, every 10 seconds the electrical energy in your armor increases, giving you a chance to use more of my power. Try this.."** Blue Eyes whispers into his master's ear.

" **DUEL!"** The gear shouts again increasing more electric energy. The electrical surge increases. With her new power, Murayama quickly gets behind Gin and attacks him again.

 **"THUNDER WAVE!"** With this latest shout, Murayama grabs Gin and to his shock, paralyzes the young wolf.

"What the hell?! I can't move!" Gin screams.

" _Well now, looks like it's time to finish you off!"_ Murayama shouts cockily. As she rises to the air her gear shouts again " **DUEL**." _"Sit there, dog boy, this won't take long."_ Murayama shouts. Placing her hands together Murayama charges a boost of electrical energy.

 **'EXPLOSION."**

"Take this **"WHITE LIGHTNING!"** As the charged electrical energy is released at Gin.

The poor wolf can only sit paralyzed as the electrical energy blows him to shreds.

As the gear seems to reset, Murayama comes to the ground exhausted. _"How was that, Blue Eyes?"_ She shouts before fainting.

(Outer world)

Waking up Murayama is shocked to find herself back with her master. Surprisingly, her dragon partner is gone.

" _Well done, Murayama. You passed your test."_ Issei sits smiling at the confused Murayama.

" _Where is Blue Eyes?"_ Murayama says confused.

" **I'm right here, Brat."** The gear shout as the regular gear appears on her arm. Unlike before, the gear has more spikes on it matching the regular appearance of her master's boosted gear.

" _So wait, what was that armor?"_ Murayama shouts.

" **Simply put, the armor is a battle gear. When you want it, simply yell for the battle mode and that will appear."**

Murayama looks over at Katase who is standing solemnly upset about something

"What's going on with Katase?" Murayama shouts concerned.

"Let me worry about that." Issei says amused.

"Katase, I hope you're doing alright." Murayama says worried.

That's it for Murayama's test. So to explain, the simple version of her new armor. It's not balance breaker, I'm not going to give her that yet. Instead I gave her a battle mode of sorts. Think of it like a shikai from Bleach instead of a Bankai-esque balance breaker. Gotta have progression of some sorts. Anyway, in the next special, Katase will have her challenge. As for the next regular chapter, Rias and gang complete their training on the Dragon's Path.


	38. POTD 4 Dragonic Lessons

Chapter 32: POTD 4 Dragonic Lessons

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome everybody to the final chapter of Rias's story in the Dragon's Path challenge. After this, we make our way towards the battle with Issei. After all the buildup, I promise that I won't disappoint. Now get ready, today the Dragon's Path ends.

After Azazel's talk with the ORC, the gang returns towards the gates for the Path of the Dragon. To their surprise, waiting in front of the group is Natsu but he's surrounded by 3 more people. The first is a young woman no taller than Asia her blue hair flying in the winds. The Second man is much taller. He has Black hair and piercings all over his body. His black jacket and jeans hide a clearly muscular physique. The final person is a young woman. Long blue hair adorns her slender body. Ice blue eyes and a blue dress that flows in the wind.

"So Natsu, who are these people?" Sona asks heavily confused.

" **Simple, these are your trainers. May I present Wendy, Gajeel, and the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. Well honestly Gajeel and Tiamat are trainers, Wendy's just here to heal everybody from what are sure to be violent training sessions. These guys are all incredibly strong, and starting tomorrow they'll be your training partners along with me. Listen, the two mages go with Tiamat, her knowledge of mage weapons will help you guys get a whole lot stronger. Plus she'll teach you a bit of technique. All the close combat fighters will go with Gajeel. His ability to lecture in close combat will be vital and, although he's in his human form, as a dragon, his scales are unmatched by anybody."**

" **Heh, trust me, you guys will get way stronger but it'll hurt like hell."** Gajeel says with an evil grin.

" **Vritra, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, you five will stay with me. In order to get you guys on a level where you can give that bastard Draconis a fight, I'm gonna train you guys. Don't worry, Wendy can heal any injury, no matter how bad. And with four days to go, believe me, that will come in handy. With Azazel's help you guys will get a whole lot stronger and faster. Once you do that you can possibly give that Draconis bastard a challenge."** Natsu says with a huge smirk.

"What about Gasper, Natsu?" Rias asks concerned.

" _Gasper will be going home."_ Azazel says cruelly. _"I realized after watching that battle you're better off without Gasper in this fight."_

"I understand, take care of him while I'm away." Rias says concerned.

With that the groups separate, Momo and Reya make their way with Tiamat. Koneko Kiba along with Yura Tomoe and Ruruka go with Gajeel. Finally Saji, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno go with Natsu to train. Gasper leaves with Azazel, the young vampire very disappointed.

(With Natsu)

" **Listen guys, the reason I was fighting you guys before was because I was told to test your strength, but now I'm going to tell you my best advice on what you guys can do. I got some information about the group from Azazel, and based on what I can tell, you'll have problems. "Vritra, you aren't used to your power, but take the rest of this time to work on your skills. Since you also have a dragon you're a huge asset against Draconis and Vali but you're gonna struggle to beat them without help. Sona, your power will be incredibly useful. I remember that you'll be facing that kid Vali and divine dividing struggles to deal with wide range attacks. Akeno your fallen angel abilities are useful against devils, but against these guys, you're gonna have huge problems. Again, much like Saji, combos are the way to go. "**

" _There's a much bigger problem, Natsu."_ Azazel says appearing with the group. _"I can't speak for the Sitri girls but Rias's entire crew has trained with these guys, so hiding their secrets is impossible. The fact their power is incredibly mismatched means they have to be much smarter."_

" **Gotcha, Azazel."** Natsu says with an understanding. **"Now we're going to prepare you guys by having you face each other. Sona you will fight Tsubaki. For the next two days your goal is simple. Try to attack Tsubaki with your water but do it in a way that the SG she has won't be a problem. I saw that mirror and I noticed its danger immediately. Rias and Akeno I want you two to spar, but occasionally I'll have you two work with Saji to fight me. Your goal will simply be work together and hit me with attacks. Saji, as I said, you'll face me but the girl's will help." Giving the group their jobs the first group starts their training."**

(With Gajeel)

" **Gehehe, you guys are something else. Apparently all of you are close combat battlers so I won't need to worry."** Gajeel says with a smirk that irritates the group. **"Using your strength, you guys have one goal. Break my iron scales. It can be done, but you have to work really hard."**

"Bring it on we can do this." Yura says with her usual confidence. The rest of the group agrees with this sentiment and the determination of the group is clear.

" **Haha, by the way, I may fight back so be ready."** **IRON SCALES "Now come get me."** With a smile Gajeel takes a battle stance and the group attacks.

(With Tiamat)

" **You girls are doing pretty well so far."** Tiamat says as the girls sit and focus their energy. **"Your rings will increase your magic but it's crucial you learn to control it. I've met Le Fay Pendragon and I know about Kuroka's power. If you're going to get into a mage battle, the key is control, because even with little power, control will be your greatest weapon. But more importantly if you come up against the swordsman or god forbid the White Dragon Emperor you guys will be doomed if you can't control your magic."**

"Thank you, Tiamat Sensei." Momo says with a smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." Reya says smiling as well.

" **No problem girls. By the way, Momo was it, you smell like Vritra. Don't tell me you're his mate."** Tiamat says with a smirk.

Blushing quickly Momo loses focus "No, Tiamat Sensei, I'm not. I want to be, but I'm not." as Momo quickly stutters from the taunts, she's nailed by a blast of energy from Tiamat.

" **Careful there. Remember, if you lose focus, I'll attack."** Tiamat says with a smile. **"Now stay focused you have a few hours of this before we work on your spells."**

As the days go by the groups train carefully. Everybody improves greatly as the time for the battle with Issei goes forward. With a day to go, the groups stop their training and meet with their masters one last time.

" **Not bad girls, you managed to get stronger, although remember be smart and learn to control your strength."** Tiamat says looking at her students with pride.

" **Gehehe, well done guys. It took you guys an entire day to break the armor at first, but after that you guys really surprised me. Fighting as hard as that, you'll give the Order of Draconis some hell."** Gajeel says with a large smile.

" **Not bad. Not bad. You guys did better than I expected, but remember, you're fighting against a strong group of fighters. It's gonna take everything you got to win. Luckily the rating game will allow you some leeway."** Natsu says beaming.

"On behalf of our group, we thank you for all you've done." Sona says with a smile.

"Watch us fight and we'll do you proud." Rias says as everyone has gathered.

" **Alright guys listen when we get back you can meet up with Katase and your other members and rest in preparation for the battle. Most likely Sirzechs will give you details once you arrive."** Azazel says beaming at the progress of his students.

The group then transports back to the ORC clubroom. Once they arrive Gasper is there smiling along with Murayama Katase and Asia.

" _Welcome back Lady Rias I hope your training was well."_ Murayama says with a smile.

"Thank you Murayama I take it you haven't went to visit Draconis since you've returned." Rias says with a smile.

" _Master actually assisted us with our training. Once the battle ends we'll rejoin you as the twin dragons."_ Murayama says with a smile.

"Ara Ara Katase what's wrong." Akeno asks surprised at the sullen expression on Katase's face.

" _My training didn't go as well as Murayama's so I'm a little upset."_ Katase says a little sullen. _"Though don't worry Lady Rias I'll be ready to go."_

A magical circle shows up and Sirzechs and Serafall appear. "Glad to see you're well Rias." "Glad you're doing well Sona-chan" The two Maou say to their siblings.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Rias says surprised.

"We've come because we want to tell you more details about your battle. We just spoke with Issei and everything is prepared." Sirzechs says when all of the sudden gets hit on the head with a fan.

"Sirzechs-sama we agreed to call him Draconis in Lady Rias's presence." Grayfia says having appeared during the conversation.

"Oops, my bad." Sirzechs says embarrassed. Getting serious again Sirzechs looks to the group. "I won't reveal the battlefield since that wouldn't be fair to either party. I've heard from Draconis that the main squadron will be your opponents that means Kuroka Vali Le Fay Issei and Bikou are all going to be your opponents. They'll be ready and be tough so you guys need to get ready."

"Thank you Onii-sama." Rias says with a genuine smile.

"I'm surprised you're so serious Onee-sama." Sona says with a surprise. "So who will you be rooting for your lover Draconis or me your sister."

"That's easy I'll be rooting for you Sona. Issei is a wonderful lover, but you're my sister. I'll support you anyway I can that's why I gave you that outfit." Serafall says surprisingly serious. "I can't wait to watch you fight."

"Thank you Onee-sama" Sona says with a slight blush.

"Alright everybody let's go home." Rias says ending the day.

As the group heads home everybody is prepared for what surely will be a brutal battle. Rias is about to face her toughest opponent in Issei. Everybody is determined and ready to see what they can do. So the curtain rises on a critical battle.

That's it for Chapter 32 and the end of this aspect of Path of the Dragon. Next chapter will finish the training of the twin dragons with Katase. Afterwards the battle with Issei will begin. Get ready everybody this story is about to heat up. If people were wondering why gasper didn't train it's because Gaspers abilities to stop time may be useful but I don't want him in this battle.


	39. Special Chapter Katase's Crisis

Chapter 32.5: Katase's Crisis

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome to the Final part of the Path of the Dragon Special. This chapter Katase tries to figure out her path. Keep in mind this takes place at the exact same time as the last chapter so there will be some elements of the recent chapters that are the same.

Outer world:

Murayama and Katase have been sent to a dream world where they'll face off against traumas that have cursed them in the past. Issei and Asia watch along.

" _Issei-sama, I have a question." Asia asks curiously. "Do you know what Murayama and Katase are dealing with right now?"_ It bothers Asia how Issei is doing this and seems to have little remorse.

Thinking about the best way to answer this question, Issei pauses. Once he's decided how best to say his response, Issei speaks to the young blonde. _"Okay Asia, here's the deal. Murayama's trauma to me is pretty easy. She remembers the powerlessness she felt when Gin went to attack her. Murayama is aware of the fact that if I hadn't stepped in when I did, she would be dead."_

This shocks the pure Asia while Blue Eyes is calmer. **"The boy is right. I've sensed her anger about that day. The powerlessness she felt. Whenever she fought, there was hesitation. Once the fight against Joey began, I could tell she was unsure of what to do. I believe she hasn't gotten over that, and once she does, she'll be able to deal much better with her issues."**

" _What about Katase?"_ Asia asks timidly. _"What's her situation?"_

" _That I don't completely know, and Stardust won't tell me. I have my sneaking suspicions, but I can't be sure and I won't get involved."_ Issei says with a half grin.

Stardust looks at the man shrewdly. **'He truly is the owner of my father. That shrewd nature, the cold stare. When the decision came on which girl would receive which gear, he gave that Katase girl to me immediately. He must know what she's going through.'** Stardust thinks calmly.

The group stands and watches the girls go through their greatest challenge.

(Katase's test)

" _Dammit! What's going on?"_ Katase asks furious that her master all of the sudden stabbed her. She's at the school in her kendo uniform right around the time kendo practice is about to start.

" **You're in your past. You have an issue that you need to resolve and your Master is helping you do it."** Stardust says kindly.

" _But I have no issue to resolve."_ Katase says haughtily.

Stardust scoffs at the words **"Katase, don't lie to me. You have doubts all over. This day in particular shows your problem. Look at your phone for the date and you'll remember something significant."**

Katase looks at the date and realizes something. 'Dammit! Today's the day that I first got suspicious about Murayama's relationship with Issei.' Katase curses realizing why she's been sent here. "She had long suspected something was up and Murayama eventually told her, but what Murayama never knew was Katase actually discovered the truth a while ago. Unfortunately she was knocked out and forgot about what happened.

" **Stardust, you mean that this is what I have to overcome?"** Katase asks getting completely sullen.

"Not quite Katase, but this day is important to what's going on." Stardust says knowingly.

As the kendo practice goes on Katase sneaks away. _"Murayama, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."_ Katase says ready to make her move. As Katase leaves, she actually sneaks behind the kendo field and finds the perverted trio's usual spot.

"Man, Murayama looks awesome like always." Matsuda says with a perverted grin.

"Yeah, it's a shame Katase isn't there." Motohama says with a similar grin. The two are fighting over a peephole.

" _Dammit you assholes, why can't you let me join in on the fun."_ Issei says pushing to get a turn.

Although Matsuda and Motohama don't notice, Issei sneaks back and sits behind on the tree nearby. With a wicked smile, Issei takes out his phone and sends a message. He then sits down ready for a nap.

" _What the hell is he up to?"_ Katase asks curious. A few seconds later a scream can be heard. _"The perverted trio is here! Get them!"_ One kendo member shouts.

"Dammit! We've been caught!" Matsuda and Motohama scream. Turning back to their napping friend the pair runs away failing to warn their friend.

Katase has been watching the whole time. "So that's what happened. Issei alerted Murayama." Katase thinks slightly. Continuing to watch she notices Murayama arriving.

" _You weren't followed, right Murayama?"_ Issei says with an odd smile.

" _No Issei, I wasn't. The others went after your friends."_ Murayama says leaning in to kiss Issei on the lips.

Katase, who's been watching the whole time, is shocked silently as the kiss continues. Unfortunately she doesn't notice the figure behind her. _"So Katase, are you enjoying the show?"_ Katase looks behind and to her shock Issei appears. He karate chops her in the neck and Katase faints.

Katase wakes up again and, to her shock, she's in the kendo dojo. She looks at her phone, this is the day she confronts Murayama about her relationship with Issei.

" _What the hell? I don't get it."_ Katase says.

Stardust who has been disappointed at all this speaks up, **"Seems as though your issue is something that cannot be solved in this dream world Katase. I'm ending the challenge immediately."** Stardust shines and Katase is back in the real world.

" _So Stardust, I take it Katase failed."_ A disappointed Issei says as he looks at Katase.

" **Unfortunately yes, her trauma is something she cannot fix right now."** Stardust says to Issei.

" _Come on guys, I'm right here. How can you say what I can't do?"_ Katase says getting angrier and angrier.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Issei screams. _"Katase, I want you to activate your gear and practice with your gear."_

"But Master..." Katase says although the look on Issei's face prevents her from saying anymore.

Katase goes to train and after a while Katase sits quickly. All of the sudden she notices Murayama's body shine with electrical energy.

" _What the hell is that?"_ Katase says.

" **Your friend has passed her trial. It seems she'll be getting my brother's power."** Stardust says with a small bit of pride.

'Dammit! Seems as though Murayama is getting further and further ahead.' Katase thinks as her mood gets worse.

A few minutes later Murayama wakes and the girls head back to the base. Once they arrive back, Murayama and Katase go to rest. As Katase lies in her bed, she keeps thinking about the trial.

'Dammit! I still feel so helpless. Before Murayama and I were inseparable, now I feel as though my friend couldn't be any further away. I feel as though I'm losing my friend.' Katase thinks as she falls asleep, unsure about what's going to happen next.

The next day, Katase goes to Issei hoping to find the answers her heart seeks. To her shock, Murayama is there once again.

" _Hey Issei, can I ask you something?"_ Murayama says to Issei with an oddly concerned voice.

" _What's up Murayama? This is different; you usually go to Irina for advice."_ Issei says with a grin.

'Dammit, so she's been going to Irina for advice.' Katase thinks with even greater melancholy.

" _I know this is odd for me to ask, but I've always wondered why you invited Katase into the order. You have the power to erase memories; you could've easily erased her memories of our relationship and continued deceiving her._ " Murayama says.

A shocked Katase punches the wall outside. After she realizes her mistake she quickly runs back to her room in the base.

" _Shit! Who was that?"_ Murayama screams having heard the punch.

" _Unfortunately, I think that was Katase."_ Issei says solemnly.

" _Dammit, I need to go help her"_ Murayama says upset at herself. Murayama in the back of her head has been worried about Katase and never imagined her words would upset her this much.

" _No Murayama, this is something I need to do."_ Issei says realizing the problem. _"If you go to her now, her trauma will be worse."_

Issei goes to see Katase and as he walks up to the room he hears her crying. _"Yo! Katase, I'm coming in."_ Issei barges in towards the teary Katase.

" _Master, please tell me the truth. Why I am here?"_ Katase says still teary eyed.

" _Wipe your tears; I'm going to tell you a story. Okay Katase?"_ Issei says calmly wiping Katase's tears. " _When I met Murayama again and invited her into the order, Murayama was miserable."_

" _Really? You're being honest with me."_ Katase says still upset.

" _Yes, she was miserable. For the first month, many people were angry that I invited her along and even worse at the favoritism I showed her. Although she didn't go on missions she spent plenty of time with me, and even Irina was harsh with her. For Murayama, that time was miserable, and the truth is, I was helpless to stop it."_ Issei says regrettably.

" _So what happened?"_ Katase says calming down

" _You happened, Katase."_ Issei says with a smile.

" _Me? What in the world do you mean?"_ Katase says brightening up.

" _When you confirmed our relationship, I felt Murayama get much better. She was glad that she had somebody who understood her. Remember, she hid our relationship from everybody, including her family. Now her best friend could be there to help her."_ Issei says with a smile.

Katase realizes something, _"You don't mean?"_

" _Yes Katase, I invited you into the order because I knew that it was what Murayama needed. Honestly, if you confronted me on your own, I probably would've erased your memory. But because Murayama did so, I allowed it."_ Issei says grinning still.

" _Thank you for telling me this, Issei."_ Katase says as she calms down.

" _You can come in now, Murayama."_ Issei says smirking.

All of the sudden the door opens to reveal a blushing Murayama. _"I'm sorry that I asked that question, Katase. I didn't know you were struggling so much."_ Murayama says upset at herself.

" _Don't worry Mury, I'm just fine."_ Katase says using the nickname she has for her friend.

" _I'll let you guys work things out."_ Issei says smiling as he goes to leave.

" _Come on Issei, why don't you stay with us?"_ Murayama says seductively.

" _Mury's right, perv. Don't you want to sample the kendo duo?"_ Katase says trying to goad their master into a threesome.

Issei fights his natural dragon instincts, but decides on the best course of action _"No. Trust me, I'd love to, but this is a moment for the Twin Dragons to talk."_ Issei leaves as Murayama and Katase work out their problems.

" **Are you sure that's alright?" Ddraig talks to Issei.**

" _Yeah Ddraig, letting those to work out the issues is a much better idea. I can only do so much."_ Issei says smiling.

" **Not that you idiot. You could've had those two together. I mean, yes, it's odd since their holding my sons' gears, but surely those two are as horny as they get."** Ddraig says surprising Issei.

" _I'm beginning to get worried about you Ddraig, but trust me, this is for the best. "_

After Issei leaves, the Twin Dragons discuss their training. Murayama explains what happened to her as Katase sits thrilled at her friends progress. _"That battle gear sounds awesome. I hope I get mine soon."_ Katase says envious of Murayama.

" _Don't worry, you'll get your gear soon enough. It's a shame we can't fight Lady Rias, but I guess this is for the best."_ Murayama says smiling.

" _Yeah, I know. Then the Twin Dragons can take flight together."_ Katase says smiling. At the same time inside the gear, Stardust can be seen smiling as the gear shines just a bit brighter.

" _That's good Katase, I'm glad that you were able to overcome your problems. Soon you'll have your own battle gear. But before you do, there's one more step."_ Stardust says cryptically.

A few days later Rias and gang have returned. Katase and Murayama greet their master along with Gasper and Asia. Soon after, Sirzechs arrived and confirmed the details for the battle with the Order of Draconis and Issei. The stage was finally set for the battle that everyone had been waiting for.

That's it for Chapter 32.5 and the end of the path of the Dragon Arc. A few things to point out. Much like with Murayama, Katase had to overcome her trauma. As many have likely confirmed from reading the chapter, Katase's trauma was about the fact she felt that she didn't belong in the order of Draconis. The first part was needed because part of her trauma was about Murayama's relationship with Issei. People are probably asking why Katase didn't gain her battle gear. She will gain her battle gear and that will be part of volume 6. As you've noticed I've decided to call the transformations for Murayama and Katase battle gears. A Reviewer made the suggestion so I'm going to take it. Next chapter the battle between Issei and the Kuoh Devils begins.


	40. Ruthless Rating Game

Chapter 33: Ruthless Rating Game

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome to Chapter 33 and the start of the battle between The Order of Draconis team and the team from Kuoh Academy. This is going to be an extremely long arc so get ready. I may not be a great at writing battles, but I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Now, let the battle begin. Warning ahead of time, it will be all over the place so pay attention carefully. If you skim, you'll miss a lot.

(At the ORC)

Rias and Sona have gathered their servants finally ready for the battle against the order. Katase, Asia, and Murayama are not with them of course since that would be unfair. As the group gathers, everybody is still clearly nervous.

"Sona, are you ready?" Rias asks nervous herself. Looking at her team its clear everybody is determined, but it's also clear they're worried. Although their training at the Path of the Dragon was extremely successful, they're facing a group of opponents who know them very well.

"Yes Rias, I'm fine." Sona calmly responds. Sona realized the greatest trump card they have is the fact that their SG's are unknown to the order. Azazel gave them the SG's presumably without telling Draconis, and if that's the case, it seems that using those SG's is the key to the battle. Sona's dress, which she's wearing with some hesitation, is one of the most important trump cards.

As the girls sit and gather their teams, a magic circle appears and Sirzechs and Serafall appear along with Grayfia.

Sirzechs is first to speak "Listen Rias, this rating game is special. There is little doubt of that. The Order of Draconis is our ally, but you must still show your strength. I can tell you guys have gotten stronger. No doubt about that, but he is superior still. All I want is for you guys to show you're strength."

"Onii-sama, will the underworld be watching?" Rias asks worried.

"Yes, Rias, they will be." Sirzechs says in response. "This is both a test for you girls and for Draconis. Most people don't know the Order's contributions so they'll want to cast doubt on how they operate. Naturally, this is important for all of us."

"Don't worry though, you'll be fine. Knowing Draconis, he's going to take the heat off a little bit." Serafall says still surprisingly serious.

"Nee-sama, I have a question for you. How much does Draconis actually know about our training?" Sona ask worried.

"Hard to say" Serafall says puzzled. "He was the one who recommended the Path of the Dragon, but as for what you guys did, he won't know. He made sure not to spy on your training."

Sona curiously asks. "Nee-sama, tell me, if you and Draconis fought 1 v 1, who would win?"

"If we both used our full power… Him." Serafall says frankly. "Enough worrying about that you guys have a battle to prepare for. Good luck and make us proud. By the way, that dress looks good on you"

A determined look returning to her face Sona responds "Of course nee-sama."

As the pep talk ends, everybody is transported to an abandoned town. Rias and gang arrive in front of a small townhouse. In the distance there is a castle which is presumably Draconis's base.

(Team Kuoh's base)

"So what is this place?" Rias asks curious.

"Hello everybody, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the Devil King. I'd like to welcome everybody to this rating game. This is an abandoned town from the Great War. The castle you see before you belongs to one of the ancient nobles. This battle has a few special rules that we need to go over before this battle starts. Rule 1: The town you see before you and the labyrinth that surrounds the castle are considered the battle areas. Once the battle begins, the competitors must make their way towards the others stronghold and defeat the King. Rule 2: the areas where the teams are now are safe zones. While you sit in the zones you cannot be harmed. Neither team is permitted to destroy these safe zones. Rule 3: The Kings can fight, but only after they've lost a minimum of three pieces. Even though Ms Gremory and Sitri are both kings, we ask that one of them chose to be group King and that person will have the restriction on them. Rule 4: Since neither team will be given access to a stronghold for the purposes of this battle, promotion is allowed immediately. The order of Draconis of course does not have evil pieces, and they've happily allowed this restriction. Finally the Rias Sona group has been given three Phoenix Tears and the ability to revive a single defeated piece. Finally, the only areas that will be recorded are areas where battles take place. The safe areas have no cameras. You can only view where you are, and not your opponents. That way nobody knows whose battling until you hit the battle areas." After her brother finished making his announcement, Rias was rooted in place shocked at the nature of the rating game.

"You have to be kidding me! These conditions are too favorable." Rias says shocked.

With a calculated look on her face, Sona isn't quite as convinced. "Rias, those conditions aren't nearly as favorable as what you think." Sona says a massive concern on her face.

(Order of Draconis base)

" _ **So everybody, I take it you're ready to go?"**_ Issei says commanding his troops. Before him are Le Fay, Kuroka, Bikou, Irina, and Arthur along with the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer.

" _Yes Master, we are."_ Vali says pleased at the conditions _. "You made it more interesting this way, you know that?"_

" _Perhaps you made it too interesting Master. This takes away almost all of our advantages."_ Arthur says slightly concerned.

" _Nyaa Arthur, it's actually the opposite. With these conditions, things are instantly in our favor."_ Kuroka says amused.

" _What do you mean Kuroka?"_ Le Fay says confused.

(Team Kuoh's base)

"What do you mean Sona?" Rias says not figuring out anything.

"They have less people and this battlefield is limited. Luring out Draconis pretty much won't happen and while we can easily come out after a few of our members fall we need to beat three members to force Draconis out and win the game." Sona says carefully. "Draconis can send anybody that he wants and wear us down. The three Phoenix tears are nice, and the revival is crucial, but how we use that is key."

"Sona-sama is right." Tsubaki says. "The other thing is that, other than Akeno's chains, none of us can set traps. I suspect highly Kuroka can and will set her traps. This will heavily weaken us before we even get to our opponent.

(Issei's base)

Kuroka has just explained the same situation that Sona did. This cleared up any worries that the Order might have had.

" _Got it, Master. So who's going out first?"_ Bikou says with clear amusement in his eyes.

" _ **Simple, my first choice is Irina."**_ Issei says to the shock of everybody there including Irina.

" _Issei, why would you choose me? Arthur is a better swordsman and Kuroka can easily set traps."_ Irina protests. _"Believe me, it's not that I don't want to fight, but there's no reason for it."_ Irina complains but one look from Issei stops her.

Issei looks at Irina with irritation and explains his logic. _**"I'm using you because Kuroka is the move that Sona Sitri will expect. They know that the key to this battle is endurance. As a result saving the stronger fighters till the end is a smart move. Sona will predict Kuroka and send her bishops out to counter them. You can't send out Akeno this early and Sona and Tsubaki are also not possible. The Gremory's have no mages, so if they want to stop Kuroka from landing traps, that's their only move. Of course they could send Sona out, but in a battle of mages Kuroka wins. They won't waste the revive so early in the game.**_

" _But Issei, Arthur is easily stronger, so why not use him?"_ Irina whines still. It's clear Irina doesn't want to go, so Issei decides to give her a little motivation. Issei makes his way over to his old childhood friend and plants a kiss on her lips. Sticking his tongue into Irina's mouth, the Order watches as Issei kisses a stunned Irina. "Issei, not in front of the rest of them." Irina blushes.

" _Come now, Irina. Its fine, they've seen it all before. So go fight for me. I wouldn't send you if I didn't know you could do it. But if things get tough retreat, I can't have you getting too hurt."_ Issei says kissing her on the cheek once more for good luck.

'Master truly is a devil.' Arthur thinks in amusement.

" _Got it Issei. I'll do it, but you owe me a date later."_ Irina says determined to fight. As Irina goes to prepare for her entry into the battle, Issei explains his plan to the troops.

" _ **Listen carefully, Irina will probably take out one of the mages, if I'm lucky both. Once that happens, Sona will be on guard. Knowing that, Sona will then look to press the issue and send in a swordsman mage combo so she has a matchup she wants. Le Fay it's your turn after that. Use THAT and devastate them. Once they realize we aren't to be messed with, things will get fun."**_ Draconis says smiling a wicked grin. _**"After Le Fay returns, we can prepare the next phase. Now everybody return to your rooms and prepare for battle."**_

(Team Kuoh's base)

"Rias the first choice is easy. We're going to send our mages. Even if we don't beat Kuroka, we can use them to detect traps that she might send out. We'll have them plan to find Kuroka and destroy any traps that she might set. We can communicate within the labyrinth, but for now, don't attack without being careful.

As the groups each prepare their tactics, Sirzechs sits in anticipation for the difficult battle that's sure to come. The three faction leaders have gathered together hoping to enjoy the festivities."

Worried Sirzechs? You know that this will be a brutal battle." Azazel says smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course Azazel. I'm positive Rias still isn't over Issei, and if she can't get rid of those feelings, the Kuoh team is doomed to lose." Sirzechs says carefully.

"Feelings can be a brutal thing at a time like this." Michael says lamenting the whole thing.

"That's the point boys. The kid knows that Rias isn't over him. Having him be her opponent is the best way to do it. Granted it's a bit draconian but given his identity that shouldn't surprise anybody" A mysterious voice says with amusement. In walks Odin King of the north."

Odin-sama, be nice." A young woman next to him says. She's got long silver hair and beautiful eyes. Although she's in a suit its clear this young woman is a warrior.

"Glad you could make it Old Man of the North. So why have you come?" Azazel says cheekily.

"Well I came to see the great Draconis battle, but I doubt I'll get the chance. Regardless this will be interesting." Odin says smiling as he sits down with his assistant. "By the way, this is my assistant, Rossweise. She's a pretty girl, but too focused on work. She needs a boyfriend."

"O-O-O-dinnnn-SAMA, that's not fair. Don't be like that." Rossweise cries as she sits down to enjoy the battle.

As the strategy time comes to an end the time for the rating game to begin has arrived.

"Alright everybody, the time for the battle has come so get ready. Now let this ultimate rating game begin."'

As the battle begins, Irina quickly makes her way into the gigantic labyrinth, finding a nice clearing to sit and wait. Irina has decided to wear the Kuoh academy uniform, but reinforced with magic so it doesn't easily tear. Meanwhile, Sona's mages both arrive at the base of the labyrinth clad in their uniforms with their SG's glowing.

"Momo, before we get in, lets scan the area for traps." Reya says concerned about what may appear. As the girls scan the labyrinth they're surprised to find there are no traps and a single individual is waiting.

"Hmph, no traps and sitting by herself. Kuroka must really underestimate us." Momo says amused.

"Listen girls, don't assume its Kuroka. Remember, if your opponent isn't Kuroka, I want you to retreat immediately, as quickly as you can." Sona says communicating with the girls. As they make their way into the labyrinth further, they sit anticipating an attack which never comes. Finally making it to where they sensed the same power from before. As they enter, they're shocked at the large battle area. But their greatest shock comes when they see the opponent they have to face.

" _Heya guys! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."_ Irina says with her usual bubbly smile.

"IRINA! You've gotta be kidding me. How could I have guessed wrong?" Sona thinks heavily concerned as she watches from the castle.

That's it for Chapter 33. Next chapter, the battle heats up and a little mage has a big surprise.

So yea this is the rating game I've chosen. It's an original creation and I wanted to show off not just a physical battle but a mental game as well. Since this will be a long arc so you're gonna see plenty of different stuff and powers. As mentioned before Murayama Katase and Asia will not be involved. As many have also guessed Rias is the King for Team Kuoh. Enjoy the battle and any ideas you may have would be interesting.


	41. Power of the Pendragon

Chapter 34: The Power of the Pendragon clan.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome to Chapter 34. So far we've introduced the playing field and the rules so you know this will be a long arc. Get ready boys because I'm not gonna just blast through this. Everybody's gonna get their moment to shine. This will be one hell of an arc. Warning this will switch places constantly so a quick skim will be impossible to follow.

(Team Kuoh's base)

"Irina? That's impossible! How could I guess wrong?" Sona screams as she notices the first competitor. Sona anticipated Kuroka. Sona quickly gathers herself and realizes this might be their chance to do some heavy damage. "Listen girls, I know I said to retreat, but this is our chance use your power and attack." Sona yells to her girls.

(Battlefield)

Reya appears to receive the orders from Rias and gang and is ready to go. "Irina, it's nice to see you, but sadly you can't beat us!" Reya screams as she and Momo activate their SG's

" _You girls have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you, that's good. Unfortunately this is a battle you still can't win."_ Irina says as she smiles heartily. _"See there's something about me you guys don't know. My bio says that my stats are far inferior to Arthur's, right?"_ Irina says smiling at the two girls.

"That's right, so what's your point?" Momo says getting slightly concerned.

" _Well then, it's time to let you in on a little secret. The prophecy that foretold Issei to be the savior, it was said by my father. I'm the oldest member of the Order of Draconis besides our leader. The only reason my stats are so low is because I rarely fight and I don't use my full ability. Arthur is stronger than I am, that's certainly true, but the gap isn't as great as you think."_ Irina says as she focuses her energy and powers up. Irina's new magic output far exceeds what anybody was expecting. _"So girls, get ready this battle's gonna be a whole lot harder."_

(Team Kuoh's base)

'Crap! This is gonna get ugly.' Sona thinks to herself. "Momo! Reya! Retreat! Irina is stronger than anticipated, you two can't win." She yells to the girls knowing that this battle is over.

(Battlefield)

Listening to her headset Momo hears Sona's orders. "Reya! It's time to retreat! This battle is lost!"

"Got it Momo! Let's G..." Reya is about to agree with her friend before Irina quickly slashes her with a brutal sword strike. A closer look reveals a small dark black sword with a Red Dragon down the blades hilt.

"REYAAAAAAA!" Momo screams as her fellow mage falls from the attack. Momo's concerned that her friend is finished and rushes over."

" _Don't worry, this isn't a Holy Sword. This is Black Dragon, a powerful sword that Issei gave me. It's one of my few non-holy swords but that's still gonna hurt. You'd better heal her quickly because she won't make it to the safe zone."_ Irina says with a cold smile. Momo quickly grabs Reya who's heavily damaged from the attack.

(Team Kuoh's Base)

"Damm it! We have to move quickly!" Sona yells. "Saji! Quickly! Go save Momo! You're speed is best, and if Irina pursues, you're the best bet to survive." Sona yells in panic.

(Battlefield)

Momo runs over and grabs her fallen partner. As she looks to run away she's shocked to find that Irina is not following.

"Why aren't you following us?" Momo says curious and terrified.

" _Easy I took out one mage and from the sound of it backup is coming for you guys. Therefore I'm gonna retreat and let you guys stew on this defeat."_ Irina says as she walks back to the base.

Turning back to her partner, Momo is clearly concerned. Using a bit of her magic she stops the bleeding but Reya is still in deep trouble. The two girls she drags herself through the labyrinth its clear they're in trouble. Halfway down the cavalry arrives.

"MOMOOOO!" Saji yells as he catches up to the girls.

"Saji, you made it." Momo yells in relief.

"Here, let go. I can hold onto Reya, you should be able to walk back." Saji says smiling as the two make it back to the safe zone.

(Team Kuoh's base)

As Sona sits with worry the door opens and Ruruka and Momo arrive.

"Sorry, Sona-sama. It seems I failed." Reya yells as she vanishes. As Irina said she couldn't survive the injuries from Dragon's Fang.

(Team Kuoh Bishop Defeated) Rings throughout the stadium.

"They'll pay for this!" Saji yells determined to be the next fighter.

"Sona-sama, what should we do?" Momo says clearly shaken by what happened to her partner.

"Simple, we send in a much more physical team." Sona says with a smile. "From the sound of it, Draconis is using his lighter fighters first. He sent Irina in knowing we'd expect Kuroka, that means he's saving the stronger fighters for later. Le Fay comes next and when she does we'll wipe her out. Yura you take a team of melee brawlers. Le Fay's weakness is the fact she's not very strong. Her magic is powerful but if you can hit her, we'll win.

"Got it, Sona-sama. Tomoe, Nimura, lets go. We'll take revenge for our fallen partner." Yura says pumped up. "Kiba, you come too just in case.

(Issei's base)

As Irina arrives back the smile on their leader's face is rather large. _**"Well done Irina! You did exactly as I expected you would."**_ Issei says with a vicious smile. Issei then makes his way over to his partner and kisses her on the lips. This elicits a jealous yell from Le Fay.

" _Masterrr, don't do that!"_ Le Fay pouts. (AN Le Fay is still in her younger version)

Releasing the kiss, Issei looks to Le Fay with a grin. _"If you don't like it go out and show me your strength."_ Issei says grinning.

" _Master, one important thing you should know. If Le Fay is going to use THAT, I must be there. She has a bad habit of not completely listening to Le Fay, but she will listen to me."_ Arthur says with a smile.

" _Very well. Pendragon siblings, go get them!"_ Issei says with a smile.

(Battlefield)

Sona's group has made it to the battlefield and is shocked to find that nobody's is there.

"Alright guys, listen, activate your gears now. We'll wait until they arrive and Sona-sama gives us the orders." Yura says as the acting team leader.

(BALANCE BREAKER!) Weapon works:

Weapon works Excalibur!

(HULKS GAUNTLET!)

(HAWKGIRLS ARMOR!)

(COME BLUMENBLAT!)

The shouts from the warriors fill the air as the group activates their gears, awaiting the arrival of who they expect to be Le Fay Pendragon.

All of the sudden from the other side steps appears and out walks Arthur Pendragon along with a young blonde woman

(Observatory)

" _Well, Arthur is out. This is a surprise move."_ Azazel says with an odd smile.

"Azazel, who's that little girl with him?" Sirzechs asks surprised.

"That would be Le Fay, just in her younger body." Morgana says, having appeared in a magic circle along with Galahad.

"What took you guys so long? The battle already started." Serafall said with a smile.

"Galahad was training so I had to make sure he showered. I couldn't very well show up with a sweaty husband." Morgana says with a cheeky smile.

"Hah! Well it seems we've arrived just in time, dear. Our young ones are prepared to fight." Galahad says with a grin.

(Battlefield)

"Arthur who is that young girl with you" Kiba asks with mild surprise.

" _This would be Le Fay. I don't know why, but she wanted to show you all what she looked like for real."_

"Wait, so what about the other girl? The one we're used to." Yura says in shock.

" _Let me explain this, big brother."_ Le Fay says transforming into the body everyone is used to. _"The Pendragon clan women have aged very slowly over the years. The truth is although I usually look like I'm 13 or 14, I'm actually the same age as Master and Irina. Unfortunately, because we age slower, I have to transform to look my actual age and...to charm Master."_ Le Fay says the last part with a slight blush. _"Anyway, it's time for me to battle. Nii-sama, you promise to stay out, right?"_ Le Fay says with a huge grin.

"You can't beat us without your brother, Le Fay, you aren't fooling anybody." Yura says mocking the girl.

"Don't be so sure. I may not be battling, but I'm here for a very good reason." Arthur says cryptically.

" _Anyway, get ready because I'm about to go medieval on you guys."_ Le Fay says focusing her magic power.

(Observatory)

"What do they mean Morgana?" Sirzechs asks curiously.

"If you mean the immortality part, that's self-explanatory. If you mean why Arthur won't fight, I suppose I don't mind telling the truth. Le Fay is about to summon the familiar she shares with her brother. Unfortunately she doesn't quite approve of Le Fay, so Arthur must be there in order to convince him to fight."

" _I see, this should be good." Azazel says with a grin._

(Battlefield)

As Le Fay focuses her magic all of the sudden a large magic circle appears on the battlefield. The Sword and Staff combined with a Shield that symbolizes the Pendragon clan. Coming out from the seal is a black dragon. It's small but it is still 20 meters long. Black skin adorned with small green scales. The Dragons face is shaped much like Ddraig.

"What the hell is that?" Yura shouts nervously.

" _This would be Sephira, the familiar my brother and I share. She's the reason my brother is here, since Sephira doesn't quite like me. Get ready guys."_ Le Fay says with a large grin.

(Team Kuoh's base)

"Damm it! How come we didn't know about that?" Sona says more concerned. "I guess Azazel's information was incomplete, but oh well. Let's see what they do."

"Sona, they're finished. They can't beat a dragon _and_ the two siblings." Rias says getting more and more concerned.

"Yes, but Arthur isn't fighting, and Le Fay is harmless. The dragon is the problem."

(Battlefield)

"Everyone! Attack the dragon!" Yura says fuming. "Kiba! You have a dragon slayer sword so switch to it now."

"Got it! WEAPON WORKS: Dragon Slayer!" Kiba yells as the group charges the dragon. Oddly enough this causes Arthur to act and use a sword of his own.

" _I don't think so Kiba, a dragon slayer is the real threat and I can't allow you to use it."_ Arthur yells as he holds a large white sword that Kiba hasn't seen before.

"Hmm...so what's this sword Arthur? Something you've hidden from us?" Kiba says with a smile.

" _Come find out Kiba. After all, your weapon works can copy any blade."_ Arthur says calmly.

"Whatever you say Arthur!" Kiba says switching to his base balance breaker. Charging against Arthur Kiba copies the blade with Weapon works power. "Now you're trap-" Kiba says before unfortunately dropping the blade.

"Kiba, is everything okay?" Yura yells as the group attacks Sephira with little success.

"No! I can't lift the blade and like this, I'm finished!" Kiba yells furious.

" _I'm amazed you fell for such a basic trap. This blade is called Red Dragon's fang. As its name suggests, it was forged from one of Ddraig's fangs. The blade is only usable by the person who the fang allows. Even Master himself cannot use this blade since it was forged for me. You're weapon works of course is useless, because in order to switch blades you have to hold onto it. And since you can't switch the blade, you're a sitting duck. Le Fay do you mind?"  
_

"Got it, big brother." Le Fay yells casting a spell right under Kiba. "Goodbye Kiba, it's a shame you won't be around as your friends get trashed. MAGMA STORM!" As Kiba struggles to pick up the blade he's nailed with a huge torrent of flames. With this Kiba falls to the ground the blade disappearing with him.

(Team Kuoh Knight defeated)

That's it for Chapter 34. So the battle begins with a brutal strike from Irina and a special surprise from Le Fay. I hope you guys have enjoyed the battle so far. Next chapter with things reeling, the Sitri group decides to up the ante.


	42. Son Goku's Descendant

Chapter 35: Son Goku's Descendant.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 35. After Kiba's fall, the Kuoh team is in a horrible spot. So what will they do now that Sephira and Arthur are poised to strike alongside Le Fay.

(Team Kuoh Base)

"KIBAAAAAAAAA!" Tsubaki cries in fury watching as her crush falls at the hands of Le Fay's spell. Its clear Tsubaki is furious and wants to rush out. Fortunately for her, Sona stops her before anything can happen.

"Tsubaki, I know it hurts, but we need to focus on the others." Sona says worried as much as Tsubaki. Unfortunately for Sona, the Sitri team is no match for Sephira's power. She watched as Sephira's flames and magic devastated her team. 'What can we do? At our fastest, there's no way to get to them in time. The only person who has a chance is Saji, but even with his top speed, he won't make it in time.' "Saji I need you to hurry and save our comrades. They won't make it at this rate." Sona says, praying that the Prison Dragon can make it in time.

"Got it Sona. I'll do my best." Saji says moving as quickly as he can.

(Battlefield)

"AHHHH!" Yura cries after being hit by another one of Sephira's flame attacks. Much like the rest of her team, Yura is helpless as the dragon continues its brutal assault. Kiba was out, and Tomoe and Nimura had taken heavy damage. For her, this was the worst scenario and Arthur wasn't even doing anything.

"Well done Sephira, continue your assault." Le Fay says with a smile. After defeating Kiba, Le Fay just sat back and let her beast do all the work. Anytime somebody would get close to Le Fay Arthur would use his sword, Red Dragons Fang, and send them away. So Le Fay was in dreamland. 'Master will surely reward me for this.' Le Fay thinks relaxing.

" _Le Fay, it's time for us to return."_ Arthur says getting serious all of the sudden.

" _Why Nii-sama? We're doing so well."_ Le Fay says wondering.

" _Because I can sense the Prison Dragon is coming and I can tell you're worn out. Summoning Sephira takes far more of your energy then you care to admit. Master will be pleased by what you've done so far and right now we're in great shape."_ Arthur says as he leaves.

" _Fine Nii-sama. Sephira, return to us."_ Le Fay pouts bringing her dragon back to her. _"It's a shame, Yura, Nimura. I wanted to finish you off myself, but I guess Master wants us to rest. Bye bye."_ Le Fay says as she and Arthur leave an exhausted Sitri group to their fate.

A few minutes later Saji arrives and finds the girls are heavily injured. To his shock Arthur and Le Fay are gone. "What happened Yura? Tell me." Saji says worried.

"Gen sempai, we tried our best, but that dragon was too powerful. For some reason they lef,t but if you hadn't come we would've all surely lost." Yura says absolutely exhausted. The others can barely walk but the group manages to make its way back to Sona's base heavily injured, but still in the battle.

(Sona's base)

'I don't get it. Why did they do that?' Sona wonders. Once again they had a chance to devastate them but refused to do so. Fortunately for Sona, thanks to the three Phoenix Tears, Yura, Nimura, and Tomoe were all healed and back to normal.

"What's wrong Sona? Is everything okay?" Rias says as she watches the devastation. With two pieces gone already, it was almost time for Rias to enter the battle.

"It's just his strategy is bizarre. He could've finished us off easily in this battle. Eliminating Tome, Nimura, and Yura would devastate us. Tsubaki, Saji, and myself would remain. The fact that all you have his Koneko and Asia would surely win him this battle. Instead, Issei is slowly wearing us down. I need to think about this." Sona decides to think a moment about what's been done so far. The slow devastation, the odd rules, the almost chess like way he's gone about things. Sona finally realizes what their up to.

"Saji, I want you to go for the next battle." Sona says with an odd smirk. Everyone looks at Sona like she's crazy. As powerful as Saji is, sending him out solo seems a suicide mission. But Sona's confidence is clear. "They aren't trying to beat us. They're setting us up for a grand finale battle.

"What are you thinking Sona-sama?" Tsubaki asks curious.

"Look at how the battles went in the first rounds. They took out one piece at a time. Irina quickly beat Reya, but spared Momo. This time they took out Kiba. But more important they took out the three Phoenix Tears. If Saji fights, we get to see if they're avoiding Saji, or saving him for another person.

"Sona, I'll do it for you. After all, I want your dream to succeed and this is a great way to do it." Saji says smiling.

"Thank you Saji, now go out there and win this." Sona says with a smile as she leans in and kisses Saji smack on the lips. Saji is stunned as his master and lover sticks her tongue in, making sure Saji feels the kiss. "That's a good luck charm, my Prison Dragon." Sona says with a blush. Now fired up, Saji makes his way to the battlefield.

(Issei's base)

" _ **Well done Le Fay, you did very well. Sephira was excellent as well."**_ Issei says smiling at his mage. _**"As promised, here is your reward."**_ Issei says as he leans in and kisses Le Fay square on the lips. Although it lacked the passion of Irina's kiss, Le fay enjoyed it.

" _So Master, is it finally my turn to fight?"_ Bikou says smiling from ear to ear. _"I've got something I wanna test out, so let me go and fight."_

" _ **Very well Bikou, let's see what you can do."**_ Issei says smiling as Bikou leaves for the battlefield.

After Bikou leaves Issei smiles at how things have gone, but Arthur is a bit concerned.

" _Master it feels like we're doing them a disservice like this. They won't be ready, in fact this may turn things for the worse."_ Arthur says worried.

" _ **Don't worry Arthur, this is what must be done."**_ Issei says smiling. Turning to Kuroka, Issei issues one more order. _**"Kuroka be ready to battle shortly, I'm going to send you out as backup."**_

" _Nyaa, got it master. I may not like Bikou, but it is fun watching him fight."_ Kuroka says smiling as she prepares to fight alongside the Monkey King's descendant.

(Battlefield)

The two combatants arrive almost simultaneously and both are amused at what they see.

" _Damn! They gave me you, huh? What a drag."_ Bikou says smiling.

"So, I'm fighting Son Goku's descendant, huh?" Saji says with a groan.

"Yep, so let's get this started. I'll even give you the first move kid." Bikou says getting ready to fight.

(Observers area)

" _So they finally sent Bikou out, huh? And against Saji, this should be interesting."_ Azazel says smirking.

"Hohoo! If Son Goku's descendant is anything like the original, this should be over quickly." Odin says laughing.

"Hmph, Saji will win. He's the one Sona trusts more than anybody." Serafall says in defiance.

"Maybe Serafall, but so far, each of them has used our information against us. I'm surprised you missed out on so much Azazel." Sirzechs looks with annoyance.

" _Hey! Although I work with the order, Issei controls the information flow. He probably hid some things from me to ensure he had a trump card or two ready."_ Azazel shrugs.

(Battlefield)

" _HAHAHAHA! Looks like the Prison Dragon isn't all he's cracked up to be."_ Bikou says as he slams Saji in the gut with another punch. As the young man goes flying, Bikou's amusement is clear. Saji is clearly outmatched and he knows it.

"Damn! I never expected you were this good." Saji says groaning in pain. "I guess I gotta up the ante a little bit." Saji says focusing as all four Vitra gears appear together. "Now Bikou, let's see if you can handle this. HAAA!" Saji says blasting a fire attack at the young monkey.

" _That's not bad, kid. Sadly for you it won't be nearly enough."_ Bikou smiles quickly dodging the attack. As he starts to focus his energy a large smirk appears on Bikou's face. _"You know it's funny, Master always makes us hold back on missions so we get used to fighting opponents and better at battles, but you've earned the right to face a special skill. Even the old monkey doesn't know I can do this."_ As he focuses his energy even further the room starts to shake from Bikou's new power release.

What the hell is this?" Saji looks in shock as he can see the energy around Bikou in a physical form. The energy, for some scary reason, is golden, which terrifies the young man.

" _This is a special power I gained. Apparently if I focus hard enough, the natural energy around me fuses with my senjutsu, creating this golden state. I have no idea how it happened, but I like it so it doesn't matter. Get ready I call this form_ **Super Bikou**." As Bikou finishes concentrating his appearance is something to behold. The young monkey's hair is yellow and his eyes went from brown to an ice green. Anybody who was watching could never imagine this was the same young man.

(Team Kuoh Base)

"Koneko! Quickly, go help him." Rias screams. Rias has realized that if Saji falls they have no chance at winning.

"Got it president, but I'm not nearly fast enough to get there." Koneko says worried.

"Momo will help you. Her teleportation will get you there quick enough. Heal Saji and then leave." Sona says as the panic ensues.

"Got it." Momo says as the two prepare to leave.

(Issei's base)

Noticing Bikou's transformation Issei smirks heavily. _**"Kuroka go now. Bikou may not need it but most likely Rias has sent some backup. So eliminate who they've brought."**_

(Battlefield)

Unfortunately for Saji, things have gotten far more troublesome than before. With Bikou's new strength and speed, Saji is being pounded into a pulp. Punch after punch hits the young man as he tries to endure the beating he's getting.

" _This all you got kid? Well damn, if this is all you got, Vali won't be necessary in this battle at all. You're way too weak."_ Bikou says laughing. As the onslaught continues Bikou all of the sudden has to jump to dodge a combination flame spell from underneath and a ball of senjutsu coming right at him. _"Damn, that was close. Seems you guys are determined to save your buddy, huh?"_ Saji looks to find Momo in her magician's armor and Koneko in an older form he hasn't seen before. Momo quickly runs to Saji's side as Koneko is poised to attack.

"Tell me who's stronger: you or my sister?" Koneko asks slightly worried. Momo has made her way over to Saji, healing him.

" _I don't know. It depends on how serious we both get. If we used our full power, your sis is stronger than me, but not by much."_ Bikou says noticing Momo has finished healing the Prison Dragon. _"But if you're so sure, why don't you ask her yourself? Isn't that right, Kuroka?"_ Bikou says with a massive smirk.

"Of course, monkey boy." Kuroka says appearing right next to Momo shocking the group.

"When did you AGHHHHH!" Momo screams as Kuroka slams her with a senjutsu boosted punch and she goes flying into the wall. Although still weakened, Momo tries to get up only to realize she's standing on a magic circle. "Sorry Saji, at least you're okay." Momo says before the spell explodes.

'MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saji screams as he watches his teammate fall once again.

" _Well that's all for her. Now little sis, shall I finish you off now?"_ Kuroka says with a wicked grin as she moves besides Bikou a savage grin appearing on her face.

Well that's it for Chapter 35. So yeah, Bikou has a form that's akin to super saiyan. Kuroka is out and ready to fight her sister. And the Sitri team loses another powerful fighter. Next chapter, Saji explodes with fury and the two neko sisters face each other in earnest.


	43. Prison Dragons Rage

Chapter 36: The Prison Dragons Rage

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

Welcome to Chapter 36. What a battle so far, and the Issei team takes yet another victory. What will the next move from Rias and gang be? Well get ready because a certain dragon is about to go off.

(Team Rias bishop defeated. With this Rias Gremory is now an allowed participant)

" _Well that's that. So Vitra, what are you going to do? Kuroka is gonna face off against her sister, so what can you do against me?"_ Bikou says with a wicked grin. He knows Saji is no match for him and that this will be an easy victory, especially since he's still in his Super Saiyan form.

(Team issei's base)

" _ **Bikou better finish Saji off quickly, otherwise he's in for a load of trouble."**_ Issei says with an amused grin.

" _So Master, is it finally time?"_ Vali says with a smile.

" _ **No, it's not."**_ Issei says with a grin. Turning to his loyal knight he says _**"Arthur, go out there, but don't act unless Bikou fails to win. Oh, and bring the Phoenix tear. If I'm right, Bikou's gonna need it."**_

" _Very well Master."_ Arthur says with a smile as Issei watches the scene.

(Battlefield)

"How dare you." Saji says rage filling up his body.

" _Haha! Come on Vitra, what are you gonna do about it?"_ Bikou taunts. Deciding the time has come to end things, Bikou focuses a Ki blast at the young dragon, hoping to end the battle. As the attack hits, Bikou seems assured of his victory.

" _That's it my battle is over!"_ Bikou shouts believing he's won. Turning to Kuroka Bikou taunts. _"Yo Kitty! Finish off your baby sis, or do you want me to do it?"_

" _You should focus on your own battle, monkey boy."_ Kuroka taunts back as she prepares to fight Koneko.

As the group turns back, Bikou notices that Saji has survived the attack and a purple energy surges around him.

" _Uhh...that's not good."_ Bikou says powering up.

" _Yep, it seems you've activated the rage inside the Prison Dragon. You're in trouble monkey boy."_ Kuroka says with a snarky voice as she dodges a fire attack from her sister.

"Nee-sama! Focus on me." Koneko says a bit angry that her sister is ignoring her.

" _Alright Shirone, but I hope you don't regret it."_ Kuroka says as she powers up heavily. As she finishes powering up she quickly closes the distance between her and Koneko and with one punch sends her flying into the wall.

Meanwhile back with Saji and Bikou; as Saji's energy roars around him, one can easily tell the young man has lost control.

(Team Kuoh)

"What's happening to Saji?" Sona says worried.

"It looks like he's lost control." Serafall says popping into the arena.

"Nee-sama! What are you doing here?" Sona freaks out at her sisters arrival.

"I came to tell you what's happened. Saji's Prison Dragon is a creature of rage. Momo's defeat has caused him to enter an enraged burst state. It's not quite Balance Breaker, but the power is close."

"Well do something, nee-sama." Sona says worried.

"Nope. Because honestly Sona, this is the only way he can win." Serafall says amused. As the groups looks back they can only watch as Saji begins his attack.

(Battlefield)

Saji, in his now enraged state, charges Bikou with a flame coated fist. His speed has increased far more than before and since his attack seems equal to Bikou's as the two engage in a fierce showdown.

As the punches fly between Bikou and Saji; Koneko and Kuroka engage in a fierce battle on their end.

"Nee-sama! Take this!" Koneko screams as she sends small fireballs at her sister who dodges each one. Using a quick speed boost Koneko gets behind Kuroka and attempts to slam her with a quick punch. Fortunately for Kuroka she dodges the attack

" _Not bad Shirone. I can tell you've improved, but you still can't beat me. Sorry, I have to wrap this up because monkey boy is having trouble."_ Kuroka says with a hint of amusement.

" _Stay out of this Kuroka! This is my fight!"_ Bikou says as he dodges a stream of flames from Saji.

" _Fine monkey boy, you're on your own."_ Kuroka says calmly. In a flash, Kuroka stops time and Koneko is trapped. Walking over to her sister, Kuroka pats her on the head. _"I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way since my betrayal and I'm sure you will become so much stronger if you stick with Rias."_

"Nee-sama, I'm not done yet." Koneko says still trying to fight what's happened.

Getting a sad look on her face Kuroka says _"Just shut up and listen. Our old master wanted to hurt you and I could never let him do that. I knew you'd get stronger, and you definitely have."_ Kuroka says slightly crying as she places her sister in a hug. A now free Koneko removes her transformation. The viewers see Koneko lying on her sister's lap and Kuroka is stroking her sister's hair with her hands. Even the enraged Saji and Bikou have stopped to enjoy the moment. With tears on her face Kuroka says _"I'm so proud of you Koneko."_ This causes most of the crowd to tear up even a little bit… Until Kuroka ruins the moment and knocks Koneko out with a chop to her neck.

(Team Kuoh Rook defeated)

(AN: Yea I know that's harsh, but hey, that's battle.)

" _Damn Kuroka, that was harsh."_ Bikou says laughing as he dodges the attack from Saji.

" _Alright Monkey boy, see ya!"_ Kuroka says as she walks back. Although before she leaves she focuses her senjutsu energy once more. As she turns away she smirks wondering what will happen next.

Resuming his fight, Bikou powers up again and resumes his fight against Saji.

(Team Kuoh's Base)

"Saji's doing pretty good, huh Sona?" Serafall says with her smile.

"Yes, I know but I can tell he's getting weak." Sona says looking more and more worried. "Nee-sama, how do you use the revive?" Sona says looking to the small device at her side.

"That's easy Sona all you need to do is to hold the revive and when the time comes, yell REVIVE and say the name of who you want." Serafall says with a smile.

"Alright thanks sis." Sona says with a smile.

"Sona-sama, we're ready to go whenever you want." Yura says with confidence. Nimura and Tomoe agree with the sentiment.

"Fine, but remember don't go into the battlefield until Saji is defeated." Sona says confident her pawns can handle the job of mopping up a tired Bikou.

(Battlefield)

"Not bad, dragon boy." Bikou says as he dodges another attack.

Thanks to the tender moment Saji has calmed down. The now calm Saji says "Thank you Bikou and man this power is awesome".

" **Listen Saji, you're running out of time. That burst of rage drained you more than you know. You have time for one more attack."** Vritra says warning his student.

"Got it Vitra." Saji says with a determined look. Turning to Bikou he shouts out to his foe. "Hey Bikou, how about we settle this with the next attack?" Saji says with a determined grin.

" _Got it Saji, and this was fun."_ Bikou says as he cups his hands together and powers up one last time.

(AN: Everybody should be able to guess what's coming from Bikou.)

" _KAAAA-MEEEEE"_ Bikou shouts as his energy focuses together _"HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE"_ a large blue energy focuses on him

As Bikou is powering up his final attack Saji is focusing himself gathering all his energy and inhaling for one final flamethrower. "Take this Bikou! PRISON DRAGON FLAMES!" as Saji comes forward a massive stream of black flames appears.

" _HAAAAAA!"_ Bikou shouts at the same time. The flames clash with the wave of energy that Bikou fires and the energy around the room is massive.

Meanwhile as Kuroka walks back she notices Arthur who's waiting patiently in case something happens.

" _So Kuroka, you won, huh?"_ Arthur says smirking.

" _Yeah I did. Oh and luckily for monkey boy I left a little trap for when Sona's little buddies try to attack him. Don't worry, Bikou didn't notice."_ Kuroka says smirking.

" _Well done, Kuroka."_ Arthur says smiling.

On the other side Yura Tomoe and Nimura stand ready.

"Saji's doing great, huh?" Nimura says with a smile.

"Yeah, but the key is what now?" Tomoe says worried.

"What happens now since there's nobody backing Bikou up, we charge. Bikou is by himself and thanks to that even if Saji loses, we can still take out the monkey." Yura says with a smile.

Back to the battlefield as the attacks clash Saji's move begins to lose out. Realizing he's beaten Saji shouts out. "Sona! I'm sorry!" As the blast hits Saji is defeated.

(Team Kuoh Pawn Saji defeated)

" _Damn, that was close. That burst mode would've got me if Saji had just promoted."_ Bikou says with a laugh. _"Well now I'm toast"_. Thanks to the attack the rest of his energy is gone and Bikou knows he's trapped. Having sensed the three girls powering up their gears, Bikou resigns himself to defeat. _"Master Draconis, I'm sorry."_ Bikou says as Yura and group charge.

"It's over Bikou!" Yura says as the girls charge hoping to hit him close range before anybody else can arrive.

As Bikou closes his eyes, he expects to be hit with a bunch of attacks, but as he opens his eyes he realizes the girls are paused.

"What the heck happened?" Yura says as for some reason she cannot move.

" _Seems I got bailed out by the cat."_ Bikou says smirking.

" _That's right, Bikou. You should know better."_ Arthur says smiling as he walks out into the arena. Reaching into his pocket he grabs the Phoenix Tear. _"Here, heal yourself with this."_ Arthur tosses the tired monkey the phoenix tear and Bikou is healed.

"What did you do to us?" Nimura says shocked.

" _Before Kuroka left she laid a trap. She could tell you girls were coming and were going to wait till Bikou was weakened to finish you off."_ Arthur says with a smile. _"So when you went to attack Bikou here. You would be frozen. But alas, it's time to end this."_ Arthur says with a smile as he brings out the Royal King Sword, Collibrand. Three quick slashes later and the three girls are gone.

" _Come Bikou, it's time to return to base."_ Arthur says after quickly defeating the girls.

" _Got it, Arthur."_ Bikou says as the two make their way back to base.

(Team Kuoh Pawn and 2 Rooks defeated)

(Team Kuoh Base)

"Kaichou, what do we do" Tsubaki says worried.

"Hold on one second Tsubaki." Sona says as she makes her way towards the revive. Pulling it up she yells "REVIVE SAJI!" with this the Prison Dragon appears.

(Team Kuoh Pawn revived)

"Ughh...what happened?" Saji groans as he finds himself in the waiting area.

"Hey there Saji. You lost, but I chose to revive you." Sona says smiling.

"Alright Sona, you can have your lovers time later." Rias says annoyed. "Akeno, you go out there. I believe it's time that we take this seriously."

Although blushing, Sona agrees "Tsubaki, you're up. Saji will be resting because I'm pretty sure Vali will make his appearance soon."

(Team Issei Base)

" _ **Everyone has done very well so far. I'm proud of you, my order."**_ Issei says smiling. _**"Irina, you come out next. I get the feeling the opponent is one you'll quite enjoy."**_ Issei smirks as the battle is going almost as he planned.

" _Got it Issei."_ Irina says smiling making her way to the battlefield.

" _ **You've done as I expected Rias, and although you've planned well, you weren't powerful enough to defeat my group."**_ Issei smirks watching Vali's power surge.

(Battlefield)

"So I wonder who will be my opponent? Uffufu." Akeno thinks excited. "You never know who will come out, so be ready." Tsubaki says nervously. The two girls are in their battle armor awaiting the final opponent.

As she arrives at the battlefield Irina takes a second to notice her opponents. Getting a large smirk she whispers _"How ironic huh? Me, the only person on the angel's side from the order, is fighting the fallen angel and the priestess. Seems somebody has a sense of humor."_ Irina says as she walks out onto the battlefield.

Well that's it for Chapter 36. So yeah, this has been a good battle so far and there are only a few chapters left. Next Chapter the battle between the queens begins.

AN) to my loyal readers i thank you for reading my story. I will be releasing a new one next week based off of Trinity Seven called Rise of the Magic King. I hope many of you enjoy that as well.


	44. Holy War

Chapter 37: Holy War

Regular humans speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD, I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to chapter 37. With things nearly hitting their climax the time for the battles has finally come. Today Irina faces Akeno in what is sure to be a brilliant battle.

(Issei's base)

" _So it's Akeno and Tsubaki vs Irina. Things are about to get interesting."_ Vali says with a smirk.

" _ **Yes, I agree and soon this battle will be over."**_ Issei responds in kind.

(Battlefield)

With the two girls clash in their battle it would appear that a marvelous battle is about to begin. Akeno and Tsubaki have both transformed and Irina sits calm after her earlier showing.

" _So Akeno, are you ready? It's a bit funny to think that you'd be my opponent. You know the whole heaven fallen angel thing._ " Irina says with her trademark smile.

"Don't forget about me, Irina." Tsubaki says determined to fight.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you Tsubaki, but for Akeno and me, this is a crucial battle." Irina says with a smile.

(Team Kuoh's base)

"So it's Akeno and Tsubaki vs Irina huh? Well this could have gone worse." Sona says with a smile. For Sona she's sure that Akeno and Tsubaki's combined strength will overwhelm Irina, especially since it appears nobody's following them.

"Yeah, but something strikes me as odd, Sona." Rias says concerned about something.

"What's that Rias?" Sona responds.

"Why hasn't Vali made an appearance yet? Especially since Irina has already fought, albeit briefly." Rias says with a bit of confusion.

'Wait a minute, Rias is right. This battle's original design was to prepare us for the Khaos Brigade. But the Khaos Brigade, although tactical, always saves a trump card. Why hasn't Vali arrived yet?' Sona thinks getting more and more concerned.

(Battlefield)

The girls all sit ready and the battle finally begins. Using her speed, Irina charges at Akeno with a slash of her blade. Akeno flies to the sky dodging it and as Irina tries to attack her, Tsubaki fires a blast of water energy. Irina quickly dodges that attack and then dodges a lightning bolt from Akeno.

" _Man you guys are tough. This will be far harder than I thought."_ Irina says smirking since she wants this kind of battle. Irina takes the chance and focuses her energy. " _I guess it's time for round 2 now."_ She says as she quickly vanishes again.

"What the...she's so fast!" Tsubaki says shocked. Irina displays similar speed that she used against the magician duo earlier. As Tsubaki focuses as hard as she can trying to find their opponent, her partner struggles.

"AHH!" Akeno screams as she gets slashed by Irina's blade. Falling to the ground Akeno quickly recovers.

" _Hmm, not bad Akeno that same hit took out those magicians earlier."_ Irina smiles as she lands on the ground.

Akeno and Tsubaki are both laboring but Akeno realizes something. Making her way to Tsubaki she whispers something into her ear. Acknowledging the move Akeno takes to the sky once again.

" _Ha! Trying to run Akeno? You won't beat me that way."_ Irina says with a cocky attitude.

"I'd stay focused if I were you, Irina. Don't underestimate our power." Tsubaki says as she casts a spell that floods the arena. Irina shields herself and seems far too confident in her victory.

" _That water won't do a thing against me."_ Irina says smugly. Unfortunately she doesn't see the smirk on Akeno's face.

"You're right Irina the water won't do anything, but this will!" Akeno smirks preparing her attack.

" _SHIT!"_ Irina curses realizing she's been fooled.

"TAKE THIS **HOLY LIGHTNING!** " Akeno screams firing her Holy Lightning along the floor. Luckily for Tsubaki there's no water around her so the lightning flows along the water and slams into Irina. As Irina's screams fill the arena, Akeno smiles believing she's managed to take the crucial victory for her team.

" _Not bad Akeno, that was a clever trick. It's too bad that I had a backup plan."_ Irina says as she falls to the ground and vanishes in a parade of white feathers.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki says shocked at the feathers appearance. "Damm it! We had her Akeno! I thought that would've been enough."

"Guess not Tsubaki, I'm sure it's similar to a dragonic clone." Akeno says

"So where will Irina appear next?" Tsubaki asks worried.

" _Right behind you, Tsubaki. I'd say you're finished."_ Irina says with a brutal smirk.

All of the sudden Tsubaki's back is pierced by Irina's blade. "Dammit!" Tsubaki curses as she falls to the ground defeated.

(Team Kuoh Queen defeated)

(Team Kuoh Base)

"What the heck happened?" Rias screams stunned. "I thought Akeno had her. Now thanks to that stab Tsubaki's down."

"Rias, she obviously used a clone. Remember, Issei can use dragonic clones, so I'm sure that Irina has some type of clone technique." Sona says calmly analyzing.

"Yes, I get that Sona, but how can we win?" Rias says terrified.

'Rias is right. At the moment they've lost nobody and most of their fighters are still primed and ready. What in the world do we do?' Sona thought panicking. Sona knew they were finished. With a full powered Vali and a hardly damaged Arthur, the Kuoh team stood no chance. Unfortunately for Sona, things got worse as Irina began to dominate Akeno since the battle was once again 1 v 1.

(Battlefield)

Now that Tsubaki was out, Akeno was helpless. Akeno was forced into a defensive battle style since her Holy Lightning wouldn't be as affective because of Irina's training. As a result she was constantly running or dodging. For Akeno, close combat was her greatest weakness and now being faced with the swordsman Irina, Akeno was doomed. Now panting heavily because of the slashes Irina had been giving, Akeno knew it was over. With Irina's latest slash, Akeno knew she was beaten so she decided to find out some important information.

"Irina, before I go I want to ask you a question." Akeno says hopefully.

Continuing to keep her guard up Irina responds. _"Fine Akeno, what do you want to know?"_ For Irina this was odd but considering the battle was over, she supposed it was fine.

"Did Issei take us seriously in this battle?" Akeno asks curious.

" _Yes Akeno, he did. Let's face it, most battles I don't get to go all out like this. Arthur, Vali and Issei usually dominate the fighting. I'm glad we could have this battle and you were a wonderful opponent."_ Irina says smiling. Finally finishing off Akeno; Irina makes her way back knowing her master will praise her even more.

(Observatory)

"Rias and her group lost again." Sirzechs says stunned. "I never imagined that these guys were this strong."

"Why are you so surprised, Sirzechs?" Azazel says smirking. "These guys have been by Issei's side for years. Rias and her gang are probably just surprised because they never really got to witness them fight seriously."

(Team Issei base)

" _Master, this is going even better than you planned, huh?"_ Vali says with a smirk. The two are relaxed since thanks to the planning and execution by his team. Everyone is defeated besides Sona, Rias, and Saji.

" _So what will you do? It seems now's the time to finally end this."_ Vali says smirking.

All of the sudden Irina returns to the base with her cheerful visage. _"So Issei, how did I do?"_ Irina says smiling although she already knows the answer.

" _ **You did fantastic ,Irina."**_ Issei says smiling. _**"The battle is all but ours and there's only one thing left to do.**_ " Issei says turning to his former rival with a smirk.

" _So I guess it's finally my turn huh?"_ Vali says thrilled as he finally has his moment.

" _Yes, Vali, it is. Go show them the power of the White Dragon Emperor."_ Issei says thrilled because the battle is about to end.

" _Master, I'm going too. It's only right that I get to finish off that Saji kid. He survived last time because of the burst mode, but I won't make that mistake again."_ Bikou says determined.

" _ **Go ahead Bikou."**_ Issei says smiling underneath the mask.

(Team Kuoh Base)

"Rias, what do we do? There's no way we can win." Sona says worried. "We have to beat three people, and then beat Vali and Issei."

"Well for now, let's go. I'm sure that now Vali will show up. If we work together we might be able to get a victory." Rias says with a smirk.

"Fine Rias, let's give it one last go." Sona says determined to show off her power.

(Battlefield)

The time has come for the final series of battles and the combatants all acknowledge it as such. Arriving on the battlefield; Bikou, Vali, Rias, and Sona sit waiting. Sona is wearing the outfit Serafall gave her, which delighted her sister watching.

"So Vali, we finally face you huh?" Rias says nervous. For Rias having trained under Vali, she's well aware of the difficulty of the task remaining to her.

" _Yep Rias, it's a shame. I was hoping you guys would win a few of the skirmishes so I could watch you duke it out with Issei, but I suppose that can't be helped."_ As everybody gets into their battle stances the tension in the air is clear.

" _Wait wait wait. Before you beat the two kings Vali, I want to face Vitra again. Please please."_ Bikou begs obnoxiously.

Pausing for a second Vali tries to mentally communicate with Issei, presumably to get permission. As the group waits, Sona and Rias discuss some strategy.

Rias whispers to Sona. "Listen Sona, what we need to do is this. Bikou will surely be distracted trying to fight Saji. We can take him out by surprising him."

"Got it Rias." Sona whispers back. Vali hears the girls but chooses to ignore it.

" _Bikou, Master just told me that you may have your battle, but if you lose, you'll face heavy punishment and not from him; your punishment will come from, as you call him, the old man."_

Shuddering quickly Bikou seems regretful but determined. Saji activates his Vitra gears and focuses his energy. Bikou does the same, returning to the **Super Bikou** mode from earlier.

"Saji, good luck." Sona says as she kisses the Prison Dragon once more.

"Got it Sona." Saji says heavily determined. As Saji charges Bikou he zig zags around the monkey trying to confuse his opponent. Bikou fortunately is not fooled as he sits and concentrates, using his senjutsu to try to sense Saji's attack. This tactic works extremely fast.

" _Gotcha Saji!"_ Bikou says as he sends Saji to the wall with a fast kick. As Saji hits the wall Sona and Rias are shocked not expecting that level of speed. Saji is dazed but as he tries to get up he notices Bikou charging at him once again.

" _Goodbye Saji!_ **SUPER DRAGON FIST!"** Bikou shouts as a flaming senjutsu fist nails Saji finishing him off again.

(Team Kuoh Pawn Defeated)

Bikou smiles at his work powering down knowing that his part is over Bikou walks back towards the base. Thinking they have an opening, Sona and Rias fire attacks at Bikou who quickly dodges. _"Nice try ladies, but I knew you'd try that. I was on my guard since those girls used it before."_ Bikou says calmly leaving a shocked Rias and Sona.

" _Now then ladies let's get going."_ Vali says getting into a battle stance.

"Alright Vali, let's do this" Rias says, determined to show her old teacher what she can do.

"Hmm, I guess if we're gonna go down, we go down fighting." Sona says smirking as she focuses her energy as well.

Everybody watching gets extremely tense as its clear the exchange that's about to happen is the final one of this long rating game. The battle between the White Dragon Emperor and the siblings of the Maou is about to begin.

That's it for chapter 37. Yeah it's a cliffhanger, but I felt this was a good place to end it. The battle between Akeno, Tsubaki, and Irina may be lacking, but I think I just wanted to get them in but I kinda ran out of ideas. I didn't wanna give Tsubaki BB yet too early. So you guys know I was extremely tempted to have a situation where instead of sending out Vali. I was going to use Issei. I changed my mind though because this was mostly about the other members showing off. If people are upset that the battles have been so one sided that was mostly the point. Anyway the next chapter will end this arc. Afterwards is volume 6, which will give me some fun material to work with. Anyway until next time.


	45. Final Showdown

Chapter 38: Final Showdown

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD, I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 38 everybody. The final showdown has arrived at last. Today Vali will face Rias and Sona in what is sure to be an excellent battle.

The entire viewing audience is glued to their monitors as the White Dragon Emperor finally enters the battle. Everybody is aware that the combined strength of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri is great, but they also know that the White Dragon Emperor is stronger. Truth be told everybody hoped Draconis would make his appearance, but the way that the Gremory and Sitri teams combined strength was completely neutralized by the Order showed that perhaps that battle may not be the one everybody would truly enjoy.

(Battlefield)

As Vali and Rias prepare their stances the tension in the room continues to grow. Everybody is unaware of who will make the first move. The honor eventually came to Rias. Who powered up a massive Power of Destruction attack.

"Take this Vali!" Rias shouts as she fires her grand attack. Sona sits back and waits because she doesn't know what the mighty dragon will do. To everybody's shock instead of divide the attack Vali simply deflects it as though it were a beach ball.

" _Not bad Rias, I was hoping you'd have something much better, but I guess that's it."_ Vali says smugly after deflecting the attack.

"Impossible! How can he deflect that attack?" Sona yells in shock. 'That attack was extremely powerful by Rias's standards, so for him to so easily block it means something.' Sona thinks as she starts to focus again. Looking down she's shocked when she realizes that Vali is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Sona shouts looking around hoping to find some clue as to her opponent's whereabouts.

" _The Khaos Brigade won't give you time to think. You simply have to fight."_ Vali says sneaking behind Sona. Before Sona can react a quick kick sends the young Sitri flying.

'What the...Vali's so fast!' Rias says shocked as she tries to stay focused. Realizing she cannot win if she stays still, Rias begins to use her wings to fly around the arena. Sona who quickly recovers does the same. The girls hope that thanks to this Vali can't get a handle on them.

"Rias that strategy is fine if you want to avoid my attacks but not if you want to hit me." Vali says smiling. "Then again you won't dodge my attacks that way." Vali says concentrating for a second as a magic circle appears. " **DRAGON DRONES!** " Vali shouts as a bunch of mini dragons appear out of the circle.

"WE'RE FINISHED!" Sona shouts as she realizes that she and Rias are trapped. The drones surround Rias and Sona, who have nowhere to go. The drones then fire mini dragon shots at the girls, and despite Rias's attempts to fly away, she gets blasted by a constant barrage.

(Observatory)

As Rias and Sona get devastated from Vali's Dragon Drones. Sirzechs and the gang watch in horror reflecting on what's happened so far."

"Azazel what in the world is this. I know you gave them some battle data but you didn't tell them about anything like this." Sirzechs screams furious at what's happened.

"Sirzechs you can't possibly be that foolish can you." Azazel says smiling. "The fact I gave them that much is a gift."

" _ **Azazel is right Sirzechs. Even when I gave him that data, Azazel knew it would be of very little help."**_ Draconis says shocking everybody.

"What are you doing here boy?" Odin says shocked.

"Lord Odin, be nice." Rossweise says calmly.

" _ **Oh please, the old geezer is right. By all accounts I should be at the game but this is merely a clone."**_ Issei says with a smile at Rossweise. Turning to Sirzechs he explains the truth. _**"This game was supposed to prepare them for the Khaos Brigade, that's true, but it had three other purposes that were hidden away."**_

"What are those purposes Issei, and why didn't you tell us about them?" Sirzechs says getting angrier and angrier.

"He didn't tell you because if he told you, it would lessen the impact of the game if the groups knew what was going to happen." Azazel says calmly.

" _ **That's right."**_ Issei says taking off his helmet so everybody can see his face. (AN I'm switching back to Issei's formatting since the Draconis mask is off) _**"**_ _The first hidden purpose was to show off the strength of the order itself to devil-kind. If we fought against two of the top young devils and descendants of the Maou and won, it shows off our strength. The second hidden purpose was to allow the twin dragons and Asia to see the fighting strength of the team they were joining."_

"Who are the twin dragons?" Sirzechs says calmly.

" _That would be us, Lord Sirzechs."_ Murayama and Katase say appearing out of nowhere.

" _After Issei left, Rias lost eight pawn pieces, so Issei decided to let us join Rias's peerage."_ Murayama says calmly.

" _We're called the twin dragons because of the fact that we have the souls of Ddraig's two kids in our sacred gear."_ Katase explains smiling.

" _Anyway, I wanted Murayama and Katase to be familiar with the battle strengths of the team since they haven't had much to do with them since they've joined."_ Issei says smiling.

"Okay fine but that's only two. What was the final purpose?" Sirzechs says calmly.

"The final hidden purpose was for Rias and Sona to realize that if they want to achieve their goals they'll have to get far stronger." Serafall says with a disappointed smile.

" _When did you figure that out, Serafall?"_ Issei says smiling as they watch Vali's drones continue to devastate Rias.

"The moment you let me give Sona that dress she is wearing." Serafall says her bubbly features getting serious. "Once you did that, you basically said 'No matter how powerful you girls are you'll still win.' The fact you basically gave the data of your team away showed you knew the result before it started."

" _That's right."_ Issei says with a twinge of melancholy. _"I knew Rias and group could never beat us. I simply let it happen because Rias needed to realize sometimes you're simply outmatched. The Path of the Dragon was supposed to reinforce that."_

" _Yep, I realized that even if they tried their best, they were never going to beat even Natsu."_ Azazel said smugly. _"Once I figured that out, it was clear that I had to at least give them some confidence and belief going in. Although I hoped it would have made them more cautious."_

" _In the end, Rias and gang were not strong enough. No matter, this battle is just a stepping stone. Rias will realize what must be done and double their training efforts. I'm sure Sona will do the same."_ Issei says as he Murayama and Katase leave.

(Battlefield)

As the smoke clears from the dragon drone attacks, Rias and Sona are on the ground. The mini dragon drones may not have had the legendary Divine Dividing's power, but it's clear that the girls were overmatched.

"Why didn't you come out from the start?" Rias says panting on the ground. "If you did that, you guys would've easily won. I doubt any of us could've stopped the dragon drones."

Vali sits smugly realizing what Rias means. "You're 100% right Rias. The truth is Arthur, Kuroka and myself together could sit here and crush your entire team. But doing that serves no purpose."

Realizing what he means Sona speaks up. "In other words, you wanted us to realize just how much training we need to do. After all, if we just lost to you, it would hurt, but letting Le Fay and Irina and Bikou play a role is different." Sona says with a twitch.

" _Exactly. We figured you guys were hoping to get three wins over Le Fay, Irina, and Bikou. Once that happened you'd goad Issei into coming out and then overwhelm him using the revives and phoenix tears to keep yourselves up for the fight."_ Vali says smiling. _"But that was never going to work."_ Vali says as he begins to get serious. Powering up the room fills with energy and even those in the observatory not far away can feel the power output coming through the room.

 **(BALANCE BREAKER)**

(Observatory)

"Incredible what power." Sirzechs says shocked at the energy Vali is putting out in the White Armor of Divine Dividings Balance Breaker.

'You've grown so powerful Vali. Man if you turned on us, we'd be doomed.' Azazel thinks to himself laughing heavily.

(Battlefield)

As the power of the White Dragon fills the arena Sona and Rias are stunned.

"This power is huge." Rias says terrified.

"How can one person have this much strength." Sona says similarly shocked.

" _This is nothing Rias."_ Vali says with a smug output. Now in the Divine Dividing Balance Breaker the full power that the White Dragon possesses is clear. _"Issei, your former pawn, has about three times my strength, and that's without even using a boost."_

As the entire crowd is shocked by the realization, Rias and Sona have accepted their fate.

"I see, so he's that powerful." Rias says, understanding that even if Issei appeared, their entire group would've been demolished. "As King, I surrender." Rias says ending the battle.

(Team Kuoh King surrenders)

A few hours later, Rias and group are in the hospital getting healed by Asia and the rest of the healers assigned to the group.

Sirzechs and Serafall arrive to talk to the defeated group and it's clear that everybody is still worn out.

"Everyone, you did a fine job." Sirzechs says with a smile. "Although you were outmatched, you fought well and, as Rias's brother and the Devil King Lucifer, I'm proud of you guys."

"But big brother, we lost badly." Rias says with regret on her face. "We didn't get one major victory in."

" _Foolish Rias, you were never meant to."_ Issei says popping into the room.

"ISSEI! What are you doing here?" Rias says a bit embarrassed.

" _I came because you guys are my allies."_ Issei says in his trademark smile. _"Listen Rias, we went hard on you because you may not realize this, but the battles to come are hard. I may have dealt with Kokabiel and left the Cerberus to you guys, but I won't always be there." This battle was supposed to get you to realize that in order to protect the future, you will need far more power. Because let's face it, the Khaos Brigade is made up of members of the old Maou faction. It's likely you'll have to face far stronger opponents and you must be ready to fight without relying on me." Issei says his trademark smile appearing. "Rest up and get ready to train. The twin dragons will finally be at your disposal, and Asia will join your training as well. She has some power herself in addition to her healing. Get stronger and be ready because now you'll face other devils, and they won't be as kind as I am."_ Issei says leaving but not before kissing Rias on the head.

(Unknown location)

"Now that the show is over, it's time for the youth devils to take stage!" A tall figure says sitting on a makeshift thrown.

"Not to worry, Lord Shalba, when the time comes for me to face Rias, I'll defeat her and set the stage for the Old Maou factions to attack." A young man with black hair says smiling viciously.

"You'd better Diodora, the entire plan hinges on you handling your business" The figure, whose name is Shalba, says strictly.

"Of course, Lord Shalba. Now I have to get going." The young man, who's revealed to be Diodora, says smiling.

As the young man walks away a vicious smile appears on his face. "Asia Argento, you will soon be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That's it for chapter 38. So yeah, this ends the battle between the order and Team Kuoh. I bet some of you were hoping for an epic battle, but really as I said in the chapter that was never going to be the case. A few things to make sure you guys are aware of moving forward. I will not be doing the Sona vs Rias battle, I've never liked that battle frankly, and this was far more fun. The next chapter is going to start the Diodora Astaroth arc. There are going to be some changes from the original since the players are different. One particular change I'm looking forward to. After that instead of short stories I'm going to do a different arc to introduce the person I've decided will be her second knight since obviously Xenovia is not a member of Rias's peerage or a member of the order. Get ready volume 6 is coming.


	46. Return to Normalcy

Chapter 39: Return to Normalcy

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD, I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 39 and the start of the Diodora arc. This arc will feature a lot of fun stuff. It will mostly play out the same but the biggest difference will be the battle with a few surprises.

" _It's nice to get back to a normal school day, huh Mury?"_ Katase says as she walks to her classroom with her longtime friend.

" _Yeah, I agree, Katase."_ Murayama says shrugging.

It had been a tough time for the kendo duo over the last three weeks. Since they watched the order battle against Rias and Sona's forces, the kendo girls have had quite the adventure. Soon after the battle was over, the two begun more serious traning with Rias. Rias has learned more about the girl's battle strength having them and a boosted gasper participate in training. A few days after the battle with the order, it was decided Rias and Sona would face each other in a rating game. This game took place a week later. Naturally training for that was difficult. The rating game was more interesting than expected, with Rias getting a narrow win over Sona. Murayama and Katase fought hard and did deal some damage, but sadly for Katase her battle gear had yet to awaken. For the twin dragons it also meant being away from their Master who had stayed out of Rias's way during the whole time. It's been a few weeks since then and the time came to resume their normal school life. For the two it meant dealing with Matsuda and Motohama again.

" _Hey Mury, do you think I can have a little alone time with Issei when those idiots try to peek on us?"_ Katase asks blushing slightly.

" _Don't know, you'll have to talk to him about that."_ Murayama says bluntly. Not long after, the two girls arrived in class and sat down waiting for the lazy version of their powerful master.

True to form Issei arrives in his usual nonchalant manor and Irina and Xenovia were by his side. Of course the relationship between Issei and Murayama was still hidden; which meant naturally the relationship with Katase also had to remain a secret. This depressed the young woman. But the person who was most depressed by the recent events was Asia.

"Hey Asia, are you okay?" A young woman with brown pigtails asked worried.

' _Kiryuu, I'm fine."_ Asia said although her depression was clear. One of the surprises of the battle was a revelation that Asia could hold her own in a battle. Using the Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir, along with Twiilight healing Asia did some serious damage.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kiryuu replied although she didn't buy it. Luckily for Kiryuu things would get interesting soon enough.

"Alright guys, it's time to decide on the events for the class festival." Kiryuu said gathering the class during homeroom. Groans appeared from the entire class as events were finally decided.

As the events were decided the group seemed to be far more interested in relaxing.  
"Hey Issei, there's something on your armpit." Kiryuu shouted in the middle of selection.

" _Spare me Kiryuu. What event are you trying to sign me up for?"_ Issei says aware of the girls plan.

"Darn, I wanted to trick you, but it's just the three legged race with Asia." Kiryuu says amused at his recent attitude.

" _Very well, sign me up."_ Issei says smirking returning to his nap.

The rest of the day went off without a major hitch. Thanks to the fact there was no club practice, the kendo duo walked back to Rias's residence to meet up with her. Murayama and Katase moved into his old house to stay with Asia so the three girls could truly bond with their new team. As the girls walk home a young man with blue-green hair runs into them. He's wearing a white fur jacket and a matching black jacket.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going." As the young man looks up he recognizes a familiar face. "It's been a long time Asia Argento." The young man says with a seemingly innocent smile.

" _Who are you?"_ Katase says quickly jumping in front of him.

"I'm sorry my name is Diodora Astaroth. As for who I am, Asia should recognize me." The young man says taking off his jacket and shirt to reveal a large scar on his body.

" _It can't be. You are..."_ Asia says shocked.

"Yes, I'm the devil you saved many years ago." Diodora says smiling.

" _Listen Asia, let's go."_ Katase says nervous about the young man. As she drags the girl away a look of amusement shows up on his face which the girls seem to have missed.

(Rias's house I.E Issei's old one)

"I see. So Diodora Astaroth appeared in front of you." Rias says concerned. Although she's rarely had a reason to doubt her, the fact that Issei suspected him long ago means she must be cautious.

" _Yes he did. A lot has changed since then, Lady Rias, so don't worry."_ Asia says trying not to worry her master.

" _So Rias what do you want us to do?"_ Katase asks nervously.

"For now we inform Issei. I think he'll want to know about that." Rias says nervously.

" _Understood."_ Murayama says leaving.

(At the OOD Base)

Issei is having a meeting with the key players in the three factions. Michael, Azazel, and Baraqiel along with Sirzechs and Serafall are talking at Issei's base.

"Issei, how is Xenovia doing?" Michael asks nervously. "Is she getting along with everybody just fine?"

" _Yes, Xenovia has behaved so far. I must admit I'm surprised you made her an angel, Michael."_ Issei says smirking.

"Of course given her allegiance to God before, she makes a perfect candidate." Michael says smiling.

" _Michael, let me tell you a little secret. Making that girl an angel was a mistake because she'll fall extremely quickly. I don't mind because I think the idea is hysterical."_ Azazel says laughing.

" _Azazel is right, Michael, Xenovia is fascinated with sex and she's already been deflowered. Though i promise i wont do anything from now on."_ Issei says amused.

"Oh my, thank you for telling me that." Michael says with a sweatdrop.

*KNOCK *KNOCK

" _Master Draconis, I need to speak with you immediately."_ Murayama says from outside of the meeting hall.

" _Come in Murayama, I'm in the middle of something, but they will understand."_ Issei says smiling.

As she walks in Murayama is shocked to find the three faction leaders are speaking with Issei. _"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you that Diodora Astaroth has made contact with Asia Argento."_

To the shock of everybody around Issei gets a cruel smile around his face. _"Excellent, I wondered when he would do that. Murayama, leave us now."_ Issei says sending the young girl away, casting a privacy barrier to ensure Murayama doesn't try to listen in.

"Issei, what are you thinking?" Sirzechs says curiously. To Sirzechs it's odd that Issei exclude a member of his forces about important information.

Turning to the Devil King, Issei makes a shocking announcement. _"I'd wager rather heavily that Diodora Astaroth is working for the Khaos Brigade. I think he's been spying for them for years."_ Issei says grinning.

"How can you be sure?" Sirzechs says wondering.

" _I have multiple reasons, chief among them is the fact that he was seen by the church that I destroyed after the Raynare incident. I believe he was there targeting Asia Argento."_ Issei says bluntly.

"What other reasoning do you have because surely that can't be all?" Sirzechs says angrily. He knows if you're going to accuse somebody of treason especially when they're connected to a Maou, you better have important proof.

" _Glad you asked Sirzechs. I had one of my spies sneak into the Astaroth household where Diodora's lives. I got images of his servants and it was quite interesting."_ Issei says before showing the pictures to everyone. "I _adjusted them so you only see their faces, since he does have quite a bit of sex."_ Issei says calmly before showing the images on a screen.

"Issei are you 100% certain these are the girls real faces?" Michael says horrified recognizing the faces that he's been shown.

" _Yes, I am 100% certain."_ Issei says knowing Michael is about to confirm what he long suspected.

"That's unbelievable. These women are all former Holy Maidens that were involved in events that caused them to be exiled from the church. They vanished soon after these incidents as well. We've been searching for some of these girls for many years." Michael says to the horror of the rest of the group.

" _As I feared. Diodora organized these events to ensure that the maidens fell into his hands."_ Issei says with regret.

"Issei, how certain are you of this?" Sirzechs says worried.

" _I'm certain enough to say that you should have Rias challenge Diodora next. That way we can smoke the Khaos Brigade out and heavily damage them. Plus it gives me an excuse to get rid of the young man."_ Issei says with a demonic grin.

"I'm assuming you have a plan then?" Sirzechs says calmly.

" _Yes I do, I'll explain it now."_ Issei says before explaining his ultimate plan to the young girl.

As the meeting comes to an end Issei is alone relaxing in his thoughts. To his surprise, Katase comes to visit him. Her nervous expression tells Issei there's something important on her mind.

" _Hi Issei, do you have a minute?"_ Katase asks nervously.

" _Of course Katase, what is it?"_ Issei says smiling.

" _You know that I still haven't obtained my battle gear, right?"_ Katase says nervously.

"Yes, so what's your point?" Issei asks amused.

" _After our test with Joey, Stardust told me that the key to finding my battle gear is to discover my purpose. Well...what happens if I don't find it?"_ Katase says crying.

" _Katase, if you're worried I will abandon you, stop. The minute you joined the order, I promised that you would serve by my side without question."_ Issei says calmly embracing Katase.

"Issei, you promise you won't abandon me?" Katase says nervously going in to kiss the man that only half a year ago she would've never imagined being in this situation with.

" _Unfortunately we're going to have to stop there, Katase."_ Issei says stopping the young woman. Quickly applying a sleeping spell, Issei watches as Katase falls asleep on his bed.

" _You could've stopped her anytime, Murayama."_ Issei says to his pupil who has managed to sneak in.

" _Sorry, I wanted to see if you'd go all the way."_ Murayama says cheekily.

" _Yare yare. Take her back home."_ Issei says handing Katase to her friend. As the two leave Issei is left wondering what will happen next.

" **You know why she hasn't activated her battle gear don't you?"** Ddraig asks Issei.

" _Yes I do Ddraig, and she'll accomplish it soon. She just needs that motivation."_ Issei says smiling. _"By the way, before you even go there, the reason I didn't take her is because that makes me no better than Diodora."_

" **You're far too kind. I imagine your buddies would probably kill you if they realized what you give up."**

" _Yes, they would. But then again, they couldn't kill me."_ Issei says smiling. _"Anyway Ddraig, things are about to get very interesting."_

" **They sure are partner, they sure are."**

(Diodora Astaroth's base)

For Diodora Astaroth, the reunion was far more then he suspected.

"Be careful Diodora, things may not go as well as you planned." Shalba Beelzebub says nonchalantly.

"I know Shalba, but don't worry. Thanks to Ophis's power, I'll be fine." Diodora says calmly.

"I won't be able to help you if you screw up, boy." Shalba says strictly. "I'm headed on a separate mission, as a result I won't be able to help you if you somehow mess up. I've prepared the soldiers for when the time comes to spring your move." Shalba says calmly.

"Excellent. The moment I face Rias Gremory, I'll get everything I want." Diodora says cackling into the night sky.

That's it for chapter 39. Things are just getting started. Obviously there's a lot about to happen in this arc and this is just the beginning. Xenovia being made an angel is one of the changes I've mentioned and it will change things up slightly. One thing to mention, If you guys absolutely want it I will write the Sona Rias battle for you, but only if you want me to. I would rather not, but if I do, it will be a long chapter to ensure a proper battle. Anywho, next chapter preparations for the school festival take school life to a whole different level. Along with a revelation that will make life far harder for the Gremory group. Also a heads up the chapters are going to start getting much longer so be prepared for that.


	47. Everyone's Issues

Chapter 40: Everyone's Issues

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 40. Thanks to Diodora re-introducing himself into Asia's life everyone is on high alert. Murayama and Katase are worried for Asia, but Katase has her own issues to deal with. Well let's see what happens.

Although things have gotten crazy on the devil side for Issei and crew, right now the normal side takes precedent. Their class is preparing for the festival and for now things are much more relaxed.

"Ahh, Issei, aren't breasts so wonderful?" Matsuda says grinning.

"Matsuda's right, Issei. Why can't you sit back and enjoy the fun?" Motohama says agreeing.

That's right, apparently the school that Matsuda and Motohama went to in Italy kicked them out so they we're sent back. Although Irina and Xenovia enjoyed here enough they decided to stay along or at least that's the story the girls are giving to everybody.

Issei and his perverted buddies are relaxing as they watch an unusual race. Xenovia and Irina are in a race with the kendo duo, Murayama and Katase. As the race begins Matsuda and Motohama are shocked at the speed the girls are using.

"Dammit! They're moving so fast we can't see their tits." Motohama says annoyed.

" _If only you fools knew why they were running so fast. Hehehe!"_ Issei thinks to himself. Having overheard the two, he knows the kendo duo and Xenovia and Irina all want to have some alone time with Issei. So they decided with a race who would get it. To Issei's amusement, the winner is Xenovia, who looks to Issei with a lustful smile. One that's not missed by Matsuda and Motohama who both punch Issei in the face in anger. As the two continue to attack, they're interrupted by Kiryuu.

"If you fools are done fighting, Issei has practice of his own to do." Kiryuu says grinning.

" _Umm...Issei? Are you alright?"_ Asia says worried.

Getting up quickly, Issei has to leave his two buddies. _"Sorry Matsuda, Motohama, I have to help Asia practice for the three legged race."_

"Don't do something the fools would do, Issei." Kiryuu says snickering.

" _If only she realized that Asia would love it if I did that."_ Issei snickers to himself deciding to get a little more upset. _"Geez, Kiryuu! I won't, give me a break!"_ Issei screams sarcastically.

As the two practiced it was clear that Asia was having her difficulties. After a few stumbles, Issei takes a chance to talk with his blonde servant.

" _Asia, what's the matter? It seems like something is bothering you."_ Issei says faking a bit of worry.

Keeping in mind they are currently around friends Asia says. _"Issei-san, let's talk after class."_ Asia says aware that this business is of a supernatural nature.

As the two continue their practice nothing else happens and the day ends with very little problem. Before the end of the day, Issei talks to Katase and Murayama and tells them he placed a locator on Matsuda and Motohama so the girls can detect them without needing him. Something they were not pleased about. Once the day was over, Issei and Asia walk up to the roof of the school hoping to talk. A fact not unnoticed by her friend, Kiryuu.

(Rooftop)

" _What are you hiding, Master Draconis?"_ Asia says talking more in the style she uses when with the order. Something not noticed by her partner.

" _What do you mean, Asia?"_ Issei says innocently although his concern is clear.

" _When Murayama told you about me meeting Diodora again, you were meeting with the three faction leaders. After she told you what happened you got a massive smile and she was sent away. I wanna know what you're hiding from me."_ Asia says rather angrily.

Deciding it will do no good to hide it for much longer Issei gives in. _"Asia what I'm hiding is the fact that Diodora set you up to be expelled as a Holy Maiden. Once you were kicked out, he would find you and claim you for himself."_ Issei says bluntly to the shock of Asia.

" _You're lying, Master. Please telling me you're lying."_ Asia says sobbing tears of sadness and rage.

" _No Asia, I'm not. He's a spy for the Khaos Brigade, and I'm going to deal with him."_ Issei says smiling.

" _Master, if what you say is true; I should be the one to make him pay."_ Asia says getting a surprisingly angry look in her eyes.

" _Very well Asia, but what I need you to do is…."_ Issei whispers instructions in Asia's ear.

(Issei's house)

Rias is more and more worried about everything that's going on. In the few days since Diodora revealed himself, many gifts have been coming to the Gremory house from the young devil all meant for Asia.

"Seems he's very serious about Asia." Rias says with a smirk. Sitting with her for breakfast is her peerage sans Asia, who went with Issei for morning training.

"Uffufu, what does Issei think about this?" Akeno says looking at the kendo duo specifically.

" _We don't know. Master has refused to say anything to us."_ Murayama says concerned.

" _It's weird; he's hiding something for sure."_ Katase says annoyed.

"Well how about we give him a little grief today as payback?" Rias says with a smirk.

" _What do you mean, Lady Rias?"_ Katase says smirking as Rias whispers a devious thought to her new servants.

(Kuoh Academy)

" _ACHOO"_ Issei sneezes causing him to slip with Asia as they train for the three legged race early without too much problem.

" _Ahh, Master! Are you okay?"_ Asia says worried. Because of the fact it's the two of them, Asia is speaking more formally with her master.

" _Yes, I'm fine Asia. It appears as though some people are talking about me."_ Issei says amused.

" _Well that can't be helped for now Master."_ Asia says jokingly. _"By the way, don't worry, I loved being a holy maiden and although that time was precious, the time that I have now is just as important."_ Asia says calmly.

" _I know, Asia. I've been talking to Michael about what they can do about restoring your status as a Holy Maiden, but he seems hesitant to do so."_ Issei says with a twinge of annoyance.

"Don't worry, I can help more people as a member of the order then I did now." Asia says smiling.

" _What a beautiful scene so early in the morning."_ Irina says crying as she arrives with Xenovia.

"I agree it's so good to see that despite everything that's happened, you're still loyal to god Asia." Xenovia says with a similar smile.

" _So Irina, I assume everything is in place."_ Issei says smiling savagely.

" _Yes, but Issei, why are we using Rias as bait?"_ Irina says worried.

" _Irina this is a war we're fighting and plus, if Rias knows what we're up to it cheapens everything because the key is deception."_ Issei says as he goes over to his servant with a smile. _"Also, think about it this way; the Khaos Brigade will surely have something planned so I'll simply play a game alongside them. That and I wanna see how my Twin Dragons will grow."_ Issei says with a devious grin. _"Listen guys, I have to go put the stuff away, so I'll see you in class."_ Issei says heading towards the shed to clean things up.

"I'm gonna go help him." Xenovia says with an excited grin on her face.

Not thinking much of it, Irina is nonchalant at first but then she realizing. _"Wait! Xenovia you aren't going to..."_ Irina says panicking knowing what her friend is after. Running after her, Irina quickly remembers thanks to that race she has earned the right. Irina can only hope her master shows rare restraint and doesn't claim her friend as one of his own.

(Shed)

Issei quickly finishes cleaning the shed using his magic powers to speed things up. Turning around he's amused to find a guest has joined him. As well as another who's waiting outside for the end result.

" _Hello Xenovia, I take it you wanted to claim your prize from the race yesterday?"_ Issei says smirking.

Xenovia is taken aback for a moment after realizing that he heard the girls talking. "That's right. I finally get some time alone with you and I'm tired of how you favor Irina." Xenovia says slowly making her way towards the dragon.

Wondering what to do Issei gets a small idea. _"Alright Xenovia, I'll do what you want but you need to do something for me first."_

"What's that Issei?" Xenovia says smiling knowing her chance has finally come.

" _Reveal your angel wings to me. Do that and I'll grant your request."_

Outside a certain comrade of Issei's is stunned. _"Dammit Issei why did you have to accept her? What am I going to do?"_ Irina thinks, panicking at the very dangerous possibility that's about to occur.

 **LEMON START:**

Revealing her wings, Xenovia smiles taking of her shirt and green blue bra revealing her breasts to the young lustful dragon.

" _Come to me, Xenovia."_ Issei says motioning to Xenovia to come to him. Quickly grabbing her breasts, Issei kneads the flesh back and forth while using his tongue to pleasure her nipples.

As Xenovia's moans fill the shed even Irina outside is getting slightly wet. _"Damn it Issei! Why are you doing this? Lord Michael will be furious!"_ Irina curses.

" _My my, for an angel, you're rather slutty."_ Issei taunts, continuing his ministrations, watching as Xenovia's wings flicker more and more.

"Issei please do me down there next." Xenovia motions to her bloomers knowing that pure pleasure is on her way.

" _Very well, Xenovia."_ Issei grins as he reaches down sliding her bloomers over to reveal a panty set matching her bra from earlier. Issei quickly slides a few fingers inside making sure to reach as deep as he can. While at the same time resuming his work on her breasts.

As Xenovia's moans continue, outside Irina is still panicking knowing that pretty soon Issei will finish the young girl off. Once that happens very little can stop Issei from causing the new angel to completely fall.

"AHH! Issei! I'm cumming!" Xenovia shouts knowing her release has finally arrived. As Issei's actions continue the young man watches carefully making sure the wings still flicker to show that Xenovia hasn't completely fallen. A moment later Xenovia's juices coat the floor.

Not forgetting about his guest outside Issei smirks once more as he yells. _"Alright Xenovia, now it's time for the main event!_

"Alright Issei, claim me as your own." Xenovia says. Issei reaches a hand out towards Xenovia smirking at the same time.

Panicking at what's about to happen. Irina slams the door open screaming. _"ISSEI, STOP! YOU CAN'T!"_

 **LEMON END**

" _You must think very little of me if you think I would go through with that, Irina."_ Issei says smirking.

Irina looks on stunned as Xenovia is on the ground knocked out.

(AN: No sexy time for you Xenovia. Sorry I couldn't resist doing that. Xenovia won't become a fallen angel that's just not my style.)

" _W-w-w-what happened? I thought you were going to..."_ Irina says stunned and stupefied.

" _Have sex with the joker of the angels, causing her to lose her purity and fall? Trust me, I'm strong, but even I couldn't fight the four seraphs and Dulio, because that's what would happen if I did that."_ Issei says smirking. As he walks by, Issei whispers to his childhood friend. _"You might wanna change your panties, they seem rather soaked."_

As Irina looks down blushing, she realizes the truth and Issei walks away laughing.

(Classroom)

After his amusing morning Issei sits in the class surrounded by Matsuda and Motohama who bug Issei about the girls they met during the time as students in Italy.

"So Issei, get this, the Italian girls are babes. Busts for days!" Matsuda rambles on to Issei's annoyance.

The door opens and Murayama and Katase walk in. To the shock of everyone, Katase walks over to Issei and plants a massive kiss on his lips and uses a little tongue. _"Good morning Issei."_ The young woman says making her way to her seat.

As Matsuda and Motohama sit gobsmacked, Murayama follows along planting her kiss, and to add to the fun straddles Issei a bit as well. _"How are you Issei?"_ Murayama says jokingly.

The entire class's jaws drop at the actions by the kendo duo. Xenovia and Irina enter the classroom next. Seeing the young man Xenovia walks over and plants the third kiss of the morning on the young man. To add to the surprise Xenovia gets on Issei's lap and places his hand on her breasts eliciting a slight moan from the bluenette. _"Next time we should properly finish this."_ She says making her way to the classroom.

" _Wait Xenovia! What the..."_ Irina stammers stunned at her friend's actions. _'Well this is payback for all his teasing.'_ Irina thinks as she straddles Issei much like Xenovia and plants a kiss on him, stunning the young man once again. Issei, who by that point has realized the girls are conspiring against him, goes with it even more by grabbing Irina's ass and letting the whole class watch stunned at what they're seeing. After getting up and getting going to her seat, the whole class erupts. In particular the perverted duo.

"DAMN YOU ISSEI!" The two scream going to punch Issei who quickly blocks them.

" _Alright, party's over."_ Issei says extremely annoyed. Casting a quick magic circle, Issei erases the minds of everybody in the classroom except for the girls and Asia who can resist the spell. _'Thank God Le Fay isn't in my class.'_ Issei groans ready for yet another long day.

(ORC during a break the same day)

The actions of Diodora have bothered everybody within the Kuoh Academy but the person most affected is her current master, Rias Gremory. Sure, she is the person who is Asia's King, but there's no doubt she serves Issei and the Order of Draconis. What will Rias do now that a member is in danger? Knowing she needed to talk to somebody within the order, she waited until Vali arrived hoping he could shed some light. "Hey Vali, do you have a minute?" Rias asked her "cousin", who was the second in command of the order.

" _Of course Rias, what do you want to talk about?"_ Vali says calmly.

"Recently Asia Argento has gathered the attention of Diodora Astaroth, one of the youth devils. I remember from the party that Diodora is the one who Asia saved, and now he seems intent on making her part of his peerage. What should I do?" Rias says in a rare serious tone.

' _Hmph, so Master was right after all. Now, what should I tell Rias without getting in Master's way?'_ Vali thinks, wondering how he's going to play things. _"Listen Rias, Issei hasn't told me anything at the moment, and because of that, act how you deem necessary. Just remember that as a King it's your job to make difficult decisions."_

"But what about the fact she's a member of the order. It's not my job to decide her fate." Rias pleads upset.

" _Then you have your answer Rias. Clearly you don't want to let Asia leave your peerage, so don't. As for Diodora, while I don't know what his plans are, I do know that if you trust your instincts then everything will work out."_ Vali says carefully.

"Thank you Vali. I'll see you in class." Rias says calmly.

As Vali leaves, he transports over to the rooftop to meet with his master. To his amusement his master has an exhausted expression. _"You look like you just fought a round with Tannin. What happened to you?"_ Vali says amused at his master's rare signs of exhaustion.

" _Murayama and Katase made out with me in front of my entire class. Then to add to things Xenovia and Irina got involved."_ Issei says with clear irritation on his face.

" _HAHAHAHA! I get it now. You had to erase all their memories and you were annoyed as hell at that."_ Vali laughs

" _Pretty much, it's another moment I'm glad Le Fay is with Arthur, but if I know her, she'll find out soon enough."_ Issei says with a sweatdrop.

" _MASTERRRRR! Why did you kiss the others and not mee!"_ Le Fay runs towards their master screaming.

"Too Late." Vali says chuckling as Issei chops Le Fay on the head.

" _Oww Master, what was that for?"_ Le fay says upset.

" _That was because Vali and I were talking and you interrupted with something foolish."_ Issei says annoyed.

" _But Masterrr!"_ Le fays pouts more until a glare from Issei stops her in her tracks. _"Sorry Master."_ Le fay says as she shrinks away.

" _Anyway Vali, we'll discuss this later. Break is ending and I need to get back to everyone else."_ Issei says trying to calm things down.

The rest of the day went without incident for Issei so he could relax preparing for what he knew would be an interesting few days. Rias however wouldn't have it that lucky.

(Issei's old house/Rias's current house)

The ORC sat at Issei's trying to figure out what their next move is going to be. Of course all the letters drove everybody batty.

" _God, look at all these letters. This guy is obsessed with Asia."_ Murayama says annoyed at all the fanfare. _"This guy needs to get a clue."_ She continues as a magic circle appears.

"Astaroth." Rias says irritated since she knows what's coming. Before Diodora arrives she gets rid of all the letters.

"Hello Rias, I'm sorry to interrupt you." Diodora says with a smile.

"So Diodora, what brings you to our house?" Rias says with a smile; although inside she's seething at the young man.

"I came because I wanted to make a trade with you. I wanted to trade bishops." Diodora says calmly.

"I see, so you want to trade for Asia." Rias says politely.

"Yes. I can offer you either of my bishops, I'm sure that they will be great for you." Diodora says showing two of the young women.

" _Afraid not pal. There's no way she's trading Asia to you."_ Murayama says angrily summoning her gauntlet and aiming it right at Diodora's head.

"Murayama, stop!" Rias says angrily. Although she understands the young girl's feelings.

Diodora looks up in anger at Murayama freezing her for a second. "A human brat who was fortunate enough to get the sacred gears of the heavenly dragons children shouldn't get involved. Plus, if the rumors are true, you and I have a lot in common." Diodora says smugly.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Murayama says shocked.

"I mean, if the rumors are true, you were saved by the Red Dragon Emperor just as I was saved by Asia. So you know all about falling in love." Diodora says to the shock of everybody.

" _How do you—"_ Murayama starts to say before she's cut off by Rias.

"Anyway, sorry about her, Diodora. She's a bit high strung. She's very close to Asia. Although I do agree with her on one thing. The Gremory do not trade peerage members. So Asia will stay with me."

"Very well Rias, I'll see you around." Diodora says calmly. As he leaves Murayama quickly notices the look on his eyes and it's not one she's comfortable with.

As everything calms down everyone reflects on the meeting.

" _I don't like this guy one bit."_ Katase says.

" _I agree Katase, the fact he knew about my circumstances is shocking."_ Murayama says worrying even more.

"Anyway, we can worry about him later." Rias says calmly. "By the way where is Asia?"

" _Seems Master wanted to talk with her about something."_ Katase says calmly.

As the group relaxes a bit more a magic circle arrives and out of it pops Issei cradling an exhausted Asia.

"Asia! Are you okay?" Rias says worried.

" _She's fine; she's just tired from a long day. After all, helping me when I train isn't an easy task for anybody."_ Issei says trying to calm the tense Rias.

After Issei goes to put Asia in bed to relax he rejoins the group. He's still slightly furious at the girls from their antics earlier but decides to worry about that later. _"So anything interesting happen A?"_ Issei says calmly.

"Well you see…" Rias says nervously as she goes on to explain what happened.

" _So Diodora wanted to trade for Asia, huh?"_ Issei says smirking.

" _Master, what's going on?"_ Katase says more and more nervous.

" _Nothing Katase, I just came by to return Asia and see how everyone's day went. I'm going to head back to the base now."_ Issei says smiling.

'Everything is going as I planned.' Issei thinks transporting back to the base.

(ORC)

Rias has gathered her team for an important announcement.

"Rias, is everything okay?" Akeno says worried. When she got a message from her brother her expression darkened immediately and soon afterwards she called for a meeting of her peerage.

"No, it's not. In fact it's probably the worst possible thing that could've happened." Rias says upset.

"Rias, what happened?" Koneko says worried about her master.

"Our opponent for the next round of battles is decided." Rias says before a heavy pause. "We're facing Diodora Astaroth."

The whole group is shocked and angry at these words.

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ Katase curses. _"You told your brother about this guy, didn't you? Why would he put you against Diodora of all people?"_ She screams out angry and furious.

"I don't know but for now we have to do what we have to do." Rias says upset as well.

" _I'm gonna go tell Master about this."_ Katase says angry.

Katase leaves to inform her master about what's happened. To Katase's surprise Issei is nonchalant about the news and although he doesn't say anything Katase is positive her master is planning something.

A week later the rating game arrives and everybody is extremely tense.

"Listen up everybody. Diodora is very strong. He managed to beat Seekvaira who's a skilled foe. Unfortunately we don't know much about his peerage since they were hooded the whole time. So for now all you need to do is be careful. Watch over Asia especially." Rias says warning her group about their new foe which everyone quickly acknowledges.

As the group steps into the magic circle and transports to the game field immediately something is wrong. They're in a clear rocky field. In front of them there's a large castle that seems to be beckoning them to go over.

" _Wait a minute. This doesn't look like either of the options."_ Katase says cursing.

"What do you mean, Katase?" Rias says worried.

" _I bribed Azazel and he told me the possible areas but unfortunately this one is neither of them."_ Katase says angrily.

Rias thinks about it and after reflecting on everything realizes something important. "Quick! Grab Asia, I believe she's in danger!" Rias screams unfortunately it's too late as Asia has been taken by Diodora.

"Poor poor Rias. Your pawn was right. This was a setup by me. I'll take Asia for myself and I'll let the Khaos Brigade have its way with you. But don't worry, I do want to face you, so before I completely take her, I'll be waiting in that castle. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diodora taunts vanishing into the air. All of the sudden magic circles appear and tons of Khaos Brigade soldiers fall down ready to fight.

"Damn it, we can't deal with these guys." Rias says angry.

" _Forget them! What about Asia?"_ Katase curses helpless to save her friend. After all Katase was right next to her when she was taken.

" _Leave them to us."_ A familiar voice reveals as some of the soldiers are blasted with Dragonic energy.

"Vali, what are you doing here?" Rias says shocked. That familiar voice was Vali Lucifer, the number 2 of the Order of Draconis.

" _I'm here because Master never trusted that little bastard. Thanks to the Red Dragon's kids, we can follow your signature anywhere."_ Vali says smirking.

"That means you planned this, didn't you?" Rias says angrily.

"Afraid so." A new voice yells coming to the stage right behind Akeno.

"Lord Odin!" Akeno screams as the old man grabs her skirt to reveal a blue panty underneath.

"Sorry, fallen angel girls have always had great bodies." Odin says sheepishly. "We'll deal with the Khaos brigade, you go pound that whelp into a pulp."

" _That's fine and all, but where is Master?"_ Murayama says shocked that he isn't involved in all this.

" _Murayama, don't worry about Master, he will be fine. You go protect Asia as a member of the order."_ Vali says coldly _. "Make the fool pay for what he's done."_ Vali orders as he goes off to fight.

" _Very well."_ Murayama says nervously and she and the gang go off.

" _So everything went according to plan?"_ Vali says smirking as a new face appears.

" _Yes it did. I hate to use Rias like that but I always planned to kill Diodora."_ Issei says smiling appearing in his armor.

" _Shouldn't we tell them that the Asia that Diodora took is a dragonic clone?"_ Vali says smirking.

" _Now Vali, you know very well that for this plan to succeed we had to deceive everyone, including our own members. Plus, I believe I'll get two things I want out of this."_ Issei says with a demonic smirk.

"My my, those tricks would make my son Loki proud." Odin says smirking. "Now let's deal with these punks."

" _Very well Lord Odin."_ Vali says smiling as they begin to battle.

Meanwhile Rias and gang run to go save their friend with a few tempers fuming up.

That's it for Chapter 40. So I realized I hadn't given you guys that much so this is my attempt to change everything. I hope you guys enjoy the much longer chapters and can get used to these as the norm. Sure I skipped some scenes, but overall I think this is better.


	48. Take Down Diodora

Chapter 41: Take Down Diodora

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 41. Thanks to Diodora's treachery the battle between the Gremory and Diodora has changed completely.

As the Gremory gang makes their way towards the tower where Diodora waits, everyone is both furious and confused.

"Damn it! How'd we let this happen?" Rias says furiously.

"Rias, don't worry about it. Let's focus on saving Asia now." Kiba says trying to calm their master.

" _I'm afraid your biggest concern isn't going to be Rias, Kiba."_ Murayama says knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Rias says annoyed.

" _I mean when Master finds out about this Diodora's in deep trouble."_ Murayama says with a smile.

" _But wait if they've sent Vali, where is Master; after all Vali is his right hand man."_ Katase says furious.

"Listen, for right now let's worry about these guys." Rias says as everyone makes their way up to the castle. To everyone's surprise a door opens and Diodora's peerage appears.

"Glad you could make it, Gremory gang. Now the battle truly begins." Diodora yells from afar.

" _You slime ball! What are you up to?"_ Katase screams furious. She may not notice it but her Stardust gear was shaking with fury.

"If you want to make it to me, two paths await you. On your right my pawns and rooks await. Oh and they're all promoted to queen. On your left, my bishops and queen await." Diodora shouts with his snicker.

"Katase, Murayama, Koneko, Gasper, crush the pawns and rooks. Akeno, Kiba, and I will crush the others." Everyone shouts approving on this course of action.

(Pawn and Rook Side)

" _So guys, how do you wanna do this?"_ Murayama says with a bit of anger.

"Gaspy and I will take the rooks, you girls take care of the pawns." Koneko says furious.

" _Got it."_ Murayama says determined.

Although still extremely angry Katase focuses for a second and says. _"Yeah, I got I-" B_ ut unfortunately for her, Katase faints. To everyone's shock her Sacred Gear Shines and White wings appear to shield her.

" _KATASE!"_ Murayama yells furiously.

" **Don't worry, Katase is fine. However she and I need to talk."** Stardust yells.

"Gaspy, I need you to stun them for a little while." Koneko says concerned as well.

"Got it." Gasper says incredibly determined. His training has awakened a new power in him. Concentrating for a moment Gasper's eyes shine and the girls are paralyzed.

" _Woah, when did Gasper master that power? He was holding out on us wasn't he?"_ Murayama says shocked.

"No, it's just during the battle, Sona got to him before he could use this power." Koneko says honestly.

"Guys, I can hold them for only a few minutes." Gasper says worried.

" _Yeah, I got it."_ Murayama says while at the same time thinking. _'Katase I hope you're okay.'_

(Inside Katase's gear)

Katase is stuck alone in a room with white doors all around. Shouting out, she calls to the dragon she know summoned her.

" _Stardust, why did you stop me? We need to destroy them. They'll pay for what happened to Asia."_ Katase yells furiously her rage taking over.

Stardust appears in his human form once again and slaps her right in the face. **"You stupid girl! You're giving into your rage! However luckily for you that was the final push you needed." Stardust says amused.**

" _What are you talking about, Stardust?"_ Katase says worried.

" **Simple my dear. Murayama unlocked her gear because the rage she felt at being powerless to beat that stupid werewolf. When you had your test we wanted you to feel rage but instead you felt sorrow, much to my disappointment and likely your Master's."** Stardust says amused.

Katase gathers herself quickly. _"Thank you Stardust. I'm ready now."_ The young woman says more determined then ever.

" **I'll be the judge of that. Now go, that little vampire's power is fading."** Stardust says comically. Before she leaves Stardust embraces Katase as a new power shines.

(Real world)

"Guys, my power is fading. What do we do?" Gasper yells furiously. As Gaspers yells the light around Katase fades.

" _We trash them, that's what Gasper."_ Katase says determined. She appeared with a new armor meaning her battle gear has finally been unlocked. Her battle gear is very similar to the one belonging to Murayama, except her armor is white. The new battle gear ready Murayama smiles at her friend's new strength.

" _Took ya long enough, Katase. Now let's show them the power of Rias's Twin Dragons!"_ Murayama says smiling as she activates her battle gear.

"So you guys finally ready?" Koneko says sarcastically.

" _Yeah, we got it."_ Katase says smirking. Turning to Gasper, Katase shouts. _"Hey Gasper, thanks for giving me the time I needed. Now let's finish this."_

With everybody now ready the girls take on the pawns. Surprisingly for Katase and Murayama, the pawns movements are faster than the twin dragons had expected.

" _Wow, these guys are fast, huh Mury?"_ Katase says smiling.

"Yeah, but compared to Arthur, these girls are nothing."

" **DUEL!" "SHINE!"** The sacred gears call out.

" _What's with this shine thing Stardust? And why did Blue Eyes shout duel?"_ Katase says amused.

" _Think of it like how Master's gear yells boosts every 10 seconds. In our case our stats increase, but not quite as much as his."_ Murayama says amused.

While Murayama and Katase laugh at their opponents, Koneko is having little problem with the rook. Thanks to her Shirone form, the rook is quickly proving to be no match.

"Damn you! Stop moving!" The rook says furiously.

"Sorry, no can do." Koneko says laughing some more. Finally deciding it's time to stop toying around, Koneko aims her energy carefully at the rook **"SENJUTSU FLAME!"** Koneko shouts firing a fast paced flame attack. The rook is unable to dodge and is quickly eliminated.

While Koneko is easily able to beat her opponent Murayama and Katase are having a bit more trouble. Boosting their power as often as possible, the two are gradually gaining an edge. Eventually using the boosts of their battle gears the girls have turned a corner.

" _Woah, this battle gear gives us a whole new potential."_ Katase says smiling as she dodges an attack from two of the pawns.

"Yeah, but it's time we finish this off." Murayama says with a similar smirk. "Hey Gasper, you got them?"

"Yeah I do." Gasper shouts. While the girls have been fighting Gasper has been tracking their moves and now is ready to freeze the girls for good. " **TIME FREEZE!** " Gasper shouts as all the girls are frozen.

" _Alrighty Mury, lets do this!"_ Katase shouts with a never before seen confidence.

 **"SHINE!"** Her battle gear shouts powering them up once again.

" **EXPLOSION!"**

" _Alright girls, get ready for the power of my friend, Blue Eyes!"_ Murayama shouts.

" _She's right. Feel the power of the Twin Dragons!"_ Katase shouts alongside her. As the two girls focus their dragonic energy together a huge energy appears and fills the area.

The two girls shout out their signature attacks. **"WHITE LIGHTNING!""COSMIC CRUSH!"**

With the draconic energy released the frozen pawns are helpless before the attack. Luckily for the girls they've used just enough power to spare the girls from being defeated. With this task cleared the girls move on to the next battle.

On the other side Akeno and Rias were having little problem with the bishops and the queen.

"So far you girls have done nothing." Rias says with a smirk. Rias was barely damaged as Akeno's shield had prevented any trouble, while the two bishops were quickly defeated.

"So what. Even if we lose I know my master will still care for us. Unlike you two, we won't be abandoned.

Rias and Akeno stood still trying to calm themselves and Kiba quickly left knowing that the move had hit a cord.

"What did you just say?" Rias says as her anger builds up.

"You heard me. I know all about how your pawn ditched you and left you with those two human girls. Haha, how bad it must be to be rejected by a man after all you tried to do. " The queen stopped as a Power of Destruction blast went right by her head.

Akeno is seething just like Rias because of the queen's comments. "Now Rias, calm down you can't waste your energy like that. **HOLY CHAINS!"** Akeno shouts. The queen sits scared at the aura from the two the chains trap her. "Now we can destroy her." The two power up completely and the energy output completely blows the top off of the roof. All you hear are the screams of the queen as Holy Lightning and Power of Destruction falls on her.

" _Lady Rias! Are you okay?"_ Katase shouts having noticed the scream from before.

Rias having calmed down looks to her new pawn calmly and says. "Yes Katase, I'm alright. Now let's go deal with the next person." As the gang walks towards the next challenge everybody is calm heading towards the next room."

Pretty soon the gang makes it to the next room where Diodora's knights stood. As they open the door the gang is surprised to find only one figure was there.

"My my, it took you guys long enough. I was getting bored waiting for you to arrive." The figure says to the shock of everybody. Most of all Murayama.

"There's no way. What are you doing here?" Murayama says shocked.

The gang is surprised to see the terror on the young girls face.

(With Issei and group)

" _Oh great, it seems somebody rather annoying has shown up."_ Issei says irritably looking towards the battlefield.

"Oh I hope you weren't talking about me Issei" A girl about Issei's age with long black hair and cold black eyes says. She's wearing a long black gothic dress that's cut right in the middle so her bust is for everybody's view, granted her nipples are taped down with black X's.

" _No Ophis, I didn't mean you, but it has been a while. But would it kill you to use a bra?"_ Issei says smirking.

"How do you know Ophis, Issei?" Sirzechs says worried that he knows the most powerful being in the Universe.

" _I know her because not long after Vali joined me in the order, Ophis came to the two of us hoping we would join her. You could say she wanted The Order to be the driving force behind her attempts to defeat Great Red."_ Issei says smugly.

" _Yes, although she wasn't quite as curvy last time."_ Vali says smirking.

"I've been spying on you guys. Issei seems to like big breasts and Vali big butts so I thought this would help." Ophis says smirking.

" _Well she's right on my end, though I didn't expect Vali to have a fetish either."_ Issei says smirking.

" _Give me a break, Kuroka left a magazine in my room once I opened it and, yeah, it had girls with massive butts. Not my problem. For all the things Azazel did teach me, that was not one of them. Ironic since he has more porn mags then all the perverts in the city combined."_ Vali says annoyed.

" _Anyway now that we're done, Ophis, I have a question for you."_ Issei said amused.

"No we can't have sex Issei; unless of course you join me." Ophis says dryly.

" _Not that Ophis."_ Issei says with a deadpanned expression. _"Where is Shalba?"_

"Wait Shalba you don't mean Shalba Beelzebub" Sirzechs says shocked.

" _The very same, Sirzechs."_ Issei says smirking.

"Shalba's not here. For some reason he decided to send the Astaroth boy in alone." Ophis says bored.

" _Thank you, Ophis. So why would you tell me this?"_ Issei says amused.

Ophis blushes slightly. "You fascinate me, that's all."

Everyone there looks stupefied Ophis's expression including Issei who gets a good chuckle until he focuses again and his frown increases.

" _What's wrong, Master?"_ Vali says noticing the serious look on his face.

" _A very familiar foe is about to confront Rias and gang somebody who I'm not too thrilled is still alive."_ Issei says annoyed. As Issei starts to fly off he quickly teleports behind Ophis. _"See ya, Ophis. Thanks for the information."_ Issei says before kissing her on the cheek to the surprise of everybody.

"Well that was...awkward." Sirzechs says disturbed. A sentiment everyone else seemed to agree with.

(Battlefield)

"Well well it's been a long time, hasn't it girlie." The voice says with a shrewd smile.

" _Wonder what pit of hell you came out of, Gin"_ Murayama says cursing. That's right it turns out their new opponent is the werewolf, Gin, who attacked Murayama and was later defeated by Issei. He was in a dark green jacket with a white t-shirt and pants.

" _Wait, by Gin, you mean that freak of a werewolf that Master beat all those years ago?"_ Katase says shocked at the revelation.

"Hey hey, I'm not a freak… well maybe I am, but it happens." Gin says with a smirk.

" _How the hell did you manage to survive that night Master blasted you into kingdom come?"_ Murayama says stunned.

"Well yeah, your Master did rip me to shreds and I did die." Gin says thinking back to the night he was saved. "Through some crazy coincidence though Diodora came around and revived me. I gotta admit it was a surprise."

"Wait a minute what happened to Diodora's knights?" Rias interjects wondering what's going on.

"Well, ya see, they were originally gonna fight you but I got bored waiting back at the base so I got Diodora's permission to bang their brains out. Up until a few minutes ago that's what I was doing. Of course I killed them afterwards." Gin says smirking to the disgusts of all the girls.

" _Wow, you're a total pig."_ Katase says disgusted.

"Maybe so, but if you think I'm bad, that Diodora kid makes me look like nothing." Gin says with a wicked grin.

(Outside)

As the girls stand waiting to see what Gin has to say Issei flies through worried. _"So Diodora revived Gin, huh?"_ Issei says amused as he's flying by.

" _Yo Master, you wanna tell me why you ditched the battlefield."_ Vali says worried.

" _Remember that wolf guy who attacked me during my training but then fled and eventually attacked Murayama?"_

" _Yeah, what about it?"_ Vali says nonchalantly

"Well the little turd Diodora revived him, and as we speak, he's having a little chat with the girls." Issei said annoyed.

" _Damn! So you've been listening in the whole time."_ Vali says amused.

" _Yep now we head over there and wait for the grand finale."_ Issei says amused.

" _What about Asia?"_ Vali says concerned.

" _She's at the base listening in through the dragon gates. Such a great technique, Dragonic Resonance."_ Issei says smirking.

" _So did she master THAT in time."_ Vali says curiously.

" _Yeah, she did, although I'm debating whether or not I let her use it."_ Issei says with a savage grin.

" _Have fun. Luckily for me a fun opponent seems to have just arrived."_ Vali says with a grin.

(Inside)

"Wait what do you mean "compared to him you're a saint"? From where I stand, you're just a common scumbag" Rias says furiously. The girls all seem to agree.

"Well let me give you the simple version. Imagine a pretty nun who's the envy of everybody. She can heal injuries and she's about as pure as can be." Gin says grinning slightly. "Well imagine now we have a devil boy who desires said nun. Sadly he can't do anything because of all the protection around her. So what's the damned boy to do?"

"Wait, you can't mean..." Rias says terrified. She knows the story and based on Draconis's worries the answer is obvious.

"BINGO! The boy flies in front of the girl injured knowing she'll heal him. After she does, she wallows in pity. Now the young man has his chance." Gin's smile is even greater than before.

" _That scumbag!"_ Murayama says furious. She realizes that Asia was basically coerced into it.

" _And I thought Matsuda and Motohama were bad. This guy is a bastard on a whole different level."_ Katase says cursing.

(At Matsuda's house)

"ACHOO!" Matsuda and Motohama sneeze. The two boys are stuck watching a porn video.

"Damn, someone's talking about us." Matsuda says happily.

"Yeah, it's probably some smoking hot girl!" Motohama says grinning heavily.

(With Gin)

"Oh, but it gets even better. The young man now needs to take said girl but he knows it won't be easy. So he reveals the power to some fallen angels, knowing that the angels will kill the girl and he can rescue her." Gin says laughing more and more.

"Unbelievable, so he was behind Raynare's plan all along. Issei was right." Rias says terrified.

"Poor Asia, she never should've been there." Akeno says bothered as well.

"Hey that girl shouldn't feel bad, she's not the first to fall under his devilish spell, if ya know what I mean." Gin says sticking his tongue out to taunt the girls more.

"So it's true, all of his peerage are..." Rias says shocked at the truth.

"Exactly. All of his peerage are holy maidens who were abandoned by the church due to his plans. Now he's set his sights on your girl. Well it'll be a bit tougher than usual, but he'll manage. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _NO HE WON'T!"_ Katase charges at Gin in fury but the wolf quickly dodges Katase and kicks her back.

"Now now girlie, you should know better. Charging an opponent when you're mad can only end one way, and that's badly." Gin says smugly. "But don't worry, girlie, if you want a lesson, I'll be glad to give it to you." Gin smiles transforming into his werewolf form. His shirt rips completely along with his pants. Now Gin sits in his werewolf form ready to attack.

" _Time to take my revenge, Gin!"_ Murayama says powering up.

" _Yeah, I don't think so."_ Issei says landing at the battlefield.

"YOU!" Gin says terrified.

" _Yo Mutt, I heard you've been telling these fine ladies some lovely details."_ Issei says smiling.

"Ha! So what? You can't stop me. By now that kid's probably had his way with her a bunch of times. She's no longer your guy's to worry about" Gin says mockingly. The girls sit back freaking out, but Issei looks at him smugly.

" _I highly doubt that Gin but hey that's fine."_ Issei says nonchalantly.

"Issei, what in the world are you saying? He's going to harm Asia!" Rias says looking at the young man in shock.

" _Rias is right, Master. We gotta stop Diodora!"_ Katase says worried as well.

As an animal, Gin's instinct was telling him he needed to leave. So as the girls argued, with Issei, he tried to sneak away. All of the sudden a blur appeared in front of him and there was Issei.

" _So Gin, where did you think you were going?"_ Issei says with a vicious smile on his face.

"I wasn't going any- UGHHH!" Gin started to say but was cut off as Issei slammed him in the gut with a punch breaking six ribs at once.

" _Oops, did that hurt?"_ Issei says with a smile. _"Good, lets add some more pain. By the way Gin, you'll be happy to know that your death will be slow and painful this time._ **DARK INFERNO!"** Issei says calmly before hitting him with a black flame attack. The young werewolf howled in pain completely being destroyed and ending the battle.

" _Okay then everybody, let's go deal with the head honcho."_ Issei says as the gang walks with him ready to arrive.

As the group opens the final door they're greeted by an incredible sight. There are only two occupants. The first is Diodora whose grin shows the truly savage personality he possesses. The second is Asia whose been hung up on a crazy contraption. Unfortunately, the most notable thing on her face was the tears she was crying.

"So you managed to get by my slaves huh? Well that's no big deal." Diodora says smugly.

"You told her didn't you." Rias says angrily. Much like the rest of her peerage, Rias's rage was increasing. The only thing stopping them from tearing Diodora apart was the calm face of Issei.

"Yeah I did, and boy was it great to see her face." Diodora says infuriating the girls even more.

" _Bravo Diodora, you finally broke her. So before we completely destroy you, I got two questions for you."_ Issei says smirking.

" _MASTER! THIS ISNT THE TIME!"_ Katase says furious at how calm her master is acting.

"Issei, she's right we need to tear him apart!" Rias says furious.

" _Humor me for a bit, Rias."_ Issei says smirking.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are the questions?" Diodora says surprised at the calm nature of the young man. He was aware of Issei's draconic nature so he was sure the fury would be much larger.

" _First of,f what's that nasty device Asia's attached to?"_ Issei says smugly.

"If you must know it's a creation of Dimension lost. When it activates, it's going to reverse the nun's power and the blast radius will destroy everybody in this space. By the way, if you kill me, it automatically activates.

"DAMN YOU DIODORA!" Rias screams aware of his plans.

Issei smirks more and instead of getting angrier he simply claps. _"Bravo bravo. You had quite the plan. Damn, we're in trouble aren't we?"_ Issei says sarcastically.

" _Master, what's wrong with you?"_ Katase says furious. Even Murayama is mad as well.

"Hmph. You're an odd one, especially for this girl's true master. After all Rias may have her as a servant, but she is a member of your order." Diodora says calmly he was confused at how despite everything the man still maintained a cool demeanor.

" _Yep, you're exactly right. She is a member of my order, and truthfully, if I didn't predict you would pull something like this, I would probably have to be held back from destroying you."_ Issei says jokingly.

"What are you saying?" Diodora says confused.

" _Ahh, right, I had one more question."_ Issei says smirking looking at the device. The girls are furious but as they look forward their eyes pop up in shock. _"So what happens if your prisoner is gone?"_ Issei says smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Diodora says confused. As he looks back he's shocked to find that Asia was somehow no longer in the device.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOO!?" Diodora curses wondering how he's been outplayed.

"I could explain it, but that would be far too complicated for your pitiful brain. Instead of destroying you myself, I've got a special treat in mind for you." Issei says smirking.

All of the sudden the magic circle with the symbol of the Order of Draconis appears. From inside the circle a figure appears. This figure has gold scale male armor much like Issei's balance break. The figure is relatively short which makes things more interesting.

"Who are you?" Diodora says annoyed.

"I'm hurt. You've spent all this time with me explaining your vile plan, and yet now you don't recognize my voice." The figure says amused.

"It can't be! You are..." Rias says shocked. As the person lowers their helmet everybody is shocked to find the person in the scale male is Asia Argento.

"Yes, Lady Rias, it's me, Asia. Sorry for the deception, but I believe I have a bit of payback to take care of."

That's it for Chapter 41. What a battle, huh everybody? Well, the moment you all have been waiting for is finally about to arrive. Next Chapter Diodora gets the absolute pulp beaten out of him. A new surprise is waiting for everybody, so enjoy. Oh and nobody bug me about releasing the chapter now because it will come soon enough.


	49. Revenge

Chapter 42: Revenge

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to chapter 42. With his peerage defeated and the truth revealed Rias and gang finally confront Diodora Astaroth. After the dark truth he revealed everybody is furious. Unfortunately for Diodora the Asia he captured was a fake and the real one has arrived hoping to deal a titanic blow.

" _ASIAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Katase shouts as she runs towards her missing friend. As she glomps into the maiden everybody else soon follows to greet their comrade.

"What the hell happened? Why was Asia a clone?" Diodora shouts confused.

" _HAHAHA! Diodora you arrogant little bastard. I've known about you for quite some time."_ Issei says smirking.

"What do you mean Issei? How long have you known about Diodora?" Rias says confused.

" _I've known about him ever since the incident which caused Asia to leave the church in the first place."_ Issei says smirking.

"WHAT!" Rias says shocked.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I was sure nobody had realized my connection." Diodora says equally shocked.

" _Well yeah, most would find it hard to believe, but keep in mind I've been an independent force for years."_ Issei says smirking. _"The truth is Michael asked me to investigate the incident the minute it happened. Sure, it wasn't ultimately his decision to kick her out, but he saw it and it bothered him. He told me there were others and to investigate what happened. The angel knew it couldn't be a coincidence"_

"No way." Rias says shocked once again.

" _That's right Rias, I've known about Diodora for that long. I didn't do anything because, in complete truth, devil society has never cared how somebody gains their servants. And to be honest, if they knew about his actions, they probably wouldn't complain too much because of the strain between devils and the church."_ Issei says frankly to the disappointment of everybody else.

"But Nii-sama would never let that happen?" Rias says insistent.

" _Just like Sirzechs allowed you to take the daughter of a fallen angel and a survivor of the Holy Sword Project? Please Rias, that's how your society is. The fact is when Akeno's mother was killed; Azazel took tons of flak for letting her join the devils. People like Kokabiel wanted to bring her into the fold. If Azazel wanted he could have forced Akeno to join by threatening another war. Luckily, Azazel's not that type of person."_ Issei says harshly.

"But Issei." Rias starts to say but is cut off by Diodora.

"As you said, my actions were fine, so I don't see the problem now." Diodora says angrily. He did what he did because of the reasons Issei stated.

" _Well there are three reasons why your actions this time aren't allowed."_ Issei says powering up to his balance breaker. The energy output shocks everybody.

" _ONE!"_ Issei yells before sending an energy coated fist into Diodora's stomach. The attack breaks a few ribs _"You decided to kidnap a member of my Order of Draconis"_

"Damn you!" Diodora curses as he puts up a defensive barrier.

" _TWO!"_ Issei says destroying the barrier and then slamming him with a kick to the side of the head. _"You ruined the rating game by bringing in members of the Khaos Brigade."_

"You won't stop me! I'm going to be the greatest of them all! You cannot get in my way!" Diodora screams before two more barriers appear.

" _THREE!"_ Issei yells destroying the barrier with a dragon shot. _"You brought back Gin, a person who directly threatened me, and when he failed, attacked a human hoping to escape."_ Issei roars in anger as he makes his way towards a cowering Diodora. The young man's fear is complete. As he goes to make the finishing blow he's stopped by Asia.

" _Master! Please stop, it's not your place to kill him. Yes, he is scum, but his punishment will be dealt with by somebody else."_ Asia says with a smile. This shocked everybody given Asia should want to see him killed given what happened.

" _Very well, Asia."_ Issei stops to the amazement of everybody. As he walks away Diodora decides to get smug.

"HAH! You should never turn your back on an opponent. Or you will pay the price. Thanks to Ophis's power, you will fall!" Diodora says smugly. Quickly focusing his energy the symbol for Ophis appears and boosts his attack power. Using the new strength he fires an attack straight at Issei's back. Unfortunately Issei senses the attack and blocks it with his fist.

" _You foolish boy,"_ Issei says looking back in amusement.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Diodora says as he prepares to retreat. Unfortunately he's stopped by a golden glare appearing around Asia.

" _That's right; I did say the right to kill you belongs to somebody else."_ Asia says as the golden aura around her flares up.

' _Well this is about to get fun.'_ Issei thinks amused at what's about to happen.

" **Everyone it might be a good idea to run. Otherwise you may get caught up in something fiercesome!"** Ddraig shouts from Issei's gear.

"Asia, what's going on?" Rias says extremely worried.

" _Rias now isn't the time. Diodora deserves what's coming to him."_ Asia says her anger growing further and further.

" _Asia, calm down."_ Murayama says scared.

"What's happening to her? I thought she was a nun. This type of rage is unreal." Diodora says rooted to the spot.

" _What's happening Diodora is that,_ _ **YOU MADE THE WRONG CHOICE!**_ _"_ Asia says the energy still filling the room. At this point everyone else was stunned silent except for an amused Issei.

" _The person who is going to kill you and make you suffer IS MEEEEEEEEE!"_ Asia screams as the energy grows darker and darker.

(AN: I present to you my dear readers the instrument of Diodora's annihilation. Juggernaut Drive ASIA STYLE)

 _[I who has awakened]_

It's begun. It's finally begun

As the chant begins Asia's balance breaker reforms itself and begins to increase in size becoming more draconic.

 _[I Am the Golden King whose fury knows no bounds]_

I will show them that I I am one of the five Dragon Kings.

 _[I envy the Red and I sneer at the White.]_

The one always forgotten… The one always ignored.

Now roaring to life, a dragon mouth appears and the yellow aura has created a dragon-like body.

 _[I shall become the Golden Dragon of Devastation…]_

This is for was for pride.

 _And I shall show you the fury of the Golden Dragon King_

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]**

Now the dragon gains the familiar talons and teeth of the Golden Dragon, Fafnir. Its power raging, Fafnir's Juggernaut drive has appeared.

"What are you?" Diodora shouts unable to comprehend the new form of the dragon. Trying to protect himself, Diodora fires blast after blast but is unable to deal with it.

The new juggernaut dragon roars as it makes its way towards the terrified heir. Everybody watches on as the monstrous form grabs Diodora with its tail. As Diodora struggles to escape he's blasted by dragonic energy which destroys his lower half.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diodora screams in pain before to his shock a green aura appears. To everyone's shock Diodora's body reforms.

"ONE!" the monstrous dragon shouts in fury before blasting the young man, again destroying his lower half.

" _You gotta be kidding me! HAHAHAHA!"_ Issei laughs.

" _Master, what's going on?"_ Katase asks confused.

" _Even in her rage based state, Asia has some control. Most likely Fafnir feels her desire to make him suffer which is why she still has that control. As for the ONE, it's a count. He's going to essentially be killed once for every holy maiden he tormented. Likely including her."_ Issei says with a savage grin.

After seven more blasts, Diodora's suffering has only begun. The gang watches in a mix of horror and in Akeno and Issei's case sadistic glee. As Asia once again heals Diodora, Issei shouts out in glee. _"Yo Loser, keep in mind that's just for the pawns. Now you're gonna suffer for all the others. YO Fafnir! Don't forget his punishment for Asia."_ Issei says laughing at the misery Diodora feels.

"BASTARDDDD!" Diodora screams as his body is destroyed for the ninth time.

" _Woah!"_ Murayama shouts stunned at the continued pain.

" _That's what happens with juggernaut drive, Katase, but believe me when I say this; she's in control."_ Issei says in amusement.

" _M-m-m-master, do we have something similar?"_ Katase says nervously.

" _Yes and no Katase. Yes, because all dragon gears can obtain juggernaut drive. Remember Saji's battle with Bikou? He obtained a rage state but not quite the level of Juggernaut Drive. No, your gears don't have the ability to go into juggernaut drive."_ Issei says amused.

As they watch Asia has at last made it to number 15, meaning Asia has gotten revenge for the girls in Diodora's peerage. Looking at the battered Diodora, Issei can only laugh as the time has come for Asia to finish Diodora off and take revenge for herself. Grabbing Diodora's body the Juggernaut Drive boosted Asia blasts Diodora once again. However this time instead of heal him Asia surprisingly stops the Juggernaut Drive returning to her normal nun attire. At her side is the Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir, who is smiling wickedly

" _Fafnir, thank you for helping me take revenge for the other sacred maidens."_ Asia says patting the dragon on its snout.

" **Asia kind. Fafnir gladly help."** Fafnir says as with his tale he grabs the half destroyed Diodora. **"This for making Asia cry."** Fafnir says as he chomps the rest of Diodora's body ending the poor boy's life.

With Diodora's death the battle comes to an end and everybody sits to relax. Thanks to Juggernaut Drive, Asia in particular is exhausted, but Issei knows that he can heal her later. As everybody starts to relax Issei senses a new foe appearing. In his mind he wonders if it's Shalba, the one who he had hoped to lure out.

"My my, that's what he gets. Shalba tried to warn him, but I suppose he got his just desserts after all." A voice says appearing in the sky. Looking up everyone saw a young man with pale skin and long black hair in a ponytail. His red and blue outfit makes it easy for Issei to recognize the name.

" _My my, Crusery Asmodeous, what a legendary figure to appear before me."_ Issei says mockingly.

"Mock all you want, Red Dragon, I'm here to take revenge for Katarea's death. Will you be my opponent?"

" _Sorry to say, but no."_ Issei says smugly to the annoyance of the descendant.

"Why not? Are you afraid of me?" Crusery says trying to anger the dragon.

All of the sudden a magic circle appears and from it Vali emerges. _"No, Crusery, because the one who will be your opponent is me."_

"Vali, how fitting. You should be by our side, but yet you oppose me." Crusery says annoyed.

" _Blah blah blah, we've been over this already. Let's just do this."_ Vali says quickly transforming into Balance Breaker.

" _What's going on?"_ Murayama shouts in confusion.

" _Simple version of a long story, since Vali is a descendant of the Old Maou, Crusery tried to recruit him into the Old Maou faction of the Khaos brigade. Ophis did something similar with me, although I think I'd be more or less her bodyguard. Regardless, since we had established the Order at the time, the answer was obvious."_

"Wait, when did this happen?" Rias says clearly annoyed.

" _Three years ago. Now be quiet, you guys saw Vali's power briefly, now get ready to watch it in full."_ Issei says amused.

" _Sorry about all that, Crusery. So anyway, let's begin this battle."_ Vali says smugly in the new Balance Breaker.

"You may mock me all you want, but I will prevail." Crusery screams starting to charge at Vali. Unfortunately Vali vanishes quickly to the shock of the descendant.

"Where are you Vali? You can't possibly hide from me?"

" _Except Crusery, I'm not hiding."_ Vali says smugly from the ground. His burst of speed shocks everybody who could barely see him move. Of course Issei wasn't bothered at all.

"Stay right ..." Crusery starts to say but a touch on his shoulder stops him.

" _Stay right where, Crusery?"_ Vali says smugly having moved behind him.

Rias watches on in shock. "Unbelievable. How can one person be that fast?" Rias says shocked. Remembering the battle that Vali had with her and Sona, she's shocked. 'We never stood a chance against Vali, he's a monster. But if he's this powerful; how strong is Issei?' Rias thinks terrified of the strength of her former pawn.

" _Come on Vali, if I'm not mistaken, we have a festival to get to pretty soon. Finish this off already."_ Issei yells to the amusement of everyone else.

"Damn you, Red Dragon! Stop mocking me." Crusery says furious.

" _Well he's kinda right. Sorry Crusery, I'll have to end this."_ Vali says amused. Using his right arm he focuses for just a moment. " **COMPRESSION DIVIDER!** " Thanks to the new attack, Crusery shrinks as his power is divided.

"DAMN YOU VALI!" Crusery curses as he realizes that his foe's power has proven to be far too great for him to handle. As Vali steps away Crusery compresses into nothing. With a quick release of his Balance Breaker the battle ends.

As everybody returns outside they're greeted by a happy Sirzechs. "I'm glad everything worked out, Rias." Her brother says with a smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine, but me and Issei have some stuff to talk about." Rias says angrily remembering that she had been deceived.

" _Look Rias, I know you're mad about me deceiving you, but we'll talk about this later. We kinda have a festival to get to"_ Issei says feeling a bit guilty but only a bit.

"I hate to interrupt, but you should probably come see the sky." Ophis says having stuck around.

" _Good grief Ophis, why'd you interrupt?"_ Issei says smirking.

"Wait that's the Oroborus Dragon. Unbelievable." Rias says shocked.

"Quiet HE is about to appear in the sky!" Ophis shouts pointing up. As everyone looks an enormous Red Dragon appears in the sky.

" _What in the world is that?"_ Murayama shouts terrified.

" _That Murayama would be Great Red. The strongest Dragon in existence."_ Issei says amused.

"That's right. He is my goal and the reason I tried to recruit your leader many years ago." Ophis said annoyed. "Well that doesn't matter now." Ophis says vanishing from existence.

"You youngsters fought well. I was very impressed by your abilities." Odin the Norse God says smiling.

" _Thank you Lord Odin, but again we have a festival to get to."_ Issei says preparing a teleportation circle for everybody.

(At the ORC)

Despite all the chaos from the battle with Diodora the gang arrived back at school just in time for the festival to begin. Everybody quickly changed so they could make it to their respective events. The twin dragons faced off against the church duo, Xenovia and Irina, and managed to tie with the pair in an epic race that charmed everybody. Le Fay was in the item race and to everyone's amusement brought Issei along with her. When he looked at the card he noticed the comical wording.

" _Bring a guy you have a crush on. Typical you, Le Fay."_ Issei said amused. _"Sorry though I have to go to my race with Asia."_ Issei said smiling as he kissed Le Fay on the cheek drawing oohs and awws from everybody.

Once he arrived at the race, he and Asia easily managed to win. To Issei's amusement a kiss on the cheek afterwards caused the crowd of men to once again be jealous of the steadily more popular man. This was especially true of his former partners in the perverted duo.

After the festival the school let everyone go and start the weekend a bit early. Everybody naturally agreed, but unfortunately for Issei, things were only getting more irritating. Rias was giving Issei hell for not telling her that Asia was a clone. Fortunately for him he managed to explain the logic and while it was cruel, it was understood.

Speaking of Asia, as a reward from everybody, Asia was given some private time with her master. Thanks to everything that's happened they figured she would need a moment to fully accept her new life. So the day ended without further issues.

(At the Order of Draconis base)

Issei and Asia were sitting in the bed naked after "enjoying each other's company". Thanks to Michael, the girls that used to belong to Diodora had been rescued and it was decided that they would return the church and were on the road to recovery. Although the trauma the girls were left with was huge. It helped having Michael to calm them down. Apparently Odin had spoken of doing something for the group as a reward, but Issei let Azazel handle that.

" _What a week, huh Asia?"_ Issei said with his arm around the naked blonde.

" _Yes, but it's your fault, Master. If you had simply told Rias what your plan was, she wouldn't have been as annoyed."_ Asia says kissing her master on the cheek.

" _Yeah, I know that, but Rias's acting stinks and deceiving Diodora was critical. It's a damn shame Shalba didn't show up. Thanks to that the Old Maou faction will still be a pain."_

" _What's so important about this Shalba?"_ Asia says curious.

" _It's simple if Shalba had come, any suspicion on Ajuka would be gone. Unfortunately, since he didn't show there's a bit of turmoil in the devil world."_ Issei says annoyed.

" _Why does that bother you though, Master?"_ Asia says worried.

" _Because for the full Alliance to take effect, any problems in the three factions must be dealt with and the Old Maou faction is chief among them. The other matters are far tougher, so finishing these guys off is a bit of a bother."_ Issei says annoyed.

" _Come on Master, relax."_ Asia says starting to stroke Issei's member once again.

" _Very well Asia, one more round. Geez some Holy Maiden you are."_ Issei says smirking as he goes one more round with his favorite blonde.

Thirty minutes later Asia had returned to her room and Issei was downstairs getting a drink. As he was about to go back up and head to sleep he groaned for a second realizing he had a guest. _"Azazel, can't this wait till morning? I'm exhausted."_

" _Please with your stamina you could go for another few hours and you know it. Plus we need to discuss this now because things are about to get fun."_ Azazel says with a rare serious expression.

" _What happened?"_ Issei said concerned. The truth is Azazel never came to see him directly unless there was important business.

"See for yourself." Azazel tosses a folder to his partner.

After taking a look at the contents a surprising look of concern appeared on his face. _"So that's where Shalba went. Damn him, things just got interesting. To go there means that the old Maou faction is up to some dangerous shit."_ Issei says annoyed.

" _Two of them escaped and luckily they knew about us so they made their way to my house. Here are the two girls."_ Azazel explained more making sure to show Issei the picture of the two escapees.

To Azazel's surprise the mysterious visitor's identities brought a smile to his face. _"Interesting, if it's these two, things will be far easier."_ Issei says pondering for a moment. _"In the morning, Azazel, I need you to contact Sirzechs and Sona. Tell Sirzechs what's happened and that Rias and gang will have to make another trip. Ensure that the two are in my class and make sure everything is arranged."_

" _Got it. So will you be taking Rias with you, or is this business for the Order only."_ Azazel says wondering.

" _I'm tempted to make it order business, but I suppose bringing Rias along will help with her training. I'll decide after speaking with her Monday."_ Issei says smiling.

" _Got it. By the way, Shalba's good but even he couldn't have done this on his own."_ Azazel says worried.

" _Let's just say I'd heard some rumors recently, and if they're true, that would explain why."_ Issei says cryptically.

" _Not willing to share as usual."_ Azazel says smugly.

" _I'll share, just not yet. Now get lost, I need some sleep."_ Issei says amused.

(Unknown location)

"Lord Shalba, it seems Diodora was killed during the attack on the Gremory group. Crusery is lost as well." A young man with black hair said calmly. A small scar on his eye didn't help matters.

"Thank you very much. I'm not surprised Diodora lost. I suppose if I had sent you instead of allowing that perverted wolf things would've worked out better."

The discussion was going well until a woman interfered. This woman was blonde and wearing a dark maid uniform. A young baby with green hair was with her. "Fool, get back here. You know how Milord gets when you're away for too long."

"Drop it Hilda, I had to talk with Lord Shalba" The young man from earlier said angrily.

"No worries. Thanks to our prisoner it's only a matter of time until what we seek will come to us." Shalba says calmly.

That's it for Chapter 42. So anyway a lot happened in this chapter. Crusery is gone as is Diodora. I dropped a ton of info about the next arc and there's a ton more to come. The next arc is Imperial original and some fun characters will appear. Get ready for more fun and games.


	50. More Transfer Students and a New mission

Chapter 43: More Transfer Students and a New Mission

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

AN: Welcome to Chapter 43 everybody. I hope you missed me during my little hiatus. I wanted to give my beta reader a break during my finals week so I hope you're ready for a fun new anime original arc. Featuring some awesome cameos.

After the end of the battle with Diodora Issei had a bit of downtime. Unfortunately Azazel tells him about something involving Shalba Beelzebub. Thanks to this new information Issei's downtime quickly comes to an end.

(Order of Draconis Base)

" _It's times like this I regret being leader of the Order of Draconis."_ Issei complains as he showers getting ready for the day. Thanks to Azazel's news, when he woke up Issei had an endless amount of conference calls to deal with. Even though the problem with Diodora had just ended it appeared as though Issei would once again be handling a mission.

" **You did it to yourself you know. The fact that Shalba has attacked them means the only ones who can help are you and the fallen angel."** Ddraig says in an unusual retort.

" _Yes, I know Ddraig. Still I wish I could've had a week or so to relax."_

" **Please, it's not as though you haven't already recovered. Most of your team barely fought against that brat, Diodora, and by now everyone's fully recovered."** Ddraig says annoyed at his partner's rare laziness.

" _I suppose so. I guess I just need to relax and deal with it."_ Issei says amused. Luckily for him being an early riser meant he could get ready without too much problem. Ending the shower, Issei used a spell to get his uniform on and make his way to school without too much problem.

" _That's much better. How can one man have such an irritating morning?"_ Issei groans as he sits on the roof ready for class to start. Vali and Arthur were ready when he was so the group decided to relax and walk towards the school together. When they arrived there was tons of fanfare by everyone since the three were never seen together.

"My god! They're all so handsome!" A few girls screamed.

"It's hard to believe that the perv upgraded so much." Another girl said to the amusement of Vali.

" _So you're a pervert huh?"_ Vali says amused.

" _Spare me Vali, thanks to my original plan, I was hanging out with Matsuda and Motohama, two rather massive perverts. I was hoping to avoid standing out, but clearly that backfired."_

" _Hey, you should be thanking those idiots. After all, Murayama probably wouldn't have spotted you otherwise."_ Vali says snickering once again.

" _Enough Vali, we all know Master is an odd judge of character."_ Arthur says with a smirk.

" _Really Arthur? You too?"_ Issei groans sarcastically.

"Damn you, Issei! How could you betray us?" A familiar voice says.

" _Speaking of characters."_ Vali says smirking again.

Matsuda and Motohama appeared with annoyed looks on their faces. Since this was the first time Issei had truly had a chance to interact with them, Issei was annoyed.

"So traitor, we go off to another school and you find brand new friends!" Matsuda said annoyed.

" _Yeah, it happened this way. Sorry guys, but I'm popular now."_ Issei said while Vali and Arthur snickered behind him.

"Damn you, ISSEI!" The two curse as Issei walks away.

" _That was annoying. God, I'm actually embarrassed that they were once my friends."_ Issei says amused.

Before he can take another small nap he's interrupted when somebody opens the door.

"Hello Issei-sama, it's been a while." Ravel Phenex says walking up to him in the Kuoh uniform. Based on the outfit, Ravel had transferred in as a freshman and the same age as Koneko.

" _Hello Ravel, so I take it you are transferring in to Kuoh starting today."_ Issei says smiling.

"Yes Issei-sama, I am. You were so busy I never got to tell you." Ravel whines sarcastically sitting down next to Issei with a smile.

" _Well the uniform looks good on you."_ Issei says smiling. This causes Ravel to blush slightly, not expecting the kind words from the dragon.

"T-t-thank you Issei-sama. Umm...can we talk right now?" Ravel says embarrassed.

" _Sorry Ravel, things are about to get hectic. But if you want to, I can make some time for you during my break."_ Issei says kissing the young girl on the cheek.

"Okay Issei-sama, I'll see you up here." Ravel says blushing. After that the two head to class.

(Issei's classroom)

Issei walks in with five minutes to spare and decides to relax once again. Although that relaxation would be short lived as everybody starts to crowd in. Rumors seem to be flying around.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Apparently we're getting a new homeroom teacher, and the best part is apparently she's a babe." One guy says thrilled.

"Plus we're getting two new transfer students. Hope they're both girls. There are way too many pretty boys in this school." Matsuda says grinning perversely.

As everybody starts to file in, Irina walks over to Issei and whispers. _"Listen we're gonna meet with the ORC and council after school. The transfer students have some important news for us."_ Irina whispers trying to make sure nobody hears her.

" _Got it, Irina."_ Issei says with a smile. Issei expected this but didn't make a big deal out of it for now.

As class is about to begin, everybody awaits the mysterious new teacher. Fortunately the wait wouldn't be long as a woman with silver hair and blue eyes appeared. This young woman had a purple suit on although it couldn't hide her body for all to see. Thanks to all of this the guys erupted in glee.

' _Hmm, so Rossweise is the new teacher. I guess Odin finally got tired of dealing with her. Well I'm not complaining she has a great body...'_ Issei thinks to himself in amusement.

"Hello everybody I'm your new homeroom teacher, Rossweise. I'm new to this teaching thing, so please treat me well." Rossweise said nervously.

The entire class erupts with joy; most of the guys are wondering things about Rossweise. One guy asked if she was single which flustered her. Of course, Matsuda being the pervert he is, decided to ask about her three sizes, which got Rossweise incredibly flustered. Of course Katase went over to punch him ending that mess.

" _Well, that was interesting."_ Rossweise says a bit flustered. _"Class, I have one more announcement. We have two new transfer students joining our class. Ladies please come in."_

As the class sat in anticipation for the two new students the class erupted as two beautiful young women arrived. The first was medium height with black hair in a bob-cut her fierce red eyes made her even more exotic. Her slim figure seemed to drive everybody crazy. The second girl was a bit taller than the first one. Her black hair was in a ponytail which made her look beautiful although her enormous breasts were the most notable feature.

"So ladies would you like to introduce yourselves to the class." Rossweise says nervously.

The girl with the bob-cut was first to introduce herself. "Hello mere mortals, my name is Sarasvati Elmyra. I lived in Japan before but the reason for my looks is that I'm from Transylvania. It's good to meet all of you." The girl revealed herself as Sarasvati.

The other girl introduced herself next. "It's a pleasure to meet you maggots, I'm Seraphim Elmyra. Sarasvati and I are sisters. I hope we can get along." Seraphim said with a smile, although her disgust was clear.

"N-n-n-no way it can't be. You're Lovely Kirara aren't you?" Matsuda said stunned.

"Wait that can't be right! No way! Such a famous girl came to our school?" Another guy said stunned.

Taking a look at the first girl Motohama confirmed it, "No, that's definitely her. My cousin Orito is a huge fan. Apparently she used to be a classmate of his."

' _Good grief, so Sarasvati went and became a net idol.'_ Issei thinks amused. _"That's enough guys, how about you wait till later. Clearly the two of them just arrived. How about you wait until later to bug her."_ Issei says. Turning to the transfer girls he mouths "Don't worry I have people who can look out for you. Just don't show off your powers" silently.

Turning to Irina, Murayama, and Katase along with Xenovia, Issei seems to suggest that the girls look out for the new students. Something which is quickly acknowledged by the girls.

As Seraphim and Sarasvati make it to their seats Sarasvati whispers to Issei. "It's been a long time."

Issei nods and whispers back. "We'll talk later."

Irina looks on in annoyance but Issei quickly texts a message saying he'll explain later. Issei groans heavily because he knows the day is only getting started.

Break finally arrived and as Issei expected the guys and girls went crazy so in order to avoid the headache, Issei snuck out of the classroom and made it to the roof, planning to enjoy his meeting with Ravel. Finally making it to the roof, Issei quickly cast a barrier so nobody would interrupt.

" _Welcome to Kuoh, Ravel."_ Issei says with a happy smirk.

"Issei-sama break is only twenty minutes, so stop wasting time" Ravel says impatiently. Both knew what they wanted and since time was of the essence. Ravel wanted to get down to business.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Ravel starts to use her magic to strip but is stopped by Issei. "Hold on a moment Ravel. Let me do that." Issei smirks. Issei brings Ravel into a gentle embrace but reaching around Issei uses his right hand to start fondling Ravel through the uniform.

"Ahh! Issei-sama your hands are still so good." Ravel moans in satisfaction.

" _You didn't wear a bra, I'm surprised Ravel. I bet the stares in class were annoying"_ Issei smirks making sure to get both of Ravel's breasts and especially the newly exposed nipples.

"It was because Ahh! I knew I would be stripping anyway." Ravel says hazily. Thanks to Issei's motions. Ravel was quickly reaching her aroused state which the nipples displayed.

" _Well let's get you more revved up Ravel. Since as you said, we're running short on time."_ Issei says sarcastically. Issei quickly bends Ravel over so her hands are on the ground and her ass is facing him. He then pulls down the skirt to reveal Ravel's pink silk panties. Sliding the panties to the side Issei starts fingering the young Phenex with gusto.

"Issei-sama, this is so embarrassing. AHH!" Ravel started to say as her moans were getting louder.

" _Don't worry Ravel, this is a special barrier designed by me. Nobody will interfere so you can moan as loud as you want."_ Issei grins as a second finger makes his way into the innocent snatch of the Phenex girl. This causes more moans.

"AHHH! Issei-sama, keep going your fingers are so good." Ravel screams in pleasure as the two fingers storm through Ravel.

Issei takes the two fingers out and motions to the side of the wall. _"Well since we're running out of time, it seems I need to get started."_ Ravel understands and makes her way over to the side of the wall. Placing her hands on the wall, Ravel motions to the very revved up Dragon.

"Issei-sama, take me, please!" Ravel begs. Thanks to the ministrations from earlier Ravel was close to her orgasm, the juices leaking from her panties being a good indication.

" _Very well Ravel."_ Issei smirks. Taking his member from the confines of his pants. Issei makes his way over to a drooling Ravel. Finally dropping the silk panties from the young girl, Issei positions his member ready for more.

"Issei-sama! Stop teasing! AHHHH!" Ravel screams as in the middle of her whining Issei pierces her with a huge thrust. Thanks to the buildup from earlier she quickly cums with pleasure.

" _Normally I'd love to take my time and slam a few loads in you, but we have 15 minutes, so I'm gonna start moving extremely quick."_

"Got it, Issei-sama!" Ravel says bracing himself.

" _Ddraig, if you don't mind."_ Issei says to his dragon summoning his boosted gear.

" **It's been a long time since you did this. Alright Phenex girl, get ready to experience a pleasure like no other."**

"What do you mean? AHHH!" Ravel starts to ask but Issei starts slamming into Ravel at a massive speed.

As each thrust hits with more and more precision Issei smirks as his boosts have made it so Ravel feels far more pleasure than she ever thought possible.

"My god! AHH! Issei AHHHH! sama!" Ravel starts to say before cumming yet again. Thanks to the boost Issei seems to be hitting his spot with every single thrust.

" _Clearly you like this huh Ravel." Issei smirks as for the 3_ _rd_ _time in as many minutes Ravel has been brought to ecstasy. "That's enough boosts, Ddraig."_ Issei says smirking since the time has come to finish Ravel off.

 **EXPLOSION**

"Issei-sama, please don't cum inside me!" Ravel tries to say but by this point she's been blurry.

" **Don't worry Phenex girl, I make sure he's impotent so all these boosts won't go to his sperm."** Ddraig says in amusement.

" _Alright Ravel, I'm cumming inside you!"_ Issei says with a smirk.

"Alright Issei-sama!" Ravel tries to say but she's been fucked silly. As Issei's load slams into the girl, Ravel faints from all the pleasure she'd experienced. Issei moves Ravel to his lap although with a mix of his cum and juices leaking out of Ravel it made for a rather awkward picture.

As Ravel sits on the ground he has a good smirk. _"Uhh, I think I overdid it a bit."_

" **Yep, you did."** Ddraig says proud of the work of his host.

 **LEMON END**

Casting a quick spell so ravel can recover from their session, Issei smirks when the young Phenex wakes up. When she notices cum is still leaking out of her pussy, Ravel is a bit embarrassed "I'm so sorry, Issei-sama." Ravel says blushing heavily. _"It's fine, I overdid it a bit myself. Now let's get back to class."_ Issei says smirking.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch although Irina looked furious at Issei for leaving her to deal with the transfer students and Ravel had to watch the annoyed visage of Koneko. Thanks to the kitten's sense of smell, it was obvious what the young phenex had been doing during break. Once class was over the time had come for the new transfer students to explain themselves.

(ORC)

Arriving a bit late. Issei could see that everybody had gathered. Sona and Saji had arrived since Rias likely told her only some of the group would be needed. Azazel was there along with their new teacher, Rossweise. Rias's peerage and the Order of Draconis had also arrived along with Ravel, who likely was there to understand the new politics. Xenovia had also arrived as a representative of heaven, but stuck to Irina's side for most of the meeting. Sirzechs and Serafall had wanted to come, but Issei suggested not to because it would be far easier for him to explain it.

"Issei, I'm glad you could make it. Before we get started I know you've met Rossweise, correct?" Rias says smiling at the silver-haired Valkyrie.

" _Yes, she's my homeroom teacher actually."_ Issei says smirking.

"Lord Odin sent her to us as a mission for her. He says meeting with us will help her grow stronger and more intelligent. She's agreed to become my rook as well."

' _So basically Odin got tired of her following him around and left her with Rias so he could go to titty bars.'_ Issei smirks sending a similar grin to Azazel who seems to know Odin's style. _"I see. Welcome to Kuoh, Rossweise. I'm sure you'll do fine under Rias's tutelage."_

"Thank you, Master Draconis. I've heard many things about your group and I hope I can contribute to Rias and assist you in anyway." Rossweise says slightly flustered. This surprises Issei since most of the time he's met with Odin, and by extension Rossweise, he wore his helmet.

"So this boring looking man is the legendary leader of the Order of Draconis?" Seraphim said with a scowl. Her partner wasn't too pleased at this reaction but held back because she didn't want to make a scene.

" _That's right, Ms Seraphim, I am the leader. My power is rather massively sealed. So tell me, you came to Azazel with a problem; which is why we've set up this meeting."_

"Please allow me to explain. My partner is a bit rude so it's easier if I talk." Sarasvati says with a smile. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by the women in the room. "I am Sarasvati and this is Seraphim and we are from a hidden race known as vampire ninjas. This news shocks most of the room accept for Issei and Azazel.

"Impossible! I heard they were only a legend." Rias says terrified.

" _Rias, the vampire ninjas are very real. Sarasvati and her partner introduced themselves as being from Transylvania and they're correct. The village of the vampire ninja is hidden in Transylvania in very much the same way the youkai village was hidden in Kyoto."_ Issei says smirking. Issei's knowledge of these ninjas shocks most of the room but the greater shock comes from the fact that during the explanation Seraphim had somehow summoned a sword and just as he finished had placed it against Issei's neck.

"How in the world do you know our location? Don't tell me you were the one who told those bastards where we are." Seraphim says furiously pointing her blade at Issei's neck. This shocks everybody and as gears start to be summoned things were quickly heating up.

Turning to everybody else Issei calmly says. _"Put down your weapons, there's nothing wrong."_ His group complies and although Seraphim seems to continue, Issei looks at the girl and says. _"I did say drop your weapons."_ This time though, the gleam was more draconic and Seraphim retreated.

" _Damn it Seraphim, I told you to calm down."_ Sarasvati says angrily. _"I'm sorry, Issei, it seems my friend was more impatient then I expected. "_ Sarasvati says upset hoping Issei hadn't lost his cool.

"No, it's fine Sarasvati, I understand her frustration." Noticing stunned looks from everybody Issei decides to explain.

" _Soon after I met Azazel, he wanted to take me on a journey around the world of the supernatural. I met with Michael and we agreed that the best way for me to train in how to protect the supernatural world was to seek out supernatural areas. When I was in Transylvania, I ran into Sarasvati who had a bad habit of sneaking away."_ This information causes Sarasvati to blush slightly. _"Anyway, after taking her back to her village, I spent some time with the vampire ninja learning all I could about them."_

"I see, well I apologize for what I did" Seraphim says apologetically. "The problem is invaders found our village and kidnapped our chief a few days ago. Most of our best fighters were injured trying to protect him."

" _Miss Seraphim, what did the attackers look like?"_ Azazel says calmly.

"Mr. Azazel, I can tell you." Sarasvati says calmly. "The attackers were a small army and it was only a few of them. One of them was a man with reddish brown hair and a black jacket with feathers on top. He seemed to be the leader. The second man had black hair and had a small naked baby on his back. The third person was a woman with blonde hair and a black dress. There were others, but these were the ones I saw."

" _Damn it, so it's him."_ Issei curses. He didn't need everybody but once he recognized Shalba and the boy, the rest of the team was obvious.

"Who attacked us? Tell me what you know!" Seraphim screams. She once again brings her weapon at Issei. This time though Issei was a bit more prepared.

" _You really need to stop that, Seraphim."_ Issei says sarcastically. Deciding to get serious, Issei flares his energy slightly and the pressure causes Seraphim to back up. _"Anyway the person who attacked you was Shalba Beelzebub, one of the Old Maou faction. As for his assistants, I'd heard a rumor that one of the Old Maou sent his child to the real world and he landed with a delinquent. This was in another part of Japan. It turns out the rumor is true. "_

Rias sits shocked and Sona who'd been watching so far is annoyed, "IF this was happening, why didn't you tell us?"

" _Because I learned about him when I first arrived in Japan and met with your peerage. If I told you, you would've gone after the boy and I can guarantee this; you would've likely been killed."_ Issei says bluntly. _"The blonde woman is the baby's attendant, and based on what I know about the young man, he is far stronger then Raiser. I would've been sending you to your death."_

Rias stops to realize what happened and understands. "Okay, I get it. So what are we going to do?"

" _It's simple. I'm taking the Order of Draconis with Seraphim and Sarasvati to Transylvania and we're going to take care of business."_ Issei says bluntly.

"Wait Issei, Take us with you. We've gotten much stronger and I'm sure we can back you up." Rias says trying to join up. Rias knows she must get stronger and this mission was a way to do it.

Thinking about it for a moment Issei makes his decision. _"Very well. I'll take you Rias, but you must follow my instructions."_ Issei says calmly.

"Got it, Issei." Rias says happily. With that the meeting is over.

" _Perfect. Everybody meet back here tomorrow. This will be a long trip. The village of vampire ninjas is a place you cannot teleport to. We must go to Transylvania first and the barrier for the village is in a specific spot. Azazel will arrange a plane for us to take. Unfortunately it will take about 17 hours to arrive in the town and from there we have a decent hike."_ Issei says making sure everybody knows what's about to happen. Turning to the two vampire ninja guests Issei says. _"Seraphim, Sarasvati, do you want to come stay with me tonight? I know you don't have anywhere to stay and you should rest up for tonight."_

"Thank you Master Draconis. We have some small luggage at Mr. Azazel's house. We can move it to your base shortly." Sarasvati says with a smile.

"I refuse. I don't trust this man." Seraphim said calmly.

"Damn it Seraphim, be a bit more respectful." Sarasvati curses. Sarasvati had been hoping to catch up with him after all this time. Granted she didn't expect all the girls.

" _It's fine Sarasvati. Seraphim, if you'd like you can go stay with Lady Rias. I'm sure that will suit you better."_ Issei says smugly.

"That's fine with me." Seraphim says haughtily.

" _Everyone is dismissed."_ Azazel says calmly. After everybody is lef,t Azazel and Issei stand alone.

" _So Shalba's after the grail?"_ Issei says calmly.

" _Yep, this will not be easy."_ Azazel says annoyed. _"I'll inform Sirzechs and Serafall and make arrangements to deal with the school."_

" _Good. I never imagined I'd return there after all this time."_ Issei says regrettably.

" _It happens. I have other concerns, but we can discuss them later."_ Azazel says worried.

That's it for Chapter 43. So yeah, this is the official start of the Vampire Ninja arc. I hope everybody enjoys what I have planned. Next chapter will be the journey to the vampire ninja village. It's going to be heavy in world building so get ready for a huge info dump. By the way I actually checked and it's around 15 hours from Japan to Romania which is where Transylvania is. I'm sure people recognized the Beelzebub references and I'll make some things clear. Yes Aoi will appear. Furichi will appear but in a minor role. As for other characters I haven't decided. And I'll say this again. NO ASKING FOR BEELZEBUB CHARACTERS. I'll decide who does it. Welcome back to my story and I look forward to your reviews.


	51. Return to the Vampire Ninja Village

Chapter 44: Return to the Vampire Ninja Village

Regular people speaking

 _Real Issei and all members of the order of Draconis when they're speaking._

 _ **Draconis himself talking**_

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 44: Return to the Vampire Ninja Village. In this chapter the gang makes their way towards the village of vampire ninjas and learns of Issei's past with the village as well as his connection to Sarasvati.

(In the ORC)

"So Issei, we've all gathered. What do you need to tell us?" Rias says concerned. The ORC club has gathered tons of gear for the hiking trip. The entire ORC and Order of Draconis is there ready to go. Azazel is going as well because he and Issei are the only ones of the group who know the location.

" _Okay, listen up carefully. We're going to take a plane owned by the order to go to Transylvania. Once we arrive, we'll make our way up to the village. Once there, we'll take out Shalba and rescue the chief of the vampire ninja's. This won't be easy, so everybody you need to be on your guard."_ Issei says calmly.

"Wait a minute. We're fine with you but there's no way I'm gonna let you take the devil scum. After all it was one of them who attacked us. Who's to say that they won't align with the ones who attacked us?

" _Seraphim, you have my word that Rias and the gang are not affiliated with Shalba. In fact they may want Shalba dead as much as you do."_ Issei says calmly. _"Plus I will be there."_

"But Draconis." Seraphim says angrily.

" _Seraphim, I don't want to repeat myself. Rias is coming because I approve of her. If you want my help you will follow my instructions."_ Issei says annoyed. The vampire ninja's concerns were becoming an annoyance.

"Seraphim, that's enough! You need to calm down." Sarasvati says upset. Turning to an annoyed Rias she tries to calm things. "Lady Rias, please forgive us. Seraphim is just concerned about our chief."

"It's alright, let's just get this mission started." Rias says annoyed. After Rias regains her composure, Issei activated the transportation circle activates taking everybody to the plane. Rias was still annoyed but was determined to prove that she wasn't like Shalba.

As the gang appears out of the magic circle, what awaits them is a gigantic plane. As they arrive they're shocked to find a single person waiting for them. The man has a red jacket and matching red wide brimmed hat.

"So you've arrived at last. I wondered what would have you call me out here, Draconis." The man says in an ice cold voice.

"It can't be! Master Alucard is our pilot?" Gasper says shocked.

"Ahh, Gasper, how are you? I haven't seen you since our training ended."

"Wait, Alucard, you don't mean." Rias says shocked.

"Yes, I am Alucard, the first vampire. Although I serve the Hellsing organization, Draconis and his group have been vital in assisting me with some of my missions." The man turns around. Much like you'd expect from a vampire, the man's skin was pale but he exuded a massive power.

" _Lord Alucard, I take it you'll be taking us to Transylvania?"_ Issei says calmly.

"Yes, Lady Integra asked me to assist you. Consider it returning our debt. I enjoyed training young Gasper, so that wasn't a favor. Although I must ask; why do you insist on going to Transylvania?" Alucard says worried.

" _The vampire ninjas have come under attack. I'm simply going to destroy the fool who attacked them and deal with the fallout."_ Issei says smugly.

"I see. So you're helping those fake vampires? I must admit I'm surprised. Vali should be enough, or is there more to this then you believe." Alucard says sneering.

"Excuse me! What do you mean fake vampires?" Seraphim says annoyed.

"I meant exactly what I said girlie. You "vampire ninjas" are fake vampires that are a stain on our noble race. It's thanks to beings like you that people no longer fear us like they used to. It's quite shameful actually." Alucard says sneering. The vampire ninjas were indeed not true vampires something which Alucard found shameful.

"YOU BASTARD!" Seraphim starts to say but is stopped by Issei. "Why did you stop me? Dammit, he needs to pay." Seraphim says angrily.

" _I'll say this once and I won't repeat it Seraphim. If you fight Alucard he would destroy you in 30 seconds. The fact is Alucard is one of the only people to ever beat me in my Balance Breaker state. So when I say you stand no chance, I'm serious."_ Issei says his voice filled with concern.

"Please, you're not that tough." Seraphim says skeptically.

"Seraphim! That's enough. Just do as he says." Sarasvati says concerned.

"Well, now that this little game is over, everybody get in the plane. By the way, you know I can get you far closer to the village then you requested." Alucard says calmly.

" _Yes, but if we do we can't get used to the air and everything else."_ Issei says calmly.

"Ahh, you are preparing for a fight." Alucard says smirking. Receiving a nod from him to continue everybody gets in the plane, and along with Alucard, depart for the village.

The jumbo jet had a huge interior space and everybody had a chance to sit down and relax. Due to the size inside, and the fact that each person had a chair, everybody relaxed as Alucard took them on the flight. At first everything was going smoothly. Arthur was talking with his fellow swordsman about techniques and battles. Kuroka and Koneko bonded as siblings. Rossweise and Le Fay discussed magic. Rias and Akeno spoke with Vali. Azazel and Issei of course sat calmly. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Unfortunately one person wasn't as calm. Seraphim had been annoyed by Draconis the entire time. Many things annoyed her but one thing bothered her most of all.

"So tell me, why are you going so far for our village? Yes, you learned about us years ago, but for our chief to ask you for help seems a bit surprising."

" _Well, I suppose at the very least you deserve the answer, and ironically enough, it relates to your partner, Seraphim."_ Issei said calmly. _"Although before I explain why I'm helping, I should probably give you a bit more background to my first meeting with Sarasvati."_

"What do you mean? You mentioned before that you had protected Saras, what else happened?" Seraphim said curiously. Everybody else stopped their conversation curious why Issei has done this. Rias had always been curious about Issei ever since he left her side. Of course the order was also wondering since Azazel had brought this directly to Issei. It was as though a massive secret was about to be revealed.

" _When I first found out I was the savior, Michael came to me and said that in order for me to understand the world I should go on a journey. I did and, interestingly enough, I ran into Azazel at a video game convention."_ Issei says amused. Even he had to chuckle at the way he and Azazel first met.

" _Ahh, I remember that. I recognized your power and wanted to recruit you."_ Azazel said amused.

" _Yep, I declined and mentioned I knew who you really were. To make this interesting I made a wager with you. If I beat you in that game you were playing, you would help me learn all I can about the world of devils. Along with taking me to places you felt would be interesting."_ Issei said calmly.

"What would've happened if you lost?" Rias says curious.

" _I would've joined the Grigori alongside Vali."_ Issei said calmly. Everybody was shocked at the realization of what could've been.

"So what does that have to do with the village?

" _Simple, Seraphim, one of the places I went to was Transylvania."_ Issei said calmly. " _Azazel knew the rumors about the vampire ninja village and wanted to confirm them. We planned to stay for a few days but then things got interesting."_ Issei said smirking turning towards an embarrassed Sarasvati.

Noticing the gaze and her expression Seraphim got angry. _"Sarasvati, is there something you want to tell me? After all, the chief specifically made sure you were my partner."_

Sarasvati's guilty expression was obvious to everybody. So she decided to reveal the truth. "You see Seraphim, when I was younger, I liked to roam and have fun. Normally it's fine, but one day I left the barrier and made my way to the city."

Seraphim looks shocked and started yelling at her partner. "You know how dangerous that is, Saras! Why did you do it?"

Sarasvati blushing once more says, "I was curious." Resuming a serious expression Saras says. "When I left the barrier naturally it was tough for me. The citizens of the city were terrified of me and many people tried to attack me considering the danger of vampires. I thought I was a goner."

" _That's where we came in."_ Azazel says calmly _. "We saw Sarasvati being attacked by some people and stopped them. My aura scared everybody and forced them to flee. After that, Mister Charming over here did the rest."_

Issei says amused. _"Pretty much. We learned that Saras was a vampire ninja, and she begged us to take her to the village. I suppose she realized that without help from a friendly face, she couldn't go back. The fact that she wanted to make sure she got back safely, and since most humans shunned her, she had no choice but to accept our help."_

Seraphim sits shocked. "I see. I vaguely remember the day some humans came through and were rumored to bring back a lost vampire ninja. At the time we didn't really interact with humans. Of course many things have changed since then."

" _You weren't kidding. When we came through the barrier, we were immediately surrounded. Saras stopped them and we were brought before your chief."_ Issei says amused. _"The chief noticed that we meant no harm so he stopped everybody. He invited us to live in the village as guest and we naturally accepted. We spent a few days there afterwards and learned all about vampire ninja culture and their techniques. A few other things happened as well."_ With the last statement Sarasvati started to blush heavily.

"Saras, what else are you hiding?" Seraphim said with an annoyed look.

Blushing heavily Sarasvati goes over to Issei and plants a kiss on his lips. Issei took it in calmly and returned the kiss. After a few minutes the two separated with a smile on their faces. Of course the people around were shocked, specifically Seraphim.

"What the hell, Sarasvati! This man is your husband now!" Seraphim said angrily to the shock of everybody.

" _What are they talking about, Issei?"_ Irina says flabbergasted.

" _Simple. Vampire ninjas have a rule that whoever you kiss on the lips becomes your husband. That is NORMALLY the case."_ Issei said with a smug smile. Irina started fuming at the news, something that Issei was amused by.

Azazel was laughing but calmed down enough to explain everything. _"You see Sarasvati was young and foolish. Thanks to spending so much time around him, she naturally fell in love with Issei. So on the last day before he left, Sarasvati kissed Issei on the lips. Thanks to the chief talking about the rules we knew it meant that they were engaged. Something which admittedly didn't sit well with Issei at first. He was complaining about how Irina would never forgive him for this."_ That piece of news caused Irina and Issei to both blush slightly. _"Amusingly enough we made a deal with the chief since he knew about Issei's plans. The chief agreed that he would make an exception to Issei and me about the rule regarding marriage. Of course after the chief said that, I got swarmed by a few females I had met wanting to thank me for my action. Naturally Sarasvati kissed Issei again. Of course in exchange for being the exception we promised that should the village ever be in danger again we would come to their aid."_

"I see so you're doing this to repay a debt of sorts." Seraphim says apologetically. It seemed as though Seraphim had a massive misunderstanding. Realizing this, Seraphim was a bit ashamed.

 _If you're worried about keeping secrets, don't worry, Rias has a few secrets of her own that she likes to keep."_ Issei says smiling causing the vampire ninja to blush.

" _That's right. We'll keep all your secrets, just like Issei." Rias says calmly. "However that doesn't explain how Shalba learned of the location. If what you said is true only you two know the location and it's pretty obvious that he never told Shalba."_

Issei thinks about it and realizes what happened. "There's a very good chance I can explain that. Unfortunately it has to do with another old friend of ours. "

"Issei what are you saying. Who else is involved in this?" Rias asks incredibly worried. This mission already stunk of some odd stuff and the fact Issei was keeping so much bothered her.

" _Most likely it was our old friend, Kokabiel. He probably had secret communications with Shalba. Azazel has a bad habit of keeping his journeys in a diary. Kokabiel probably had one of his men steal it and record it. Knowing that Shalba held a grudge Kokabiel probably gave the information to him in exchange for other help."_ Issei said calmly. The look on Azazel's face told everyone that what Azazel said was likely true.

" _So that's how Shalba knew about it. Kokabiel gave him the information. It makes sense considering Diodora's connection to the Raynare incident. How shameful for me that once again my subordinate is causing trouble"_ Azazel says annoyed. It seemed as though Kokabiel was far more trouble than he originally expected. It was truly shameful for Azazel to acknowledge that his subordinate was capable of so much damage.

" _Precisely. I suspect Kokabiel made the deal with Shalba so they could work together. That also explains why Diodora was so able to prepare his move towards Asia. Kokabiel arranged everything."_ Issei says calmly.

"My god so what do they want with this village." Rias says concerned.

"As much fun as listening to you guys is, we're about to arrive." Alucard says interrupting the group.

" _Thank you Alucard. Sorry Rias we'll resume this conversation once we make it to the halfway point of the hike."_ Issei says calmly. The truth of why Shalba was there was something Issei also wanted to hide. Then again he also knew Shalba would never find what he was looking for.

Once the plane landed and everybody said goodbye to Alucard, the real journey finally began. Issei told the team it would take them a day to get there but that was mainly because they would be resting for a few hours in order to get used to the air. Once the trek started it was clear that the air was far thicker then what they were used to. Instead of taking five or six hours to arrive at the village like Issei originally intended, after only two most of the group was exhausted. Deciding to take a simple rest and to eat the group sat down and relaxed in a small clearing.

" _So I'm guessing for most of us this has been pretty brutal."_ Issei said calmly. The order was mostly fine since training in different altitudes was something they were used to, although Murayama and Katase were struggling. Rias and her group were also exhausted. As Issei sat and relaxed things were quickly getting interesting. Seraphim came over to Issei with an apologetic expression. Issei was sure this could only end badly.

"Mr. Draconis, I want to apologize for the way I treated you this entire time." Seraphim said being genuine for the first time. "I was angry about the loss of my chief. As a result I was quick to not trust you. I beg for your forgiveness and if there's anything I can do to prove myself I will. I'll even give you my body just like Sarasvati did." Seraphim says with an odd blush on her face.

Issei smirked considering the idea for a second of course one person wasn't too thrilled with that expression. _"Woah woah woah! That's not happening!"_ Irina said with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"Excuse me? I was talking to him not to you." Seraphim said getting annoyed.

" _Listen Seraphim, I can accept this Sarasvati girl because that was something he arranged. But you I don't accept. Don't think that after the way you treated him you can just give up your body and all is forgiven."_ Irina says infuriated. The order smiled considering that, although Issei was a serial womanizer, Irina cared about him a lot. Granted the two always were at odds about his activities. Realizing this, Issei got a smirk on his face knowing he could have more fun at Irina's expense.

" _Very well Seraphim, I've decided on what I want you to do."_ Issei said smirking. The look on his eyes seemed to be one of lust and naturally Irina was not happy.

" _Issei! Are you serious? You're going to add yet another girl to your little harem? God it never ends with you! I was okay with Kuroka and Le Fay and even the kendo girls from your school. Hell, I even accepted Ravel. However, I'm not letting you add this one, especially since she treated you like that!"_ Irina said furiously. Her anger was obvious to everybody, including Issei. Vali realized what he was up to and tried to hide a smirk. Bikou and Kuroka started laughing because they knew what was going on. _"Dammit Bikou, Kuroka, this isn't funny!"_ Irina yells recognizing the laughter.

" _Sadly, it is, Irina."_ Issei says amused. Going to calm his lover Issei softly kisses her on the lips. _"I wasn't going to have sex with Seraphim; I was going to have her have a match with you."_ Issei says causing Vali to start laughing just like Bikou and Kuroka were.

" _Huh?"_ Irina says with a massive blush on her face. She had been played and she knew it. _"Wait! You're not gonna fuck her?"_

" _No, Irina. I'm not. If Seraphim and you battle, it lets us do three things. 1: It lets everybody see what Seraphim is capable of, and how much she'll help in our plans. 2: It lets those not familiar with vampire ninjas see their battle skills so we can get used to them. 3: Seraphim gets to see that we are more than capable of helping her rescue the village."_ Issei says trying not to laugh. The rest of the group sweatdrops at the whimsical nature of Draconis.

"You forgot to say it lets you enjoy a good cat fight, Master." Bikou says smirking.

" _Yeah, but that was obvious."_ Issei says with a grin. This caused everybody to start laughing at the embarrassed Irina.

After everyone has a laugh at Irina's expense, the spar was allowed to happen. "I hope you're ready Irina, I won't be going easy." Seraphim says as she summons leaves around her to create a blade of grass.

" _That's it? Well Seraphim, I hate to tell you but you are no match for me."_ Irina says summoning Black Dragon, her trusted blade.

" _MATCH BEGIN!"_ Issei says acting as the referee.

The battle begins and Seraphim quickly vanishes into the sky trying to get behind Irina. Of course Irina is quickly ready and moves to the side to dodge the strike. Irina turns around quickly and slashes at Seraphim. The two exchanged sword strikes for a few minutes, neither one giving in.

" _Not bad Seraphim, you're doing pretty well."_ Irina says amused.

"You aren't taking me seriously, so I guess it seems like that." Seraphim says. Although the girls seem even, Irina is clearly ahead. But because of the fact it's a spar, Seraphim knows she will find an opening.

" _Yeah, do you want me to take it seriously?"_ Irina says starting to power up. As Irina powers up it's clear to Seraphim that she is outmatched.

"Sorry to say but I'm going to surrender." Seraphim says realizing the problems.

" _But WHYYY? This was just getting fun."_ Irina whines.

" _Because you numbskull, Seraphim was also holding back, and if you two started getting serious, it would damage our fighting potential. Plus the battle served its purpose."_ Issei says calming down Irina.

" _Very well, Issei."_ Irina says disappointed.

"So what did you think of my ability?" Seraphim says interested. She was curious at what the legendary Draconis thought.

" _You are strong, I can tell that."_ Issei says causing Seraphim to brim with happiness. _"But you are no match for Irina, that much is clear._ "

"What how can you tell that?" Seraphim says annoyed.

" _Because when Irina started to take it seriously, I felt you flinch."_ Issei says bluntly. _"Anyway we'll rest for 30 more minutes and then we'll make our way into the vampire ninja village."_ Issei says getting everybody ready.

With that everyone resumes their preparations. Although Seraphim seems more determined to prove her worth. The gang gets closer to the village Issei smirks realizing just how interesting this mission will be.

"Is everything alright, Issei?" Rias says bothered.

" _No its not, we need to change the plan. It seems as though Shalba has bought some impressive forces with him."_ Issei says annoyed and amused.

"What do you mean Issei? You know the forces that Shalba is using?" Rias says concerned.

"I mentioned them to you before Rias. They're the ones I had heard the rumor about." Issei said calmly.

"You don't mean." Rias says shocked at the realization.

" _Yes the boy from Ishiyama High and his cohorts joined Shalba to attack the village."_ Issei said smiling.

"I see so that means we'll be dealing with powerful humans." Rias says concerned slightly.

" _No, not powerful humans. Humans who were given devil energy."_ Issei says calmly shocking Rias.

"Impossible, unless they have evil pieces, they can't turn humans into devils." Rias says concerned.

" _Rias there are other ways to do it but for now let's figure out what the next move is."_ Vali says calmly.

" _That's right, so what's the plan, Issei?"_ Irina says getting psyched.

Issei thinks for a moment and decides on the groups. _"When we arrive everybody is to mask their power and separate into groups. Group 1: Me, Sarasvati, Irina, and Bikou. Group 2: Vali, Rias, Seraphim, Kuroka, Katase. Group 3: Akeno, Le Fay, Kiba, Gasper, and Rossweise. Group 4: Murayama, Arthur, Koneko, Azazel. Everyone is to investigate the city and every so often check in with us. Mental communication will be the key. Do not fight anybody unless absolutely necessary. Shalba will likely realize we're around soon enough, but for now we need to relax."_

Everyone acknowledges the groups and prepares to enter the village. Knowing that things will only get more difficult from here everybody is determined to show their worth.

That's it for Chapter 44. I hope you guys like the start of this original arc. Don't worry, there's far more fun to come and I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned. Next chapter the gang enters the village and starts to investigate. Of course it won't be that simple.


	52. Meaning of Strength

Chapter 45: Meaning of Strength

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 45: Investigation. In this chapter the gang arrives in the vampire ninja village and goes on an information gathering session hoping to learn more about the Khaos Brigade's actions. Sadly they get more than they expected.

After a tedious trek the group finally arrives just outside the vampire ninja village at sundown. The group decides to camp outside for one more night. Although Seraphim is extremely eager to attack, Issei is a bit more cautious.

"We need to save the chief now! If we don't, who knows what Shalba will do!" Seraphim yells angrily.

"We know exactly what he will do. Shalba will try to gain the information he needs but will find that the chief is useless. Of course by now he'll have realized that. Most likely the only reason Shalba is still around is he's waiting for us." Issei says calmly which doesn't help Seraphim.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Seraphim says angrily.

"Seraphim, I'm hiding many things. But as for this situation here's the deal. Shalba is looking for the Holy Grail. It's a powerful Longinus that allows for immortality. Once he has it, he'll leave. Sadly, your chief has no idea where it is."

"Issei, how can you be certain he doesn't know the location?" Rias asks worried.

"Simple Rias. Thanks to all of our connections, the information network we have is top notch. Plus, Master confirmed the grail wasn't in this village when he and Azazel explored the first time they were here." Vali says surprised.

"Exactly. For now all we need to do is wait. Get some rest because we'll start our investigation tomorrow. It's the perfect time to do so because the main force will be busy."

"Uffufu, what's that supposed to mean?" Akeno says in her usual sultry voice.

"It means, my dear Akeno, that Oga and his squad will only come after school. They don't have the connections we do to skip school. So if we arrive while they aren't around we can investigate. Shalba is a pain in the ass, but even he can't get them out of school." Issei says smugly. "Now everyone get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us. I'll watch for issues so you all will be fine."

"Yes Sir!" everyone acknowledges the orders including a grumpy seraphim.

As Issei handled the watch he was amused by the scenery. Remembering his time with Azazel and his world tour before he eventually created the order, he realized a lot had changed.

"Umm...do you mind if we talk?" A voice said coming over to Issei. The young man was rather surprised at who had chosen to come see him.

"Seraphim, I never expected you would approach me seeking advice." Issei says amused.

"Well, I needed somebody to talk to, and you were awake." Seraphim says embarrassed.

"Very well, so what do you want to talk about?" Issei says amused.'

"What can I do to be stronger? I was with our king when he was attacked, but I was helpless. I watched as my king was taken right in front of me." Seraphim says upset.

"Oh, you took on the group. I take it you fought against a boy with a young baby on his back." Issei says amused.

"No, I fought against a young woman with black hair. She defeated me easily. Her name was Kunieda or something."

"I see. So what do you want to know?" Issei asks trying to get to the point.

"How can I become stronger? Strong enough so that I don't lose the people I care for." Seraphim asks in hope.

"That depends on you." Issei says scratching his head.

"What in the world do you mean?" Seraphim says angrily. She was hoping for a much better answer

"Everyone has their own reasons for being strong. Each person here has something they're fighting for. You need to determine what that is for you." Issei says calmly.

"Really? Even you?" Seraphim says surprised.

"Especially me. I am the savior after all. When I was a child I was told by a member of the church that I would be the one to bring peace to the supernatural world with my power. That's not exactly an easy thing to learn that young."

"So what did you do?" Seraphim asked.

"The next day I meditated and spoke with my dragon. We decided to start training the next day. I eventually met Azazel by accident, and that was that. With his help, I created the order and gathered members, and here we are today." Issei said comically.

"So what can I do to become stronger?" Seraphim asks begging for answers.

"As I told you, the only one who can answer that is you. Now get some rest, you have work to do in the morning." Issei says beginning to get annoyed.

"Of course. I just have one more question." Seraphim says before going to sleep.

"What is it?" Issei asks beginning to snap.

"Rias, what is her source of strength and is it connected to you?" Seraphim says curious.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Issei asks surprised. He hadn't expected Seraphim would ask about her.

"This whole time I've noticed Rias look at you with an oddly determined look." Seraphim says calmly.

"Simple, Rias is determined to prove she can grow strong without me." Issei says amused. "Now go to sleep."

"Fine, see you later." Seraphim says walking away annoyed.

As Issei sits reflecting on everything he can't help but chuckle at the state of things.

(Next Day)

The next day everyone departs the campsite and heads towards the village. Everyone is determined to stop Shalba, and since his main force will be away, the task of investigating the area is much easier.

"Alright everybody, across this ridge is the village. Once we arrive, we split into the groups that were arranged earlier. Your goal is investigation." Everybody acknowledges the order and heads into the village.

Group 1

"My, the village has changed." Issei says as he walks with his group.

"So you've been here before Issei?" Irina says curiously.

"We've been over this, Irina. I was here when I rescued a certain clueless idol who wanted to learn about the world." Issei says causing Bikou to snicker.

"Hey that's not fair... I wasn't an idol yet." Sarasvati says annoyed.

"Anyway guys, I can tell where Shalba is already." Bikou saying point to a large tower in the distance.

"So that's where he's torturing our chief." Sarasvati says upset.

"Yep, but for now we don't worry." Issei said as the group continues to investigate.

Group 2.

"Hmph! So you're saying the chief is in that tower?" Seraphim says angrily.

"That's right, but you aren't to do anything. Right now we're investigating. Keep talking to the villagers. Useful information will come eventually." Vali says annoyed with the vampire ninja.

"So Vali, what are you trying to figure out?" Rias says curious.

"I want information on the forces Shalba gathered." Vali says amused.

"I know you mentioned them earlier, but how much do you actually know about this Ishiyama group?" Rias asked curiously.

"Good grief, I thought we went over this." Vali says exhausted. "Here's what I know….."

Group 3

"Uffufu, so you're telling me a group of delinquents somehow associated with the supernatural without realizing it?" Akeno says as Le Fay had just explained the group to the rest of the gang. She had a small bit of data and said all she wanted. The Ishiyama group had become a topic of discussion for Group three as well.

"Yes, Akeno-san, that's correct. According to Master, Shalba sent his son to the human world. He attached himself to a human and they learned to work with each other. Apparently they've had many adventures in the supernatural world. Our goal is to learn more specific information about the ones that are here." Le fay says to the shocked group.

Group 4

Over in Group four, the main topic was again the Ishiyama group. "I bet Shalba never imagined his kid would be so attached to a human." Azazel laughed as he remembered the stuff Issei had told him. For some reason Issei only gave his group some of the information, but Azazel didn't reveal anything else.

"So Azazel sensei, what do you know about this Ishiyama group?" Murayama asked curious. Since Issei never really discussed data, this group was a mystery.

"I know a little bit about the group. The lead boy's name is Oga. He's powerful, not quite as powerful as Issei, but he's stronger than Rias, that much is for certain." Azazel says smiling.

"Impossible! He can't be that strong." Koneko says scared.

"Unfortunately, Master Azazel is telling the truth." Arthur says amused. "I once went by the area where Ishiyama is while running an errand for our leader. I sensed quite a few incredibly strong powers. If the ones I sensed are involved, this will be difficult." Arthur says interested.

Group 2

"Unfortunately it's not just the men that are powerful. Its rumored they've gathered a group known as the Red Tails to their side." Vali says as the group walks.

"No way." Katase says stunned. "My older sister was in a biker gang and she heard of them. It's a powerful group of all female fighters. Apparently their leader Aoi was even one of the leaders of a delinquent school gang."

'Could that have been the woman who defeated me before?' Seraphim thinks wondering about the black haired woman who she fought against during the invasion.

"Nyaa, you know something, don't you vampire girl?" Kuroka says amused.

"Yes, I believe I fought against this Aoi girl. She was indeed very powerful. I was no match despite my strength." Seraphim says amused.

"Nyaa, that's fine. It just means things will be fun." Kuroka says amused.

After the basic overview, the groups all talk to villagers to try to figure out what had happened. As Issei had originally expected, it appeared the Ishiyama gang fought against the vampire ninja warriors while Shalba confronted the King. The warriors were all defeated but, oddly enough, not killed. Shalba decided to spare them if for no other reason than his amusement. The gang has arrived at Seraphim and Sarasvati's house and sits down to eat and discuss what happened. It's a simple house like you would see in Japan.

(In the house)

Sarasvati had decided to cook for everybody, but since it was such a large group, Irina and Le Fay had volunteered to help. While they cooked Issei, Vali, Rias, and Akeno discussed what they had learned.

"So it was as we expected?" Issei said amused.

"That's right Master, so what's next?" Vali says amused.

"We wait. Shalba no doubt noticed us, but likely has decided to make an example of us to the villagers. So when his little goon squad returns, Shalba will act on his knowledge."

"I understand." Vali says amused.

"Alright everybody, food is ready." Sarasvasti says gathering the gang for food. Sarasvati has prepared a massive hotpot along with takoyaki and even some rice balls.

"This looks fantastic!" Bikou says thrilled.

"I agree. Saras, excellent work." Issei says smiling causing Sarasvati to blush. The group sits down to eat in a rare moment of piece.

(Shalba's Castle)

"I don't know anything!" The vampire ninja chief says angrily. He's been tortured a fair bit during the time Shalba has had him.

"I understand that. I'm only holding you until the rest of my group arrive." Shalba says amused. "Once they arrive, I'll go take care of the intruders. Then I'll be on my way."

"Lord Shalba, everyone will return in a few minutes." A woman with long blonde hair and a black dress says.

"Thank you Hilda. I'm actually surprised that Oga and his group went to school." Shalba says laughing.

"Aoi insisted they go. She suggested that even as delinquents, it's right to show up occasionally and remind everybody that they are the strongest in Ishiyama."

"Good, when they arrive, tell them to come see me."

(House)

The gang has just finished eating, so they have a moment to relax. During this time Rias sits contemplating something. Deciding the time has come to confirm her suspicions, she makes an odd move. "Issei, may I talk to you about something?" Rias asks calmly.

"Very well Rias, let's talk." Issei says amused at what the girl might offer. Although they've been around each other a lot, Rias hasn't had a chance to talk to Issei since the battle with Diodora. Issei of course assumed that his handling of that concerned her.

"What do you want to talk about, Rias?" Issei says harshly.

"I want to know why you brought me on this mission." Rias asks worried. Rias was well aware of Issei's strength and the strength of the order. She found it odd that he brought her along.

Issei was surprised about the question. Speaking calmly he explained the truth. "There are two reasons I brought you along. The first is because I felt you should see what type of work the order does. After all, you've never seen us in true mission form. The second was because I believed I could help you gain a new member. Luckily for me, it appears I was right."

"Who are you talking about?" Rias asks curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Issei says amused.

All of the sudden a massive surge of power is felt by the gang. "Nyaa! We've got some serious power coming for us."

"So they've arrived I take it." Vali says amused.

"That's right Vali. If I'm right, Shalba's true forces have just arrived from school." Issei says amused.

"Whoa whoa Master, when you said these guys were strong, you weren't kidding." Bikou says nervously. Having used his senjutsu like Kuroka, Bikou realizes that most of the people that just arrived have a significant amount of strength.

"Order of Draconis! I know you're in there. I simply wish to talk so come out peacefully or I start attacking." Shalba yells angrily.

"It seems we've been summoned." Issei says smugly. The entire gang walks out to find Shalba and a few people waiting for them. First was Shalba. Second was a young man with black hair named Oga, the naked baby on his back was also there. Third was Hilda, a woman with blonde hair and a black dress. Fourth was a young man with a Hawaiian shirt and a pompadour. Finally was a young woman with long black hair.

"Yo Shalba! Long time no see. By the way, sorry about Crusery and Katarea, but I had to kill them." Vali says smugly.

"These brats don't look like much, Lord Shalba. Why are we wasting our time?" The man with the pompadour says.

"Shut up Himekawa, they're far stronger then you realize." Oga says amused.

"Oga is right, I can tell that most of them would easily take you out." Aoi says smirking.

"Enough bickering you fools." Shalba says angrily. Turning to Issei and his team he makes a surprising proposal. "How about we settle this like warriors. A five on five showdown. The five of us versus five people you guys select. Win a majority of the fights and you win."

"Sounds like fun. So what are the stakes?" Issei says amused.

"Simple, you win we leave the village and the vampire ninja's get back their chief. You lose and we kill the chief but also we get your head, Draconis."

"Absolutely not! Why would we risk our leader over the chief." Irina says angrily. This draws an annoyed look from Seraphim and Sarasvati.

"Because, stupid little girl, if you don't accept, we'll kill the villagers." Hilda says with a smirk.

"Damn you! How dare you do this to my people." Seraphim says furiously.

"Very well I accept. So Shalba, where are we going to have this massive fight? I'm guessing this village doesn't have many places that can contain our levels of power." Issei says smugly.

Looking amused, Shalba acknowledges that fact. Even he would have to admit the clash between them would destroy half of the village. "Very well. I'll prepare a place in my castle, and you can rest assured, no traps will be there." Shalba says before leaving. "Come by tomorrow. It's only fair to give you time to strategize." Shalba taunts before leaving in a magic circle.

Back inside the house the time has come to discuss strategy. "Hmph! No traps he says, well that's an obvious lie." Rias says upset.

"I see no reason for him to set traps. Fortunately for us the teams are pretty much decided." Issei said amused.

"What do you mean?" Seraphim says angrily. Rias was also upset at the implication but held back.

"Put simply, Shalba and Oga will be fought by Vali and me. The only question is which of us fights Shalba." Issei says frankly.

"I'll let you have Shalba. I'm a better opponent for the boy who holds Shalba's kid." Vali says smirking.

"Fine by me. As for the last three; Arthur, unfortunately I'm gonna have you sit this one out. Irina, you'll be fighting the black haired girl, Aoi."

"Wait! Why not have Arthur fight her?" Irina says surprised. Aoi was clearly a powerful swordsman and Irina although strong wasn't as strong as Arthur.

"If that's how you feel fine I'll have Arthur do it." Issei says amused.

"Wait! wait! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Irina says quickly although she soon realizes that was a trap. "Damn! Why do I always fall for your traps?" Irina pouts.

"Because I know you better than anybody. Besides, if Arthur fought, it wouldn't be as fun to watch." Issei says with a grin on his face.

"So, what about the last two?" Rias asks curious.

"Himekawa belongs to Rias or Akeno, you ladies chose who fights her." Issei says smirking.

"So what about that Hilda woman?" Sarasvati says confused.

"Honestly, she's hard to figure out." Issei says amused.

"Master, what if you send Irina to fight Aoi and I will fight Hilda?" Arthur says to everyone's surprise.

"Interesting Arthur, you almost never volunteer to battle. Why do you think you should fight Hilda?" Issei says surprised.

"Her mannerisms are those of a swordsman. I know she wasn't carrying a blade on the surface. However, after many years, I can tell a swordsman when I see one. She is surely a swordsman, and a tougher one then Aoi." Arthur says surprising everybody.

"So wait, what are we supposed to do? Just sit and watch as you fight over the fate of our chief?" Seraphim says angrily.

"That's right, Seraphim. Because the fact remains if you could beat them, you wouldn't have come to me." Issei says annoyed. "Now that the matchups are decided, we wait. Shalba is a bastard, but there's no reason to get rash." Issei says annoyed once again.

(Next Day)

Issei and gang arrive at Shalba's castle to find them waiting. Once inside they go to a gigantic arena. The stadium like atmosphere shows that Shalba is as arrogant as they come. The crowd consists of quite a few devils that seem to be from Shalba's forces. Up top in his perch Shalba sits with his four fellow fighters.

"Quite gaudy, isn't it nee-sama?" Koneko says smirking.

"Yes, Shirone, it is." Kuroka says laughing.

"This looks like fun. I kinda wish I was fighting, but oh well." Bikou says a bit regretful.

Soon after Shalba arrives and makes a grand announcement. "As I promised everybody else will stay out of the fights. These five on five battles will now begin."

That's it for Chapter 45 Meaning of Strength. Hope you liked the Beelzebub cameos. Next chapter will start the battles and unlike the ones in the rating games these will be much longer. I felt I owe that much to you guys. Next chapter will start the battles. I hope you guys are ready.


	53. Battle Begins: Prince vs Priestess

Chapter 46: The Battle Begins: The Prince vs the Priestess

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 46. As many of you already know, a series of five one-on-one battles are about to begin. Don't worry, instead of short quick battles like the ones I did for the rating games, these will be much longer. To start with, the spoiled Prince Himekawa (I know he isn't actually a prince but this works better) faces off against Akeno. As for the battles well you'll just have to wait and see.

(Arena)

Everybody has gathered in Shalba's grand arena for the battles. If Issei and his team win the majority of the battles, then they will get back the chief. Should they lose, Issei will be sacrificed. As Shalba looks on the time has come for the first of the battles to begin.

"Lord Shalba, I'll take out their first opponent." Himekawa says with a smirk.

"GO! Himekawa, show me your worth." Shalba thinks annoyed.

"He's gonna lose easily." Aoi says amused.

"Big time." Oga nods and the baby on his back seems to agree.

"SHUT IT!" Himekawa says angrily.

"Ufuffufu, he looks like fun. Buchou, can I fight him?" Akeno says amused.

Rias groans since she can see her queen's sadistic side come out. "Go ahead Akeno, he's all yours." Rias says a bit amused.

With that Akeno flies down to the arena and transforms into her priestess outfit she sits and waits amused as Himekawa would soon join her.

"Damn, why do I have to get a woman as my opponent? This won't be a challenge at all." Himekawa says annoyed.

"Really, you might regret those words." Akeno says as she gets angry at the man's insulting words

"Himekawa, don't underestimate your opponent. After all, I'm a woman and you can't beat me." Aoi yells amused.

"Yeah but you aren't these bitches." Himekawa says annoyed.

Irina was furious and yelled at her partner. "Akeno, you'd better slaughter this guy." The rest of the girls nodded agreeing with her. They didn't like that the young man had insulted women so blatantly.

"Oh don't worry Irina, I will." Akeno says amused. The sadistic smile on her face promised loads of pain for the arrogant man.

As the combatants entered a mousy voice filled the arena. "Okay everybody the first round is about to begin. I'm Odagawa Nene, one of lady Aoi's supporters. Nice to meet you all. Now, the first round is about to begin. Akeno Himejima will fight against Himekawa. No offense Himekawa, but I'm kinda hoping you lose after that comment about women." The girl announced she has tan skin and brown eyes and her uniform is a simple white shirt and skirt set.

"HEY NENE! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Himekawa says angry.

"Lady Aoi's." Nene says amused. This causes most of the crowd to start laughing.

"Anyway, let the battle begin!" Nene says amused.

"Alright bitch, get ready to get schooled." Himekawa says as he grabs a large baton from his back pocket.

"Here we go! Himekawa grabs a baton from his pocket. I was hoping for something more impressive, but considering who it is, I guess it's to be expected." Nene says amused.

"Damn it! You'll pay for that comment later, Nene." Himekawa screams as he charges Akeno. "Hehe, take this bitch." Himekawa says cockily slamming her in the gut with the baton which emitted a small electrical charge.

"He's using electricity huh? Akeno has this one in the bag." Issei says amused.

"That tickles, so what else you got for me." Akeno says amused. Thanks to her being the Thunder Priestess, electricity of this level is no match for her plus she had taken far stronger hits.

"What the hell? Fine take this!" Himekawa says as he brings out a second baton and starts attacking all over.

"Woah! Himekawa's off to a furious start. The batons continue to batter his opponent over and over." Nene says amused.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Seraphim says worried.

'Not at all. Akeno is toying with him. The fact is, that isn't the real Akeno.' Issei thinks amused. Issei quickly realized that Akeno had used a clone technique the moment she entered the battlefield.

"Oh my! Himekawa continues his brutal assault and Akeno seems helpless to stop him." Nene says surprised. The crowd cheers as Himekawa continues to attack Akeno. The crowd watches as Akeno seems unable to resist Himekawa's brutal onslaught.

"HAHAHA! What are you gonna do now, bitch? HAHA!" Himekawa says continuing his brutal assault. Akeno seems to not respond taking every single hit without even flinching.

"Dammit! What are you gonna do? That man is going to kill her." Seraphim says still bothered.

"God, your clueless, vampire chick" Kuroka says amused.

"What are you talking about?" Seraphim says annoyed.

"HAHAHA, you don't get it. This guy has been fighting a clone the entire time. The only thing getting damaged is my ribs from laughing so much." Bikou says amused.

"Anyway...Seraphim, As Bikou said Akeno is using a clone so she's not getting damaged at all. The thing I find most amusing is that every single person on both teams recognizes that he's being played, besides him." Issei says smirking. He watches the relentless assault continue with no worry.

"So that's it huh? You're finished now bitch!" Himekawa says panting exhausted. After all the continuous attacks Himekawa is exhausted himself and Akeno is on the floor.

"You can stop playing around now Akeno. He's exhausted." Issei yells amused.

Shocked by Issei's words, Himekawa lashes out in anger. "You bastard! What are you talking about? She's finished." Himekawa says annoyed. All of the sudden Akeno's body vanishes in a puff of smoke and only a black feather remains.

"Oh my. What happened? It seems like Himekawa was doing really well, but all of the sudden Akeno has vanished leaving a feather remaining." Nene says shocked.

"Uffufufu. That wasn't too bad. To inflict that kind of pain is impressive. It's a shame it was a clone, I probably would've enjoyed that." Akeno says appearing from the sky. Of course her comments about her love of pain made a few of her teammates sweatdrop.

"What the hell just happened?" Himekawa says annoyed.

"Himekawa, you idiot! She was using a clone the entire time." Oga says yelling at him.

"Dammit! Why didn't anybody tell me that?" Himekawa yells towards his team.

"Because we figured you'd know that, you idiot!" Aoi says amused.

"Dammit all." Himekawa says turning to Akeno furious. "You'll pay for that bitch. I'm gonna crush you!" Himekawa says charging Akeno still furious

 **"HOLY CHAINS!"** Akeno yells capturing Himekawa in a pair of chains.

"What's this? It seems like Himekawa has been trapped in some bizarre chains? What will the tired man do now?" Nene says to a shocked crowd.

"Dammit! Get me out of these things MMMPH! MMMPH!" Himekawa starts to say before being silenced as one of the chains wraps around his mouth gagging him.

"You were so disrespectful to me earlier, so I'm gonna take my time making you suffer." Akeno says with lightning crackling all around her.

"NGHH! NGHH! NGHH!" Himekawa tries to curse but can't due to Akeno's restraints. All of the sudden Akeno casts another magic circle and a giant wall appears. Snapping her fingers Himekawa is trapped to the wall unable to move. Akeno decides to have some fun and lets the chain around his mouth go. Now that his mouth was free Himekawa started cursing again. "DAMN YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm gonna have some fun, I hope you don't mind." Akeno says cursing.

"Woo boy, this is about to get funny." Issei says amused.

"Uh oh, Himekawa seems to be in trouble." Nene says annoyed.

"Haha, Himekawa has never looked better." Aoi says amused at her teammate being chained to the wall.

"DAMN YOU Kunieda!" Himekawa curses again.

"Alrighty then, it's gonna be fun teasing you." Akeno says starting her fun. " **LIGHTNING!"** She quickly shouts blasting Himekawa with a brutal attack.

"DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" Himekawa says as the electricity surges through his body.

"Perfect, your screams are gonna work beautifully." Akeno says as she fires continuous bolts of lightning.

"DAMN YOU! When I get out of this AHHH!" Himekawa is trapped as Akeno's attacks continue to hit. From Akeno's face it's clear the sadistic torture is all he can handle.

"Oh my, now it's Himekawa's turn it appears that he's trapped. Those attacks have to hurt." Nene says chucking.

"Akeno is toying with him, isn't she?" Rias says a bit disappointed. She realized pretty quickly that Akeno's attacks hurt but didn't do nearly enough damage to finish the job.

"Oh yeah, and from the look on her face she's seriously enjoying this." Irina says chuckling.

"Well this is no fun anymore." Akeno says bored. After five minutes of shocks Akeno seems bored.

"HAH! When I get out of here you'll pay." Himekawa says panting.

"Ohh? Let's see what you got." Akeno says amused. She didn't imagine the young man would be able to trouble her. Releasing the chains and the wall she lets Himekawa fall to the ground helpless. Now the question was how would he respond

"What's this? Akeno has stopped her attack." Nene says surprised.

"You'll pay for that, bitch. Dammit, you even messed up my hair." Himekawa says cursing noticing that his hair has been fried from the attack. "Fortunately for me I came prepared." Himekawa says smiling. Walking over to the side of the arena he grabs a box he had prepared earlier. Opening the box he takes comb and some gel putting him back in the pompadour it was in before. Then he grabbed a small vial that everybody recognized.

"Impossible! How did he get a phoenix tear?" Rias says shocked.

"It's not surprising when you consider how rich this little brat is. He probably got it from a supernatural black market." Issei says nonchalantly.

After drinking the phoenix tear, Himekawa is back to normal. "HAHAHA! Now where was I? Now that I have the real you, I'm sure that my attacks will get you."

"So Himekawa is back to normal now. That's good, he looked so helpless before." Nene says chuckling.

"DAMMIT NENE! I'll get you for that." Himekawa says furiously before charging at Akeno once again. Much like before he aims for the stomach and nails Akeno with an attack. As the lightning cackled Himekawa smiled, only to realize that she wasn't reacting once again.

"Himekawa, how the hell did you become a member of the Big 4? You're such an idiot." the announcer girl says shocked.

"DAMMIT NENE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Himekawa curses before returning to his foe. "Anyway, how the hell did you feel nothing?"

An amused Akeno explains it. "I use lighting as an element. Little shocks like that are useless against me." Akeno says smiling. Making some room for herself using her wings. She cast the same spells from before and Himekawa is again trapped.

"Hey Akeno! Go with the whip this time. That should be fun. At least for us." Issei yells sarcastically. The sentiment was shared by the rest of his group.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that." Himekawa says as he's once again trapped much to the delight of Issei and gang and the amusement of Oga's crew.

"Oh my, so Himekawa is helpless again." Nene says announcing to the crowd.

"This time I'll make your pain far worse." Akeno says as she brandishes a whip from her pocket.

"Get away from me! What the hell are you doing?" Himekawa says panicked. As the whip hits Himekawa screams in pain.

"My my, this girl must love her S&M. I feel kinda bad for Himekawa being stuck like this. Then again, after his comments he deserves to be punished." Nene says keeping the announcements going.

"FUCK YOU NENE! AHHHHHH!" Himekawa screams once again.

"Ahh, that scream of pain was wonderful. Now let's make some more." Akeno says amused. Her sadistic side was going absolutely crazy.

"What are you AH! AHHH!" Himekawa screams as the whip strikes again but also carries a shock with it.

"HAHAHA! This is awesome!" Aoi laughs watching his teammate take the continued torment.

"Baraqiel would be proud of this performance. Man, she's become brutal." Azazel says amused.

"It seems like Himekawa's done for. As Akeno's strikes continue he's helpless. It's only a matter of time and this time he won't be saved." Nene gives the classic commentary.

"DAMN YOU NENE! AHHHHH-" Himekawa screams as his torture continues.

"So do you wanna continue or should I wrap this up." Akeno says amused.

"DAMN YOU! I'll never give up! Never!" Himekawa insists as the attacks continue. Five more minutes of strikes continue and even Shalba has grown bored.

"This is getting ridiculous. Call the match. I can't believe I allowed such a disgraceful performance." Shalba yells as he can no longer watch the miserable Himekawa.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER! The winner is Akeno!" Nene yells as the match finally comes to an end.

"Aww, that's no fun." Akeno pouts dropping a beaten up Himekawa to the ground. It was clear to the observers that Akeno could've done much more but the interference saved Himekawa from true humiliation.

Despite being in obvious pain he turns to Shalba and says weakly. "Thank you, Master Shalba."

Looking on in pure disgust Shalba answers. "Don't thank me, that was disgraceful. The only reason you're even part of the lineup is because HE isn't available. If HE was here, you wouldn't be fighting." Shalba says disgusted. This news intrigues Issei a bit but decides not to say anything.

"Go get Himekawa and get him out of here." Oga says yelling to two men on the side. As the two men run to grab Himekawa, everyone calms down.

"Alright everybody, we're gonna take a short break. After such one-sided battle, let's hope the next one is much better." Nene says bored.

(Waiting room)

As the group waits everybody congratulates Akeno on the wonderful display from before.

"Well done Akeno. I bet if your father was watching, he'd have been proud of that display." Azazel says beaming.

"She's right you know, Akeno. That was some impressive S&M. I almost pity the guy… NAHHH." Issei says chuckling.

"I must admit I'm surprised Shalba stopped the battle so easily." Rias says concerned. Hearing what Shalba said about another character entering the battle. She hid her concerns since it appeared everything was set.

"I'm not. Shalba is the prideful type and seeing one of his men so thoroughly embarrassed is bound to annoy him." Issei says amused. He could sense that Rias was worried about the mysterious person Shalba mentioned, but chose not to address the concerns for now. "Anyway, let's get going. The time for the next battle has come."

(Arena)

"Alright everybody, after that break it would seem as though it's time to begin the next round of fights." Nene announces to a bloodthirsty crowd.

"Master Shalba, I'll go." Aoi says determined. "After Himekawa's disgraceful showing, I'll show that you were right to put your faith in us." Turning to their leader Oga, Aoi smiles. "Oga, I'm heading out there." The young woman says blushing. After a small acknowledgement from Oga, Aoi leaves, ready to prove her worth.

"Hmm, as expected, it's Aoi. So Irina, it's your time to shine." Issei says smiling. A beaming Irina is excited to go out there.

"Got it Issei, I promise for you I won't lose." Irina says in her usual bubbly manner and makes her way to the battlefield.

(BATTLEFIELD)

"Alright, this battle will now begin. The first competitor. The leader of the Red Tails and somebody I look up to more than anybody. Lady Aoi Kunieda!" The crowd cheers a bit for their warrior. "Her opponent is Irina Shidou." The crowd doesn't really react but Irina sits calmly.

Having noticed something earlier and taking a page out of Issei's playbook she decides to have some fun. "Hey Aoi, I've got a question for you." Irina says innocently. Noticing her actions from before Irina felt she had a kindred spirit.

"What do you want to know?" Aoi says curious. She had to admit it was rare to have an opponent ask her something, so she was intrigued. "That Oga guy, the one with the baby, you like him, don't you?" Irina says amused.

Aoi blushes heavily as Irina has hit it on the nose. "W-w-w-w-what are you talking about? I d-d-d-don't l-l-l-l-like Oga." Aoi stammers nervously.

"It's okay; I know what it's like to be in love with a comrade." Irina says blushing a bit on her own.

Regaining her composure a bit Aoi wonders. "So which one is it you like?" Aoi says curious.

"Our leader, the Red Dragon Emperor. We're kinda childhood friends and we're extremely close." Irina says a bit embarrassed. "I love Issei, and I will fight for the sake of his dream." Irina says beaming.

Aoi is stunned at the dedication Irina shows and is now determined to fight as hard as she can. "I guess we're both fighting for the sake of the man we love." Aoi says smiling at her opponent.

The two both summon their swords and get into their stances and it's clear that an incredible battle is about to occur.

That's it for chapter 46 The battle begins Prince vs Priestess. I hope everybody liked the little S&M display. I gotta admit it was fun to write, but it became difficult to try to extend the fight when I went for such a simple formula. So people know, the HE referenced by Shalba is indeed Tora. Whether or not I'll use him or not is TBD by me, but I am thinking about it. As for the next battle, Aoi verses Irina. It should be a much better read. I made Nene the person over Furichi because she seems more the color commentary type. I hope everybody is enjoying this and I hope the lack of lemons doesn't bother people. I'm trying hard to give you guys a proper story, so I hope you take your time to tell me what you think.


	54. For the Sake of the Man We Love

Chapter 47: For the Sake of the Man We Love

 **Ddraig and other dragons talking**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 47. Last time the gang reached Shalba's castle and the first battle took place between Akeno Himejima and Himekawa, the pompadour powerhouse. Unfortunately for Himekawa, when your opponent is an electricity user, and you use tasers to fight as weapons, the battle usually doesn't end well for you. A few S&M sessions later and Himekawa was finished. Now Irina and Aoi Kunieda face off in a battle that will surely be an excellent catfight… I mean swordfight, an excellent swordfight.

"What's she doing?" Seraphim says shocked. Looking at the sword Aoi was using it was clear that she was holding back.

"You mean the fact that she's not using her best weapon yet? Don't worry, Irina isn't either. She knows using her best weapon is foolish until her opponent does the same." Issei says as the battle begins.

The two combatants immediately charge each other and as their swords clash in the middle, and a massive clash of energy appeared. The two continue to clash with one strike after another.

"Hmm, not bad. You're certainly stronger then that vampire chick I fought." Aoi says smiling.

"You aren't bad either." Irina says before vanishing again. The two resume their clash with neither girl giving an inch. Seraphim is stunned at how easily Irina handled Aoi's fierce strikes. The thing that surprises her is how effortless her battle style is. She then remembers what Issei said and wondered what would've happen if Irina had gone all out.

"Hmm this is quite fun. It's a shame that now things are about to get serious." Aoi says before returning her sword.

"I agree, it's a shame that so much is on the line. I'd enjoy having you as an opponent." Irina says returning her katana as well.

 **"Come Black Dragon!"** Irina shouts as the familiar katana appears before her.

 **"Come to me, Senbonzakura!"** Aoi shouts as the battlefield roars to life. Both girls power skyrockets at the same time. This told everybody watching that the battle was about to begin.

"There it is. The sword that easily managed to beat me." Seraphim says shocked.

"I'm not surprised that sword beat you. Senbonzakura is a special type of sacred gear." Azazel says calmly. "Of course, since it's been in the Beelzebub family for generations, it doesn't surprise me Shalba has it."

"Well let's watch, because now these girls will show off their true worth." Issei says smiling.

"Well now that all the fun and games are over, shall we begin?" Aoi says smiling before she has to dodge a slash to her right side.

"This is a battle so I'm all ready to go. **Deva Fang!** " Irina shouts blasting a wave of energy around her.

"Hah! So, you're not playing around. I guess I can't afford to either. **Scatter!"** Aoi shouts as her sword disappears and petals start flying around.

"What the hell?" Irina says shocked as the attacks keep moving.

"Irina don't let those petals hit you. Her sword lets her make 1000's of blades out of the petals. You won't be able to dodge for long." Seraphim yells.

"Well dang, this is gonna be fun." Irina says as the attacks keep coming. As she continues to move she notices Aoi is gone. Irina realized what was about to happen and jumped up just as Aoi appeared behind her to slash her back.

"Not bad." Aoi says smirking. "How'd you guess I was gonna do that?"

"Lucky really. My training partner, despite his claims as a knight, loves those little sneak attacks. So I've learned to guess instinctively what my opponent will do." Irina says teasingly.

"I guess so. But tell me, why are you holding back even now?" Aoi says smiling.

"So, you could tell huh? Then again I can tell you're hiding some serious firepower too." Irina says smirking as the two clash swords once again.

"Well, Issei doesn't want me to use my full power. Something about how if I use it, the battlefield would get wrecked. I think your buddy Shalba is the same way." Irina says smiling.

"Doubt it. Master Shalba cares mainly about Oga." Aoi says calmly.

"Hey Aoi, you mind if I ask you something?" Irina says smiling.

"What's that?" Aoi says relaxing herself.

"What made you fall for that guy? I mean, from the looks of him, he's crude, rude, and cares about himself." Irina says smiling.

"Well you see here's the deal." Aoi says calmly. She goes on to explain the story behind how she and Oga met. About how at first she was a protectorate and she fell in love with him by accident. Wanting to hide the truth she called herself a fake name. Eventually the two worked things out and she fell in love. Sure as Irina said Oga was crude rude and all the other stuff but his good side is what she fell for.

"That was beautiful" Irina says smiling.

"Your turn Irina." Aoi says blushing.

"Umm, yeah, you see, funny story." Irina starts to say before Issei arrives on the battlefield.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but I'm taking this one" Issei say smiling as he teleports on the battlefield.

"What are you doing? Interfering with the match is a loss for us." Vali says angrily.

"Trust me, I'm not fighting" Issei says smirking. "Anyway here's the deal. Irina actually pretended just like you did. Although instead of faking her name, she faked her entire gender." Issei said trying not to laugh.

"WHAT!" Aoi said stunned.

"ISSEI! That's not funny!" Irina says blushing.

"Oh but it was. For the first year I knew Irina, I thought she was a boy named Ike. We hung out all the time and man was it something. She was one helluva tomboy." Issei says smirking as Irina goes crimson. "One day when we were in the forest we ran into this old guy who talked to us about porn of all things. I listened to the guy, fascinated at what he told me. Irina blushed a lot which I teased him for. Although looking back now it was probably the fact she was a girl.

"HEY!" Irina says angrily.

"What next? What next?" Bikou said laughing from the rafters.

"Crap! Bikou can hear us." Irina says upset.

"Yep, we heard black hair's story as well. But come on Master, regale us with more." Bikou says laughing.

"So yeah, anyway. I became so fascinated that my gauntlet awakened. Man, Ddraig was pissed." Issei said smirking.

"Then what?" Aoi said fascinated. Although it was serious battle Aoi was a softy at heart.

"Well then Irina went home and said we'd talk later. The look in her eyes was odd." Issei said smirking.

"Okay okay, that's enough!" Irina said flustered knowing the next part was really bad. "Anyway, the next day when Issei came over my dad spoke to him. He explained the supernatural world to him. He told him about the fact that Issei was a legendary figure and that he had the power to change the world. He wanted to recruit him, but Issei surprised me and my dad when he said he wanted to find others to join him." Irina said smiling.

"But wait, when did you fall in love with him?" Aoi says stunned.

"Truth is I was in love with him from the beginning. He was so kind and nice. I felt guilty about hiding my gender and, it was time to reveal the truth." Irina said frowning a bit.

"Yep, while her dad explained the truth, Ike had left. He said he had something important to tell me, although her dad looked on curious what would happen. Irina came back down and revealed that she was a girl. She apologized to me for hiding the truth and understood if I didn't forgive him." Issei said smiling. Looking over at Irina he could see small tears in her eyes but he wiped those off quickly.

"So what did you do?" Aoi said curiously.

"Easy, I kissed her right on the lips." Issei said smiling. Irina blushed heavily from the memory and the group was shocked.

"But wait, why did you kiss her? You just figured out she was a girl." Aoi says baffled.

"I had actually figured it out a week before that and I didn't mind." Issei says smiling as Irina looks on dumbfounded. "Ddraig came to me in a dream and told me about Irina being a girl among other things. It made no sense to me at the time, but when you revealed yourself I was happy that he was telling the truth. Of course I argued with him at the time because I wondered why you didn't want to tell me. Ddraig basically explained that Irina was probably nervous because it's a bad thing to hide secrets from your friends. Once you actually revealed yourself I figured why not, so I kissed you." Issei says smiling.

"That's beautiful." Aoi says smiling.

"Yep, sadly she left for England to train with the church a few days later, so we were separated. I started training with Ddraig after that and a few years later, when I turned ten, I left home. My parents were aware of me being special so all they said was be careful. Reckless maybe, but something told me they knew what I was up to. By the time I was thirteen, I had gathered others around me and met the others that made up the order. Of course I returned to England to find Irina, and although she had her partner, Xenovia, it was clear she still wanted to be a part of my squad. There are a lot of other things that happened, but those are details for another time." Issei says smirking.

"Wow." Aoi says flustered.

"Yeah, but that was a good distraction. I almost forgot we were fighting." Irina says pleased by the nostalgia.

"Yeah, my bad. Now take her out, Irina" Issei said smiling before teleporting back to the rafters.

"Got it." Irina said determined. Turning over to Aoi she smiled. "Sorry, but for Issei's sake, I must win." Irina says before powering up even further.

"Yeah, I gotcha." Aoi says before focusing for a second. "Listen up Kuma, it's time to fight. I'm gonna need all your help." Aoi says smiling.

"Got it. By the way this girl has got some great boobies. She might be bigger then you." Kuma says smiling.

"I'll kill you." Aoi says angrily.

"Whoa whoa, it's just a battle" Irina says smiling. She didn't really hear what Aoi's demon partner had said to her, so it was awkward.

"Yo Irina, this girl's about to use some serious power. Be ready." Issei said smirking. Having sensed the demon next to Aoi, Issei was chuckling when he realized just what a mess Irina had gotten herself into.

"Got it!" Irina says focused. To her shock, Irina loses track of Aoi who slams her in the back with a slash causing Irina to cry out in pain.

"Hmph, so this is all you got?" Aoi says with a merciless look in her eyes.

"Not really. But man that's tough." Irina says staggering on her feet a bit. She focuses some energy on her back causing the wound to close. "Now let's get going."

"Hmph interesting. **Go Kageyoshi!** " Aoi shouts before dropping her blade onto the ground.

"Uhh, okay then." Irina says charging at Aoi before stopping. To her shock blades pop up all around her and then to her horror, separate into countless petals.

"Yep, she's toast." Vali says sarcastically as the rest of the group looks on. The blades keep charging after Irina who despite her continuous movement can't escape the blades power."

"Hah! Nobody can escape **Kageyoshi's** force!" Aoi shouts as Irina is finally surrounded

"Crap! I'm finished." Irina says panicking even more.

"Goodbye." Aoi sneers as the blades surround Irina.

"IRINAAAAAAA!" Rias says shocked. When she looked over to Issei she's shocked to find that he's barely worried. "You heartless bastard." Rias says annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Issei says calmly.

"After all those blades attacking her, Irina is likely dead. You're her childhood friend, why aren't you worried?" Rias shouts angrily at Issei.

"Hmph! That was nothing UGHH!" Aoi shouts as to her shock Irina appears unharmed and slams her with an attack of her own.

"Wait, but how?" Rias says shocked.

"Dragonic Clones. Simple as that." Issei says smiling.

"But wait, that's impossible. She isn't a dragon; at least she wasn't unless you did something to her." Rias says shocked.

"How did you dodge my attack?" Aoi says stammering.

"Well, I realized that if I couldn't dodge I'd just get worn out. So I used a clone technique to free myself. It worked too." Irina says smiling. Turning up to Issei, Irina's smile turns to a frown. "Sorry Issei, it seems in order to win this battle, I'll have to use that." Irina says activating a magic circle. Everyone looks shocked as she takes out a pendant with a blood red dragon on it.

"Go ahead Irina. Just be careful." Issei says smiling although it's clear to those around him he's worried.

"What's that pendant?" Aoi says shocked.

"One of the boosted Gear's powers is gift. For my birthday last year, Issei gave me this pendant. Apparently he convinced Ddraig to let him transfer a portion of his power into the pendant. Of course it's incredibly dangerous." Irina says smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Aoi says shocked. She had done some wild things to help Oga but this was worse.

"The same reason you allowed a demon to possess you. We do crazy things for the guys we love." Irina says smiling. Remembering Issei's instructions she grabs the pendant and focuses her energy. To her shock the pendant glows a massive green. All of the sudden a thin red armor starts to appear around Irina. Soon it was clear to everybody just what kind of gift Irina had been given.

"Incredible, you basically gave her a miniature version of your balance breaker." Vali says shocked.

"Yep." Issei says to his longtime friend. Turning back to the battle he yells out. "HEY IRINA! This mode will only last five minutes. You better have finished it off beforehand." Issei says calmly.

'Thank you Issei. With your power wrapped around me, I can't lose.' Irina thinks smiling.

"Oh my, this is a quite the development. What will lady Aoi do now?" Nene, the girl who had been announcing, said. Due to the intensity of the battle, Nene had been unable to keep up and the story was too cute for her to interrupt either. Now she had regained herself and was truly ready to continue.

"Let's go, Aoi!" Irina says smiling.

"Got it, Irina!" Aoi said focusing once more. The new power boost changes everything as this time it was Aoi on the defensive.

'How in the world is she keeping up with Aoi?' Shalba thinks stunned. Looking over at a smiling Issei, Shalba was furious.

The crowd looks on as the two combatants hit each other with massive sword strikes the crowd looks on shocked.

 **"BOOST!"** The armor seems to cry out surprising everybody including Irina. "No way! So I get a boost too? This is awesome!" Irina says shouting.

"THAT'S IT!" Aoi shouts revealing a small tattoo on her left arm. It had the symbol of Beelzebub and a 2 on it. "If that armor is your devotion to your lover this is mine to Oga." Aoi screams as the symbol boosts her strength once again. As the energy in the stadium increases even Issei is getting concerned.

"Kuroka, activate a powerful barrier. Pretty soon this energy is gonna overwhelm everybody here." Issei says nervously.

"Got it, Master." Kuroka says before using her senjutsu to create the new barrier

Back on the field, the two girls continue to strike each other with heavy attacks. Although none are landing, the energy the girls are putting out is truly a sight to behold.

"Oh my this is incredible. I've never seen Lady Aoi fight this hard! Though to be honest I can barely keep up." Nene the announcer says smiling.

"TAKE THIS! **KAGEYOSHI!** " Aoi shouts as the petals from before appear once again.

"I'm ready this time, Aoi." Irina says smiling. This time Irina grabbed her sword and with inhumanely fast movements Irina managed to stop the slashes.

"Impossible!" Aoi shouts stunned as the sword returns to her without fail.

"Hah, with my new speed, you don't stand a chance." Irina says smiling as she resumes her attacks.

 **BOOST.**

"Uh oh, what will Lady Aoi do? This new power has managed to completely overwhelm her. Could our lady possibly lose?" Nene shouts nervously. Her pride as an announcer making sure she witnesses the end of this battle.

 **EXPLOSION**

"Try this on for size Aoi. **Deva Storm!** " Irina shouts sending a massive blast of energy. This attack is so large that Aoi is unable to the attack.

"Crap. I gotta block that somehow. " Aoi shouts as the flowers around her create a massive shield to block the attack. As the flowers surround her the large blast connects and a massive burst of energy appears around her. As the explosion hits the burst of energy fills the room causing most of the people watching to freak out.

"LADY AOIII!" Nene shouts knowing that attack had to hurt. The look of panic is shared by a few of the red tails that were in the crowd who can't believe their leader was struggling this much.

"That oughtta do it." Irina says panting heavily. As the dust clear she's shocked. Aoi is extremely dusty and her power seems to have dropped quite a bit. Although it looks like she could still go a few rounds. "You gotta be kidding me!" Irina says terrified.

"Well Master, this worked out pretty well. This battle has been great for Irina." Arthur says smiling.

"Yes I know. I believe you would've still won, but this girl would've given you far more trouble than I originally thought." Issei says smiling as Rias looks on stunned.

'This is unreal. If Irina is this powerful, just how powerful is Arthur?' Rias thinks, wondering just what in the world she can do. She's next and she realizes that if she had fought Aoi, she would've been destroyed.

Back on the battlefield Aoi hadn't given up. "Not bad Irina. I gotta admit I thought you had me for a minute." Aoi says exhausted.

"Me too. I can't believe you survived that hit." Irina says angrily. She was absolutely drained and she knew it. She probably had enough energy for one more attack and since her armor had vanished she knew it was only a matter of time till she fell.

"Let's finish this with one final attack." Irina says staggering to her feet.

"Gotcha." Aoi seems to agree.

The two women stagger to charge for one final attack, but both fell down exhausted from the intense battle.

"Well it seems that neither combatant can continue. This battle is a draw!" Nene says as the crowd surprisingly cheers at the incredible display.

"What a battle." Vali says smiling.

"Yeah, they were both amazing." Issei says smiling before vanishing back to the stadium ground.

"Oga, go grab her" Hilda says sternly.

"Fine fine." Oga says calmly before teleporting down himself.

"That was an odd thing to do Hilda. Are you growing soft?" Shalba says smirking.

"Hardly. She deserved it after a great battle." Hilda says grumpily

"Ugghh...what happened?" Irina said groggily as she woke up from the battle.

"Geez, what a troublesome girl." Issei says smiling as he's standing above her.

"Oh hey, I guess I lost huh?" Irina says smiling.

"No knucklehead, you drew. Both of you were KOed at the same time." Issei says smiling.

"That's good. What happened to Aoi?" Irina said worried about her opponent.

"See for yourself." Issei said with a wiry smile.

Irina looked over and was shocked as Aoi was hitting the chest of Oga, the person who she had her feelings for. "Good for her." Irina says smiling.

"Now let's go, knucklehead." Issei says before pulling Irina into a princess carry.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Irina says blushing heavily. Soon she was mimicking her opponent banging her hands against the young man's chest.

"Consider it a reward for a job well done." Issei said smiling.

"They're troublesome, aren't they?" Oga says to Issei surprising him.

"Yeah, they are. But let's face it, these two did a great job and it's thanks to their feelings for us that they gave such a great battle." Issei says causing both girls to go crimson.

"Whatever." Oga says calmly. Although Issei could swear as the young man teleported away he was smiling.

Back at the terrace where the gang had been watching, Kuroka and Asia worked together to heal Irina after the brutal battle.

"Ahh! That's much better." Irina says standing to her feet.

"Nice work, Irina." Issei says giving his friend a soft hug.

"Geez Issei, the least you could've done is kissed me. I mean I did all that for you." Irina says blushing.

"You didn't win so you just get a hug, Irina." Issei says smirking.

"Damn." Irina says blushing. "By the way, I was wondering something."

"What's that?" Issei says calmly.

"If you knew I was a girl that entire week, why didn't you say anything? I mean you let me be nervous that entire time. It sucked hiding that secret." Irina said pouting before Issei softly kissed her on the lips shocking Irina.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" she stammers shocked that her friend just kissed her.

"Felt like it. Plus it's funny to see you blush." Issei said smiling at the still crimson Irina.

"Now that Irina got the kiss she badly wanted; can we focus on the battle? Let's face it, Aoi was powerful but the last three are also going to be difficult." Vali says sarcastically. The girls of course aren't happy that the mood was ruined.

"Baka Vali." Kuroka says sarcastically.

"That was mean, Vali." Murayama says along with her.

"That was terrible." Katase says angrily.

"Not cool, Vali." Le Fay chimed in.

"What? It's true!" Vali says annoyed.

Issei sweat dropped a bit at the whole thing but gathered himself. "Vali's right. It's time for Round 3." Turning to a determined Rias, he gives his own words of encouragement. "Rias, whatever hesitation you might have, get over it. Hilda is a tough opponent. You better stay focused."

"Got it Issei." Rias says preparing herself for battle.

That's it for Chapter 47. I hope you guys enjoyed the first battle. Beelzebub fans will know that in the show Aoi uses cherry blossoms to attack. Adding Senbonzakura seemed like a fun move. I know last chapter was short and I apologize for that. Expect more chapters of this length moving forward. Next chapter Rias faces off against Hilda in a battle that I hope will give you guys something special.


	55. The Princess and the Protector

Chapter 48: The Princess and the Protector

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 48. The battle of the maidens began as Aoi and Irina faced off. Both fueled by feelings for the leaders of their respective teams, the two girls showed off a master-class level of swordsmanship and strength. The battle was neck and neck and each power up made the battle more intense. In the end, the two girls fought to a brilliant draw. Now comes round three and another fascinating showdown. Get Ready.

If you were Issei, things couldn't have gone better if you tried. Thanks to Himekawa being pathetically weak, the first round belonged to the Order of Draconis. Now there were three people left. Hilda, Oga, and Shalba himself. Rias was likely going to lose to Hilda. Vali would defeat Oga, but it would be far more difficult then he cared for. Naturally, he'd destroy Shalba, so they would win. As a result, the upcoming battle wasn't nearly as interesting. As Issei sat in the observatory he was well aware that he was sending Rias to a crushing defeat. But ultimately that didn't matter.

"Go get 'em Rias!" Akeno screamed as her master had arrived on the stage. Akeno was very excited for the battle, but she was the only one.

"This won't take long. Man, what a drag." Bikou said sarcastically.

"Quiet monkey boy!" Koneko said annoyed. It was clear Koneko wasn't happy about the upcoming battle. Of course looking at Hilda nobody was surprised. Everyone in the room, including Rias, realized Hilda was stronger. The only question was could the Gremory princess make it interesting.

"Are you ready to go, Lady Gremory?" Hilda said respectfully.

"Yes I am. I must admit, for being a servant of Shalba's, you're rather respectful." Rias said snidely.

"Hmph! I'm only respectful because the battle hasn't begun." Hilda scoffs back.

"Well then, shall we get this started?" Rias said calmly. The prematch banter was over and it was time for the girls to begin.

"Alright everybody. Get ready. In this battle Rias Gremory will take on Hilda, the wet nurse for Baby Beel. Hopefully they can keep up the intensity from the last great battle." Nene the announcer said calmly.

"Lady Rias, the first move is yours." Hilda said calmly. The wet nurse wasn't too excited from the looks of it.

"Thank you very much. I'm gonna try to live up to my teammate's performance and hope for the best." Rias said calmly. Rias focuses all of her energy and powers up. As her energy powers up, Issei and the rest off the crew were rather surprised.

"Well well, Rias has gotten far stronger since the last time I checked." Issei said snickering.

"Get ready; Rias will surprise you in this battle Issei." Akeno said happily.

"I'm not so sure. Rias has powered up to be sure. But the problem is she's not nearly powerful enough." Issei said calmly. Returning his gaze to the battlefield he wondered just how Rias would survive this battle.

"TAKE THIS!" Rias yells firing a blast of energy. Unfortunately for Rias, Hilda easily dodged the attack.

"It seems like the first strike goes to Rias, unfortunately Hilda was more than ready." Nene the announcer said calmly.

"That's a disappointment." Hilda said coldly. "I was hoping for far more."

"So why did you dodge it then?" Rias said haughtily.

"Don't know." Hilda said comically. "Let's see what you've got, and this time I won't dodge."

"Alright, but you'll regret this." Rias said angrily. Rias again focuses her attack and fires. Unlike last time Hilda took the attack and simply stood there. "GOTCHA!"

"Oh my! This time Hilda takes the attack. I wonder what she could be thinking?" Nene said surprised at the move by the wet nurse.

"Well, I was right. This is a disappointment." Hilda said looking completely calm. The attack had done nothing.

"What the hell? How did you take no damage?" Rias said shocked.

"I've fought against demons and plenty of monsters in the name of my master. As a result, I've gained plenty of strength and speed." Hilda said calmly. "Maybe it's time I show you what I can do." Hilda said coldly before a magic circle activates. To Rias's shock Hilda changes from her dress into what she guessed was the uniform from Oga's school. A simple green knee length skirt and a white dress shirt. "Ahh this is better. Now let's begin." Hilda said before vanishing.

"What the hell? How can she be so fast?" Rias said shocked.

"I'm a trained fighter, what do you expect?" Hilda said from behind Rias. Before Rias could react, Hilda nailed her with a powerful kick using her right leg. Groans of pain come from Rias who quickly goes flying into the side of the wall.

"That one's gonna hurt. I can't imagine Rias Gremory is feeling too good right now." The announcer said sarcastically.

"Rias! Are you okay?" Akeno yells worried.

"Ughh. I'm fine Akeno." Rias said barely getting up. 'Unbelievable, how can this woman be so strong?' Rias knew she was in trouble and just from the one punch she knew she was outclassed.

"Oh my! I guess Rias is far stronger than I expected. Well done, well done." Nene said once again sarcastically.

"Is that really all you've got? I expected more from the heir of the Gremory group. No wonder he abandoned you." Hilda said disappointed.

"What did you say?" Rias looked at the women coldly. Rias was sensitive to Issei leaving. It was always a sore spot and there was no way she was going to take that lying down.

"You heard me. I know all about the fact that you tried to use him to stop your marriage. I bet that the only reason he agreed was because he pitied you. After all, he's far more powerful then you." Hilda said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rias yells angrily. The energy around her was fuming and it was clear that the wet nurse's words had struck a nerve.

"Well then, prove it." Hilda said teasingly. Hilda knew she had Rias right where she wanted.

"Uh oh, it seems like Hilda has hit yet another nerve. Poor Rias, she's being beaten physically as well as mentally. What will the young women do next?" Nene said coldly. It was clear to everybody Rias was in trouble and the announcer's words reflected that.

"Stay focused Rias. She's just trying to get under your skin. You can win this, just stay focused and battle hard." Issei said calmly. The truth is Hilda had this battle won but Issei figured that a small confidence boost wouldn't hurt.

Thanks to issei's words Rias got focused and was ready to go. Realizing that her long range attacks wouldn't work Rias tried to switch things up. Charging forward she tried using the little bit of martial arts she had learned to fight. Unfortunately when she tried to punch Hilda right in the stomach she was stopped with only one hand.

"Pathetic. I hoped for so much more and frankly you're a disappointment." Hilda said disappointed. Responding with her own jab Hilda brought Rias to her knees.

"AHHH!" Rias groaned in pain. The last punch had done some serious damage and Rias knew she was in trouble.

"Well, that'll do it." Hilda said walking away.

"Seems Hilda has pretty much finished Rias off. Man this battle is as one sided as Himekawa's battle earlier." Nene said amused.

Rias was in trouble and she knew it. The only question now was could she prove herself. Looking up to the crowd she saw a disappointed group. In particular the two women who had come along with them.

"Hmph, all that talk about source of strength and this is all she can do? What a letdown." Seraphim said disapproved.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Seraphim. You've overlooked plenty in this case." Sarasvati said smugly.

"What do you mean? She's got no chance." Seraphim said disappointed.

"Rias is simply outclassed. Rias would be able to beat you. Unfortunately for her, this Hilda woman is far stronger then she is. Oh well, at least we get to watch what the Gremory Princess can do." Sarasvati said happily.

"Hmph, I'm not so sure." Seraphim said angrily. She continued looking and wondered just what Sarasvati and Draconis saw in the girl.

"Come on Rias, you can do it. You trained hard with me and everybody else. You've worked so hard. Remember your training with your brother. You can still do this." Akeno said calmly.

"Training with her brother?" Issei said curious. Thanks to his work with the Order of Draconis he hadn't paid attention to Rias much. The fact that she trained with her brother caught him off guard.

"Of course, we did quite a bit when you weren't looking. When she was getting ready to battle Sona, she trained with her big brother. Rias came back so much stronger than before." Akeno said happily.

"Oh? So does that mean you've been holding out on me." Hilda said angrily. Hilda doubted the women had anything left, but the fact that she seemed to be hiding a trump card is a disappointment.

Rias struggled to get up and she knew she was in trouble. "Sort of. My brother taught me a special trick during our training together. Akeno is right that I could give you a better fight with it. However, it's extremely difficult for me to use so I didn't want to do it." Rias said disappointed.

'It appears as though Rias has been hiding a trump card. I wonder just what the Gremory princess could be thinking.' Issei thought to himself amused. The fact that Rias was holding back at all was a fatal mistake.

"I think you're bluffing, but let's see what you're hiding." Hilda said amused. The crowd around her tended to agree with the sentiment.

"She's gotta be bluffing. There's no way Rias can win this." Vali said disappointed.

"You're wrong. This trick of Rias's is really amazing. I promise you" Akeno pleaded. While Akeno had faith in Rias, it was quite clear that the rest of the group didn't share that belief.

"HAHAHA! I doubt it Akeno. Let's face it, I can sense her power with my senjutsu. She can't win." Bikou said laughing.

Turning back to the arena Rias had calmly focused for a second. 'Dammit, to think I had to use this. Even using this trick I still only have a few minutes. Oh well, here goes nothing.' Rias said calming herself. Focusing inwardly she prepares for a special transformation.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rias screams as the energy around her skyrockets.

"Wow! This is incredible! Rias Gremory is gathering the energy around her. The crazy part is the energy seems to be in some sort of physical form. Could this trump card really be something so incredible?" Nene said stunned. Much like the rest of the people watching nobody could believe what Rias was up to.

"It can't be." Shalba said shocked watching from the stands. "She couldn't have mastered that." Shalba couldn't believe the young Gremory had been able to pull off the technique.

"Incredible, this power is really something." Bikou said shocked. Even he couldn't believe that the energy around Rias had manifested into such a powerful form.

"Heh, it may not be on the same level as what Sirzechs can do, but this is actually very impressive." Issei said as he saw the power of destruction gather around Rias. The power of destruction gathered around the young Gremory and created what appeared to be a miniature figure of her

 **(AN: basically Rias is using Susanoo from Naruto)**

"That is it? I expected much more!" Seraphim said angrily. The fact the vampire couldn't sense the massive power increase shocked the group.

"You poor girl, you don't get it at all. That armor doesn't seem like much, but Rias's power has tripled." Issei said smiling. "It's actually rather impressive." Issei watched on as Hilda seemed actually a bit nervous.

"Well you weren't joking. This is actually quite good." Hilda said calmly. "What do you call it?"

Rias thinks for a second. Admittedly she didn't know what to call the technique. "Don't know. But I do know this changes things." Rias said before vanishing herself. Thanks to her new speed Rias was finally able to give Hilda the battle she craved.

"Woah!" Hilda said dodging a powerful punch aimed towards her. Hilda was actually pretty impressed and couldn't believe that she was actually on the defensive. The wet nurse couldn't believe that the girl that she brought to her knees with only a few punches had managed to shock her. Now on the defensive Hilda had to keep dodging attack after attack.

"Looks like the Gremory Princess finally has the advantage she was looking for. I guess I was pretty foolish to call the match so easily." The announcer said admitting she was wrong.

"Go get em, Rias!" Akeno shouted thrilled that her best friend was doing so well.

"Come on Hilda, stop toying with her. I know you can do far better than that" Oga said looking disappointed.

"Hah! That's easier said than done. Whoa!" Hilda said dodging another attack. "Hah. I can't believe I'm having so much trouble." Hilda said disappointed. As she looked at her opponent she was rather impressed at the increased strength but the expression on her opponents face made things much easier.

"Well you're fast. I thought for sure I'd get you." Rias said panting.

"Rias is finished." Issei said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Seraphim said shocked. Although she scoffed at the power before, she could tell that Rias had the edge

"It's quite simple actually. For all the power she gains, this new mode of hers drains her energy far faster then she cares to admit. I give Rias only a few minutes before this mode disappears and then she's doomed." Issei said calmly. Staring at Akeno's worried expression it seems his words were fact.

"Well, since you've done so well, I guess I'll take you a bit more seriously." Hilda said summoning a black umbrella to her side.

"Uh oh, Hilda's up to something. But wait, is that it? It's just an umbrella. She can't possibly win the battle thanks to this." Nene said disappointed.

"That's it? An umbrella? I expected way more than that." Rias said teasingly. She wondered if the wet nurse was desperate or was it simply another ruse.

"If this was an umbrella I wouldn't summon it. Unfortunately it's your worst nightmare." Hilda said as she grabs the edge of her umbrella revealing a small katana.

"Okay this is better. But wait why does she have a katana in an umbrella." Nene said confused.

"I told you she was a swordsman master." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Rias said surprised.

"Alright then I guess it's time for Round 2." Hilda said calmly before charging once again. This time in addition to dodging, Hilda slashed at Rias side with her new sword and to Rias's shock managed to land a hit underneath the armor.

"GWAHH!" Rias moaned in pain. As she managed to recover she was quickly on the defensive as Hilda's attacks kept hitting her even with her armor in the way. Luckily the attacks were aura based so she wasn't sliced apart but it was clear Rias was in trouble. To make matters worse it seemed like with each attack her armor was being drained.

"IMPOSSIBLE! She shouldn't be able to break through the armor that easily." Akeno said stunned.

"It's all about her sword." Issei said surprised. "If I remember correctly the sword she wields is able to absorb the energy of her opponent and use it to attack. Not surprising given the fact she's a servant of the Beelzebub a clan known for gluttony." Issei said smiling.

"Damn you!" Rias said panting. Between the difficulty of maintaining the armor and the fact that her opponents sword was draining her she was out of time.

"Time to finish this off." Hilda said coldly. It was clear that she had the advantage so decided now was the time.

"This is it. I can't imagine the battle is going to last much longer. Rias Gremory looks completely drained. This next exchange should end it."

'Crap! I've only got a little bit longer.' Rias said disappointed. She knew she was finished and she had one more chance to do it. Focusing all of her energy into one final strike she prepares for the worst.

"Hmph, so that's it. One last strike huh?" Hilda said calmly. Focusing her own energy she prepares for one final strike.

"This is it. Rias has one more strike." Issei said calmly.

The two ladies charge each other knowing that whoever steps away from this strike will be the winner. As the opponents collide the energy burst fills the stadium.

"Oh my, what a clash of energy! I can't imagine both of them will be standing up after this one." Nene said amazed. As everybody waits to see what happened a smirk appears on Shalba Beelzebub's face. Once the dust clears Rias's cloak is gone and she's on the ground knocked out.

"THAT'S IT! And Rias Gremory is down! The winner is Hilda!" The announcer screams in excitement. The crowd which had been watching in stunned silence claps at the greatness of the battle.

Getting rid of her sword Hilda looks on calmly. "Not bad. I guess you proved yourself today, Gremory."

"Alright everybody we'll be taking a few minutes before the next set of rounds. And believe me, this will be some kinda battle."

"Better go grab Rias." Issei said teleporting over and quickly grabbing the princess. With another quick movement he brings an unconscious Rias back to the group.

"Rias! Rias! Is she okay?" Akeno said nervously.

"She's fine, Akeno. Asia just needs to heal her up and she'll be back to normal." Irina said calmly. Motioning to Asia, the familiar green light of Twilight Healing took care of Rias.

"Ugghh." Rias groans as she returns from her unconscious state. "I guess I lost, huh?"

"Yep, you got beat. But I have to admit, you proved yourself." Issei said smiling.

"Tell me, was she right? Did you only help me because you pitied me?" Rias said nervously.

"Why are you worried about that now? You did the best you could, now rest." Issei said calmly.

"I guess now it's my turn. I'm gonna have quite the battle on my hands." Vali said calmly getting focused.

"Yep. Vali, this guy's gonna be difficult even for you. Issei said smirking. Turning over towards his opponent, Issei wondered if it wouldn't be better for him to face the young man. After all, Oga was the strongest member of the team and he suspected he was actually stronger than Shalba.

"Master Draconis, why aren't you fighting this guy. Shalba is weaker and considering that now we need both battles are you sure it's wise?" Bikou said surprised.

"Vali is the better choice. The truth is, Shalba has another fighter who's coming. He mentioned him when Himekawa fought. Something tells me that guy is a bigger threat and I'm gonna face him." Issei said worried.

"Whoa Issei, are you actually worried?" Irina said calmly. She rarely saw Issei act worried, but even she had to admit the confidence Shalba had was disturbing

"Yes, Irina, I am. But don't worry, Oga is a brawling type and Vali's divine dividing is better for a brawler like him." Issei said smirking.

(Other side)

"Oga, don't fail me. We need these battles, and until Tojo gets back, you're our strongest fighter." Shalba said insistently.

"Don't worry old man, I won't lose. After all, I'm stronger than you." Oga said amused. As the young man went down to the arena the atmosphere got extremely tense.

That's it for Chapter 48. Yeah, I gotta admit that I wasn't thrilled with this one. Rias doesn't really fight and Hilda has almost never, so writing this one was awkward. As you guys have figured out the next battle is Vali vs Oga. This should be a much better battle and one that's way more fun to write. Look forward to it guys. Oh and in case anybody's wondering why Seraphim was so interested in Rias, she wanted to see if what Issei told her in Meaning of Strength was true. There's more to come from Seraphim down the road and don't worry things are gonna get really fun soon.


	56. Roar of the White Dragon

Chapter 49: Roar of the White Dragon

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Hello my loyal readers and welcome to Chapter 49. I know a lot of us have been playing Pokémon Go including me. But, fear not I haven't let that get in the way of the chapter. Last time, Rias Gremory took center stage as she faced off against Hilda, the guardian of baby beel. Hilda proved to be far too powerful for Rias, and despite her best efforts, she fell in battle. Now with two battles left and only the most powerful fighters remaining what will happen next.

"Vali, it's time" Issei announced. In truth even he had been looking forward to the next battle. How Vali would do against a physical fighter like Oga was something he was going to enjoy watching.

"Yes, of course. I won't lose. You just make sure you crush Shalba." Vali responded as he headed down to the arena.

(Shalba's side)

"Oga, you'd better not lose. This battle is crucial." Shalba growled angrily.

"Of course old man. Me and Beel will handle this." Oga replied confidently.

"ABU!" Baby Beel cooed in agreement. As the two leave Shalba knew that this battle would be one for the memory banks.

"Alright everybody, get ready because as bad as the last battle was, this one will be great! The leader of Ishiyama High and one of the baddest dudes you will ever see. OGA TATSUMI! Facing off against him is the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer! This battle's going to be so intense I won't be able to announce, so just watch these brilliant competitors do what they do." Nene says before leaving the announcer's both.

"Kuroka. Cast you're most powerful barrier. Bikou, you help her." Vali ordered. Now down on the battlefield Vali can tell that this opponent will be something.

"Why would you do something like that?" Oga says nonchalantly. His appearance is the standard Ishiyama uniform but the surprise is the baby on his back. Of course, Vali wasn't fazed.

"Because once we get going we'd likely destroy this arena. But before we get started, I've got a question for you."

"Oh? What do you want to know?" Oga asked curiously.

"Shalba sent out that kid, Himekawa, and frankly he was a weakling." Vali commented calmly.

"DAMN YOU!" Himekawa curses.

"Anyway. Who was it Shalba really wanted? I get the sense that he had somebody else in mind." Vali said smiling.

"Heh, he's talking about Tojo." Oga sighed.

"I see. Well that makes sense." Vali shrugged calmly. Being privy to all the data Vali knew exactly who he was after.

Up in the rafters the rest of the gang wondered just why Vali was so calm. "Who's Tojo?" Murayama asked confused. Remembering all the names that were mentioned, she noticed Tojo wasn't among the names mentioned.

"Tojo Hidetora. He was one of the four original kings, alongside Aoi and Himekawa. He was by far the strongest." Issei informed his team calmly.

"Wait, you mean this guy is stronger than Aoi?" Irina gasped shocked.

"That guy is equal to Oga, even with Beel. According to a rumor I heard, the guy rarely lost. The funny thing is the guy works a ton. When I noticed he wasn't here, even I was relieved." Issei admitted.

Bikou realized something terrifying. "Whoa, Master, you're telling me that..."

"Yes. If Shalba had his way, the team would've been Hilda, Aoi, then Tojo, Oga and himself." Issei said calmly.

"So then who would have fought if this guy was here?" Kiba nervously asked. Having watched the whole time, it was quite clear that things would've been different.

"I would've sent Arthur against Hilda. I would've still had Irina fight Aoi. Tojo would've fought Vali. I would've fought Oga and most likely..."

"I would've fought Shalba." Azazel interrupted.

"Yes, but even then, I'd hoped it wouldn't get to that." Issei verified calmly.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. I must admit I wouldn't mind fighting Tojo, but hey, you can't have it all." Issei laughed.

As the gang turned back to the arena, Vali and Oga's chat had also come to an end. As the two combatants looked at each other, the expression on the two people's faces made it clear that an incredible battle was on the way.

"So are you going to use your Sacred Gear?" Oga queried calmly.

"No. If I use it, this battle would end far too quickly for my taste. That wouldn't be very fun for me." Vali responded smugly.

"That's a big mistake." Oga warned charging at the silver haired youth with great speed.

"Oops, missed me." Vali says dodging the attack. As Oga's attacks continue Vali constantly dodged each attack, but to his surprise, Oga was getting closer and closer. Unfortunately for Vali, he also left no room to counter attack, so the White Dragon was quickly put on the defensive.

"Hahh! Damn you!" Oga cursed. It shocked the youth at how he was able to dodge his attacks.

"Do you mind not holding back? I want to enjoy this battle." Vali teased.

"Vali, you shouldn't taunt him so much. You might come to regret it." Issei shouted sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but this would be boring otherwise." Vali shrugged calmly. After dodging an attack from Oga, Vali decided to finally go on the offensive.

"Stay still!" Oga demanded angrily.

"Fine. I'll give you a free shot." Vali said sitting calmly. The battle had become boring and he had to admit he was tempted to just end it. He figured he would give his opponent one more shot.

'He's gonna regret that.' Issei thought regretfully. This time Oga charges right at Vali and his punch sent Vali flying into the wall to the stunned faces of the Order. Well except for their leader.

"Heh, I knew he'd regret that." Issei shook his head amused. 

"How was that?" Oga crowed happily. He looked on shocked as the young man got up without too much effort.

"That was good. Now it's my turn." Vali says vanishing himself. Using pure speed he quickly gets in front of Oga and nails him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. As Oga falls to the ground. Vali looks over him confidently.

"Not, Ughh, Bad" Oga calmly before getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I think for a warmup that will do." Vali said laughing.

"What the hell! That's a warmup?" Sarasvati questioned incredulously from the stands.

"Yep, Vali is that strong. These two are barely getting started." Issei replied calmly. Turning to Kuroka and Bikou he recommended. "This is the moment you want to strengthen the barrier."

Bikou looked on confused. "Master what do you me-." His words are interrupted as the two combatants surge with energy.

"Come **Divine Dividing!** " Vali yelled as his power surged to life. Both he and Oga power up to insane levels, and despite the barriers current level, the combatant's energy was still felt by the crowd. Up in the stands a few people are shocked at the power being displayed.

"What the hell?!" Sarasvati gasped shocked.

"These two are monsters." Seraphim muttered equally shocked.

"Whoa! I never imagined Vali had become this powerful. Man I wish I could see His face" Azazel mused. The young Lucifer had grown far more powerful than he ever imagined and he bet a certain person would love to see it.

'Not bad Vali. You're taking this far more seriously than I expected.' Issei thought smirking.

Back on the battlefield Oga and Vali were just getting warmed up. As the two combatants stood ready to go it was clear the battle was about to get far more interesting.

" **ZEBUL BLAST!"** Oga shouted, firing a massive bolt of electricity at the silver haired dragon.

" **DIVIDE!"** The Vanishing Dragon's gear shouted and the attack was easily absorbed.

"What the hell? What did you do to my attack" Oga asked quite annoyed.

"It's the power of my sacred gear, Divine Dividing. I can cut the attack power you have and absorb it into my own. You have no chance of winning." Vali says smiling.

Oga looked on extremely irritated. Deciding to go for the more direct approach, he charged the simple dragon and tried to connect with a right jab, which Vali easily blocked.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Vali taunted amused as he continued to dodge the attacks.

"Hah! Stop! Moving!" Oga panted angrily furious that he couldn't land a hit. Picking up the speed once again, the young brawler hoped that he could land a hit before his power was divided.

As the two moved at incredible speeds most of the crowd couldn't even see the battle. Easily able to keep up, the leader of the Order watched on amused.

"Woah Issei, I can't even follow their moves! What's happening?" Irina looked on stunned.

Issei smirked and responded. "Vali is winning. Between his Divine Dividing and the fact his opponent is a close range fighter; this battle won't take very long." Issei announced smiling. To his amusement the speed wound down and a panting Oga was sitting next to him.

"What the hell are you? It feels like I'm getting weaker each time I land a hit." Oga cursed. He couldn't believe how overmatched he was in the current situation.

"Yep. My Divine Dividing can do that to anybody. It's actually kinda amazing you're still going." Vali said surprised. Even he had to admit that this battle was taking longer than he thought. He was amazed at the determination from the delinquent.

"DAH!" The young baby on him said with a bit of concern.

"Yes, I know, Beel. If I'm gonna win, I need to do 'that'." Oga nodded in agreement.

"Oh? What is 'that'?" Vali said amused. Normally he wasn't one to allow trump cards, but considering what had been a boring battle so far, Vali hoped this would get more interesting.

"It's a weapon of mine. It'll make the battle way more interesting. Sadly I need to prep it, I hope you don't mind." Oga informed Vali.

'Hmm...I wonder what I should do?' Vali thought to himself. If he won here, which he was easily capable of, his master would finish off Shalba and they could go home. Sadly, even for Vali, he also knew that he hadn't had a good battle in a while. This was an opportunity that he badly needed. Looking up, he noticed the look on his leader's face and it told him all he needed to know.

As Issei looked down, his face said all he needed to. "Vali, I won't tell you what to do. But you'd better make sure you win. If we draw, there's no guarantee Shalba will keep his word." The two didn't need to talk and Vali obviously hadn't used his balance breaker yet so the battle was Vali's to lose.

With a smile Vali knew that it was time to make this more interesting. "Fine Oga. I'll let you prepare what you need to prepare. But don't disappoint me." Vali accepted smiling.

Up in the crowd Seraphim was not pleased. "What is he doing? If he wants to win, now is his chance! Issei stop him from such foolishness!" Seraphim screamed.

"You poor, stupid girl, you don't get it." Bikou said laughing.

Seraphim was furious at the insult. "You damn monkey, what are you saying?"

"It's simple. Even if this guy uses more power, all Vali needs to do is use his balance breaker. Vali can win this battle anytime he wants." Issei interjects, not wanting to start a pointless fight.

"I see I forgot about that." Seraphim said taken aback. She never realized that this vice commander was every bit as dangerous as the young man who led the group. As his eyes looked on amused at the stadium everyone wondered what was going on.

"HEY HILDA GRAB ME 'THAT' WILL YA?" Oga shouted towards the wet nurse who had battled earlier.

Vali looked on intrigued as the wet nurse came down with a black bag of some sort. As Vali looked on intrigued Oga took out the bag that seemed to be some formula.

"Uhh? What the heck is he doing?" Vali said confused. As Oga made the milk Azazel looked on utterly terrified.

"Vali you need to get into your balance breaker. This kids about to do something absolutely incredible." Azazel warned. Azazel recognized the technique and he knew that even Vali would have problems moving forward.

Vali couldn't believe Azazel, but once he noticed the panicked expression on the cadre leader's face, he knew something was wrong.

'What has Azazel so spooked?' Vali thought in shock. However, knowing his old boss, he decided to power up. " **BALANCE BREAKER!"** Vali shouted as the familiar white armor appeared.

Up in the stands Issei was also curious about Azazel's panic. "So Azazel, care to share what you know with the class. What is that kid up to?" Issei asked as the young man seemed to be mixing the formula.

Azazel quickly gathers himself to explain what's going on. "That kid is making demon baby milk. It doesn't matter much to demons but if normal humans make it their power can skyrocket. The fact he's making it shows that he's desperate."

"You hear that Vali?" Issei shouted.

"Yeah I did. This is about to get fun." Vali grinned with excitement as he watched what was going on.

"Hmph, so Oga is going that far?" Shalba wondered. He never imagined the young man would use that power. He chuckled a bit as well, thinking that even the white dragon would have some trouble.

"Ahh! It's finally ready." Oga announced smiling. Pouring the milk into a bottle he turned back to his opponent and smiled. "Sorry Vali, but now I'm gonna show you what I can do"

"Hmph! It's about time. Show me what you got." Vali said smirking. He didn't expect such a simple display but imagined that this would get tougher than he cared for.

"Alright, its Super Milk time 100 CCs!" Oga called out before drinking 100 CC's of the milk. Much like Azazel had suggested, Oga's power level did indeed skyrocket.

"Incredible! This power level is absolutely huge. This will get much more interesting." Vali frowned.

"Let's go." Oga said calmly as he vanished out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Vali said shocked before taking a punch to the stomach. Most of the group looks on shocked as the white dragon was sent flying into the sky. True to his battle form, Oga charged right at Vali once again and pummeled him with a series of punches.

"VALI!" Bikou shouted shocked as the young man takes attack after attack. The young man was shocked along with Kuroka and Arthur who never imagined that the white dragon would be outmatched to that degree.

"I warned him to be careful." Issei smirked amused. He could see what was happening and was chuckling at how much trouble Vali was having.

"That should do it." Oga smiled confidently as he removed himself from the attack.

"Yeah, it should. By the way I got a nice parting gift for you." Vali joked before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE!?" Oga yelled. As he turns around Vali is just fine relaxing on the side of the arena with no harm. "What happened?" Oga cursed wondering why the young man wasn't even injured from the look of him.

"Dragonic clones. Such a great ability. But now it's time for me to do some damage." Vali says calmly. " **DRAGON DRONES."** All of the sudden small white wyverns appear around Oga.

"Hah I'll get rid of these easily **ZEBUL BLAST!** " Oga shouted firing the massive blasts at the multiple wyverns.

"NO OGA! DON'T DO IT!" Shalba shouted in warning. Unfortunately it was too late and the attack was fired at one of the wyverns.

" **REFLECT!"** With that sound the Zebul blast was reflected back at Oga and the boosted attack slammed into the young man with incredible force.

"AHHHHH!" The young man shouted as the energy singed through him.

"That should do it" Vali mimicked Oga from just a few minutes prior.

Seraphim watched the battle completely stunned. 'Incredible, if the guy fighting now is the vice commander, how strong is Issei?' the young woman stopped and stared at the calm expression coming from the young man.

Back on the battlefield the smoke cleared and the young man was fried but seemed to be barely hanging on. Barely able to move the young man stood up barely able to fight.

"Hmph you're much tougher than I expected. I can't believe you're still standing." Vali complimented.

"Vali, I'd finish him now while you have the chance." Issei directed calmly from the stands.

"Yeah, I know, I got this." Vali says calmly charging a dragon shot that he expected would finish off the young man.

"It seems even Oga wasn't strong enough." Shalba looked on disappointed. All of the sudden a part of the side of the arena caves in.

"What the hell" Kuroka queries stunned as a young man walks into the arena. This young man has spikey orange hair and small black eyes. He was wearing a work uniform from a burger joint and it seemed like he just got off.

"Sorry Master Shalba, I didn't realize you called for us because I was at work. My bad." The young man says calmly.

"Tojo, it's good to see you." Shalba says smiling. 'Perfect, with Tojo here, I may actually win this.' Shalba thought relieved. He knew that if he fought the next battle, he was a dead man.

"What's with this guy? He doesn't seem so tough." Katase dismissed the new arrival smugly, although turning to Bikou and Kuroka, the stunned expressions told her something was off. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Katase is that what just happened shouldn't have happened." Issei stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Sarasvati says confused.

"It's simple, Sarasvati. Bikou and Kuroka set up a combined barrier using senjutsu that was supposed to block all energy from coming out but also reinforce the walls so in theory very few people should've been able to get in." Arthur informed the young girl calmly, although even he was surprised. "The fact this young man managed to destroy the barrier so effortlessly means he's something special."

"Yo Shalba whose the new guy." Vali inquired, annoyed his match was interrupted.

"Names Tojo, nice to meet you." the young man introduced himself. As he looked at a bruised and battered Oga the young man's smile gets wider and wider. "So you managed to beat up Oga pretty bad. Even with that damn milk of his."

'So this is Tojo. The man who managed to fight Oga evenly even with the power of the demons. This guy is truly powerful. Especially considering he managed to destroy the barrier. This should be good.' Vali thought as he looked at the new young man. "Yeah, what about it? We're fighting. Shalba here challenged us t battle. This is battle four. Well the end of battle four." Vali says calmly. Sensing things were getting interesting he kept up his drones but waited until he had to before moving them.

"I'm not done yet." Oga says standing up. "That attack hurt like hell I gotta admit but I'll be ready to go in a second.

Shalba smiled realizing this was his chance. Knowing the personality of the White Dragon he knew that he had a chance to finish off both dragons. "Tojo you can fight the final battle. Let Oga finish off this one."

"Don't wanna. This guy looks really fun to fight, and if he could beat up Oga, I may not win, but I'd have some fun." Tojo declined.

"Listen carefully, if you want to enjoy the battle you can. Somebody even stronger than the guy right there is waiting." Shalba says calmly. He didn't think Tojo would be this stubborn, but even he knew Vali was a battle maniac. Although perhaps he could turn this into his advantage.

"This isn't a challenge. Maybe I should fight the two of you. That might be more fun." Vali smirked fiercely. He was hoping for a better battle and maybe the two of them could provide it.

"Sounds good to me. Vali can fight Tojo and Oga together." Shalba said cunningly.

"Don't do it Vali. This is a trap set by Shalba." Issei sighed in annoyance. He knew what Shalba was up to and he didn't want to fall for it.

"He's scared, isn't he Tojo?" Oga scoffed barely conscious.

"Yep Oga, he is. Nothing we can do about it." Tojo agreed smirking. The two were trying to taunt the red dragon, and even though Oga was exhausted, the super milk could save him.

Issei smirked at the taunts. He wasn't sure whether or not to give in. Ultimately he decided to ignore it and glare down laughing.

"So the Almighty Draconis is scared that his teammate is going to lose. Then join him and make it a two on two battle. After all you're the legendary savior. Surely a few punks are no problem." Shalba taunted adding fuel to the fire.

'I can't believe he's just taking the obvious taunts. How can he sit and be so badly insulted?' Seraphim thought stunned at the composure of the young man.

" **Partner we need to teach them a lesson. Take over for Vali and destroy them" Ddraig growled, getting angrier and angrier.**

'Calm down Ddraig, this is a useless taunt. You're giving in far easier than I expected.' Issei said amused. The taunts didn't bother him too much so he simply ignored them.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but are we gonna battle or not. Oga was no challenge for me and I kinda want a good fight." Vali says getting annoyed. The white dragon was growing impatient and the fact they were trying to drag Issei in got on his nerves

"Yea we will." Oga said standing up, feeling somewhat recovered. "Tojo go to the stands, I guess the red dragon is scared."

"I'm not going anywhere. This guy beat you up pretty badly. I'm not leaving." Tojo stared at Vali annoyed.

"Fine, I'll take on the two of you together. It's no skin off my back." Vali shrugged calmly. As a battle maniac these were the battles that he looked forward to. "Master STAY OUT OF THIS" Vali fiercely yelled.

"Do you approve of this Draconis? Are you really going to let the White Dragon fight alone?" Shalba continued his taunts.

"That's right. Vali is going to be fine. There's no need for me to interrupt." Issei replied amused. He was glad that he had managed to dodge the taunts and would watch on amused as Vali stands ready to face off against this new pair of opponents.

That's it for Chapter 49. Vali takes on Oga and thoroughly dominates him. Unfortunately an interruption from Tojo leads to drama an battle. Next chapter the White Dragon takes on the Ishiyama pair in a fiercesome battle. Of course there's Shalba to deal with as well. Lots to come so get ready for the fun.


	57. Chaotic Conclusion

Chapter 50: Chaotic Conclusion.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 50. We've made it boys and girls, and I'm glad to be here. Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed followed and favorited this story of mine. Last time Vali took on Oga in an epic battle… at least it should've been. Thanks to Divine Dividing, Vali dominated Oga, even the legendary super milk wasn't enough. Of course, just as Vali was about to finish things off, Tojo Hidetora, a fifth member of Ishiyama, appeared and tried to coax Vali and Issei into a two on two round robin battle. Despite his various taunts, Issei stood pat and now the time has come for the White Dragon to roar to life.

Most of the crowd was in a fever pitch as the battle was about to begin again. Of course Irina was nervous. "Umm...Issei, are you sure this is okay? Even Vali will struggle against these guys." Irina questioned worried as they watch the battle that's about to unfold.

"Of course I am Irina. Vali is the second in command for a reason." Issei assured.

(Battlefield)

Vali was still sitting pretty. Thanks to his Divine Dividing now being in Balance Breaker, he knew that any attacks these guys could throw at him would be simple to deal with. As a result he could enjoy the battle as much as he wanted. "You two get the first shot. You better make it count." Vali grinned brimming with anticipation.

The two kings of Ishiyama clearly weren't happy.

"He's underestimating us, isn't he, Oga?"

"Yes, Tojo, he is. Let's show him what we can do." Oga prompted as the announcement is finally made to start the battle.

"First punch is mine, Oga." Tojo claimed as he uses his great speed to charge Tojo and aim a powerful punch right in his gut.

Vali wasn't fazed however and was able to block the punch with a single hand. "Bad move." Vali smirked before activating his gear.

 **(DIVIDE x 4)**

He would've done more but Oga tried to sneak behind him. As a result Vali had to stop in order to quickly dodge the incoming punch.

"Dammit, I missed." Oga yelled in anger as he went to support his teammate.

"Oga, what the hell is this guy? I feel like I've been completely drained of all my energy." Tojo panted.

"This guy is the White Dragon Emperor. He's got this bizarre power that lets him take our energy. From what I can gather his Balance Breaker makes him even more powerful." Oga informed his teammate.

"Well, that's bull." Tojo said with a smirk having finally caught his breath.

"If you guys are done with your planning session, why don't I finish this off? **DRAGON DRONES!** " Vali yelled, summoning his familiar mini wyverns.

"Not these things again!" Oga cursed.

"What are these things, Oga?" Tojo asked as a large group of mini wyverns surrounded the two.

"Remember that power of his? Apparently these are a smaller version that lets him channel them. To make matters worse, I can't destroy them." Oga growled angrily.

"Yep, so now it's time to finish this. **DRAGON SHOT!** " Vali shouted before firing a small dragon shot at one of the drones.

"HAHA! What is he doing?" Tojo laughed unaware of what was about to happen.

 **REFLECT**

"What the?!" Tojo yelled as he was forced to dodge the attack.

"That's what I said. Watch out, those attacks will keep reflecting until they hit us." Oga warned as he now tried to dodge the attack.

" **DRAGON SHOT BARRAGE!"** Vali yelled as he fired three more miniature dragon shots.

"DAMN IT!" Oga cursed as now it was a literal game of dodgeball. Oga and Tojo kept dodging the various attacks, and while they were succeeding, they were wearing themselves out. Vali looked on bored as the continuous sounds of reflect and manipulation of the drones gave Oga and Tojo hell.

"I told you Vali would be fine. He trains using this basic technique all the time." Issei watched amused. Thanks to all of his training with Vali. Issei was well aware that Vali could handle himself.

"You weren't kidding. I never imagined that Vali would dominate them this much." Irina looked on amazed. Even Seraphim watched in shock as the silver haired second in command relaxed as Oga and Tojo continued to move away from the attacks.

'How can the second in command be that dangerous? If so how powerful is number one?' Seraphim thought terrified of the power the Red Dragon possessed.

"Beel, we're in trouble. You got any bright ideas?" Oga looked to his son. Oga hoped to use the milk from before but every time he got close, the wyverns seemed to reflect an attack right at him.

"DABUH." Baby Beel said calmly.

"I gotcha, but you'd better be right." Oga grumbled annoyed. All of the sudden Oga stopped.

"Oga, what are you doing?" Tojo called out worried.

"Very clever. So that's your plan huh?" Vali smirked knowingly.

Up in the stands Irina was confused. "Issei, what is this guy doing?" Irina asked her childhood friend.

"Oga is going to take the attacks instead of continuously dodging." Issei observed calmly.

"Why would he do that? Those attacks will finish him." Irina was confused.

"No they won't. The Dragon shots have been reduced in power because even **Reflect** can only reflect so much."

"I get it. So this Oga guy is going to take the attacks and use that as an opening to somehow get to that milk." Bikou reasoned calmly.

"Yes. It's actually quite clever. Sadly for them, Vali already has a counter for it." Issei smirked.

"How do you know that?" Seraphim asked haughtily.

"Because Vali and I train together all the time. He showed me this technique a while ago. I countered it after only a few minutes by doing exactly the same thing." Issei announced smiling. Just as Issei predicted, Vali's reflected dragon shots finally hit their mark and Oga cringed in pain. Using the smoke from the dragon shots, Tojo tried to grab the milk, hoping that it would give them the power boost needed to win. Unfortunately Vali was one step ahead of the pair.

"Not so fast, Tojo." Vali said as he appeared right in front of the location.

"DAMMIT!" Tojo yelled trying to use force to give him his opening. Sadly just like before, his attack is blocked.

"It's over." Vali deadpanned. " **DIVIDE X 10**!" Thanks to the latest divisions, Tojo is now on his knees as well. Vali took the chance to destroy the bottle leaving Oga and Tojo both helpless.

"I believe that's it. Wouldn't you agree, Shalba" Vali smiled victoriously. Looking up, he could see the expression on the Old Maou's face. Shalba was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe that his two strongest fighters were taken out so easily.

"Yes, I believe so." Shalba ground his teeth in. The defeat was obvious and Shalba knew it.

"That's it this battle is over. The victor is Vali. That makes it three wins, one draw, and one loss. Team Savior wins!"

"Hilda, go grab the Vampire King." Shalba ordered the wet nurse. He also motioned to Kunieda to grab Oga and Tojo and bring them up to their area.

Seraphim was absolutely thrilled. "Thank you Draconis! Thanks to you we get our leader back!"

"Not yet. Bikou, I want you to follow them silently in case Shalba tries something. Kuroka be ready with you know what." Issei issued orders quietly.

"Got it, Master." Bikou acknowledged.

"Yes, Master." Kuroka accepted as well. As Bikou left the rest of the group awaited Shalba's return. Of course Vali returned as the conquering hero.

"Not bad Vali. I think you toyed with them a bit too much, but that's okay." Issei says smirking.

"Hah! If that was you, it would've been very similar. Then again, you're a brawler, so it would've been bloodier." Vali responded sarcastically.

"True." Issei shrugged. "Now we wait. Shalba will naturally try something, so be ready." Just as the group expected, a few minutes later Hilda returned with the chained Vampire King. He was a simple looking man extremely large with black rimmed glasses. His outfit was a simple white dress shirt and brown pants.

"CHIEF!" Seraphim yelled. You could hear the concern for their chief.

The chief looked up at the two vampire ninjas and was clearly distraught. "Sorry everyone. I know I must've worried you *COUGH* but it's fine now." The chief said smiling.

"Yes, it's all over now." Shalba says calmly. "KILL HIM, HILDA!" Shalba yelled to everyone's shock. Just as Hilda went for the finishing blow, the vampire ninja king seemed to vanish.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shalba fumed.

"YO SHALBA, LOOKING FOR THIS GUY?" Issei yelled as all of the sudden the Vampire King appeared right next to him and the order.

"What did you do!" Shalba demanded.

"Simple. Kuroka here stopped time and Bikou grabbed him. I figured you'd try something." Issei answered matter of factly. "So now Shalba, what's your next move?" Issei taunted.

"Hilda, I'll see you back at the base. I'm outta here." Shalba quickly attempted to depart. Using a transportation circle, the Old Maou tried to escape, but when he vanished into the circle, he was transported back to the arena.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shalba yelled realizing he was toast.

"It's simple, Shalba." Issei appeared on the arena floor himself. "Before the battle started I had Bikou and Kuroka create a barrier to prevent energy from getting out. Admittedly, it didn't help as much with getting in but that's doesn't matter now. The barrier was still active when you tried to teleport away and it sent you into the arena. I guess we get our battle after all."

"Damn you, Red Dragon!" Shalba cursed firing an attack right at the young man who easily dodged.

"Poor Shalba, to see your plan go up in smoke so easily..." Issei taunted. "Now it's time to show you what I can do." Issei grinned viciously before powering up. The new power quickly rose to a level that terrified the Old Maou.

"I thought the White Dragon was powerful but you... You're a monster!" Shalba said absolutely terrified.

Issei laughed as his power continued to climb. "Oh, this is just the beginning. **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Soon Issei was clad in the red armor of his own Balance Breaker and Shalba was paralyzed with fear. Up in the crowd, most of the order was fine but Rias and her servants along with Seraphim and Sarasvati were on the ground; even their opponents were mostly trapped.

"How can a human be this powerful?" Seraphim says through gasps of air.

"Who do you think trains with me all the time?" Vali smirked calmly.

Back in the arena Issei was all smiles. "So Shalba what's it gonna be. Surrender and be tried for you crimes or will you be killed by me." Issei proposed.

"YOU BASTARDDD!" Shalba yelled firing a massive blast of magic at the young dragon.

"That's all you got? Maybe I won't have to boost to kill you." Issei mocked as he appears unharmed.

"DAMN YOU!" Shalba cursed as he fired more attacks. Everyone looks on shocked as blast after blast hit Issei who barely reacted.

"TAKE THIS!" Hilda yelled charging to protect her leader. Grabbing the sword from earlier, she tried to attack Issei. Unfortunately for Hilda, the Red Dragon was more then ready.

" **BOOST x 4!"** Issei's gauntlet roars out and all of the sudden the pressure was too much and the maid fell to the ground.

"What do you think your doing, Hilda?" Issei frowned looking at the young woman with scorn. Thanks to the current pressure Hilda was barely holding on. A quick stare finished the job."

'Unbelievable. I needed that armor and even then I couldn't beat her but Issei did it without trying.' Rias thought terrified of the power that her ex-pawn wielded.

Turning back to Shalba, Issei was still quite calm. "Now Shalba, where was I? Ahh yes, I was finishing you off. **DRAGON DRONES!"** Just as with Vali multiple wyverns appeared but these were blood red.

"Hahaha! You think those little drones can stop me? You can't divide my power like Vali." Shalba laughed confidently.

"Yes, but I can do this. **BOOSTED DRAGON SHOT!** " Issei firesr his own dragon shot at one of the drones.

"That's useless." Shalba taunted.

"Oh is it?" Issei smiled because when the dragon shot hits the Drone something shocking happened. " **REFLECTION BOOST!** " 

"WHAT THE!" Shalba shrieked as the attacks continued to be reflected and boosted till it eventually reached Shalba, hitting him with the massive burst.

"That's all she wrote." Issei said calmly as it was clear Shalba was going to have some problem taking that attack. As the dust cleared Shalba was bloodied all over. His cape torn from the energy strike.

"How did you do that?" Shalba panted in exhaustion.

"Dragonic Resonance." Issei replied nonchalantly. "It allows me use Vali's techniques it's really cool actually. But now it's time to finish you off. **BOOST x 10. DRAGON SHOT!"** With a boosted dragon shot Shalba Beelzebub was no more. Now that Shalba was finished it was time for Issei to focus his attention on the other members of Shalba's team. Now that his task was over Issei removed his power so he could negotiate with the Ishiyama crew.

Now that the massive power was released the Ishiyama gang could move. "So what are you gonna do to us?" Aoi asked calmly. She knew that most likely the group were all dead and hoped the dragon would show mercy.

"I'm going to let you go" Issei says calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

Aoi and Seraphim both yell in shock at what happened.

"Draconis, why are you sparing them? Look at all the damage they did. Look at what they've done to my village." Seraphim ranged angrily.

"Seraphim he's sparing them because these kids did it on Shalba's orders. A few of them were only looking for good fights, so it didn't matter what happened. I agree with him. *COUGH*" the vampire chief stated calmly.

Seraphim still appeared to be angry, but since it's the words of her chief, she reluctantly accepted. "Of course, sir."

Aoi is stunned that the young man, who just viciously destroyed Shalba and Hilda so easily, had let them go. "Thank you very much, Draconis. I don't know what to say."

Issei smiles a bit. "Say nothing. As long as you keep out of supernatural business and just destroy delinquents, I don't mind. Plus you guys gave us a good challenge. So as a result, it's the least I can do." Issei responded with his typical smile.

"Very well, Draconis." Aoi says. Turning to her group she yelled. "Alright everybody, we're going home to Ishiyama! Pack your things, we're leaving tonight." Aoi issued command since, thanks to Oga and Tojo's current state, she was the defacto leader. With that the Ishiyama group left the castle.

Turning back to his own team, Issei issued out the final words. "Order of Draconis and my guests of the ORC, this mission is now over. We're going to stay for a few days to help repair the village and get everything up and running again. Wherever you are needed, go. Consider this a reward for doing a job well done." The order acknowledged the command and everything could finally return to normal.

During the next three days, Issei and gang finally were able to relax. Thanks to the vampire ninjas having their chief back, the village was back to the hustle and bustle that Issei remembered from his first time around. Right now they were enjoying a feast the village prepared to thank them for all their help. Issei would never admit it, but the grateful looks on the villagers faces was the thing he enjoyed most about being the commander of the order. Of course he still had to watch out since Bikou did enjoy getting drunk, and the monkey could be quite a headache to deal with.

Rias was currently sitting with Seraphim. Apparently during the downtime, the vampire ninja and Rias duked it out and Rias pulled off a surprising victory. This led Seraphim to reconsider Rias as being the weakling she thought she was and the two were able to bond. Despite their original animosity, Irina and Sarasvati seemed to be enjoying each other's company as well. Issei figured that Sarasvati and Irina were bonding over their mutual affection for him but it wasn't something he particularly had a problem with. But now the vampire chief was ready to make his own announcement.

"Hello my vampire ninjas, and our honored guests. These last few weeks have been difficult due to me being imprisoned, and I know you suffered in your concern for me. Do not worry any further since now the Vampire ninjas and the Order of Draconis will be in an alliance from now on." The chief shouted announced as everybody applauded with their approval of the idea. "With the permission of the two parties, it's been decided that the two warriors, Seraphim and Sarasvati, will be the flagbearers of this alliance. I've been told that Seraphim has accepted an offer to become the knight of Rias Gremory, who fought so valiantly for our cause." The vampire ninjas in the crowd and the order all clapped as Seraphim stood to say a few things.

"Thank you very much. Although I will be leaving my fellow ninjas, I promise to get stronger so that if anybody else attacks our village, I'll be there to defend it. I believe with Rias Gremory, I can become so powerful that nobody will stand against us, and vampire ninjas can be given the respect they deserve!" Seraphim yelled as her fellow ninja cheered.

"Thank you, Seraphim." The chief said happily. "I also have a second announcement. Sarasvati will also be leaving us as she is planning to join up with Draconis the Savior as a member of his powerful order. She will represent the vampire ninjas and help make this world a better place." The group clapped once again as Sarasvati started her own speech.

"Many years ago I wandered out of our village into the outside world. I wondered what it was like beyond these walls and I found it to be amazing. Unfortunately, thanks to being lost, I was unable to return until a young man saved me. I didn't know his name but I fell in love. That young man became the Savior and I'm still as in love with him now as I was before."

"JOIN THE CLUB!" Irina shouted, although she quickly realized what she did when the eyes of everybody were on her. "Oops...sorry." Irina apologized while blushing heavily.

"Idiot" Issei sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway...now that I've been reunited with him, I'm determined to spend as much time with him as I can. Like Seraphim, I will do my best to get stronger for the sake of vampire ninjas and prove that we are a force to be reckoned with." With her speech over Sarasvati received yet another round of applause.

"Now a few words from Draconis himself." The chief stepped aside to allow Issei space.

Issei stands up for his own statement. "Thank you chief. As leader of the Order, I promise to look after Sarasvati and make sure she becomes even more powerful. Of course I'll also watch over Seraphim since Rias is in my hometown of Kuoh. I promise you that these two girls will do the vampire ninja proud in their desire to protect the supernatural world. Now let's enjoy this time of peace and hope for many more." Another round of applause ended the speeches and the party continued all through the night.

That's it for Chapter 50 and the end of the vampire ninja arc. Seraphim and Sarasvati will be joining the group as members of Rias's peerage and the Order respectively. I hope that everybody whose been reading has enjoyed my story and I'm glad that some of you have chosen to stick around this entire time. Don't worry the journey is far from over as next time things return to normal. Meanwhile an angry god decides it's time to show the world just what he can do.


	58. The Savior Specials

Chapter 50.5 The Savior Specials

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 50.5: The Savior Specials. After the craziness of the vampire ninja arc I figured some downtime was in order. So I present to you a few specials to allow you guys to relax.

Memories of Oppai and 300 Issei

Memories of Oppai

For Issei being the savior was sometimes a task that he enjoyed and sometimes it was one that he hated. The battle in the vampire ninja village was one that he enjoyed. After he and the rest of the group made their way back to Kuoh, Issei finally had some down time. "Ddraig, I wonder if all of it worth it."

" **Partner, will you relax? You got another servant in that popstar, and Rias finally got her second knight so her peerage is complete. Plus, you fulfilled the promise you made to protect the vampire ninja. It all worked out."** Ddraig chided.

"Yeah, you're right, Ddraig. But man, this was a pain. Oh well, at least today we get to relax." Issei stretched as he got ready to take a nap. Unfortunately, as is usually the case for him, he was interrupted.

"Hey Issei, can I come in?" Irina timidly asked. Something was clearly up since even Irina had to know what a pain this trip had been.

"Sure Irina." Issei answered calmly. When he opened the door, Issei was shocked to find Irina was wearing a red see through nightgown which showed off the pure white panties and bra his childhood friend wore. Returning to the bed, Issei sat down and wondered what his childhood friend was up to.

"So what's the occasion Irina?" Issei asked shocked. He had to admit he was rarely caught off guard, but when he was it was by Irina.

Irina made her way towards the bed and jumped on her old friend bringing him into a fiercesome kiss. Irina did everything in her power to keep control as their tongues clashed but eventually Issei managed to regain control. "I wanted to remind you just how much of a girl I am. I'm still mad at you by the way." Irina pouted.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing that, plus you have a constant smile. I get it though, you're mad because of the story we told during your battle with Aoi." Issei chuckled. That whole situation was something else and Issei had to admit it gave him a chuckle every time he thought about it.

"Yeah, I am. By the way, you never told me how you figured out the truth. I hid it so well." Irina complained.

"Well, it goes like this..." Issei started.

(Flashback)

Kuoh town 10 years ago:

"W-w-who are you?" A seven year old Issei Hyoudou stuttered terrified. He fell asleep after a long day and this dream was different from the usual ones. He found himself staring at a giant red dragon and he couldn't believe it.

" **Calm down, human. My name is Ddraig and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually a part of you."** Ddraig said to his miniature partner.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You weird lizard." Issei yelled at the dragon.

" **LIZARD! I AM ONE OF THE MIGHTY HEAVENLY DRAGONS!"** Ddraig roared.

"Fine fine, weird dragon. Anyway how about you prove it?" Issei challenged the mighty dragon.

" **Fine then. I'll tell you a few things, and then you'll believe me."**

"I doubt it you stupid dragon" Issei said cheekily.

 **"Foolish brat, just pay attention. When you wake up imagine the strongest thing you know when you do a red gauntlet will appear on your arm."**

"Hmph, okay. Anything else?" Issei griped.

" **Alright how about this. Your friend, Ike, who you play hero with all the time? He's actually a girl. In fact I believe her father is a high ranking member of the church."** Ddraig cursed.

"Now I know you're lying. Ike is a guy. He told me so. We play all the time. He's my best friend" Issei yelled angrily.

" **Listen, boy, try the first thing I mentioned when you wake up."** Ddraig ordered.

"I got it, I got it, stupid lizard." Issei muttered before he opened his eyes in his room. His room was just like any other little boy's. Filled with posters of hero's. Issei's favorite was Vegeta from a show called Dragon Ball Z. "So what did that dumb lizard say? Imagine the strongest thing you could?" Issei thought. Now he had just watched the episode where his favorite character powered up to some level he called Super Vegeta. So now Issei tried to imagine it himself.

"Alright, here we go." Issei said before he started yelling as loud as he could. For the next five minutes Issei tried to imagine himself as Vegeta powering up but nothing happened. 'I knew that stupid lizard was faking.' Issei thought as he got dressed for school.

(Flashback end)

"So that was when you first met Ddraig, huh?" Irina commented lying next to the young man.

"Yeah, of course then you know what happened." Issei said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me. That day still creeps me out" Irina giggled as they remembered the fateful day.

(Flashback)

A few days later he was out with his buddy Ike when they noticed an old man sitting in their favorite park. He was sitting on the bench reading what seemed like a regular book.

"Hey Issei, what do you think that old man's reading?" Irina said in her disguised voice.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Issei said walking over to the old man.

"Hey kids, what's up?" The old man said with a chuckle. The old man was sitting in a pair of brown suspenders with a white t-shirt. A regular hat hid his face but that wasn't important.

"We were just wondering what you were reading." Issei mentioned curiously.

"Yeah! Show us, Show us!" Irina said in her disguised Ike voice.

"Alright, but don't be surprised at what you see." The old man said as Issei and Irina sat next to him. The old man showed Issei and Irina the magazine and it wasn't a regular book. It was actually a porn book.

"Woah, this is awesome! Hey old man, what kinda book is this?" Issei said with stars in his eyes.

"Uhh, Issei, let's go. I don't think we should be looking at these books." Irina stammered. 'God, these girls look amazing. I hope I can look as good as them someday.' Irina thought jealously.

"Aww...come on, Ike. It's fine." Issei dismissed as he continued to look at the books. The old man explained they were called eroge. As Issei continued to look he got more and more excited.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" The old man asked. He noticed Issei was getting more excited.

"I don't know; I feel like something's happening. Maybe if I act like Vegeta, I'll see that weird thing the stupid dragon spoke about." Issei calmly said.

"Stupid dragon?" The old man asked.

"Issei, what stupid dragon?" Irina asked concerned.

"This stupid giant red dragon appeared in my dream the other day. He told me some odd stuff. It didn't work a few days ago, but maybe now it will."

'It can't be.' The old man thought.

'Oh crap' Irina thought as well. If her suspicion was right her childhood friend could make things interesting for her.

"HAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei imagined and this time his arm shined. To the shock of everyone, including Issei, a small red gauntlet appeared on his arm. "What the hell is this?" Issei thought out loud.

'This kid...he has to be.' The old man thought recognizing the energy coming from the gauntlet.

Irina recognized the energy as well. She got a disappointed expression on her face when she realized what had to be none. 'Oh no! I have to tell papa. I guess it's time to say goodbye to Ike, hopefully Issei will forgive me.' Irina thought with a mix of worry and regret.

'No way! The gauntlet appeared. Could that mean the other stuff the stupid dragon said was true?' Issei thought turning to his childhood friend whose expression was very strange. "Ike, is everything okay?" Issei asked concerned.

"No Issei, it isn't. I have to go home." Irina said terrified. "Listen Issei; I need you to come over to my house tomorrow." Irina insisted before running away. The sad expression on his friends face caught Issei off guard.

"That was weird. Hey old man, now can you show me?" Issei said as he turned around but the old man was gone. "Damn it I wanted to see more of those magazines."

" **Unbelievable. It took a porn mag to get you to awaken my power. Oh well at least you got it."** Ddraig said through the gauntlet. **"So do you believe me now boy"** Ddraig said angrily.

"Yeah I do, stupid dragon. But if this is true, then I wonder if what you said about Ike is true also." Issei asked scared.

" **Well you'll find out tomorrow. Now let's go. By the way my name is Ddraig, not stupid dragon. At least call me that. I've got a lot more to tell you."** Ddraig said before the two walked back to issei's house.

(Flashback over)

"I was afraid you found out then?" Irina chuckled. The two were lying on the bed underneath the covers and both were rather horny.

"Yeah, after you and the old man left, Ddraig and I went home and he told me about the supernatural. When you confirmed all that stuff the next day, I decided to starting training and years later created the Order. Funny how that works doesn't it?" Issei said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding. I never mentioned the old man to my dad, but he freaked out when I told him you were the red dragon emperor. Of course the rest is history." Irina said before kissing Issei softly on the lips.

"Ya know, I wonder what happened to that old man. I kinda owe him a thank you." Issei said comically before he leaned in to kiss Irina again. Of course this time he was planning for far more than a regular kiss

"You can thank him yourself. That old man was Azazel." Vali said as he calmly stood by the door, amusingly enough his eyes were closed.

"Damn it Vali, when did you get here?" Irina cursed from underneath the covers. Luckily for Irina Vali's eyes were closed so he didn't see Irina's unusual choice of sleepwear.

"I've been here long enough to hear your story about the old man. Oh, and don't worry about me seeing you naked. My eyes are closed. I've learned that when he doesn't answer he's usually with somebody and I don't need to see that."

"Geez, couldn't you just knock?" Irina yelled in embarrassment.

"I did, five times, but he's kinda oblivious when he's with you. It's actually a bit admirable how somebody as powerful as him can be so careless." Vali sarcastically said.

Issei chuckled a bit since he knew it was true. "Anyway what's this about that old man being Azazel?"

"Azazel liked to go to the parks and read his porno when he was bored. I guess by some freaky coincidence he met you guys that day. Funny, he never told me, but I was there with Azazel at the gaming tournament and when he saw you, Issei, his eyes lit up in a way I hadn't seen since, well, me.

Irina pouted since her alone time with Issei was ruined yet again. "That's all fine and good, but why are you here?"

"I'm here because the clone machine is malfunctioning again." Vali shrugged.

"Great, that machine is broke again. You know for all Azazel's intelligence, he still can't get this thing to work properly." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"Issei, what clone machine are you talking about?" Irina asked concerned.

"The machine that I created to let ordinary people master my dragonic clone technique. When Azazel first told me about it, I was skeptical, and that accident didn't help." Issei laughed.

Vali deadpanned remembering the incident. "Don't remind me. I gotta admit that was one of the days that I really wondered what Azazel was thinking."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Irina squealed in excitement.

"Fine, fine." Issei said remembering yet another crazy event.

(Flashback)

300 Issei

Issei Hyoudou was 15 years old and had been the leader, Draconis, for 2 years now. He just arrived back from a mission with Bikou, who had joined the group a few weeks ago. There was another young man who was with them but he was killed by a monster that they had to destroy.

"Man Issei, this mission stunk. It's a shame the kid had to die." Bikou said with a twinge of melancholy.

"Bikou, first off, I told you call me Master Draconis in public. I don't need people figuring out who I am." Issei said behind his mask. Secondly, it couldn't be helped. I have my dragonic clones, and you have your senjutsu, there are gonna be sometimes where we just can't make it work."

"Maybe you can." Azazel said arriving next to the group. "I heard about the kid. It's a shame, but sometimes people die. Anyway, I think I might have a solution."

"I'm listening, Azazel." Issei asked intrigued.

"I can create a machine that would let me teach non-dragons how to use your clones. I just need some DNA and some time." Azazel announced confidently.

Issei was intrigued by the idea so he gave in. "Very well Azazel." Issei said before pulling out a strand of hair for him to use.

(Flashback end)

"Yeah, that was not your smartest idea. Azazel may be brilliant, but his eccentricities make him dangerous." Vali joked.

"Wow, how come nobody told me about this?" Irina pouted.

"You were in heaven with Michael training your holy powers." Vali quipped. "Anyway..."

(Flashback start)

"I can't believe he actually did this." Vali said shocked. He was sitting with Azazel and Issei and a machine that Vali found out was a cloning machine.

"So which one of you wants to test it out?" Azazel said massively intrigued.

"I'll do it. If something goes wrong, Vali can just divide my clones. Plus he always enjoys fighting against me." Issei said sarcastically. Vali deadpanned next to him at Issei's amusement. As Issei got into the machine Azazel started things up.

"This will not end well." Vali groaned as Azazel turned on the device.

"It's working!" Azazel shouted with glee. As a few seconds later the door opened and Issei walked out.

"Hi Azazel." Issei said smiling.

"Oh good, nothing went wrong" Vali said calmly before all of the sudden multiple Issei's started popping out.

"HI Azazel." two hundred and ninety nine Issei's said before scattering.

"Yeah, something went wrong." Vali said as he tried to capture the Issei's who all ran away.

"Uhh...yeah, time to act." Azazel laughed nervously before turning to the loudspeaker. "All active personnel, red alert! One of my experiments has gone wrong; so many copies of Master Draconis are in the base. Destroy them with all due prejudice. Do not worry about damages; I will deal with all of it after we're done."

"I'm going too." Vali said. Azazel nodded as Vali left.

"So, I guess it's a start." Issei said coming out of the machine himself.

"Sorry, Draconis." Azazel shrugged.

"It's fine." Issei chuckled.

(Flashback end)

"Woah that was crazy. So how did it end?" Irina asked intrigued.

"The whole base had to work together to destroy the clones. It took us the rest of the day. As for the clones, Azazel eventually figured it out, but that was an irritating day." Vali groaned.

"Alright Alright. Just make sure nobody uses the machine and tell Azazel when you get a chance." Issei ordered.

"Yeah, now get out! I don't get much Issei time and this is getting annoying." Irina griped.

"See ya." Vali said before leaving. He decided to go find his mentor and then take a nap.

Irina was relieved. "So now that Vali is out of the way, I believe we were about to have sex." Irina said resuming her makeout session with Issei. Unfortunately for the two a magical circle appeared in their room to Irina's fury. "OH COME ON!" Irina yelled in anger. This time it was Murayama who popped in.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I just got some information from Lady Rias." Murayama timidly said. Everybody in the order knew that when Irina was having her Issei time, she generally hated being interrupted, and based on her expression, she was already near her limit.

"What is it, Murayama?" Issei asked concerned. He was worried both about the information and the sanity of his current partner.

"Rias wanted to let you know that Odin will be coming to the area to visit in a week. He wants to tour the city and he wants you to come along to watch over him. There's been some tension in Asgard, and Odin wants to make sure the best keep him safe."

"Okay, we get it. Protect the old perv. Now GET OUT!" Irina angrily roared.

"Thank you, Murayama." Issei sweatdropped as Murayama quickly left the room to avoid Irina's fury.

"THANK GOD!" Irina exclaimed right after. It was driving her nuts that people interrupted.

"Geez, you need to calm down, Irina. We've got plenty of time." Issei said a bit nervously.

"Trust me, I know. But I also know how busy you can be and I want some Issei time. Dealing with that Sarasvati girl made me so mad the way she fawned over year. Plus the way you let Seraphim walk all over you. Geez, Issei, you're too nice." Irina said getting angrier and angrier. The interruptions were not helping.

"Incoming transmission. Importance level A." Issei noticed the message and went to accept it, but Irina wasn't having it.

"No! No! No! Not anymore! I've been trying to get my Issei time for the last hour! I'm tired of getting interrupted! We're going to my apartment! You're going to fuck my brains out and NOBODY is gonna interrupt! Check the message later" Irina screamed tired of everything.

Issei sweatdropped a bit since he remembered Irina was usually bubbly except when she was horny. "Very well, Irina." Issei said before the two teleported away. Needless to say Issei and Irina would spend the rest of the day having sex.

"That was awesome." Irina said panting after the hours of sex were finally complete. Issei deposited three loads in her pussy and two more in her ass. Needless to say the former exorcist had truly taken care of a few demons that night.

"Yeah, I gotta admit it's hard to believe that horny minx was the same girl who spouted god this and god that all the time as kids. Though I guess you shout God in a different way now." Issei joked.

Irina was crimson at Issei's latest dig, but defended herself nonetheless. "Hey, it's not my fault. You're really good at sex. " Irina said kissing her childhood friend yet again.

"Yeah, I need to find Azazel in the morning. I owe him a thank you and so do you." Issei said chuckling.

"Whys that Issei?" Irina asked.

"Because if Azazel never showed us those porn books, we wouldn't be sitting here having sex."

Irina giggled realizing the truth. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we both owe him a thank you later."

Azazel sneezed as he was sitting in the park reading a porn book. He never told Issei, but he had indeed been the old man in the park. Of course Issei probably wouldn't complain.

"Still that same old hobby, huh Azazel." Vali said as he arrived at the former fallen angel leader's location.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Azazel looked up from his reading.

"The clone machine malfunctioned again. You need to go fix it" Vali sternly said.

"Damn, I thought the kinks were worked out." Azazel groaned before closing his book.

"All these years and a few things never change. Your inventions always malfunction, and you still read that same crappy porn book." Vali teased.

"It's not the same book. It's the same cover to hide the book, but it's a different book. That crazy Norse God, Odin, told me about it last time I saw him. I wonder what the old man is up to right now?" Azazel pondered as he made his way back to the base.

That's it for Chapter 50.5 and these short story specials. I hope you liked what I did with this one. No, I won't do requests on short stories, so forget that. Next chapter the arrival of the Norse God, Odin, has his former bodyguard struggling with her emotions.

AN: Check out my new story Hayato's Path based off the anime Hundred. It's only the prologue but it's going to be another imperial special.


	59. The Melancholy of Rossweise

Chapter 51: The Melancholy of Rossweise

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 51. Last time Irina attempted to get some down time with Issei after the craziness of the battle with Shalba and the Ishiyama gang. Nostalgia was abound as Issei remembered the old man that started him on the path to being the savior. After that Vali's revelation on Azazel's cloning machine made for yet another distraction. After everything was said and done, Irina got her Issei time and a new mission was on the way.

AN: We made it to 300 reviews everybody. Thanks for sticking with my crazy story for so long. Yea it started off confusing but we've made it this far. To those who stuck with me the whole time; thank you for that.

Rossweise was always in a difficult positon while she was in Asgard. Being the main bodyguard for Odin made life extremely difficult for the young girl. His perverted tendencies and the endless taunts about her lack of sexual activity meant her days were filled with anguish and headaches. Of course her family issues didn't make things any easier. When Odin finally abandoned her, she found herself with Rias as both a teacher and a rook. For Rossweise, this was finally her chance to start a new life and become the person she wanted to be. Rossweise just got out of the shower, and as she looked at herself in the mirror the water dripping down her hair, she wondered just what she was doing wrong. Why was she unable to find a boyfriend among all the men she ever dealt with? In the end maybe she'd find out what she was missing with Rias "I guess it's time to be a teacher. How unbelievable." Rossweise muttered to herself as she got into the outfit she chose for class. As she made her way to work she wondered just what would be next.

(Classroom)

"Thanks Kiryuu, so you got the notes for me." Issei said with a smile.

"Yeah, I made sure to get everything. Sorry, I couldn't print out copies for the rest of the club, but this flash drive will do the job." Kiryuu replied happily.

"Okay then, so I'll prepare what you asked." Issei said calmly. Getting out his phone he sent a message to somebody and went back to his desk.

"Issei, what was that about?" Irina asked concerned.

"Somebody needed to take the notes we missed because of the mission, so I asked Kiryuu to do it. She agreed if I helped her to get a makeover. She wants to impress a certain person, so it all worked out." Issei said with a smirk.

"No way! Who does she want to impress?" Irina whispered.

Issei got a large grin on his face directing his head towards Motohama his old friend in the perverted trio. "NO WAY!" Irina yelled forgetting she was in the middle of class.

"Miss Shido, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Rossweise asked annoyed.

"No ma'am" Irina answered timidly as the entire class laughed. After that the class returned to normal. When break time came, Issei went to the roof as he usually does.

"So Irina, aren't you worried?" one of the girls in the class asked the girl.

"Worried about what?" Irina responded confused.

"Well, there's a rumor that during lunch break Issei goes to the roof to hook up with different girls. Since you guys seem to be a couple, isn't that a problem?" The last few months had done wonders for Issei's reputation at school and this was one of the perks.

"What did you say?" Rossweise yelled out in shock.

"THAT BASTARD!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled in unison.

"Alright everybody, I'm going to go investigate this. Everyone else stay here." Rossweise ordered before erasing the memories of the entire class.

"Umm...what was I doing?" One classmate said.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Irina said calmly defusing the situation. She wondered how somebody found out about issei's romps but wanted to keep it a secret. Like that the rest of the class resumed their gossiping.

Meanwhile Rossweise was making her way up to the roof to see if Issei was actually having sex at school. 'Unbelievable, how can he use school for s-s-s-sex?' Rossweise thought embarrassed. Having never had a boyfriend of her own, she was a virgin. The fact that she was always having dirty thoughts didn't help her problems. Making her way up to the roof she was surprised to find a barrier in the roof. Rossweise was able to easily dispel the barrier due to her ability with magic. When she went outside she was shocked at what she heard.

 **LEMON ALERT:**

"AHH! Issei, harder!" The voice yelled out in pleasure.

"Alright Akeno, here we go. I'm gonna pick up the speed." Issei said with a grin.

'So the rumors are true.' Rossweise thought. Of course she couldn't see the rutting couple, so she snuck out as slowly as she could hoping to avoid their senses. As she turned around the left corner she finally found what she was searching for; Issei Hyoudou was naked and thrusting into Akeno with great speed.

"Ahh! Issei, harder! Harder!" Akeno screamed.

"Akeno, I'm gonna cum inside you, okay?" Issei said calmly. Soon after Issei slammed a load into Akeno's pussy to the shock of the watching Rossweise.

"Ahh, Issei, that was great." Akeno said happily.

"Yeah, I got time for one more round, how about you?" Issei said calmly his hardened member proving his point. 

Akeno paused for a moment, mostly due to the fact that she could now see Rossweise out of the corner of her eye. Getting a mischievous grin, she came up with another idea. Whispering into Issei's ear she suggested. "Hey Issei, how about you double team me? I think our little spy would enjoy that."

Knowing who she meant, Issei got a devious grin and whispered back. "Very well Akeno, but don't blame me if this hurts a lot more then you think." Pausing for a moment he shouted. " **DRAGONIC CLONE!"** and a second Issei appeared.

'What in the world are they up to?' Rossweise pondered watching the group. As the former Valkyrie looked on in shock, one of the Isseis lifted Akeno off the ground exposing her naked snatch directly to her.

"Come on, Issei. Take me!" Akeno yelled out loud. The two Issei's quickly nod as their members slid right into both holes causing the queen to cry in pleasure.

"AHH! Akeno, your ass is so tight!" Issei screamed as he slowly moved in Akeno's ass.

'Oh my god!' Rossweise stared in shock as she continued to watch Issei pound into both of Akeno's holes. Rossweise couldn't look away as she watched the queen scream in pleasure. The Valkyrie couldn't help but start to get wet herself. As she watched the two continue to pound each other, Rossweise reached down her own skirt and started masturbating to the sight. She made sure not to make too much noise given Issei's dragonic senses. To her shock it seemed like once she started moaning herself the rutting couple worked even harder.

"AHH! AHH! Issei this is great! You're filling up both of my holes!" Akeno yelled in pleasure.

"Good. Akeno, I'm gonna cum inside you again, so get ready" Issei yelled loudly.

"Ahh, she's so lucky." Rossweise calmly whispered. Sometime during her masturbation session, she began to imagine herself in the queen's place. "Issei, harder please!" Rossweise moaned as she stuck a finger into her own snatch, now fully invested in the sexual adventure of the two devils.

"Here we go, Akeno. I'm cumming inside you!" Issei yelled once again.

"Yes! Issei! I'm CUMMMING!" Akeno screams as she coated the real Issei's member. Just in time for Issei to slam a load in both her ass and pussy. The clone vanished allowing the Valkyrie to see cum flowing out of the queen's pussy and ass. This caused the Valkyrie to finally cum from imagining it was her with the young dragon.

 **LEMON END**

"That was amazing Issei. I wonder what our guest thought about it?" Akeno said happily. Staring right at the spot she knew Rossweise was currently hiding.

'Crap! They saw me.' Rossweise thought wanting to escape before the two found her. Unfortunately she realized that her panties were soaked from her own masturbation. 'I need to change these.' Rossweise realized before teleporting back to her house.

Back on the roof the pair laughs at what happened. "You're evil, Akeno." Issei said as he snapped his fingers to get dressed again.

"You're not much better, Issei. You made sure Rossweise could watch it happen and increased your pace when you noticed her follow along. I thought I was cruel." Akeno teased.

"Yes, but I guess I felt like punishing her for spying." Issei grinned

"So, will you take her yourself?" Akeno asked curiously.

"No, but I bet if I did old man Odin wouldn't complain." Issei smirked. Just then the bell rang so the two made their way back to the classrooms, both wondering what affect their little moment had on the single Valkyrie.

The rest of the day was awful for Rossweise. Thanks to having to change her panties, she arrived late to class. Unfortunately for her she couldn't stop staring at the young man as she taught the class which left her distracted. Then she received even worse news when the ORC and Issei's order gathered at the club room.

"Listen up Rias; Odin, the all-father is coming for a visit. He and Azazel will be discussing matters related to the alliance that everyone is forging." Issei reveals to the group.

"Wait, you're telling me Lord Odin is coming here?" Rossweise yelled out shocked. As everyone stared at her she quickly apologized for her outburst.

"Yes, Odin is coming, Rossweise. Don't worry he has a bodyguard team set up. Azazel has sent one of his strongest fallen angels."

"Who's coming, Issei? I don't think you'd be here if it didn't involve us." Rias said sternly.

"Yes it does. Odin's guard is Akeno's dear old dad, Baraqiel. I figured she'd want to know. Plus your rook is his former bodyguard." Issei responded calmly.

"Umm, Issei-sama, who is this Odin?" Sarasvati asked curiously.

"Sorry, I know you're a little new to this, but Odin is the leader of Asgard. Think of him as their version of Sirzechs and Serafall." Issei says calmly to the shock of both Sarasvati and Serafall.

"Thank you for telling me, Issei. I'll be sure to tell Sona." Rias calmly says. She wasn't happy that once again things were happening without her being told. This was her territory and the fact people were acting without telling her drove her nuts.

"Excellent. If you need anything else, I'll be at my base." Issei says before calmly leaving with the rest of his order.

"Damn him!" Rias yelled out angrily. She was furious that once again stuff was happening without her approval. Sure she liked Issei, but the fact that he was around made it far harder for her. Thanks to Issei's order, fewer requests were coming into her and even the contracts seemed to be drying up.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Akeno asked concerned.

"Thanks to Issei's order, things have gotten complicated. You've noticed the lack of contracts. Well apparently Issei's order has taken on some of the contracts."

"I noticed he was talking to that Kiryuu girl in class today. Could she be one of the contracts?" Seraphim calmly asked. Rias's reaction made everything clear.

"So what will you do now, Rias? Talking to Issei seems like the easiest way to resolve the problem, or talk to your brother." Akeno calmly stated.

"The contract thing isn't a big deal. I'm more worried about the fact that nobody told her about Odin's visit." Rias said calmly.

"What will you do about that?" Akeno asked wondering what her master was up to.

"I'll talk to Azazel. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we joined him for the meeting. Plus, I'm sure Baraqiel wouldn't mind spending some time with his daughter." Rias replied getting a devious smirk on her face.

"That's a terrible idea" Seraphim said in warning. She had a good sense for people and was sure Issei wouldn't be too happy at the intrusion.

"It'll be fine" Rias said confidently. Like that the meeting ended, so Rias began working on her plan.

Back at the base Issei was relaxing for once. The whole situation with Odin was something Azazel would handle, so Issei didn't have to worry.

"Umm...Master Draconis, do you have a minute?" Le Fay asked cautiously.

"Of course, Le Fay. What's wrong?" Issei questioned.

"I've just received word from Azazel that Rias wants to join the meeting with Odin. What should we do?"

"Interesting. So Rias wants in." Issei says calmly.

"Shouldn't we do something? This was a matter the order arranged and Lord Sirzechs didn't mind at all." Le Fay asked calmly.

"No, this isn't about Sirzechs at all. Rias is angry because thanks to our presence, people are coming to us for contracts and otherwise." Issei answered.

"So what's her game?" Le Fay asked.

"Simple. She wants to prove to devil society that she can take care of business. I don't see any reason to worry for now. Let her do what she wants."

"Alright, Issei-sama, I'll tell Lord Azazel to do as he pleases." Le Fay informed him as she left.

'interesting. So what will Rias do? There are rumors that Asgard has some people who aren't too happy with Odin's reign. I wonder what Rias will do if she's confronted with an angry Asgardian?' Issei smirked coldly.

"Odin-sama's coming back!" Rossweise thought as she arrived back at her apartment. Considering how stressful her day had been, learning her old boss would be returning was a dangerous thing. Rossweise hated her time with Odin. She spent most of her time making sure that he didn't do something that would humiliate all of Asgard. Especially considering how often he had bars. The worst part was the constant reminders of her lack of a boyfriend which only came about because of her trying to protect Asgard's reputation. Those thoughts led her back to the scene she saw on the roof. When she went to sleep only one thing was on her mind; being in Akeno's shoes as the Red Dragon ravished her body.

"Woah! Do we have a new transfer student?" Matsuda said as a girl entered the classroom. Her long light brown hair and hazel eyes made for quite the sight. She was truly a beauty to behold and the class was stunned. Well, all except for one person.

"Hello Kiryuu. How are you?" Issei said with a smile.

"Bullshit! That's not Kiryuu!" Motohama said angrily.

"Yes it is you fool. She got a makeover. I knew a great stylist, and in exchange for notes from when the ORC was on its trip, I got her an appointment. Clearly it worked, huh?"

Matsuda and Motohama were speechless, something which caused Kiryuu to smile. "So Motohama, clearly you approve. So up for a date?"

The whole class freaked out. It was one of the worst kept secrets in the school that Kiryuu and Motohama were natural enemies. For them to go on a date would be unthinkable.

"Sure, why not. I bet this will be a real drag" Motohama said calmly though inside he was thrilled.

'Hmph, that was simple.' Issei thought. Kiryuu kept far more secrets for Issei, but for now he figured this would work itself out. Now the question was what to do about his Rias issue. Well, the meeting was during the weekend so he didn't have to bother with school.

The rest of the week was definitely entertaining. News of Kiryuu and Motohama's date caused a stir and meanwhile, Rossweise had taken to spying on Issei as he pleased his various lovers. Murayama and Katase, Irina, and today Sarasvati all joined him for lunch time rendezvous. Although at first she had to dispel barriers, eventually it seemed as though she was allowed through something which she found odd.

After his session with Sarasvati, the young vampire ninja vanished calmly leaving the red dragon alone. Rossweise was about to sneak off and return to class before she was interrupted.

"Where are you going now, Rossweise sensei?" Issei shouted out. "I know you've been watching me all week. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anybody."

'What do I do?' Rossweise thought as she was frozen in fear. Deciding to go for broke, the Valkyrie walked out to find Issei calmly dressed and with a disappointed look on her eyes. "How long have you known?" Rossweise said nervously.

"Ever since that first time with Akeno. I knew you were watching me that whole time. That little anal show was actually her idea." Issei revealed to the Valkyrie's shock.

"But why then. Why didn't you say something to me or to the girls" Rossweise wondered,

"The girls all knew about it ahead of time. Each of them are freaking exhibitionists, which makes the sex far more fun for all parties. But that's not why I called you out here." Issei explained calmly.

"Why then? Is it to claim me just like the others?" Rossweise wondered.

"No, I haven't come to claim you." Issei replied harshly to Rossweise's disappointment. "I've come because Azazel told me that you and Rias will be going with him to guard Odin during the vacation. Rias will be told as much later but I figured I'd tell you first.

"Thank you" Rossweise said calmly.

"By the way, don't concern yourself with the idiotic things Odin says about you not having a boyfriend." Issei calmly reassured the Valkyrie.

"How did you know I was worried about it?" Rossweise asked curious.

"Simple, because of that damn geezer Odin. Right before he sent you to us I learned some surprising secrets. That old bastard loves to drink and Azazel brought me with him. He joked all the time about how stuffy you can be. Of course he also mentioned some were worried to ask you out because they were afraid."

"Afraid, Afraid of what?" Rossweise cried out. This was news she did not expect.

"Simple, they were afraid that dating you would make it harder for you to protect Odin. You were his top bodyguard. Many Norse men probably feared that if something happened in your relationship you would let it affect your job. A foolish notion truthfully. He sent you to us because it allowed you to live a proper life and find a proper person."

"Why would old man Odin tell you that?" Rossweise yelled out in anger. She couldn't believe his words. All the constant teasing and this was what was going on behind the scenes.

"Because the old guy cares about you kid. You wanna know a secret, Rias could've made you a third year in this school and you would've fit right in. Hell, I bet you'd look damn good in the uniform. However Odin suggested you be a teacher because he knew you were smart enough to do it. Hell he sent you to Rias because of the fact that Rias and I were here to watch over you." Issei stated frankly causing Rossweise to blush.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rossweise asked. His kind words seemed out of place and she wondered why the young man was doing it.

"Consider it my apology for teasing you the whole week. I figured you'd know that your old boss cared about you." Issei said calmly before making his way back down to class.

"Where are you going?" Rossweise yelled out."

"Back to class. Lunch break is nearly over. See you in class Rossweise sensei." Issei answered as he headed back.

"Thank you Issei, and thank you all-father." Rossweise muttered as she returned to the classroom. After that the rest of the day went off without a hitch and Rossweise was back to her old confident self.

The next day she, Rias, and Akeno met with Azazel, Odin, and Baraqiel. The group was escorting the old man to the place where the talks Issei mentioned were to be held. The group got into the carriage and as they made their way to the meeting hall they had time for some small talk.

"Hello girls, it's been a long time." Azazel greeted them with a smile. He was annoyed at Rias's intrusion but kept things professional.

"Yes it has, Governor General. Thank you for accepting our request to join you." Rias politely responded.

"Oh spare us. This business-like formality is a bore." Odin groaned. "So tell me, why aren't Draconis and his order joining us? I figured he'd guard me instead of two devils" Odin replied coldly.

"Draconis decided that you would be fine with just us, Odin. Plus if worst comes to worst I'm sure we can get a hold of him." Azazel calmly informed him. The fallen angel knew Vali and his team were waiting just in case, so it didn't matter.

"Oh well, that's fine. At least I have a few cute girls to accompany me. Oh, and my old bodyguard too." Odin sneered perversely, which annoyed not only the three women but somebody else.

"You _are_ aware that's my daughter you're talking about." Baraqiel questioned annoyed. He didn't quite appreciate the way the old man acted, and certainly wasn't going to let him speak about his daughter that way.

"That's right Lord Odin. You must be more respectful." Rossweise scolded.

"Geez Rossweise, I told you to lighten up. I figured some time with Gremory over here would get you to relax. Clearly it hasn't worked." Odin joked sarcastically. All of the sudden the carriage the group was on stopped.

"What's going on?" Azazel yelled to the driver.

"Hello there everyone I hope you don't mind, but I've come to protest this meeting" A voice called from above. When the gang looked up they saw a young man was floating in the air. He had light blue hair that floated behind him with two small bangs. Loki also had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings.

"Oh great, that's the last thing we needed." Azazel groaned.

"What's going on?" Rias asked calmly.

"Nothing, just a little family business." Odin said calmly.

"That's not very nice, all-father. I thought you would treat your son much better than that." The figure shouted as he descended to the ground, revealing more and more of his power.

"Who is this?" Rias shouted terrified. The pressure coming up from the person made it hard for her to talk.

"Yo Loki, it's been a long time." Azazel greeted glad that things were getting interesting from the part.

That's it for Chapter 51. I hope you guys enjoyed everything from the Kiryuu and Motohama storyline to the Rossweise melancholy, which will be explored a bit more as this goes on. The Loki arc and the Kyoto arc, which will be after this one, will be different from the manga because of the order and its role. As for Rossweise, I was half and half on whether or not to have him simply take her or give her a calming lecture. But rest assured, a Rossweise lemon is on the way once this arc is over. Next chapter Loki begins his assault. Look forward to more my friends.


	60. Attack of the Trickster

Chapter 52: Attack of the Trickster

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 52. Rossweise was in the spotlight as the return to school reminded Rossweise of what her life had now become. Of course with the birth of an unlikely couple, and the antics of Issei and his lovers, Rossweise was reminded yet again about the fact she had no boyfriend to call her own. Meanwhile a meeting was planned between Azazel and Odin to bring him into the peace talks. Of course Rias found out and wanted in, which Issei accepted. Of course as with all major meetings, there were some detractors, and in this case it was the Norse God Loki. What will happen next?

(Savior base)

While the meeting was taking place, Issei was relaxing at home. Just in case something happened, Issei sent Vali, Kuroka, Bikou, and Arthur to watch from afar and move if necessary. The weekend was usually his time to relax, but with all the girls currently fighting for his affection, he hoped at least they would give him Saturday off. He was wrong as Ravel Phenex had come by for a visit.

"Mph, Issei-sama, how am I doing?" Ravel asked currently in the middle of a blowjob. The young Phenex was surprised when Issei was relaxing and decided to help him.

"Ahh! Ravel, this is fantastic." Issei moaned in pleasure. He had to admit the Phenex's technique was pretty good. Unfortunately, as is usually the case with Issei, he had an interruption to his fun.

"Umm, Issei-sama, is now a bad time?" Le Fay called from outside his room.

'Dammit, why can't I ever have some time to relax?' Issei thought. Deciding to send her away he yelled out. "Le Fay! Now is a bad time. AHH!" The last moan barely escaped his lips as Issei cursed internally.

"Issei-sama, what's going on?" Le Fay asked angrily.

"I'm entertaining somebody, Le Fay. Sorry." Issei moaned as Ravel's ministrations continued.

Ravel stopped her ministrations for a moment and yelled out. "Come on in, Le Fay. It's just me, Ravel. If you wanna join us, feel free." The Phenex said to Issei's annoyance. True to form the younger pendragon came in to find Ravel naked and sucking happily on Issei's dick.

"Ahh, Ravel, I'm cumming!" Issei moaned as he sent a load into the young girl's mouth. Turning over to Le fay, he felt a bit guilty. "Hey Le Fay, what's up?" Issei said with a guilty smile.

"Ahh...well, I wanted to tell you that Vali-sama just informed me that Loki appeared at the meeting point. He wants to know what to do." Le Fay says blushing heavily at the sight of her master's member and the sperm all over the Phenex.

Issei sighed since Loki was the type of person he especially wanted to avoid, but nonetheless would leave the decision up to his teammate. "Tell Vali that he can move at his own discretion and he has authorization for anything he wants." Issei said with a smirk. If they were going to handle Loki, Vali would need to use some extreme measures.

"Got it, Issei-sama. I will." Le fay acknowledged. Unfortunately the young pendragon had one other thought before she left. "Make sure to save some for me Ravel." Le Fay requested with a blush as she left to go tell Vali what to do, and prepare herself for Issei's touch.

"Issei-sama, I believe you were about to fuck me." Ravel smiled seductively.

"Okay Ravel, but let's go to the play room. That's why I have it after all." Issei suggested smirking before teleporting himself and Ravel to the room for some fun of his own.

(On the way to the Meeting place)

"Loki-sama, what are you doing here?" Rossweise asked angrily. The group got out of the carriage and Rossweise had a furious look on her face.

"I'm here because I want to stop this nonsense that Odin is up to. Asgard is far superior to these other races, so why should we work with them?" Loki said arrogantly.

Rias couldn't sit idly as the Norse God insulted the devils. "How dare you. The devils are considered one of the great three factions. You can't possibly say you're superior to us."

Loki looked at Rias heavily amused. "You foolish girl, of all the things to say, that's what you go with? Oh I know all about you, Gremory Princess. You couldn't even beat that fool Shalba's attendant. You're a fly compared to me."

Rias was furious at how his remark cut deep into her. She was still angry about her defeat to Hilda. As she started to power up she was quickly stopped by Azazel.

"Enough, Rias. He's trying to bait you. Unfortunately Loki is right, you are no match for him." Azazel calmly says. The fallen angel governor knew that if they fought here it would be problematic. He could win but with everyone else here there's no way he'd get a one on one fight.

"Hm, so the fallen angel governor is logical. Tell me, where is Draconis? I'm sure the legendary savior would be a more then worthy opponent." Loki said happily.

"Draconis couldn't make it. Sorry, you'll have to play with me." Vali said appearing along with Kuroka, Bikou, and Arthur. Vali was clad in the white dragon balance breaker and he was more than ready.

Loki seemed intrigued by the appearance of the new group. "Ahh, so a small bit of the legendary order appears. It's a shame that Draconis himself couldn't arrive, but I guess I'll have to deal with you guys." Loki said amused.

"You'll have to deal with all of us, Loki." Rias angrily retorted. The group all joined together and was ready to face off against the Norse God.

Loki seemed pretty amused at the sight. The Norse God knew that the only person he needed to fear was the white dragon and the rest wouldn't be a big deal. "Hmph, White Dragon, how about we fight over there. The rest of them are just fodder, and you're well aware of that." Loki sneered as he pointed to an area far away.

Vali couldn't disagree with the God's assertion. True that even for him this battle would be difficult, but it would allow them to get a temporary reprieve. "Very well, Loki. I'll face off with you. But what are you going to do about the rest of them?" Vali inquired. He knew that there was only one way to get this battle in their favor. After all, Vali was the researcher between him and Issei and he knew that Loki had a powerful tool at his disposal. He was counting on the Norse God using it.

"You're right, I'll leave them with this." the Norse god said before snapping his fingers. "Fenrir, get them." The Norse god summoned forth his faithful partner.

"Unbelievable, he really summoned Fenrir." Rias said angrily. The Gremory princess had heard of the mighty wolf.

"Fenrir, play with them while I play with the White dragon." Loki ordered as he and Vali flew away. What Loki didn't notice was the smile on Arthur's face as the two flew away to battle.

(Loki and Vali)

The Norse God and Vali flew away to an area far away. Vali had to admit he found the idea amusing. The fact that now Arthur could claim Fenrir and boost the order's power by a lot was a bonus. For now Vali just needed to stall and Arthur would take care of Fenrir. Then the next time Loki would be far less of an issue.

"What are you smiling about? Your team is doomed." The god asked surprised. He had to admit Vali's confidence was bothering him because it seemed like everything was in the Norse God's favor.

"I'm smiling because this is exactly what I was hoping for. You and me" Vali said as his balance breaker shone brightly. **DRAGON DRONES.** Soon his trademark drones had arrived on the battlefield.

"Hah! You think these pathetic drones are a match for me?" Loki shouted incredulously. Summoning a group of magic circles the Norse God fired his magic at the drones, planning to destroy them in one fell swoop. Unfortunately the magic was easily divided.

"Hah, your magic won't easily destroy these drones, Loki. They are an extension of my balance breaker thus I can divide the power away. Even with your limitless magic this would be a tough task." Vali laughed as he looked at the Norse God with scorn.

"Damn you, White Dragon!" Loki yells as he fires more magic circles this time targeting the drones and Vali. The White Dragon quickly dodged the strikes and fired back his own **DRAGON SHOT** ,which the evil god easily dodged.

"Hmph, this is a standoff, wouldn't you agree, Loki?" Vali shouted in amusement.

"Yes, I would. Your little drones will be a constant thorn in my side, and since Fenrir is over there, I'm a bit trapped. Oh well, I guess I'll just use these." The evil god shouted casting another magic circle.

'What is he up to?' Vali frowned in thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the two heard a massive cry.

"What have you done?" Loki shouted noticing that his giant wolf howled in pain.

"My part." Vali smirked as he noticed that Fenrir was trapped, which meant the plan had succeeded. 

"Oh no you don't!" Loki shouted. The Norse God realized what the group was after. The Norse God quickly vanished making his way back to the group.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Vali said relaxing. He had to admit he was impressed at how things had played out so perfectly. Flying back he wondered what the Norse God would do.

(Vali group versus Fenrir)

While Vali was fighting against Loki; the rest of the group took on the mighty wolf, Fenrir. Rias and Akeno were terrified and, although Odin and Azazel were able to fight, the peace talks were a priority. "Arthur, do you have any brilliant ideas?" Azazel said annoyed.

The knight was smiling himself. "Yes, Azazel-sama. Vali actually hoped for this situation. All we need is for the rest of you to stay calm. Take Lord Odin away" Arthur told the fallen angel. The knight unsheathed his Excalibur, ready to initiate the plan the White Dragon had come up with.

Azazel smiled since he knew that with Vali's knowledge, he would've had a plan in place in order to deal with anything that popped up; after all the White Dragon was the more methodical fighter when compared to the blunt instrument that was Draconis.

"Alright then. Rias, Akeno, I need you to attack Fenrir's legs. Bikou, Kuroka, you do the same." Arthur shouted out to the group.

"Why his legs?" Rias asked surprised. She got over the fact that Vali was there and decided to go with the White Dragon's plan.

"Just do it, Princess. We have a plan in place, and to do it, but weakening Fenrir's legs is the key." Kuroka said cheekily.

Rias could ignore the disrespect Kuroka gave her in place of taking care of business. "Got it!" The princess yelled before firing a **Power of Destruction** blast at the wolf's legs.

"Akeno, let's get him!" Baraqiel said happily to his daughter.

"Got it, dad!" Akeno shouted as she activated her fallen angel'ns power and powered up alongside her fatheyr.

Fenrir of course wasn't going to sit by and charged at the group using his great speed. The giant wolf was about to chomp on the fallen angel duo when Kuroka's magic caused the two to disappear.

"Hah! That was close." Kuroka said panting. Her time magic was barely able to affect the giant wolf but was able to stop it just enough for the duo to move away.

"Thanks, Kuroka!" Akeno shouted as she and her father were finally ready. **"DOUBLE HOLY LIGHTNING!"** They yelled as she and her father combined to send a massive blast of Lightning energy at the wolf. The blast connected with the wolf's legs causing it to howl in pain.

"We got him now." Bikou said happily. Turning towards the Norse leader he shouted. "Lord Odin, go with Baraqiel and Azazel!" This is our chance.

"Lord Odin, let's go!" the fallen angel leader shouted knowing that the howl will have alerted the younger Norse God to the situation.

"Alright Arthur, it's your turn." Bikou shouted alerting the knight that the time had come to finish the plan.

"Got it!" Arthur shouts charging the giant wolf with Excalibur ruler. Just as he was about to strike the wolf vanished.

"Dammit he's back!" Bikou shouted noticing that the Norse Trickster God had returned.

"My my my, to think you had such a brilliant plan. Use the White Dragon as bait to lure me away. Meanwhile you take my best weapon, Fenrir. That way if I attacked again, you could use my son against me." Loki sneered at the group. Noticing that Odin was long gone he realized he had failed.

"That's right." Vali said appearing alongside his group. "I must admit if you were further away we would've succeeded." The White Dragon said regrettably.

"Well seeing as how you've left me with no choice, I must withdraw. But I assure you I will be back and I won't be as careless as I was today." The trickster said as he vanished.

"Nice work, everyone." Azazel said with a smile. He hid himself using Kuroka's illusions while Baraqiel and Odin escaped. "Shall we tell Master Draconis about the news?" The governor said with a smile.

(Savior base)

Issei just finished with Ravel and Le Fay and left the two girls exhausted in the playroom. The dragon had just gotten out of the shower when he received the call he was expecting. Since he was still in a towel he put the monitor on audio.

"Master Draconis, Loki just left and everyone is safe." Vali informed him. The White Dragon noticed that Issei was using the audio version, so decided to have some fun at his master's expense. "I take it you just finished entertaining guests, huh?" The White Dragon smirked. Unfortunately his fun was interrupted by an irate Rias.

"Issei, what's going on? Why didn't you tell us that Loki would attack?" Rias shouted angrily.

"Rias, calm down." The Red Dragon said trying to placate an obviously angry Rias. "I told you that you could join and that's it. The truth is I suspected somebody would attack, but I didn't know who. Vali suggested he, Bikou, and Kuroka would watch the carriage. If something happened he was to inform me and act accordingly. That's all that happened."

"But Issei..." Rias complained. She didn't like the way he handled the situation and decided to tell him as much.

"Enough. Listen carefully Rias; I've been fighting dangerous battles against difficult opponents for years. I told you about the meeting out of respect, but don't count on being able to handle the things I do. Let's face it, if Oga and his crew attacked you guys at Kuoh, and me and the order weren't around, you'd be finished. You can't just muscle your way into a situation and this should've showed you that. Now we can discuss more tomorrow, but today you need to relax." Issei coldly told the young princess.

"Fine." Rias snapped angrily as Vali ended the conversation with Issei.

"So should we catch up with Lord Odin and Baraqiel?" Azazel asked calmly trying to diffuse the situation. A quick nod from everyone and the group made their way to the hotel the group was staying at. The talks would take place the next day, but Odin wanted to relax the night before.

The group eventually met up with Odin in the dining area. The old man was drinking tea with a solemn look on his face "I'm sorry that you had to deal with Loki. I must admit I knew he and others in Asgard were not happy. I'm just glad everybody is alright."

"Lord Odin, everything is fine for now. Master Draconis will arrive tomorrow, and once he does, we can discuss what to do then." Azazel calmly revealed.

"By the way, now that we're here, do you want to go to the bars? I've heard this place has great sake." The fallen angel says with a lustful grin.

"Alright!" The Norse God shouted in glee. The two left along with Baraqiel; leaving Vali and Rias to discuss what's next.

"So what do you want to do, Rias? Loki will be back and we can summon the rest of your peerage if you want to." Vali stated calmly.

Rias was deep in thought so she missed what Vali said. "Huh? Sorry, I missed that Vali." The woman innocently said.

"Nyaa, how pathetic." Kuroka chided. "You're mad because once again it feels like you're being treated like a second class citizen. Get over it, Rias" Kuroka said harshly.

"Now hold on a minute. How can you talk to her like that?" Akeno angrily shouted.

"It's simple, isn't it Akeno. Originally Azazel and Baraqiel were going to go. We were a backup squad that would stay away and watch in case something happens. If we weren't here. Loki would've killed you three and badly hurt Baraqiel and Azazel. That meant that Loki would get his war and everything would be chaotic. The truth is you being here complicated things further, but Draconis allowed it anyway because he had faith in him." Bikou spoke up harshly.

"That's not fair. Odin-sama would've fought off Loki for sure." Rossweise reasoned calmly.

"In a one on one fight, yes, Odin would be fine. But as you saw Loki had Fenrir and no doubt other weapons. This battle would've gone badly if we didn't distract Fenrir." Arthur calmly observed.

The three way debate showed that despite the fact that the groups had been classmates, there was still tons of tension.

"Umm, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, Lord Vali and Lady Rias, but you're distracting everybody else. A young woman says to the group. The group forgot where they were so everyone went their separate ways. Rias, Rossweise, and Akeno returned to the ORC to tell the rest of her peerage and her brother what happened. As for Vali and his group, they returned to the base. They would be a simple teleportation circle away so everything was fine.

"That's everything, Nii-sama." Rias says to a worried Sirzechs. Once she returned she immediately spoke with her brother and brought him to the ORC.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Rias. Loki is a dangerous opponent. It's good that Vali and his team were there." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Nii-sama, what should I do? I was helpless again." Rias cried to her brother. The tears of pain she felt from being helpless once again in battle.

"For now just relax." Sirzechs said calmly embracing his sister. He was the ruler of all devils, but at this time, he was simply a brother comforting his sister.

Meanwhile back at the base, Vali explained what happened to a now clothed Issei. Issei seemed satisfied and was always planning to join the meetings. Unfortunately he knew there was far more to be done. "Excellent work, Vali. I know you wanted to get Fenrir, but you'll have your chance next time." Issei says calmly.

"Yes, but next time Loki won't be so careless."

"We'll discuss the next move with Sirzechs and the others at the meeting. For now we rest." Issei directed calmly before dismissing Vali. Now all alone Issei thought about the next move. "So Vali failed huh? It seems I'll have to call in one of those favors of mine. Never expected to actually have to talk to him.

That's it for Chapter 52. Yeah, the battle was quick but it was to setup this whole Rias versus Issei dynamic that was coming. As for Loki, yeah, he'll be back, and Fenrir will eventually join but it's gonna be more difficult. Next chapter the plan to take down Loki begins and it seems the group will pull out all the stops in order to keep the peace.


	61. Messy Meetings and Secret Weapons

Chapter 53: Rias's Worry and Draconis's secret weapon.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 53. While Issei sat back and relaxed; Odin, Azazel, and Rias had to deal with the Norse God, Loki. Apparently the trickster wasn't too happy with the idea that Odin was joining up with the devils, so he did his best to attack. Fortunately for all parties involved, Vali was nearby and he and his team took care of fighting back the Norse ruler. When they arrived at the base Rias was angry at how helpless she could be. Now what will the order do since this time Loki would be more prepared.

'Damn it, what do I do?' Rias thought to herself as she sat in her room. The fact the school was on a week-long break made it easy to deal with the upcoming meetings, but that wasn't her main concern. A knock on the door took her out of her stupor. "Come on in." Rias said dismissively and in walked her best friend and queen Akeno.

"So Rias, what's wrong? It's 9 AM and you haven't had breakfast. What's bothering you?" Akeno asked concerned for her friend's well-being.

Rias looked up dazed and responded. "I'm bummed out again, Akeno. Ever since Issei left my peerage and took control of the order again, I've felt like a failure. I mean, really, what am I supposed to do? It was my job to protect Kuoh, and now Issei is doing it, and I feel useless. Even my attempts to help are just me getting in the way." Rias complained. It was clear from her pained expression that this was bothering her for some time.

"Geez Rias, what are you saying? Listen, you've done well protecting the town of Kuoh. Right now, let's go get some food and get to this meeting. I'm sure you can talk to Issei soon enough." Akeno insisted.

"Thanks, Akeno. I'll do my best." Rias said trying to force a smile. Rias decided that she would do her best once the meeting started. Plus she had to look good in front of her peerage.

(Meeting Hall)

A few hours later, Rias and her team had arrived in a simple meeting room. Already waiting was her brother Sirzechs and Odin. Along with them were Azazel and the order. Issei was dressed up as Draconis which meant that now was time for business. In the middle was a giant table and there were four chairs; one each for Odin, Sirzechs, Azazel, and the aforementioned leader The topic of discussion was what to do about Loki now that he had made himself known.

"The question now is what to do about Loki. As a god he won't make the same mistakes twice. That means he'll be more than ready for us" Sirzechs said calmly.

"It can't be helped. We expected some issues but, none of us guessed Loki would make an appearance." Azazel said diplomatically.

"The mistake was mine to make. I sent Vali and his team because I expected minor annoyances. Had I known Loki would come, I would've appeared myself. At the very least I wouldn't have sent Rias" Issei said facetiously. Unlike Azazel Issei wasn't a big fan of politics so his attitude was no surprise. The words bothered the aforementioned king.

"Hmph, then why was Vali so ready to attack Fenrir?" Rias quipped in with annoyance.

"When we got the mission I told Vali to prepare his squad for battle. He prepared many plans and I can only guess that Loki was one of the things he prepared for. I let Vali do pretty much what he wants as far as battle plans" Issei responded with a shrug.

"You must've expected something. If you believed it would be only minor annoyances you wouldn't send the second strongest member of your group." Rias protested. It was clear Issei was hiding something and she knew it.

"Rias, ENOUGH!" Sirzechs interrupted sternly. He was suspicious himself, but he had to keep things diplomatic at the moment. Issei's power was great and it was clear he wouldn't reveal just how many cards he held. Unfortunately one person wasn't too keen to play along.

"You're far too clever for your own good, Draconis." Odin quipped in. "You may be more dangerous then Loki, and that's saying something."

"What do you mean by that, Lord Odin?" Issei asked in amusement. Issei knew Odin's all seeing eye was looking through him.

"I can tell you're the type who prepares for any possible situation he can predict. When you were told about the meeting, you must've realized Loki was a possibility and made plans for it. Though I don't get why you had young Rias join."

"What do you mean by that, Lord Odin?" Rias said angrily. Odin's words hit deep at Rias's heart. The fact that she was still sour about the whole situation didn't help.

"You are strong for your age and you may someday be a fine devil. But you shouldn't have been with Azazel. That crow, Kokabiel, made it obvious he targeted you because of the fact that you're a political target. Loki is very similar to Kokabiel and far more dangerous. From what I can tell, if Loki wanted to, you would all be dead and even Vali wouldn't have been much help."

"Lord Odin, why must you be so harsh?" Rossweise chided her old boss.

"Rossweise, my dear, what he says is harsh, but it's also fact. If Vali wasn't there, Rias would be dead and Loki would have his war. Sirzechs here would never allow somebody to get away with killing his sister. Diplomacy wouldn't have been possible and I doubt I could've forced his hand." Issei interjected.

"ENOUGH!" "We're here to discuss how to stop Loki. What could've happened is not important? All that matters is we're all safe." Sirzechs growled angrily. There was a part of him that knew everything they said was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Your group can't stop Loki as you are now." Odin said bluntly. "Sirzechs or Azazel could fight him evenly 1 v 1, but winning would be tricky. Of course if he doesn't let Fenrir get separated from him things are nearly impossible. Now that he knows what to expect, he will not be as nice as he was today. " Odin added.

"Luckily for us, Loki's going to wait until the actual meeting to attack so we have a few days to prepare." Issei added calmly. "Until then we can train and prepare knew strategies. As for the actual battle I'll call in an old favor." Issei said with a grin.

"Alrighty then. So until then everyone can relax and train. Hopefully the break will do everyone some good." Sirzechs hoped. Turning to Issei and Azazel he had one more question. "So who will help you guys train? I suspect there are many people the order can contact for help." Sirzechs asked calmly.

"Lady Morgana can help with magic training. Lord Galahad can help Kiba and Arthur train their swordsmanship. I'll see if Wukong can help with the physical training. That will be enough for now." Issei listed off.

"Crap! I think I'll get going." Bikou yelled trying to leave before he was stopped by Vali. The White Dragon was well aware of the history between the two and knew this meeting was a long time coming.

"Sorry Bikou, you have to face the old man sooner or later." Vali said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, let's all relax. Apparently there's a nice pool in this building. Go take a swim." Sirzechs suggested calmly. Everyone else seemed to agree ending the meeting.

After the high tension that came with the meeting the trip to the pool was a welcome present. For Rias this was a perfect chance to chat with the newest member of her team, the quiet vampire ninja Seraphim.

"Hello Seraphim how are you?" Rias greeted with a smile. Rias was currently in an all-white bikini that emphasized her incredible body.

"I'm fine, Lady Rias. What do you want from me?" Seraphim said with a hesitant smile. Seraphim's bikini which also emphasized her incredible body was white with black polka dots. Rias had to admit the ninja had her beat in terms of bust. The vampire ninja had for the most part stayed away from the group outside of ORC meetings. During school she was mainly with Sarasvati when her friend wasn't sticking close to Issei.

"Well, I was hoping we could chat for a bit. Sure we've trained together, but ever since your arrival, I realized I don't really know much about you. How can you be my knight if I'm unaware of your abilities?"

"Well my favorite technique is the swallow return strike. My favorite hobby is perfecting the swallow return strike." Seraphim said blandly to her new king's annoyance.

Sarasvati noticed the problem and decided to step in. "Sorry, Lady Rias. Seraphim is very picky about who she trusts. Other than me and our old leader, she never opened up to anybody. I'm actually half impressed that she joined you so willingly. " Sarasvati said as she walked towards the group. Sarasvati's bikini was all black and her body was definitely a match for Rias despite her slightly smaller bust.

"Quiet, Sarasvati. We vampire ninja are supposed to be secretive. Your little popstar routine was tough enough to stomach. I don't like wearing bikinis and that's that" Seraphim scoffed at her friend.

"You only say that because Issei isn't here. If he were around you wouldn't have such a problem. Still quite the tsundere I see." Seraphim said with a tease. Her friend's blush proved that Sarasvati hit the mark in some regards.

"Speaking of, where is Issei?" Rias asked curiously. She noticed that everybody was somewhere in the area, including Vali. Unfortunately Issei was nowhere to be found to Rias's disappointment.

"Master Draconis is in a private meeting. The only ones who know the details are Vali and Lord Azazel." Sarasvati responded. Apparently when he was handling official business, Issei would be referred to as Master Draconis, but any other time he was fine being called Issei. It was something Sarasvati didn't quite get, but she was getting used to it. Rias was also confused at that but then again the man was a mystery despite the time they spent together.

"ACHOO!" Issei sneezed as he sat in a private conference room. He would've joined the group but it was more than necessary to contact a certain person. He was actually talking to him now.

"Are you alright, Draconis?" The other person inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine; somebody was just talking about me. I hate to call in that favor, but I'm going to need your help with Loki." Issei said in an official tone.

"That's fine. You've done so much for her, and I owe you a debt for that. I won't be able to make it until tomorrow, and then we can work together to take care of Loki." The person responded.

"Yes, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Issei said calmly. Once that phone call was done it was time to contact Morgana and Galahad to get them to join. Once he did that Issei decided it was time for him to join the party. "Well, let's go. I guess a little peace and quiet will help." Issei chuckled as he finally decided to join the group.

After the pool time the joint training was finally ready to begin and a few people weren't happy. Arthur and Le Fay were naturally annoyed to see their family. In addition Bikou was rather terrified to see the monkey king. The tiny monkey was sitting alongside the group of trainers. His golden fur shone in the air and it was hard to believe that the tiny monkey was such a powerful being.

"Alright everybody, it's time to begin our training." Issei said calmly he decided to don his Draconis appearance to make it clear things were serious. "Xenovia, Arthur, Irina, Seraphim, Kiba, you five will be training with Lord Galahad. His mastery of swordsmanship will make him the perfect partner to prepare you moving forward." Issei ordered as the group nodded their approval. "Akeno, Rias, Rossweise, Sarasvati, Asia, Kuroka, and Le Fay. You girls will be working alongside Lady Morgana on magic. Kuroka, I know you're powerful but you could still learn some things from Morgana." Issei directed. The look on Kuroka and Le Fay's faces wasn't a happy one. "Bikou, Koneko, and Vali, you will work with Sun Wukong. Vali is mainly there to watch over Bikou and make sure he doesn't escape. Koneko, there is no stronger user of senjutsu then Sun Wukong. He will help you greatly." Issei says with a savage grin.

"But Masterrr... OWW!" Bikou pouted before Sun Wukong hit him in the head.

"Quiet boy. We have much to discuss." The Monkey King said calmly.

"Draconis, what about Gasper, Murayama, and Katase?" Rias asked curiously. Rias knew that Issei was only in the Draconis garb because of the circumstances, so called him his title out of respect.

"Gasper was sent to his master Alucard and join us in a few days. As for Murayama and Katase, they will train with me. Dad wants to see how his sons have improved their hosts" Issei answered smirking.

"Got it!" The kendo duo cheered with happiness. The two hadn't trained with Issei in a while and it excited them.

"So Draconis, where's the secret weapon you have prepared for Loki?" Azazel asked smirking.

"Damn it Azazel, don't worry about that. He'll be arriving tomorrow morning. He's a busy person you know." Issei responded in annoyance. "Anyway, everyone is dismissed, so prepare everything you need to start training in the next thirty minutes. Now go!" Issei ordered once again as everyone dispersed. Well everyone besides one person.

"Issei, may we talk for a moment" Rias begged. The Gremory princess had wanted to speak to Issei for some time. Of course the young dragon knew this and was determined not to give her the time she wanted.

"Sorry Rias, I can't. I have to prepare to train Katase and Murayama. Hopefully we can talk after all this is settled." Issei declined. His eyes told Rias that the two would need to have a talk but of course now was all about business.

"Alright, Issei." Rias responded disappointed. Of course she was determined to take out Loki without too much trouble.

(Scene skip)

"Ahh what a day!" Issei said as he arrived in his room in the hotel.

" **You know you can't put it off forever, right?"** Ddraig chided. The dragon was referring to his long time issues with Rias. It was a topic that was growing tiresome.

"What am I supposed to do Ddraig? Rias has confidence issues and she can't continue this way. Trust me, I know. What we did was cruel, but unfortunately it had to be done." Issei said annoyed. The truth is he had always felt guilty about the way things ended with Rias.

" **Hmph you're making this harder than it has to be. She's in love with you just as the others are. It should be easy for you."** Ddraig said coldly.

"Geez Ddraig if it was that easy he would've done it by now. He sucks at doing these kinds of things." Irina said appearing out of nowhere. She was in a light blue nightgown that was relatively tame for Irina.

"Morgana taught you quite the spell if you're able to sneak up on me." Issei groaned. He watched as Irina made her way over to him and got into the bed.

" **Hmph, so what's your point? She's just another girl who fell for him. It's his own fault because his plan worked too well."** Ddraig responded.

Irina paused to think about what happened and chuckled. "Sorry Issei, but Ddraig does have a point. You were always going to run into problems once she learned of your true identity. Then again you don't usually take missions like that one. So why did you accept that request from Sirzechs and Grayfia?" Irina said as she held onto her lover.

"I accepted it because of her fiancée, Raiser. The young man is a scum bag, and if he gained the power of the Gremory, he would've been bad for devil kind. Plus let's be honest, I had been hiding in that district for years. Hell, the fact that Sirzechs didn't look into what happened with Gin was a break for me."

"The event with Gin… Ah! The one that landed you Murayama." Irina remembered the night. That mission always was a strange one.

"Yep that was a troublesome mission. I guarantee Rias wouldn't have been able to defeat Gin at that time, but that's another matter. Sirzechs knew about us long ago, but kept us a secret. So I owed him a favor." Issei said with a smile.

"Speaking of that damn wolf you should've killed him. But then again things have gone very well for you despite all that. But as for Rias, you should talk with her and soon. Right now though you have something else to focus on." Irina says with a sultry expression.

"Yeah, I have to focus on preparing everybody to face Loki." Issei said seriously. Irina face palmed before grabbing her childhood friend and kissing him on the lips.

"No, you idiot! You have to focus on me. This may be a tame nighty, but I'm wearing it for a reason." Irina said seductively. After that Issei cast a barrier, and his concerns about Rias were quickly ignored in favor of more carnal desire.

The next day was just as troublesome for Issei. When he woke up, Irina had gone back to her room, obviously happy with her night visit. He took the chance to look over the report he gathered from everyone's training. In his case, Murayama and Katase's growth was indeed impressive, though he wondered if the girls could obtain a true balance breaker instead of the halfway state the battle gear provided. The magic training of course went well, and according to Morgana, the girls were more than prepared and she would do more once his guest arrived.

The biggest surprise of all came from Sun Wukong's report. As angry as the old monkey was for Bikou leaving, learning of his work with the order made the old monkey proud. The training was another matter as the old monkey put Bikou and the senjutsu group through the ringer. He was pleased with Koneko's progress, and was certain she would be a real danger moving forward. For now Issei's focus was on his special guest who would arrive at breakfast. Getting showered and dressed in his Draconis gear, he was ready for yet another day.

When he walked down for breakfast, he found his guest waiting and smiling. Walking towards breakfast alone he was surprised when the group looked up in stunned silence. "Good morning everyone, before we begin breakfast, I'd like to introduce our secret weapon for facing off against Loki." Issei said smiling. Looking towards his guest who was in the other room the stares his group held made him smile.

"Master, who did you bring with you? The power I'm sensing is absolutely unheard of. It exceeds even your maximum power." Bikou said nervously.

"Ahh, well then I'll let him in so you can all meet him." Issei smiled confidently. When the door opened everybody's mouths dropped. The person in question had long blonde hair and green eyes. Everyone could see the muscles that threatened to rip the t-shirt he was wearing apart.

"Issei, you don't mean our secret weapon is…." Rias said astonished. Even Rias knew this mysterious being and she was shocked at his connection to the order.

"Yes, he is. Everyone I would like you to meet Thor, Thunder God of Asgard, and Loki's brother." Issei said smiling as the group looked on stunned.

Well, surprise surprise. The secret weapon is Thor. I know in the original it was with Mjolnir but this seemed like way more fun. As for their connection well you'll find out next chapter. Another fun part of this was the dynamic between Rias and Issei which is something that's mentioned a bit in the story. More of that will be addressed down the road. Things will get very interesting next chapter when Thor joins the group and the battle with Loki begins. The Loki arc should last two more chapters and then we get into the fun that is Kyoto. After that is Volume 10 and I've got far more surprises in store.


	62. A Leader's Responsibility

Chapter 54: A Leader's Responsibility

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear.

Welcome to Chapter 54. After the battle with Loki, Rias was still fighting the sense inferiority she felt. Now with the upcoming battle with Loki hitting a fever pitch, Issei calls in reinforcements to prepare for Loki. Enter Thor, the Thunder God.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. As Draconis mentioned I am Thor, son of Odin, and one of the chief gods of Asgard." Thor said in the refined manner you expect from the future leader of the Asgardians.

"How in the world do you know Thor, Issei? He's one of the chief Gods of the Norse." Rias asked in complete confusion.

"The summer before I entered Kuoh for my mission with you, I was in America on a separate mission working with a private organization there. Apparently Thor had been exiled due to some of his antics and somehow they sent for me. Apparently he fell in love with a human girl who was researching the supernatural and thought I could at least help smooth things over."

"Ahh, so this is the guy Jane is dating. She told me he was a big shot, but I never guessed it was a God." Irina commented in a bubbly expression.

Issei face palmed at Irina's action but continued. "Anyway, I helped Thor defend the town she was in and worked out a deal to let his girlfriend was allowed to work in England alongside the church. Thor kind of owed me a favor because of that."

"Yes. So I take it you want the use of Mjolnir, Draconis? It is the best weapon to take care of Loki" Thor assumed trying to get to the point. Thor wasn't proud of his rebellious stage so getting away from that was something he was glad to do.

"No Thor. Even with all my power, even I can't wield Mjolnir. I was hoping to get you to join the battle directly."

"Very well. I'll accept. Loki has continued to push the envelope and it's only a matter of time before he does something truly dangerous." Thor admitted in sadness.

"Unbelievable, Is there any group you don't have connections with?" Rias muttered in complete disbelief.

"I'd have to check on that. In the three years since I established the order, I've met with many in the supernatural world. I haven't worked with Kyoto's faction yet; at least I think so. It's hard to keep track" Issei said sarcastically.

'To think this guy was my pawn. How did I get him to join me in the first place?' Rias thought stunned. Once again Issei had proven himself to be more amazing then she ever imagined.

"Anyway, let's all relax for now. Thor will join us for training later on. Let's get some breakfast and decide how we'll train today." Issei directed before going to the table to sit.

Breakfast went nicely and everyone got to hear many stories from the Thunder God about Asgard and his own life. He told them about Asgard and about his teammates. Irina even asked about Jane which Issei found extremely annoying. The biggest surprise was hearing Thor talk about his relationship with Loki and how it affected the way he does things. It was then that Rias had a question for the God of Thunder.

"Thor, I noticed you speak so kindly about Loki. How can you do that despite everything that he's done to you? He's betrayed you, he's deceived you. He's gone out of his way to prove that he's not the person you think he is." Rias asked curiously.

"Somebody still holds a grudge." Katase said bluntly. The words caused her fellow peerage members to glare at her angrily.

"Katase, now's not the time." Murayama stated trying to calm her down.

"Oh come on, we know why she's asking this." Katase scoffed. The funny thing is Katase may have been a member of Rias's peerage but her loyalty was first to Issei.

"ENOUGH, Katase!" Issei says coldly. The red dragon would've stayed silent, but he knew that if things were allowed to continue, it would end badly.

"No. I want to hear this. What's going on Draconis?" Thor questioned. Just like everyone else, Thor could feel the anger in Rias's words. For Thor, it was as though she was asking the question for her own benefit more than curiosity.

"I'll explain it. I can better explain the problem since I'm in a very unique position in this argument." Murayama said calmly. She went on to explain how Issei and Rias's relationship started. How Issei became Rias's servant and how he eventually revealed himself. As Murayama recounted the events, Thor seemed surprised time after time. When she was finally done, Thor gave his own thoughts on the matter.

"Lady Gremory, I'll start by saying I'm disappointed in your actions. The fact remains that whether or not you knew about his real identity, you were willing to sacrifice young Issei Hyoudou just because you wanted to get away from your fiancée."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked incredulously.

"You didn't know about the order or his real power, but you were willing to end his life to make him your servant. You can't really talk about anger and betrayal in that case" Thor said sternly.

"But-"

"ENOUGH! Whether this Raiser fellow is a good person or not doesn't matter. You were going to use the Red Dragon to stop him. Now you're angry because of the fact that you were lied to." Thor admonished. "To answer your question about my brother, the reason I forgive Loki for his actions is because I understand why he does it. Loki, like many in the supernatural world are used to doing things a certain way. Now he feels that way is threatened."

"Enough Thor, you've made your point." Issei said sternly. He was hoping to avoid this conversation which is why he hasn't said anything to Rias in a while.

"No, Draconis. I need to say more. You can't have it both ways in this world. You must be willing to accept the responsibilities for your actions at all times. That's why I took my exile. I knew that whether I agreed or disagreed with my father's choice, He was correct in doing so. You cannot try to manipulate events behind the scenes and then be angry when you are manipulated." Thor said sternly. His words caused Rias to run out and leave with tears all over her face.

"Rias!" Akeno yelled before running after her king.

"Whelp, that was awkward." Bikou said sarcastically. Bikou found some amusement in the situation and a sentiment that not everyone agreed with.

"Geez, that's why I didn't say anything to Rias, I didn't need this issue at this time." Issei said before going back to his own room. Everyone else left soon after since the conversation had dampened the mood. It was clear that before training could begin, things needed to be cleared up.

Back in his room, an hour had passed since the massive argument. Issei shrugged at everything that happened in the morning. He knew about Rias's feelings and it was only a matter of time before he had the conversation again.

" **Partner, you had to know that was coming"** Ddraig chided.

"Know that Katase was going to dress down Rias the way she did. Of course I didn't, Ddraig. This conversation is one I've been avoiding for a long time. I suppose you're going to tell me I'm being foolish and that I should talk to Rias myself."

" **I would, but it seems somebody else wants to talk to you first."** Ddraig said with an amused tone.

"It seems so." Issei agreed having sensed the person outside. "You can come on in, Rossweisse." Issei called out with a grin. Soon the silver haired Valkyrie entered. She was wearing a light blue tracksuit with white stripes on the sides since she had changed from breakfast. He had to admit that it made her look rather attractive.

"It's hard isn't it trying to deal with feelings of betrayal." Rossweisse said calmly. "After Odin-sama abandoned me, I was distraught. You remember how I was when we spoke the other day."

"Yes I do. So tell me, how did you deal with your feelings? I know you became a teacher but what led to that" Issei asked curiously. Issei realized her insight could possibly give him a way to comfort Rias. After all, for all of Issei's skill comforting wasn't exactly his specialty. Well at least with clothes on. True he helped Rossweisse but she was the rare exception.

"Ironically enough, it was Lord Azazel who saved me. I fled to the human world, to one of those bars and got completely drunk. It turns out Lord Azazel was there and he took me back to his house to sober up. When I finally did the next day we talked about what I should do next and he convinced me to join Rias. Of course knowing how he felt now, I wish Lord Odin could have spoken to me."

Issei was a bit surprised by that. Though given the fallen angel was as knowledgeable as he was it made sense. Though Issei figured he would've recruited for the order. "That surprising, I guess Azazel has some good advice after all." Issei said sarcastically.

"ACHOO!" Azazel said sneezing. He decided that he would talk to Rias about what happened since he had some interesting insight. As he walked to Rias's room he saw Akeno walking out. Although he caught her eye briefly, he was relieved a bit about the smile that was on her face. Arriving at Rias's door Azazel was ready. "Hey Rias, I'm coming in okay?" Azazel said calmly. When nobody responded he walked in hastily. Rias was in some simple red PJs sitting on her bed. Azazel could tell that Rias was still very upset at what happened. Something Azazel understood, as did most of the order. Though they were hoping to see them work together.

"So Azazel, are you here to lecture me about how careless I've been like Akeno. About how Thor was right and if I had come to Issei normally it would be the right move?" Rias asked coldly. Azazel was shocked at the fact Akeno had lectured Rias, but guessed if anybody could do it she would.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to tell you a little story that you'll find very interesting. Tell me, have you ever wondered how Issei found out about your marriage in the first place?" Azazel asked calmly.

Rias looked at Azazel with a curious glance. She had always wondered about how Issei found out about everything. Though she never asked Issei, she figured he wouldn't say the truth. "No, all I know is that Grayfia got in contact with him and that's it."

"It's a funny story actually. In fact you could say ironically that it's thanks to Raiser himself that things proceeded the way they did." Azazel said cryptically to Rias's shock.

"How could Raiser have anything to do with it?" Rias protested.

"It's simple; my story starts the day your marriage to Raiser was selected."

"WHAT!" Rias said in shock.

"Yep, Sirzechs just left the meeting and fled to the human world because he was so distraught. Since he was a Maou, he couldn't exactly complain in the devil world. He went to a bar and got absolutely plastered. He was yelling and complaining the whole time."

'How can Rias marry that monster? I can't believe I have to give up my precious sister to such a bastard.' Azazel chuckled remembering how drunk the guy was.

Rias was stunned. "But why? My big brother was the one who had ordered it to happen."

"That's where you are wrong, Rias. Your brother was forced into it because, as Maou, he has to think about devil-kind in general. He never wanted the marriage either. I was actually in the same bar that night a lucky coincidence frankly."

"So what happened next?" Rias asked intrigued.

"I convinced your brother that I was a stranger and somehow got him back into his house. Grayfia of course sensed his arrival and when she noticed me a plan was decided. At the time Grayfia had recently left the order but she was at least aware of Issei's return to Kuoh." 

"So you mean….." Rias gasped, realizing what had happened.

Azazel smiled at the recognition. "At the time Issei had just returned from his mission to America. The one Thor mentioned. Knowing that he was in Kuoh and knowing your situation the next step was obvious."

"So you're saying..."

"Yes. That night, Grayfia and I decided that we would ask Issei to somehow make it into your peerage. Even though he's the leader, if we suggested something to him, he'd generally listen. He has enough sense to trust our experience in supernatural matters. That's part of why we're comfortable working for him."

"Unbelievable, I had no idea." Rias said shocked before realizing something. "Wait, if that was his mission, why did he act like a pervert for a year? If he wanted to, he could've easily gone to me and joined the peerage naturally."

Azazel frowned for a minute at how foolish Rias sounded but continued nonetheless. "Come on, Rias. If a student, who should have no idea the supernatural exists, walked into your clubroom and asked to join what would you have done?"

Rias paused for a moment and then realized what they were after. The point of the mission was to get Rias to invite him naturally. Plus, if he joined too early, there was a risk his real power would be exposed since he was undercover. After all, it was during that time that he added Murayama to his group. "So tell me, Azazel. Why did Issei accept that mission?" It seemed odd for the young man to do that.

"I don't know. What I do know is this. Sometimes as leaders, or in your case as a King, we have to make difficult and impossible decisions. Remember, I'm the leader of the fallen angels. If I had wanted to I could've destroyed the devils and angels in the Great, but I chose not to because I was tired of fighting. My actions led to Kokabiel, and you know how that turned out. Sirzechs was your brother and he cared about you a lot. But he also realized that it was in the devils best interest to get you two together. However things aren't always as straightforward as we like. Let's not forget, in your own peerage is a nekomata who should've been killed; a Holy sword user who most devils would've never gone after; and finally an ex fallen angel. Ironically enough Issei would've been a strange choice as well. If only he didn't act like a pervert and just leaked his power normally."

"That's true. If I invited Issei in regularly, it would've been a firestorm at the school. After all Issei was a huge pervert and I was a school beauty. It would've been much easier if he was a regular student" Rias admitted.

"Yep, that's the one major mistake Issei made. Of course Raynare and her group got involved and that changed everything. It's actually a lucky break in that regards"

Rias took in all the information but she still soured. "All of that doesn't matter now. Now I'm just another girl to Issei; it's not fair." Rias pouted. Rias would never admit it, but she always found Issei fascinating, and that was before he joined her peerage. HIs actions once he joined made her more passionate about him. The way things played out was a sour blow.

"Rias, you have to ask yourself this question. Are you upset at Issei because he tricked you and seemingly deceived you; or are you angry that you fell for Issei and you feel that the intimate moment you guys had in his room was just him acting?" Azazel said before leaving.

Rias blushed wondering how he knew about that. But one thing was clear: Rias cared for Issei and if she wanted to work things out, it would require facing some difficult feelings.

With all the morning craziness the morning training session didn't happen since everybody was still sour. Most of the group just relaxed and waited till lunch when they hoped that everyone could prepare for Loki's arrival the next day. Luckily, when everyone came down for lunch things were far more civil. Draconis sat next to Thor, but instead of Azazel, Rias sat next to Issei. Issei's reaction was a small smile so everybody seemed to calm down. Azazel sat next to Rias and everyone else seemed to fill the table afterwards.

'I wonder what happened. It seems that not only is Rias better, but maybe this is the chance for their relationship to finally improve.' Vali thought with a snicker. He sat next to Azazel, his former mentor.

'Good for you Rias.' Akeno thought as well. Akeno was next to Irina on the other side of the table. Irina wasn't too happy about the seating arrangement, but at the same time understood it was necessary to move things along.

'Ahh, so somebody spoke to Draconis as well. That's good because those two will need to get along for events down the road.' Thor thought as he watched Rias and Issei interact civilly. Lunch ended without too much conflict and the time for the strategy meeting had finally arrived.

Thor had gathered everyone in a special training room for the Saviors connected to the hotel. Azazel and Issei joined up front, the lesson on Loki was about to begin. The ORC along with the Saviors were dressed in their typical gear ready to go. "So everybody, before we begin to train, I'm going to teach you everything I can about Loki." Thor said as Azazel activated a spell and a screen appeared. On it was Loki's face and some data.

"Loki is extremely powerful, and his magic skills are superior to almost anybody. Other than the Red and White Dragons, none of you can face him directly. Azazel won't fight since he'll be with my father as backup." Thor revealed.

"So what will we do?" Rias asked curiously. It felt like she was a distraction again, which was an unpleasant feeling.

"Rias, your job will be to take care of Skol and Hati, Fenrir's two children. Your peerage will face off against them but be ready" Issei said calmly in his Draconis garb.

"What about Fenrir himself? Won't he be a dangerous foe?" Akeno asked worried.

"That will be my job." Vali said smiling. "Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, and Le Fay will be with me and take on Fenrir. This time we'll make him ours!"

"You won't be able to take Fenrir so easily. Plus it's so loyal to Loki; you'll be unable to sway it." Thor warned.

"That's what this is for." Arthur said with a smile before unsheathing Excalibur Ruler. "Thanks to my sword I can control anything once it's weakened, and with Eragon, plus the senjutsu power of Bikou and Kuroka, I'll be fine."

"Very well then." Thor nodded.

"You're forgetting about one other thing." Sun Wukong said to the side

"Old man, what are we missing? We take out Fenrir and his kids, we'll be fine." Bikou asked accusingly.

"Loki will use clones of that lazy dragon, Midgardsormr to ensure you're doom. Those clones are going to be tricky."

" **Ahh, Midgardsormr is a challenge. But we have a way to deal with it"** Ddraig said confidently.

"Well then I guess everyone's ready?" The old monkey king said happily. He wouldn't be participating in the battle but his advice was helpful.

"So now that everybody has the plan, I'm going to send you guys to the simulator room. Once we arrive there, work with your respective teams. Sarasvati, you'll do some regular training. You're strong, but not quite up to par for the order yet. Rias, I take it you'll prep Seraphim as you need to." Issei directed.

"Of course." Rias confirmed with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

As everyone went for their training, Issei and Thor sat and waited. Thor wanted to speak to Issei and the young dragon knew what he was after.

"So how does it feel facing off against your brother? Must be hard." Issei said smirking. He wanted to deflect the conversation away from his relationship with Rias and felt this was the best way to do it.

"It's tough, but you're deflecting again. Though I am curious who spoke to you yesterday. You're far more civil than before."

"Rossweisse, your dad's ex bodyguard. I'm well aware I need to speak with Rias. However, frankly I don't know what to tell her. The way things played out was unfortunate." Issei admitted.

"You know, it's funny. Your biggest mistake might've been revealing yourself as Draconis in the first place. Then again who am I to talk? I could see Loki's descent coming from a mile away and let it happen." Thor said reluctantly.

"Of course, Loki is a lot like Kokabiel, and if you acted without proof it would be a problem for you." Issei said calmly.

"It certainly would. After all as the future leader of Asgard, I would've angered one of my top soldiers." Thor confirmed.

"It's the toughest thing about being a leader. I mean, really, what made the breakfast argument so interesting was the person who spoke up. Katase was sent to Rias in order to take my place in the peerage. That she was the one who called her out was a bitter blow no doubt about it." Issei said calmly.

"Listen Issei, as leader sometimes you have to make decisions that are difficult for all parties involved. When my father expelled me, I'm sure he was reluctant to do it. However, he had to for the sake of his kingdom. As leaders, we do many things we may regret, and the longer you let it go, the harder it becomes to resolve. Remember that." Thor said calmly.

"Thank you, Thor." Issei said calmly as the two sat waiting for the training to finish. It was clear that many harsh lessons had been learned and many more would be learned. For now though, he had to worry about facing Loki, a person who even for Issei, would provide quite the challenge.

That's it for Chapter 54. This was a tricky chapter to write because of the emotional side which is something I don't often do with DxD. Anyway I hope you've liked this rare insight into what the leaders think. Next chapter Loki faces off against the team and the fierce battle brings out the best in everybody.


	63. The Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 55: The Ultimate Showdown

 **I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes. Warning, other animes' techniques will appear**

Welcome to Chapter 55. Last time there were many lessons to be learned. A breakfast conversation revealed that there were still hard feelings between Issei and Rias about their dissolution. After a lecture from Thor and some training, the group was ready to attack Loki.

The day of the big meeting had arrived and things had already become complicated for Issei. Due to the fact that it was a Monday, school became a priority once again. In addition once training was over it was decided Seraphim, Sarasvati, and Le Fay would be kept out of the battle. Rossweise had to teach so she was forced to leave as well. Of course the rest of the order sent clones in order to keep up appearances. Well besides Issei and Vali who needed all the power they could get. "Man, this is gonna be a drag." Issei groaned as he got dressed in his Draconis outfit.

"Oh relax Issei, things will work themselves out." Irina said as she got dressed next to him. The two had recently taken to sleeping next to each other like a couple. Something the others constantly teased Issei about. Of course when he wanted to be with others he left the room, but otherwise he was with Irina.

"I hope so Irina." Issei said as the two made their way down to breakfast. The last week had been rather annoying thanks to everything with Rias, and this battle could be the tipping point.

Unlike the day before, breakfast was drama free since the plan was in place. The night before Issei found a clearing for the battle that was large enough to hold the various forces that were on the way. Of course he didn't set actual traps since he figured it would not be the sporting thing to do. Regardless this was going to be intense.

"Um, Issei, may I have a word with you?" Rias asked in private when everybody was leaving to head to the meeting.

Issei took off the Draconis helmet so Rias understood that what he was about to say came from him instead of his alter ego. "Rias, things are a bet hectic right now, so I can't talk. I'll be glad to speak to you once we get home." Issei assured the redhead.

"Okay, thank you." Rias said smiling she was glad that things would finally work themselves out.

(Meeting place)

Having finally arrived to the meeting Issei was calm yet irritably waiting for Loki's arrival. Most of the peerage was waiting at the clearing Issei found. If his plan succeeded things would get fun very soon. Serafall and Sirzechs had already arrived, and Odin was leering at the magical girl the whole time. Azazel was chuckling listening to everything. As the group spoke it was clear that things would work themselves out. Unfortunately, as with most things involving peace talks, interruptions happened at the most inopportune times and sure enough, Loki chose this time to make his appearance.

"Hello everyone, I take it you've been waiting for me?" Loki said smiling.

"Yes we have, Lord Loki. I've got a wager for you. Something to spice things up"

"Oh? I'm listening. What do you have in mind?" Loki inquired.

"My order and the peerage of young lady Rias will face off against you in a pseudo rating game. I'm assuming you know what those are" Issei revealed.

"I'm aware of your little games. So what are the stakes?" Loki asked.

Should we win, we get Fenrir. Should we lose, Odin will bow out of the talks." Issei offered. Part of the plan depended of Loki's belief in his own superiority. This deal was very much in the Order's favor after all.

"Tell me, why should I give up my mighty Wolf when all I get is Odin bowing out?" Loki asked calmly.

"I don't see why you're worried. You have your power plus Fenrir and his sons. Plus other forces you no doubt planned to send against us. The heavenly dragons are the only opponents you truly have to worry about. The fact you don't believe you can beat us is quite enlightening." Issei said amused.

Loki growled in annoyance at Issei's words but calmly accepted nonetheless. "Very well, I accept your proposal." The God said with a sinister smile. The young man had no idea of the monsters that Loki had recruited while he waited for the battle.

"Perfect." Issei said smiling. He knew that the Norse god would gather more forces and his little secret would give him the edge. The two transported away towards the battlefield so the showdown could commence.

(Battlefield)

When the two arrived, Issei was amused that most of his forces hadn't taken the chance to secretly boost their power. He appreciated the fact that they wanted a fair fight.

"So this is the full might of the Order of Draconis? Quite a group you have prepared. This will be amusing." Loki smiled confidently.

"Hah! You really think you can take on all of us, Loki?" Rias said smugly.

"Be quiet Rias, taunting the bad guy usually ends badly" Vali retorted at Rias.

"No, I won't take on you alone. That would be foolish. I brought a few...friends along" Loki said with a smirk. Snapping his fingers he summoned a series of magic circles. Fenrir and his two children arrived along with over twenty Midsogomar clones. Although the real surprise was the third group that Loki summoned. These were twenty ten foot tall warriors that were ice blue all over. These guys were powerful indeed

"Well, this changes the plan." Vali said annoyed, a statement Issei agreed with.

"I see you brought your children and Midsogamar's clones, but the big blue guys are a surprise." Issei said with a raised eyebrow. He was even more grateful for the surprise he prepared.

"Those would be frost giants, Draconis. Creatures from another realm and a quite nasty bunch." Thor said appearing in front of the group. Loki was absolutely furious and couldn't believe who joined Draconis's side

"So you've joined them, brother." Loki scowled.

"Yes, I have Loki. You must be stopped and I will do what I must." Thor revealed to his brother. Turning to Issei and Vali, he came up with a plan to deal with matters "Draconis, you and Vali take care of Fenrir and his children. I'm assuming your forces can work together to stop the clones and frost giants"

"Yes, but I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns." Issei said focusing his energy. "Great Emperor of Dragons, appear before us and show the world your unstoppable power." Issei chanted as a magical circle appeared underneath him. Vali did the same thing and to everyone's shock the Red and White Dragons appeared in the sky.

" **Well this should be fun."** Ddraig said as he stretched his wings.

" **Agreed. Don't lose too easily Ddraig. It's been awhile since we've been in these forms."** Albion agreed.

"So you can summon the Red and White Dragons. It seems both of us were holding back, huh?" Loki said calmly.

"That's right. Now there's just one more thing to do." Vali said smirking as he and Albion cast another spell. All around them a powerful barrier was created.

"So what was that?" Loki inquired.

"It was a barrier that will ensure that ANYBODY who receives damage that would be considered fatal is returned to a designated area. In the case of your creatures, they return to their homes. In the case of my order, they return to our hotel. Of course that includes Fenrir and the others. You know so it's fair" Vali explained.

"I see, well we have this large area, I'm sure everyone wants to stretch their wings." Loki said smiling.

"That's right. Now it's time to begin." Issei said calmly before issuing his orders. "Rias your job is to take out the Midsogomar clones. Me, Vali, Ddraig, and Albion will take on Fenrir and family. The order will smash the frost giants" Issei yelled out.

"GOT IT" everyone responded as the battles seemed to take care of themselves.

"I guess we're watching huh brother" Loki said calmly.

"Yes, you can't win against me and you know it. So let's let the children decide" Thor jeered.

(Gremory peerage vs Midsogomar)

The Gremory peerage was given the group of Midsogomar clones, something that Katase wasn't exactly thrilled with. The fact Rossweise, Gasper, and Seraphim were away made it worse.

"Man why aren't we with the others? I hate snakes." Katase whined.

"So you'd rather face the giant frost creatures huh?" Murayama retorted.

"Girls, enough. Let's just deal with these guys." Rias sighed heavily. Rias wasn't thrilled either but the fact Issei trusted her to take care of the clones alone was something she appreciated.

"GOT IT!" The two girls replied as everybody prepared for battle.

" **BATTLE GEAR ACTIVATE!"** The twin dragons shouted.

" **BALANCE BREAKER: SWORD OF CREATION!"** Kiba shouted activating his sword of creation.

" **SUSANOO!"** Rias shouted activating her special barrier.

" **FALLEN MAIDEN MODE!"** Akeno shouted preparing herself.

" **SHIRONE MODE!"** Koneko yelled activating her senjutsu powers.

As the battle began, the twenty dragons blasted green breath at the group which caused them to scatter around.

" **Midsogomar isn't exactly the simplest opponent girls. We'll need to go all out from the start."** Blue Eyes said from inside.

"Got it, Blue Eyes." Murayama said determined as the battle began.

"Let's go Stardust!" Katase responded just like her friend.

" **DUEL!" "SHINE!"** The twin battle gears shouted. The twin dragons may not have possessed a balance breaker like Issei and Vali, but they were strong in her own way. The twin dragons charged the snakes hoping to prove themselves. "Okay, so there are around twenty dragons and six of us. We gotta fight carefully and reduce their numbers." Rias said slashing at one of the snakes. Unfortunately another snake attacked her.

"Damn! These guys are fast." Akeno cursed as she blasted one with lightning. But as was the case with the others, the sheer number of snakes was a huge issue. The girls were lucky that the special field was in place because they knew if they used enough power they could destroy one snake, but didn't possess many ways to use the sword.

"Rias, I've got a plan. **SWORD OF CREATION: EXCALIBUR!"** Kiba shouted as he used his balance breaker to summon the mighty sword. It was clear that he had long gotten over his issues and it was fitting that he used the swords. Grabbing the large Excalibur he slammed it into the ground like Excalibur destruction. Much like with Xenovia the sword sent a powerful wave of energy hitting the snakes but the amount of damage was not what the original would have caused.

"Nicely done." "Now it's our turn" Murayama and Katase shouted together.

" **DUEL""SHINE"** by this time the girls had 4 boosts each so their power was ready to go.

" **EXPLOSION!"** the twin gears shouted.

"Alright Mury it's time to show them our power. Everybody get away!" Katase shouted. Murayama and Katase had alternated using big attacks.

" **SHINE BURST!"** The new attack sent a massive burst of energy all over the field. **"THUNDER FORCE!"** The large blast of electric energy slammed a large group of the snakes. The combined attacks did serious damage.

"Woah they can do some damage!" Akeno shouted smiling.

"How do you like that?" Katase cheered seeing as she and Murayama did some serious damage.

"Yea that was AHH!" Murayama shouted as she was hit with a pulse attack from one of the dragon clones and was knocked out.

"Mury AHHH!" Katase shouted after being hit with the same attack finishing her off.

"No way!" Kiba shouted. Although the attack took out several of the snakes, the overwhelming amount meant that some had survived. Kiba was soon hit with an attack himself so he vanished.

"Oh great!" Rias shouted realizing she lost three members in quick succession. She was once again aware of the fact that although she was strong, there were still far more powerful forces out there.

(Order of Draconis vs Frost Giants)

"Yahoo! This is awesome. I can't believe we get such a great opponent!" Bikou said happily as he slammed his staff into the stomach of one of the frost giants.

"Don't be so reckless, Bikou. They are strong but our group is well suited to face them." Arthur shouted as he dodged a strike from a giant before slashing off its arm with his sword.

"I actually agree. Those damn dragons would've been a rotten matchup for us so we got lucky." Kuroka responded as she launched attacks as well.

"Forget about matchups, let's just end this." Irina shouted slashing at one of the beasts herself. The group was dominating the frost giants which further proved the orders power.

(Heavenly Dragons vs Fenrir, Skol, Hati)

" **These mutts are annoying."** Ddraig shouted as Fenrir dodged yet another one of his attacks.

" **Stop complaining, Ddraig. We have but a portion of our old power, but the young ones are far worse off."** Albion added when his attack also failed to connect with the wolf.

What was Albion talking about? Well in order to summon Ddraig and Albion, Issei and Vali had to use a huge amount of their, which made it harder to deal with the God. Of course since their Balance Breakers could boost their power back it helped but the God's didn't make it easy. Ddraig and Albion fought Fenrir and let Issei and Vali fight Skol and Hati.

"Hey hey, we're fine; I just hope you old fossils remember how to fight." Issei said as he barely dodged one of Hati's fangs before hitting it with a small dragon shot.

"He's right, what's it been? 5000 years. You guys are probably rusty." Vali taunted. He barely dodged Skol, but managed to at the last moment.

" **HOW DARE YOU!"** Ddraig yelled before focusing his energy and sending a quick fireball at Fenrir. This time the giant dog was unable to dodge since the dragon used far more speed.

"That's more like it." Issei said smiling. Looking at Ddraig's efforts, Issei was determined to end his battle so he could help his partner.

 **BOOST X 20**

"Time to end this Vali. **DRAGON DRONES REFLECT VERSION!** " Issei shouted as he summoned his drones to surround Hati.

"Nice idea, Issei. **DRAGON DRONES REFLECT VERSION!"** Vali shouted doing the same to Skol. The two had a perfect idea to finish matters.

" **DRAGONIC BOMBARDMENT!"** Issei shouted as he fired a burst of boosted dragon shots against the pair of drones. Thanks to using the reflect version, the dragon shots bounced around so the two dogs were unable to dodge the attacks despite their best efforts. The shots finally hit their mark and the system activated sending the two sons away.

" **Nice work, Partner!"** Ddraig complimented, making sure to pay attention to Fenrir who's still hidden within the smoke.

" **Seems our partners are doing well."** Albion observed with a small amount of pride **.** Unfortunately that was all the opening he needed.

"Albion, watch out!" Vali yelled having sensed Fenrir's return to attack.

" **SHIT!"** Albion cursed as the mighty dog lunged at him through the smoke.

"I got ya, Albion!" Vali shouted as he used one of his drones to block the attack.

" **Thank you, Vali."** Albion said quickly returning his focus to the battle.

"Thanks later. Attack now" Issei directed as the group surrounded Fenrir with the drones.

" **ALLOW ME!"** Ddraig offered as he focused his own energy.

 **BOOST X 10!**

" **DRAGON PULSE!"** Ddraig shouted blasting the dog with a powerful dragon shot.

"That should do it." Issei commented confidently. As he expected, the mighty wolf fell from the attack. With the three wolves defeated, the heavenly dragons returned to the gear in order to rest.

(Loki vs Thor)

"Impossible! All three wolves were defeated." Loki cursed as he wondered whether or not he should attack himself.

"I must admit that was impressive. To defeat Fenrir is not something many could do." Thor responded. Thor watched over Loki in case he chose to attack. Thus far Loki hadn't done as much. Of course since Thor could easily defeat Loki the God was handicapped at the moment.

"You're right. They're far stronger than I anticipated." Loki said angrily. The fact that the frost giants were easily defeated was also a heavy blow. "Well, at least the Order is." Loki said smiling as he turned towards the Midsogomar clones that were still doing rather well.

(Midsogomar vs Gremory group) 

"Damn! These guys just won't go down." Rias said angrily slashing against another one of the snakes. Even with her boosted strength, Rias found that the dragons were far tougher than she thought. Though the group had defeated ten of the snakes the group lost Murayama, Katase, and Kiba. With ten more left, it was up to Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to pull out a victory.

"Don't worry, we can still win." Akeno assured happily. Despite her happiness she realized that things were going badly.

"That's quite enough playing around." Vali said appearing in the sky in his balance breaker.

"Nyaa! Shirone you've got work to do, struggling to beat these guys." Kuroka teased her little sister.

" **COMPRESSION DIVIDER!"** Vali shouted. Controlling the area Vali quickly divided the power of the dragons down to almost nothing. "Now finish them off Rias"

"Thank you, Vali." Rias replied as she and the others quickly finished off the remaining clones. Rias was glad the battle was over, once again she felt as though she wasn't good enough.

(Loki vs Thor)

"Well it seems I've lost" Loki snapped angrily. He wanted to fight but knew the battle wasn't in his favor.

"That's right, so will you keep your word?" Thor asked with a frown.

"Of course I will. It bothers me that my forces were so easily defeated, but since you came along, I couldn't do anything to affect the outcome." Loki sneered. The fact that Loki had been so thoroughly played was something difficult for the Trickster God to accept.

A few minutes later Issei and Vali arrived with Thor in front of Loki. Since the battle was over he sent everyone back to the hotel to rest. "So Loki, I take it ownership of Fenrir is mine?"

"That's right. I may not like it, but you were the victor here today. Fenrir is yours." Loki scowled snapping his finger and summoning Fenrir. The Norse god then used his magic to give ownership of the wolf to a smiling Vali.

"So now what, Loki?" Thor asked curiously.

"I shall return to Asgard. I may have fallen this time, but rest assured there are far more dangerous opponents waiting for you. I confess I didn't think I'd find another group of people this powerful."

"What do you mean another group?" Issei asked worriedly. The Norse Gods words were troublesome considering the amount of threats he had faced.

"As a reward for defeating me I'll give you a bit of information. That group, the one you call the Khaos Brigade has three major factions. Each is a different problem for you."

"What do you mean three factions? I thought that the Old Maou faction was the main one." Issei said worriedly.

"Yes, there are three factions in the Brigade. The first is that faction of angry devils. The second… well you could call them the Hero faction. They have humans who are descendants of ancient heroes. They will give you a considerable amount of trouble. Especially their leader" Loki hinted with a sadistic glee.

"I see, so why are you telling me this?" Issei asked wondering.

"Well, I guess it's just the knowledge that although you've defeated me, I can take comfort knowing others may do as I would've. Though it's the third faction that I think you'll find most interesting." Loki stated with a smirk.

"Who's in the third faction, Loki?" Thor growled.

"I don't know many of their members, but I am aware of their leader. He's someone the white dragon should know very well. Does the name Morningstar ring a bell?" Loki said with a sneer.

"It can't be!" Vali says in shock.

"Yes, it's exactly who you think. Rizelvim van Lucifer, also known as the Morningstar. Though with all of that, the leader of all three factions is the one you should fear most"

"Ophis right!" Issei said calmly.

"That's correct. How did you know boy?" Loki inquired.

"Simple a renegade devil shouted Ophis's name when he was being crushed by me. I knew the Oroborus Dragon was a part of things but I never expected her to be the leader.

"Yes Ophis's power is very real and even with the four of you and my brother. You cannot defeat Ophis" Loki said smiling as he made his way home.

"Well this was fun" Issei said smiling sarcastically. Though Vali didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes.

'So Rizelvim I'll get my revenge after all.' Vali thought angrily.

(Hotel)

"Excellent work everybody. It was a tough battle but everyone persevered and we all survived" Azazel said in the reserved atmosphere. After Issei and Vali returned, they gathered everybody to reveal the last bit of news Loki gave them.

"You're just being nice, Azazel. My group lost badly." Rias said angrily as her entire peerage groaned.

"Midsogomar is a difficult opponent and to have survived is an impressive feat. Don't worry about a simple defeat" Odin said smiling. The Norse leader was also there most likely to apologize for Loki.

"Your words of kindness are much appreciated Lord Odin, but we have a lot to do to grow stronger." Rias said angrily.

"Well then how about everyone takes a rest tonight. When you return to school tomorrow, we can get some training in." Azazel suggested. Like that the group left, though Issei and Vali stayed with Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall.

"So what now? The fact that Rizelvim is with the Khaos Brigade is problematic."

"I agree. We need to fortify all the other areas and you have a perfect opportunity." Azazel responded.

"He's right. Go to Kyoto and negotiate with the group there. We'll help out however we can" Serafall said happily.

"We'll see what happens. For now we relax." Vali said still seething from the news.

"Vali, are you okay?" Azazel said worried. Azazel knew about the relationship between the two gentlemen and knew that it was only a matter of time until things got ugly.

"I'm fine. Although I'm more worried about Sirzech's little sister" Vali replied.

"Why are you worried about Rias?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Once again, Rias failed to live up to the hype. In a big battle she was defeated and would've been in trouble if not for others" Issei revealed.

"That's the least of her problems. Many of the devils are calling for her to face Sairoarg in a rating game soon" Sirzechs responded.

"Oh great, that's the last thing she needs." Issei groaned. It was bad enough knowing she'd probably lose the battle but knowing that Sairoarg would bring up Issei was sure to make matters worse.

"Relax, that's not for a while, Sirzechs said calming Issei down.

"Yeah, go rest. You and Vali should take tomorrow off from school as well. You've earned it. With a nod Issei returned to his room and relaxed knowing that although this quest was over his work as the Savior had only just begun.

Well ladies and gents, that's it for Chapter 55. The battle may not have been the greatest thing but I wanted to highlight the ongoing theme of the recent arcs, which is the growth of Rias's peerage. However, again, as I maintain there's still far more story to go. Next chapter there are surprises abound when Issei returns to class.


	64. AN

I'm sorry to announce but I've decided to re-write the Savior. I feel as though when I started out I did a lot of stuff poorly and I want to see what happens this time around. It will be very similar to the one you guys already have without so many of the cameos. I just want to see how I do this time around with the story. The new version will Debut soon but it will all depend on how chapters are sent to me. To those who have stuck with me so far I thank you for all your support.

Imperial-samaB

EDIT: The re-write is now up under the name The Order of Draconis. Thank you all once again. I will keep the older chapters up for a few more weeks in case new readers want to see the old story before i move to the new one. Enjoy everybody.


End file.
